The Snitch of Secrets 2
by IllusiveButterfly
Summary: Sequel to The Snitch of Secrets Harry is watching his parents' lives at Hogwarts... Year Two... If you haven't read the first story you'd probably find it easier if you read that one first... ALSO the sequel to this story is out now! COMPLETED STORY! :
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the sequel... hope you enjoy! This is just a taster chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Harry was sat on his bed. He couldn't believe that he had just seen his parents' entire first year at Hogwarts. It had been incredible. He couldn't believe how much his mum hated his dad. It seemed completely impossible that she ever fell in love with him. Harry laughed at the thought. _It's amazing that I've seen a year of memories and I've barely been gone an hour._

Ron came rushing into the room, "ah you're back. So what did you see?"

"Well, my parents absolutely hate each other. My dad was as bad as we were always getting stuck in the middle of things. He did the whole polyjuice potion thing too, just like we did."

"No way, I thought we had originality down with that one," Ron laughed.

"There was a big fight and my dad's house elf died. Voldemort and my granddad duelled." Harry could barely think what to tell him, there was so much. "My mum is about as smart as Hermione and just as stress."

Ron laughed at that, "when are you going back?"

"Straight away," Harry smiled, "I'm so excited. I finally get to know them. I get to know what annoys them. I get to see how they fight for what's good."

Ron patted his best friend on the back, "I'm happy for you, mate." Ron grabbed a jumper and made his way down the stairs. Harry looked at the snitch in his hands. He could barely contain his excitement as he whispered, "Show me."

The room disappeared and Harry found himself in the white fog that had become such a common part of his parents' story. As the mist cleared, he realised where he was. He was back on the staircase where the story had first begun with Mr and Mrs Potter arguing. It felt like absolute years ago and yet for Harry it was mere hours.

James was sat on the stairs waiting. He had come home to some very exciting news. Missy was pregnant. James had never seen a house elf baby before. He sat waiting for the birth to be over. Mrs Potter was in with Missy. Charlus was at work.

"Does Master James mind if Milly waits with Master sir?" Milly asked.

"No, of course not Milly. Make yourself comfortable." James nodded.

Milly sat next to his master on the stairs. "Are you excited Milly about being a father?"

"Yes, sir. Very much." Milly smiled brightly.

The boy and his elf sat quietly waiting for what felt like an eternity. Eventually Mrs Potter came out smiling. "You can come in now."

They made their way into the elves' quarters. It was a relatively small room but it was very cosy. They house elves had everything that they could possibly need or want. They were very well looked after by the Potters. James had never been in the elves' room before. His mother had insisted that that part of the house was exclusively theirs and therefore James wasn't allowed to go in without invitation. "Is it alright if I come in and see the baby Milly?" James asked the male house elf.

"Yes, Master James. I wish for you to meet my baby, sir." Milly squeaked. James nodded excitedly.

They made their way towards a small bed where Missy lay holding the baby, "it's a boy." She said, excitedly.

James looked at the cute child elf. It had giant eyes. "He is beautiful. What are you going to call him?"

"If it is alright with sir, we was thinking of calling the baby Mippy? Mippy was a very good friend of ours." Missy smiled at her master.

"I think that is a great idea. I think Mippy would have been honoured." James nodded. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Give you some privacy. You must be exhausted Missy."

"Yes Master, I is very tired." Missy replied.

"Get some rest," James said before leaving the elves alone. There was a tear in his eye as he walked into the living room where his mother was sat reading a book. James thought to himself how it was incredible that one elf had died and another took its place. He wondered if that would happen to him one day.

"Your father will be home soon," Mrs Potter broke his daze.

James sat at a writing desk by the window and began writing to his friends. He hadn't had a chance to reply to their letters all week. He had been home for about a month and had been writing back and forth with the marauders.

_Dear Sirius,_

_It can't be that bad. I'm sure he doesn't hate you. It must be difficult for him. He'll have had a whole year of everyone telling him how terrible you are and that he better make them proud and get sorted into Slytherin. It's a lot of pressure for a wee kid._

_I look forward to seeing you in a couple of weeks. If you want to come sooner you are always welcome. Mum and Dad would love to see you. Also the baby was born. It's a boy – they called him Mippy._

_James._

James sighed and stretched his arms as he heard the front door. His father was home. "Dorea?"

"In here, love." Dorea answered.

Charlus walked into the room and kissed his wife on the forehead. "Good day at the office?" Dorea asked.

"Not really. Ended up going out on a rade." Charlus sighed as he sat down on the sofa opposite his wife. "What about you? How was your day, darling?"

"Very good. The baby was born. A boy. Missy and Milly have called him Mippy."

"Ah that's nice," Charlus smiled.

"It will mean the elves will be working less for a little while. Just until Missy has recovered." Dorea said both to her husband and son. "So you will both have to help with the housework."

"Sure thing mum," James nodded.

"Of course," Charlus smiled, "wouldn't expect anything else."

"Well, my parents would never have allowed an elf a break after having a baby." Dorea frowned.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Also if you are new to this story and you just found it... it's a sequel... you'd be better off reading the first story first... The Snitch of Secrets**

**Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody. Thank you for your lovely reviews for the last story and for the first chapter of this sequel. You guys are awesome!**

**So here is another chapter... really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Harry sat on the grass next to his mother. She was making a daisy chain, quietly humming to herself. They were sat in Lily's back garden. Harry watched as his mother frowned slightly as she focused on the chain; biting her lip gently. Harry turned as he heard Mrs Evans calling, "Lily, are you not cold dear?"

"Mum, I'm quite warm enough," Lily sighed, "it's lovely out."

"If you're sure, Lily dear," Mrs Evans called back.

Lily sighed again. She put down her daisy chain and picked up the daily prophet that was beside her. She re-read the front page. There had been several more attacks on muggles over the last month and this very morning there had been an explosion in Birmingham. Several muggles had died and many more were heavily injured. The muggles thought it was a gas explosion but the wizarding world knew better. Three dark wizards had entered the restaurant during the busiest part of the day. Wizards were responsible for the death of yet more innocent muggles. When Lily had first heard about the wizarding world she had never imagined that this sort of thing ever happened. Lily frowned again. Frowning was becoming a bit of a habit. She had spent a good part of the summer frowning.

She turned the page, searching for something happier in the news paper. Alas, she soon realised there was no happy news. There were a few news laws going through the ministry – nothing particularly interesting – something about cauldron sizes. There had also been a few disappearances. The paper said very little about the disappearances. There were just a few lines about the three individuals that were missing. Their names were stated and the place from whence they had disappeared. There was nothing of their family or job. Lily had a feeling that the paper was hiding something. She wondered who she could share her opinion with, _Alice! _She concluded after several moments thought.

Lily read quickly through the rest of the paper. She soon found herself in the sports section. There was an article about the chudney cannons. Apparently they had changed their motto from "We shall conquer!" to "Let's all keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best." Lily scoffed. She didn't really follow Quidditch but it was quite entertaining all the same. She sighed, running into the house to grab a quill and piece of parchment. She accidentally ran into Petunia on the stairs. "Get out of my way, freak."

"Sorry," Lily muttered.

"Whatever," Petunia replied harshly.

Lily soon found the things that she needed in her room and made her way back out into the garden to begin writing her letter.

_Hello Alice,_

_I feel like it's been too long. It's been far too long since we were at Hogwarts and these letters just don't feel like there enough. Don't quote me on this, but I miss Hogwarts so much that I would possibly not even mind a visit from the marauders. Of course, more than anything I miss you and the other girls. I really can't wait to see you all._

_I am going away next week with my family. We are going to France. My parents have said I can invite Sev to come with us. I really am very excited. I've barely seen Sev. He's been away visiting his Slytherin friends. I know you do not approve of my friendship with Snape but he really isn't all that bad. I just wish he wouldn't spend so much time with the other Slytherins. I fear they may not be the best of influences on him._

_I was just reading the prophet. Just awful to hear about the explosion in Birmingham. What a shame. It's just dreadful. Is it just me or is the paper – well, the paper seems to be lying, well, maybe not lying but perhaps hiding something. The paper mentioned three people who have gone missing. There is very little information of who they are or well, I guess it just doesn't say anything at all, actually._

_Anyway, how are you? I really do hope you are well and enjoying time with you family._

_Please write soon._

_Love from,_

_Lily. Xxx_

Lily smiled at her letter before putting it to one side. She lay back in the grass and stared up at the sky. She watched as the clouds went passed, trying to find an image in the clouds. It was a game she would usually play with Sev but since she hadn't seen him in what felt like ages, she was alone. She sighed again, standing up and gathering her things in her arms and making her way back into the house. "Perfect timing Lily. I was just about to call you in. Dinners ready." Lily's mother smiled.

"Very well mother. I'll just go send this letter to Alice."

* * *

Lily sat with her family at the dinner table. Petunia looked slightly put out but Lily and her parents sat comfortably. "How is Alice?" Mrs Evans asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I haven't spoken to her in the last week. I really miss her." Lily sighed.

"Why don't you invite your friends to visit for a weekend when we get back from France?" Mr Evans offered.

"May I? That would be lovely father," Lily smiled excitedly.

"Of course dear." Mr Evans said dotingly. "Just let us know when."

"Thank you, papa." Lily smiled as Petunia tutted.

"I'm really looking forward to Paris," Petunia said, changing the subject from Lily and her weird friends.

"Oh yes. It really is very exciting," Lily smiled.

"Can Severus come?" Mrs Evans asked. "And what about Katie, Petunia?"

Both girls had been allowed to invite one friend to come with them.

"Katie really wants to come. But I'm concerned." Petunia answered.

"How do you mean?" Mrs Evans asked.

"Well, it's just that Lily and Severus will be there and I don't want my friend knowing anything about their freakiness."

"Petunia!" Mrs Evans replied in shock.

"No mother, wait. Petunia, I promise your friend will have no idea that me and Sev are different. We will behave exactly as muggles would. However, I am not sure if Sev is coming. I am still waiting to hear from him." She frowned.

"I'm sure you will hear soon and if not you could invite Alice or Mary," Mr Evans smiled.

"Alice will be very busy with her new cousin. I believe Molly and Arthur are visiting them this next week. They are bringing baby Bill." Lily smiled. "As for Mary, her and her parents are away in Scotland visiting the lochs."

"What about Marlene?" Mrs Evans offered. "Or Kate?"

"Perhaps. I'd have to ask but maybe." Lily smiled sadly.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter Three will probably be a mixture of Lily and James' friends... I think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. :) Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Sirius was lazing on his bed. His room was covered in different posters. Mostly muggle posters of motorbikes and a few Quidditch posters. He'd placed a photo on the wall behind his four-poster bed. It was a photo of the four marauders smiling and waving. He smiled sadly at the photo of his friends. He missed them. He turned to the sound of someone knocking on his door. "Come."

Regulus smiled at him nervously, "mother says that Aunt Druella, Uncle Cygnus and Bella, Andi and Cissi are coming over this evening for dinner." Regulus smiled, "Mother says they have news for us."

"Good news, I hope." Sirius replied.

"Mother thinks that Bella is finally engaged to that buffoon Lestrange." Regulus continued.

"Well, it is to be expected," Sirius replied, thinking back to the night when he and the marauders had gone into the Slytherin common room under the disguise of polyjuice potion. Sirius laughed as he thought back to Lestrange's words.

"I suppose so," Regulus said sitting down on an armchair in the corner. "The family will be delighted. He's a pure-blood. What more could you want?" Regulus laughed.

"What more, indeed." Sirius laughed, smiling at his brother.

"Reg, do you really hate me for being in Gryffindor?" Sirius asked, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

Regulus smiled, "Si, it sucks that we won't be together in Slytherin and obviously the family aren't exactly happy. But you will always be my brother Sirius."

"But," Sirius cut in.

"I know I've been a bit of a jerk this last month but that's what everyone expects. I can't let them down. It's ok for you Sirius. You're brave. You're not scared of being alone without family connection. I'm not like you."

"Regulus, you could never be alone," Sirius sighed, happy to have his brother back.

"I don't mind that you are in Gryffindor. It's not like you've gone and started dating a muggle-born is it?" Regulus laughed at the thought.

"You may not like our family or what we stand for," Regulus said standing up, "but you can't deny that you keep our rules? Right, I better go see if mother needs a hand with anything. Dinner parties always stress her out." Regulus smiled at his brother once more before leaving the room.

Sirius lay back on the bed, his arm under his head. He sighed, his thoughts swirling in his head. _Regulus agrees with them. He may not hate me yet but he will. _Sirius couldn't help but frown.

* * *

Sirius was sat in the living room writing a quick reply to James. He told him about his conversation with Regulus. He knew James would have some encouraging word or a joke that would cheer him up. Sirius' father Orion was sat with Regulus talking about Regulus' excitement about attending Hogwarts. "You will of course end up in Slytherin. I really do love that common room. You see it's under the lake. The view from the windows is like being under the sea." Orion began, "when you go up to the dorms it's quite incredible. You can see more of the lake the higher you get. You get the chance to see some most superb magical creatures; the giant squid of course, but also the merpeople are always swimming past the windows." Orion spoke fondly of his old dormitories.

"I really am so excited about seeing it father."

"Good good. It will be good to have at least one of my sons in my own house. It really is a shame," Orion lowered his voice, "that Sirius is in Gryffindor."

Mrs Black walked into the room with her brother and his wife and their three daughters. "Walburga, I must say I love what you have done with the place since I was last here." Cygnus smiled at his sister.

"Thank you, brother. I'm glad you approve." Walburga Black smiled as she sat beside her husband on the sofa. Cygnus and Druella sat on another sofa, slightly closer to the fire whilst Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa sat together slightly further away from the adults.

"Orion, good to see you old chap," Cygnus smiled, they had been in the same year at Hogwarts and also cousins before Orion had married Walburga, Cygnus' sister. They were, therefore, very good friends. "How's business?"

"Oh you know, very well. Nothing particularly interesting, however." Orion smiled, "the ministry have been asking for help with a few minor magical creature problems they've been having."

Cygnus smiled, "what did you think of the events at Easter?"

"What? Do you mean the Potters party?" Orion asked.

"Yes. What else. It's been months and still everyone's talking about it. Well, anyone who's anyone."

"I'm not sure. I don't know how prudent it is to attack the Potters. They are ridiculously influential. But I deeply sympathise with this Lord Voldemort's – is that his name? – well I deeply sympathise with his values." Walburga nodded, her agreement.

Walburga had not been particularly happy that the fight had broken out. "I personally, was very concerned by the fact we had to fight against family. Lucretia and even Dorea, I really didn't want to fight them." Walburga frowned. It wasn't often that she thought of Mrs Prewett or Mrs Potter but on some level they were still family. "Although I can't wait for a new world order where we don't even have to hear the word muggle-born ever again."

The family gathered together laughed at the idea. Sirius merely frowned. Bellatrix noticed this, "what say you, cousin? Surely you agree that a world without muggle-borns will surely be a better one?" She smiled cruelly.

"I can't say that I do. I have nothing against muggle-borns and I can't support the killing of innocent people for what seems no more than sport." Sirius said strongly. He spoke with such authority that one could easily forget that he was only twelve years old.

"Don't be ridiculous Sirius. It has nothing to do with sport! It's about purity." Regulus said angrily.

"You are quite right, Reg. Sadly not all families are as pure as ours." Bellatrix laughed.

There was a loud POP as Kreacher appeared. "Dinner is served."

* * *

The family were sat together at the dinner table. Conversation was vast and entertaining for most of those present. They had discussed the news in the prophet, particularly discussing what it seemed to have been hiding as Cygnus put it. Andromeda sat talking to Sirius throughout the meal, almost forgetting that the others were with them. Sirius smiled happily as he talked ardently with his favourite cousin.

Towards the end of the meal, Cygnus smiled at his family and said loudly, "I have news."

Everyone sat quietly, waiting for the news that they expected. "My dear, eldest daughter has decided to marry Mr Rodulphus Lestrange."

"Oh very good, Bella. Very good!" Walburga said, clapping her hands happily.

"A very good match," Orion smiled, "a pure-blood. There's not even the slightest question over the Lestrange blood-line. They are as pure as we are and that's saying something."

Bellatrix smiled as everyone congratulated her on her engagement, "we will throw a party," Druella suggested, "you will all come, of course."

* * *

After dinner, Sirius and Andromeda stood together in a corner of the living room. The rest of the family were admiring Bellatrix's engagement ring and discussing the upcoming wedding. "I think I will elope," Andromeda whispered to her cousin.

"With Ted?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I mean, they'd never agree to it." She sighed. "I was thinking of going soon."

"How soon?" Sirius asked.

"As soon as I finish Hogwarts." Andromeda smiled.

"Just one more year then," Sirius smiled, "it'll be a shame to lose you Andi."

"You'll never lose me, Si." Andromeda smiled, "You'll always be my favourite cousin."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please review. Next chapters I am thinking we might have some time with Remus and Marlene...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter... It's got a few of our favourite hogwarts students in it...**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Marlene was spending a few weeks with her grandmother as both her parents were working. Her parents were unspeakables and so she knew very little about what they did at the ministry. She did know however, that the hours were ridiculously long. Marlene was sat in the living room reading a novel. Her grandmother had encouraged her to use her time wisely, insisting that she read for at least an hour each day. Marlene found it rather tedious. There was a knock at the front door and Marlene could hear her grandmother's house elf speaking to someone on the front step, "Please come in Mrs Potter."

Marlene turned over the corner of her book and placed it on the table next to her, glancing up at her grandmother who was sewing by magic whilst reading the paper. "Mrs Potter is here, mistress." The house elf said to the aged woman.

"Oh lovely. Do let her in won't you." The old woman smiled.

Mrs Potter made her way into the room, followed closely by her son, James. "My dear, it's so good to see you!"

"Thank you Dorea," she smiled, "you are always so kind."

"How is your family? Your son and his wife?" Dorea asked as she took a seat. James chose to sit next to Marlene.

The adults delved into conversation whilst the two twelve year olds smiled at one another, "you have no idea how much I miss Hogwarts." Marlene whispered.

"I can only imagine!" James laughed, "fancy a walk?"

"oh, I'd love one," Marlene turned towards her grandmother, "Gran, excuse me, me and James were thinking we would go for a walk. Is that ok?"

"Yes of course dear. Just be careful."

James and Marlene made their way outside. "Have you heard much from the others?" James asked.

"Not much. Lily is bored stiff – just like me – but it won't last. She's going to France for a week. She wrote me this morning to ask if I wanted to spend a weekend at hers when she gets back."

"That will be nice," James smiled, "I bet you miss them. I can't believe how much I miss the marauders."

"Yeah, I do. It'll be good to see them." Marlene smiled. "Have you heard much from the boys?"

"Not loads. Sirius is at home with his family. He doesn't sound too happy. I think him and Regulus, his brother, are fighting."

"It must be really hard for him coming from a family of Slytherins."

"Yep. Sucks." James sighed. "Are you bored staying with your gran? When we walked in you looked like you were dying of boredom."

"A bit. To be honest, it really is killing me!" James laughed in response. "Thanks James! You could at least be kind about it."

"Kind? Well, I don't live to far away. Ten minute walk at most. Come visit. Any time you like." James smiled. "Is that kind enough?" He winked at the pretty girl.

"Thanks James, but don't go getting any ideas!"

"Oh Marlene, I could never!" He replied, barely keeping his laughter in. "I think Sirius would murder me."

"How do you mean?" Marlene asked, frowning slightly.

"Only that I think he might have a soft spot for you," James said.

"No he doesn't. He's always got some girl or other on his arm," Marlene laughed, "he'd never be interested in me as anything more than friends."

"I wouldn't be so sure." James smiled.

* * *

They began to make their way back to the house. They joked about the different pranks the marauders had pulled over the last year and came up with some ideas for their second year. "Do you have any predictions of what will happen in the next year?" James asked.

"I – I don't know," Marlene bit her lip, thinking, "well – Lily will hate you."

"That's a given," James laughed.

"Sirius will have at least ten girlfriends. Alice and Frank will be as cute as ever. You will end up going out with that second year… what was her name?"

"Do you mean Rachael?" James asked.

"Yeah. She's pretty," Marlene commented. "She likes you, which is more than we can say for Lily."

"Why does everyone presume that I like Evans?" James asked angrily.

"You do try and erm, get her attention A LOT!" Marlene replied.

"Maybe, I'll write to Rachael and ask her to be my girlfriend."

"What, just to stop the gossip?" Marlene laughed.

"Maybe…"

* * *

When they arrived back at the house, Mrs Potter was ready to go. "Ah, good. You are back. Did you enjoy your walk?"

"Very much," Marlene answered.

"Mother, could Marlene maybe come round for dinner tonight. She could see Mippy. I'm sure she'd love to see a baby house elf." He turned to Mrs McKinnon, "he's so adorable."

"If it is okay with your grandmother, then Marlene of course you are welcome." Mrs Potter smiled.

"Gran?" Marlene asked, excitedly.

"Yes. Yes. Go. Have fun." Mrs McKinnon laughed.

* * *

Remus was sat with his mother at the dinner table. It was a full moon so Mrs Lupin was feeling particularly anxious. "Are you sure you will be okay in the forest?"

"Mother, of course I will. It's where I've been hiding out on the full moon ever since I was bitten. Why would it change now?"

"Only because the shack in Hogsmeade, well you could go there if you prefer." In the forest behind their home was a small house with only one room. There was some broken furniture inside that Remus had chewed on timeless times during his transformations. He occasionally would escape the house and roam the forest but no one was ever hurt because the Lupins lived in the middle of nowhere and had placed multiple enchantments around the forest to keep people away from it and one or two to keep him in during his transformation. It was perfectly safe.

"No mother. I will stay." Remus smiled.

Mrs Lupin smiled sadly.

A few hours later, Remus took his potion and made his way to the small house at the centre of the forest. His mother stood at the doorway, watching her son enter the wood, a tear rolling down her cheek. Harry wanted to embrace the woman. Help her in some way but there was absolutely nothing he could do. Instead he watched as she paced the house until the early hours, listening for the tiniest sound from the forest. She pottered, trying desperately to distract herself. She failed. Eventually, she sat in a chair by the fire and fell into a restless sleep. She waited for her son to return to her.

* * *

**So any comments? Please review.**

**Next chapter...**

**Alice and Frank...**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter for my lovely readers...**

**Please enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Alice had spent several weeks with her family. Her cousin Molly had come to visit with her husband and son. Bill was adorable. Molly wasn't very happy that everyone had taken to calling him Bill. She kept reminding them that his name was William. Alice smiled at the little boy in her arms. He was fast asleep. Alice's mother smiled at the baby, "he really is very handsome!"

Ignatius smiled dotingly at his wife, before coughing loudly. Lucretia frowned, "are you okay dear?"

"Quite well, love," Ignatius encouraged his concerned wife. Ignatius had seemed quite ill for a while now although he made out that there was nothing wrong with him.

Lucretia smiled sadly, "are you sure?" He nodded before kissing her on the cheek.

Molly stood up, her stomach was slightly round; she was pregnant again. She was due in December. She had just told the family at the beginning of the week. "Right, I think Bill needs his bed."

"Do you want me to take him up Molly?" Alice offered, "I could carry him up the stairs for you."

"Thank you Alice, but I'm not that big just yet," Molly laughed. Arthur smiled as his new wife walked out of the room with their young child.

* * *

It was Frank's first summer without his father at home. The house felt incredibly empty. He really didn't like it. He spent a good amount of time with James and Alice but he felt guilty leaving his mum alone so much. Mrs Potter had been good to her, visiting almost every day. Frank was amazed by how well his mother was holding up. She was so brave. She often spoke of her late husband; re-telling stories from their youth. "Did I ever tell you the story of when your father put a fanged gerbil in my handbag? He was so very funny."

"Yes, mother you have," Frank answered lovingly.

"I still keep a mousetrap in my handbag to this day," Augusta laughed. "We've been invited round to the Potters' for dinner next week. Apparently they are inviting a few close friends."

"Will the Prewetts be there?" Frank asked excitedly.

Augusta smiled, "I believe so."

* * *

Lily had finally heard from Snape. He had sent her a short reply saying that he would love to come with her and that he would see her at the weekend to arrange the details. He wouldn't be returning from Avery's house until then.

Lily had also received a reply from Alice. She smiled at her owl as she opened the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm so glad to hear from you. I really miss you too but don't talk rubbish. You hate the marauders. You'd die if they turned up at your house. However, if you are sure, I could arrange it._

_France sounds like so much fun. How are things with Petunia? She isn't being to awful, is she? I think that you might be dreaming if you think that Snape is ever going to stop spending time with the other Slytherins. He's a Slytherin. They are his friends. He belongs with them as much as you do with us. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be his friend, only that you can't expect him to leave his other friends. Besides, I'm not sure he really needs their influence._

_The news in the prophet was dreadful. I think every day there are new names on the missing list and they never say very much. I spoke to James and Frank about it. James said that chances are they are muggle-borns and the prophet is being paid off by the ministry to keep it quiet. They won't want to scare anyone. I wish I could say that I disagree with him but it seems logical. Frank agreed too. James asked his father if his thoughts were right and Charlus said that the ministry has been known to do that sort of thing in the past. James says his father doesn't seem to like the minister for magic. James said his father would look into it. I'll let you know if he finds anything out._

_I'm very good, thank you. The family have been lovely. Molly is pregnant again. Bill is gorgeous. It's been so good having him here. I've also seen quite a bit of Marlene. She has been staying with her grandmother so she is very close by. Marlene, James, and Frank and I have had no end of fun together._

_I think Frank is missing his father quite a lot. I don't really know how to help or what to say._

_James' parents are having a dinner party next week. My family are going. I believe Frank and his mother are coming as well. I think Marlene might be too but I'm not sure. It's not supposed to be a big thing just a few close friends but everything the Potters do is rather large._

_Anyway, I really can't wait to see you. I'd love to come visit you after your trip to France. It will be so great to see you and all the girls. I really can't wait._

_Lots of Love,_

_Alice. xxxx_

Lily smiled at the letter, _she'd asked James. Why does everyone think James knows everything?_ Lily asked herself, feeling slightly angry. _He's just a stupid, arrogant pig! Why can't anyone else see that._

* * *

Dorea smiled at Milly, "So we've sent invites to… Lecretia, Ignatius and Alice, Augusta and Frank Longbottom of course, Mrs McKinnon, her son Andrew, his wife Alicia and their daughter Marlene, The Weasleys; Septimus and Cedrella, and their boys, so that's another three plus Arthur's wife Molly and baby Bill, Ignatius' brother and his wife – you know Molly's parents, pure-blood families are so complicated – and their children, so other than Molly that's Fabian and Gideon."

"Mistress, would you excuse Milly – do you think that if you are inviting so many of the Prewetts you might want to invite Muriel and Tessie Prewett?"

"Oh, of course, Ignatius' sisters," Dorea smiled, "what would I do without you? Did you know that when I was teaching at Hogwarts back when Charlus and I were courting, I taught Muriel and Tessie?"

"No mistress, Milly is not knowing that," the house elf replied, looking up from his list of guests.

"Who else?" Dorea thought out loud. "Of course, we must invite Albus and don't forget Minerva."

Dorea stood up, pacing across the room as she thought about who they could invite, "Oh, would it be wrong of me to play match maker a little?"

"No, mistress."

"I think I'll invite Elphinstone Urquart. He's been trying to win Minerva's heart for almost twenty years now. The poor man – it's so romantic!"

* * *

**So please review...**

**Next chapter... I have no idea...**

**Mary...**

**Remus...**

**The dinner party...**

**and Lily and Sev on holiday...**

**That's just a guess though so don't hold me to it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter for my lovely readers. Thank you for the reviews. You are awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Mary was sat playing with her two siblings; Lauren and Hannah. They were both younger than Mary, at six and nine. They were both flying on their new child sized broomsticks but they kept falling off. It was so funny to watch. Mary heard a tap at the window and saw an owl, Lily's owl. She ran over to the window and grabbed the letter.

_Dear Mary,_

_As you know I'm off to France tomorrow. I'm so excited. I was wondering if you would like to come visit for a weekend when I get back. I've asked Marlene, Kate and Alice as well, I'm hoping we can all catch up properly._

_Missing you so much._

_Lots of Love._

_Lily. Xxxx_

Mary smiled at the note before writing a very quick reply on the back.

_Lily,_

_Sounds smashing! Can't wait!_

_Mary. Xxxx_

_P.S. Have a good time in France._

"Mum!" Mary called.

"Yes dear?" Mary's mother came into the room, with an apron round her waist. She was cooking.

"Lily has asked if I can go round to her house for a weekend once she gets back from her holiday. That will be ok, won't it?" Mary practically screamed in excitement.

"Sure thing, Mols." Mrs McDonald laughed. "Right girls, go wash your hands. Time for lunch!"

* * *

"Remus," Mrs Lupin woke with a start at the sound of the front door.

"No dear, it's only me," a quiet voice said. "I'm guessing he's in his bed."

"He normally wakes me first," Mary said, frowning slightly.

"Perhaps he was too tired or you looked too peaceful."

"Perhaps," Mary repeated.

"Come on," the man stretched out his hand, "let's go check he's home."

They made their way up the stairs and into their son's room. He was fast asleep in bed. Mrs Lupin let out a sigh of relief, "he's ok."

"Yes, Mary, he's ok," her husband reassured her.

They made their way out of the room, closing the door behind them. "Where were you, John?"

"I'm sorry Mary. The office was pure chaos last night. We have some people coming in tomorrow from the American ministry – we needed to make sure everything was ready. I really did want to be with you. I know how you hate being alone on the full moon."

"Never mind, John. Are you hungry?" Mary smiled.

"Famished."

* * *

Sirius knocked on his brother's door, "come in."

"Do you fancy a game of Quidditch?"

"Who's playing?" Regulus asked.

"Everyone; you, me, Andi, Cissi, Bella," Sirius frowned, "and if they get here quick enough Lestrange and Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Regulus asked.

"Cissi's boyfriend, Lucius." Sirius explained.

"Oh, ok. Yeah sure let's play!" Regulus smiled, jumping to his feet.

Sirius and Regulus both took the role of team captain. Sirius had Andi whilst Regulus had Bella. They were now fighting over who should have Cissi. "I'm clearly at the disadvantage here! I'm the youngest for Merlin sake." Regulus laughed.

Sirius smiled, "fine. Whatever. You know, I'm going to win anyway."

The brothers shook hands before rising on their brooms and the game began.

* * *

Marlene and Alice were sat in the Potters' back garden. The Potters' garden was so big that you could hide for hours which was perfect as they were playing hide and seek with James and Frank. James was supposedly looking for them but they hadn't seen him at all in almost fifteen minutes. "How's things with Frank?"

"Pretty great. Why do you ask?" Alice blushed.

"Just wondering. You guys are really cute."

"Thanks." Alice whispered back.

Suddenly James appeared, "I'm bored. Fancy a swim?"

"Sure!" Alice smiled.

"I don't see why not," Marlene added.

"Good!" Frank appeared and picked Alice up as James grabbed Marlene lifting her off her feet. They dragged them over to the pool and threw them in with a giant splash. When the girls finally surfaced they gasped for air.

"I'm going to get you, James Potter!" Marlene laughed.

"Dare you to try!" James said, raising one eye-brow.

Soon all four of the twelve year olds were in the pool fully dressed. They girls were trying desperately to force the boys under the water but the boys were stronger. Soon James had Marlene by the wrists, "are you going to stop trying to attack me now?"

"Never!" Marlene replied.

"What a shame because I had an idea that we could play a game," James raised his eye-brow.

"I'm intrigued. What sort of game?" Marlene breathed, still slightly out of breath from their mock-fight.

"It's like this thing where a person gets on someone else's shoulders and then they fight another set of people until they push them over. You in?"

"Sure. Sounds fun."

Alice was on Frank's shoulders and Marlene on James'. Marlene was pretty good at this game; she had already pushed Alice down three times. If Marlene and James didn't like winning so much they would have started getting bored. They all turned around at the sound of Mrs Potter's voice, "what on earth are you doing in the pool fully dressed? Out you get. Come on." Dorea transfigured four towels, smiling at the children adoringly. "I've made cake – into the kitchen with you."

* * *

Lily was packing for her holiday. Her suitcase was practically full but she wasn't sure that she had everything she needed. "Have you got everything?" Petunia asked, almost friendlily.

"I'm not sure. I feel like something is missing but I can't think what."

Petunia looked around the room, "don't forget sun cream!" She picked up a bottle of the stuff from Lily's desk. "You're so pale and a red head, you'd be sure to burn without it."

"Thank you Tunie."

"No worries," Petunia said as she made her way back to her own room.

Lily frowned. Moments like that, made it even worse when Petunia was cruel.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be all about... The dinner party...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter for all of my lovely readers...**

**Big thanks to Janice Sace for reviewing the last chapter and for being my most constant reviewer! You are awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"The guests will be here any minute James!" Dorea called gently up the stairs. James had been out with Frank, Alice and Marlene all day and had only arrived back ten minutes ago.

"I'm nearly ready mum," James replied as he rushed towards his wardrobe in search of dress robes. He pulled on a nice dark green set before rushing down the stairs to join his parents.

As he came to stand beside them, they looked him up and down. "Oh, James" Dorea laughed, "your hairs still wet."

Charlus gruffed, "looking good though son!"

* * *

Remus was sat at the dinner table opposite his father. His mother was serving up the food, "is that enough Remus?"

"Yes mum, thanks," Remus smiled at the youngish woman who's smile looked sad and old. She was a very kind woman who worried often, especially about Remus. Remus felt incredibly guilty that most of her worry lines were because of him. Of course he wasn't the only one who felt guilty for those worry lines. His father, John Lupin, felt equally guilty as he was the reason that his son had been attacked. In his job at the ministry, John had had to pass an international law that prohibited werewolves from biting humans. There had always been a law about it but it hadn't been monitored properly and punishment was particularly lacking. They had increased the time that a werewolf would spend in Azkaban as punishment and they encouraged the ministry to enforce the law.

Of course, some within the werewolf community had been unhappy at the change in the law. They'd sent threatening letters and howlers – some containing horrible curses, to his office at the ministry but luckily the post was all checked for dark magic and no one was harmed. A few weeks had passed and nothing seemed to happen; no attacks, nothing. But then all of a sudden, people were being attacked and what was far worse is that the victims were mostly children. Mary had become incredibly anxious and had been extra protective of Remus. John had put extra protective charms around the house as he was away trying to find the werewolves responsible for the attacks.

On one such night, John working on a raid in the north of the country, Mary in a restless worried sleep, one werewolf had gotten through the house's defences and bit young Remus. For some reason the werewolf had not attacked Mary, who was sleeping in the next room. John had returned home after his ministry raid to find his son bitten and his wife in floods of tears. They had done everything they could think of but to no avail. Neither parent had ever forgiven themselves for what had happened. Mary felt that she should have stayed awake, slept in the same room, have been the one to be attacked – not her son, she should have been a witch – and then she could have protected her little boy, or she could have just not married a wizard in the first place. John felt that he should have been home to protect his family, have come home quicker, and have caught the werewolves already. The worst thing was that Mary had at some point started blaming John as well and John Mary until their marriage had become tense and filled with bitter blame that left the both feeling empty.

Remus, of course blamed neither of his parents. He loved them greatly and was proud to say that his father had stood up against the werewolves – especially Fenrir Greyback. "John do you have enough?" Mary asked.

"Yes dear, thank you." John replied. They often used endearing terms but there was little behind them. The man and his wife were merely polite with one another. Mary quickly sat down. The family ate quietly until Remus broke the silence.

"I've only got two weeks left until I return to Hogwarts," Remus commented.

"You must be very excited," Mary replied quietly.

"Yes, I am. I got my letter this morning, with my book list and everything."

"Ah, we better go shopping then," Mary smiled.

"Can we get ice cream from Florean Fortescue's?" Remus asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not," answered Mr Lupin.

* * *

The guests had finally arrived at the party and were all waiting patiently in the living room for dinner to be served. James was sat with Marlene joking about what they had done that day. Mrs Potter was talking to Minerva McGonagall in hushed tones, "I really can't believe you invited him, Dorea!"

"Minnie, I really think you would make such a lovely couple," Dorea smiled at her friend and ex-pupil, "couldn't you just – I don't know – give it a go?"

"No," McGonagall frowned, "It wasn't that long ago that I was engaged."

"Oh no, not long at all." Dorea nodded almost sombrely, "only nearly twenty years!"

"Dorea, please understand," Minerva practically begged.

"I do. You feel that you can't say yes because of some debt you have to Dougal. I understand completely. I think it's slightly irrational but I understand." Dorea smiled, "I think you are doing yourself a disservice but I understand."

There was a loud POP and Milly appeared, "Dinner is served!"

The guests quickly made their way into the dining room, chatting amongst themselves. The long table was decorated beautifully with a perfectly pressed white linen tablecloth and beautiful ornate cutlery. Mr Potter sat at one end of the table whilst Mrs Potter sat at the other with all their guests in between. They smiled briefly towards each other before Charlus stood to his feet, "Well friends. I am so glad to have you here! Please tuck in."

* * *

Lily and Severus had finally escaped Lily's family. Petunia was driving them both insane with her horrible words and harsh looks. They had successfully managed to keep their tongue and not retort with some offense of their own but self-control was wearing thin. They had come out for dinner on their own and had found a pastry shop. They both chose several croissants before walking around the centre of Paris. Lily was amazed by how beautiful Paris was at night. The sight of the Eiffel tower lit up made her shiver excitedly.

"I love it here," Lily smiled at the city around her.

"Really?" Snape was surprised.

"Yeah, why?" Lily asked.

"It's just you seem to love every place you go!" Snape laughed, "You love home, you love London, you love Hogwarts, you love Paris, next you'll be telling me you love the toilet."

"Thanks for that," Lily laughed, "Now I'm going to have a picture of a tourist, map in hand, visiting a toilet, pointing at the toilet roll holder as if it's the most exciting thing ever, in my head all night."

"You may even dream about it!"

"Great. I look forward to it," Lily laughed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think, I'd love to hear your review, even if it's just to say that I write crappy, lol.**

**Next chapter... will be some more on the party and conversations between the guests...**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter for you all... we're coming to the end of the summer chapters... well almost...**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

James was sat exactly half way between his parents on the left hand side of the table. He leant in towards Marlene who was sat on his left, "well this should be fun!"

"Oh, I don't doubt it!" Marlene laughed. James could see his mother watching him and Marlene, probably presuming something. Marlene and Alice started talking keenly and James turned towards Pilatius who sat on his other side.

"How are you Pilatius? I heard a rumour that you had joined the chudney cannons. Is it true?" James asked.

"Well. It's not yet been released. It'll be in the paper next week." Pilatius replied.

"Chaser?" James asked.

"Why, yes. Are you going to try-out for the Gryffindor team this year?" Pilatius responded.

"I've been preparing for about a year now. I practice nearly every day."

"I don't doubt it. I've heard rumours that you are very apt on a broomstick," Pilatius smiled.

"Well, maybe, but I'm going to be even better on a broomstick this year. When we go to London for my books and equipment my parents have promised to get me a new broomstick."

"Have you decided on a model?" Bilius asked leaning over his brother to speak to James.

"Well I'm thinking the Nimbus 1000," James smiled.

"It's a bit of a shame that the Nimbus 1001 hasn't been released yet," Bilius frowned.

"Yes, it is a shame but it's not expected for at least another year," James laughed.

"But the Nimbus 1000 is a fantastic broom. It's capable of a hundred miles an hour and it can turn 360 degrees in mid-air." Pilius told them.

* * *

Charlus Potter was talking quietly with Dumbledore, "tonight?"

"Yes, dear friend, tonight." They said nothing more on the subject. Instead Dumbledore turned to Louisa Prewett, "How is your young grandson, Louisa?"

"Oh, he is absolutely gorgeous," Louisa smiled. "Molly and Arthur are doing so well. Arthur has a new job at the ministry. We've provided them with a small house just outside Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Stupid idiots if you ask me!" Muriel barked, "Getting pregnant when they hadn't even finished school! Can't think of anything worse."

"Well to be fair sister, they both did exceptionally well in their N.E.W.T's. We're all very proud of them," Septimus replied, authoritively.

"And they've got another one on the way!" Muriel continued. Arthur who was sat beside her looked away awkwardly.

"Muriel, please," Cedrella began, "We're all very happy about the pregnancy. I can't wait to have two grandchildren." She then turned to Molly with a kind expression, "I do hope it's a girl."

"Me too, Cedrella," Molly smiled. "Boys are great but I want a little girl who will wear pretty dresses."

There were several conversations around the table. The Prewett brothers spoke of the different pranks they had played in their days at Hogwarts. Their conversation attracted the attention of Professor McGonagall at the other end of the table, "Don't give Potter any ideas."

Dumbledore laughed gently, "You see Fabian, Gideon, James and his friends are already well on their way to becoming infamous at Hogwarts. They are well known for their pranks. They even have a name for their little group of friends, The Marauders. James where did you boys get that idea from?"

"Evans, sir. She was annoyed with us and called us a bunch of marauders and Sirius seemed to like it and it kind of stuck." James called back up the table.

"Ah Miss Evans. She must be the only student at Hogwarts who has never laughed at one of your pranks. Even the Slytherins have been known to crack a smile occasionally." Dumbledore remarked.

"Maybe not Snape. He despises the Marauders." Frank laughed.

"I quite enjoyed your most recent prank," Dumbledore said.

"We know! You even gave them points for vandalising the school!" McGonagall sighed causing the whole table to laugh.

* * *

Lily and Snape were sat underneath the Eifel tower. "We better get back to the hotel before my parents wonder where we are," Lily said quietly.

Severus nodded, "I've missed you, Lily."

"I've missed you too, Sev. It's not the way I imagined it to be at Hogwarts."

"How do you mean?" Severus asked.

"You're not there. I always imagined we'd always be best friends. In the same house, same classes, same group of friends."

"I know. It sucks but we'll just have to make the most of the rest of the summer," Snape said as he stood up, stretching out his hand to help Lily up.

"I hate it though. I'm going to miss you most of the year every year just so we can spend six weeks being friends?"

"I guess so," Severus frowned.

* * *

The dinner had ended and the guests were all in the living room having an after dinner coffee. Dorea was sat with Elphinstone. They were talking about McGonagall, "don't give up! One day she'll give in."

"I don't really want her to just give in. I kind of have this hope that one day she'll want me." Elphinstone laughed.

"She does want you. She – She's just a woman of honour and duty. She feels duty-bound."

"I know," Elphinstone frowned, "I think I'll go speak to her."

"You do that." Dorea smiled, "that's a great idea."

Dorea watched from a distance as Elphinstone walked over towards the woman he loved, "Minerva, could I please talk to you?"

"Yes of course, Elphinstone." Minerva smiled. The two of them walked out into the garden. When they were finally alone Minerva turned to him, "what has Dorea said? You know she's still trying to get us together!"

"I know," he laughed softly, "you know, after all these years I still don't know why you insist on wearing your hair up every day."

"I – someone once told me it suited me up," Minerva frowned, a hand reaching for her hair.

"I see. One day I would love to see it down," Elphinstone remarked. Minerva kept quiet, not knowing what to say. "I know that you still have feelings for McGregor and I can't say I'm not jealous but I want you to know I will wait. I will wait until you love me more, or you love him less, or you feel less duty-bound to him. Whatever it is that needs to happen I will wait for it!"

"But Elphinstone," McGonagall frowned, "what if you waste your whole life waiting?"

"Then Minnie, I'll know that I was faithful to the love that I have for you," the man replied honestly. A tear fell down Minerva's cheek, "Don't cry Minnie," he wiped it away with a gentle kiss. "I won't propose again for a while – I don't want you to feel under pressure – but I do love you."

"I know Elphin," Minerva smiled sadly, "and I you."

"Good. Then one day…" he said before leading her back into the house.

* * *

**A tiny bit of romance... lol. Hope you loved it. Please review!**

**Next chapter...**

**Well something really exciting is going to happen...**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here we have another chapter.**

**Last chapter we had some diner party times and Lily and Snape i France...  
**

**and a little McGonagall romance!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

The guests talked away for what felt like the whole evening. Eventually Molly and Arthur stood, "we ought to be getting little Bill home." Arthur smiled at the group, "thank you for having us." He shook hands with Charlus before pulling his cloak on and helping his wife with hers. Milly brought a sleeping Bill into the room, ready to be taken home. "Good night everyone." The rest of the Weasley family had quickly followed after them.

Tessie and Muriel quickly made their exit, in the hope that they might get home before it got too dark. Elphinstone had also left relatively quickly as he had to get up early for work.

Some moments after Arthur and Molly had left Charlus smiled at his guests, but turned to his son, "James, why don't you and your friends go play in the next room for a few minutes."

"But dad," James began.

"No, James. Please go." Charlus said firmly. James nodded before leading Marlene, Alice and Frank out of the room. They hid behind the door, intent on hearing what they were missing. "Well, my friends, I ask you to hear out the reason you were all gathered here. Albus, if you will…"

Albus Dumbledore stood to his feet, "friends as you are aware there is a darkness over our land. A dark wizard – who as of yet has refused to come into the light – has been attacking muggles and muggle-borns alike. Voldemort has very little respect for human life except that of the pure-blooded wizard." Dumbledore stopped for breath. The witches and wizards in the room watched and listened in silence. "I propose that we stand united. I wish to start a secret society that will fight against Voldemort and his followers until they are defeated."

"I'm in!" Fabian said abruptly. Many in the room giggled quietly at how fast he had come to his decision. His mother, however, frowned.

"I know many of you work at the ministry and are already fighting," Dumbledore continued, "but I and others, I might add are beginning to doubt the ministry."

Charlus added, "I am unsure of how long the ministry will stand if Voldemort comes out into the public eye."

"We offer you the chance to join us. We already have friends who are willing but we wished to give you the opportunity as well."

"It's a lot to ask, but I have always believed that we are strongest…"

"When we are united. Yes we know Charlus." Louisa said.

"Louisa, you know we would never ask if we didn't think it necessary," Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"I know, Albus. It's just – it's just, I just became a grandma." A tear fell down the woman's face. Percival put his arm around his wife.

"Do we have to tell you today, Dumbledore? Or can we think about it?" Percival asked.

"Take as long as you need dear friend. All I must ask is that you not speak of it with anyone else."

"Very well." Percival turned towards his sons, "boys, you are both of age, it is your choice what you do."

"But Percival!" Louisa cried.

"My dear wife, they are adults," Percival said.

"Well, if they are fighting then we have to. I will not have my children fighting in a war that I won't." Louisa said, strongly, although tears continued to fall down her face.

"How about we go around the room and state our position. I will begin." Charlus said, holding tightly to his wife beside him, "as old as I am, I will fight."

Dorea smiled at her husband, "I will fight by my husband's side."

Old Mrs McKinnon was sat near Mrs Potter and she had a resolved look on her face, "I am willing to what I can."

Mrs McKinnon's daughter-in-law smiled and touched her hand to the old lady's knee, "I will fight."

"As will I," said Mr McKinnon.

Fabian nodded, "I'm in."

Gideon laughed, "bring it on."

Lucretia and Ignatius looked at each other, "we will join."

Percival smiled at his wife, who nodded her response, "as will we."

McGonagall smiled, "I will fight."

"I will fight even if it means dying just like my Franklin," Augusta answered.

Soon the entire group had agreed and Dumbledore nodded, "thank you dear friends. You are not alone. There are others. We will be called the Order of the Phoenix. We will meet often to discuss possible courses of action – but that must wait until we can find a headquarters. If any of you have any idea where we could meet, it would be appreciated."

Charlus smiled, "well there is our London house. We hardly ever use it."

"Can we go see it tomorrow? We'd have to put extra enchantments upon it but I don't see why not." Dumbledore smiled. "Of course, it goes without saying that this must be kept absolutely secret."

* * *

James looked at his friends, "I want to join," he whispered.

"Me too," replied Marlene.

"They won't let us," Frank said.

"Maybe when we're of age they will," Alice hoped.

Soon their parents came looking for them; it was time to go home. They all agreed that they would spend the day together tomorrow down by the pool. "This time we might actually wear our swimming costumes," the girls joked.

"Sounds awesome," said James, winking at Marlene.

Marlene merely shook her head with laughter.

* * *

When Marlene arrived home she quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen.

_Lily,_

_I don't know how much I can tell you about tonight – not by letter anyway. It was a fantastic evening. To be fair, I've had a great week with James, Alice and Frank. James is so funny. We've had such a lot of fun. Yesterday we swam in James' pool – we were fully dressed. The boys had pushed us in. James' house-elves have had a baby. It is the cutest thing I have ever seen. They even let me hold him. His name is Mippy, after James' elf that died last year._

_Tonight was so good. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall came. I met a bunch of Alice's family. Do you remember hearing about baby Bill? He really is as cute as Alice said. Her cousin Gideon is rather gorgeous! Although, so is his twin brother Fabian for that matter. They're nineteen. Not long out of Hogwarts. They both work for the ministry. Gideon works at the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters and Fabian works at the dragon research and restraint bureau. Just think, one sporty and the other addicted to danger. Oh it's just delicious._

_James says Sirius should arrive any day. I think he is anxious to see him. Although it's been so much fun, just the four of us, I do miss Sirius. I hope he arrives before I come to visit you. I can't wait to hear all about France! I've got so much to tell you too._

_Lots of Love,_

_Marlene. Xxxx_

* * *

__**Please review...**

**As for the next chapter...**

**I am thinking... some Sirius time...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten! Soon we will be finished with the summer and straight into the second year at Hogwarts...**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed recently.**

**Your reviews really make me smile.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Sirius had finally given up arguing with his parents about muggle-borns and had asked them if it would be ok for him to spend the rest of his holiday at the Potters'.

"If that's what you want, Sirius." Orion had said.

"With Blood-traitors?" Walburga had spat.

"My dear, they are not the worst of the blood-traitors. They're not exactly Weasleys are they." Orion laughed. "They still live like pure-bloods and they are very respected within society. I mean, we haven't removed Dorea from the family tree…"

"Not yet," Mrs Black muttered. "Good riddance. Go be with your friend. See what I care."

"Thank you," Sirius smiled.

"Do you have enough money to last the year?" Orion asked.

"Erm," Sirius looked in his money bag which was considerably lighter than it was at the beginning of his first year.

"I will take you to the Potters' tomorrow and on the way we will go to London. You need to get your school books and equipment and no doubt some new robes anyway."

"Thank you father," Sirius said before heading up the stairs to bed.

"You spoil him," Walburga said to her husband.

"No, I don't." Orion replied, "I merely fulfil my responsibilities as his parent."

Walburga snorted, "responsibilities my arse. If he is unwilling to respect the rules of this family then he doesn't deserve…"

"Walburga, you forget that he very rarely expresses his opinion except when asked. He is cautious not to offend even though he disagrees. I can't ask him for more. I do wish that he were in Slytherin and that he agreed with our values but alas. At least he is respectful."

That night Sirius wrote a quick letter to James telling him to expect him later, before jumping into his bed.

* * *

The next day Sirius got up early and packed his trunk before breakfast. At the table his father asked him, "are your things all packed?"

"Yes sir," Sirius responded.

"Very well," Orion smiled, "I think it would be logical to send them ahead of us. Kreacher!"

"Yes Master?" Kreacher asked.

"You will escort Sirius' trunk to the Potters' this morning so that it is waiting for us when we arrive. Thank you."

"Yes, Master."

The family finished their breakfast quietly before a rushed goodbye. Regulus merely commented that he would see Sirius at Hogwarts whilst Mrs Black said "goodbye son."

* * *

Sirius and his father walked out of number twelve, Grimmauld Place, "you know your mother loves you, don't you?"

"Yes sir," Sirius lied.

"She just struggles with the fact you are so different from us."

"Yes, father, I know," Sirius replied sadly.

"But you are still our son," Orion concluded.

They walked into the city centre and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Orion said a quick hello to a few people before they made their way towards Diagon Alley. "So what do you need?"

"The standard book of spells, grade two, and A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions. That last one must be for the new defence against the dark arts teacher. Did I tell you Professor Kilmont became an auror?"

"No Sirius, you didn't. Is that all you need? Other than new robes obviously. You have shot up!" Orion smiled.

"I think so, Sir." Sirius replied.

They looked for the books in Flourish and Blotts, "have you considered trying out for your house Quidditch team?"

"Well – I'd like to," Sirius replied.

"You'd make a swell beater," Orion encouraged.

Sirius' eyes lit up. "I'll tell you what, I'll get you a new broom if you promise to try out. Just don't tell your mother."

"Really?" Sirius smiled.

"Sure, why not." Orion laughed. They bought the books and made their way to Madam Malkin's for Sirius' new robes.

Madam Malkin looked at Sirius, "my dear boy! You have shot up!"

"Yes, Mam." Sirius replied, nodding his head gently.

"Very well, I'll take your measurements and then you can go finish your shopping whilst I finish off your robes." Sirius was quickly measured before Sirius and his father made their way down the street once more.

"Do you need new quills and parchment?" Orion asked.

"Probably," Sirius smiled.

"I thought you might. You and your friends are constantly passing owls back and forth." Orion laughed leading his son into Ananuensis Quills. They quickly bought Sirius several new quills and Orion decided to buy a new peacock feather quill for Walburga, "A little gift" as he put it.

They then made their way to Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy Sirius a new broom. "So son, what model would you like?"

"Erm," Sirius said looking around the store at the wide range of broomsticks. "Well.."

"Oh don't be silly – of course you want the Nimbus 1000, everyone wants the Nimbus 1000!" Orion guffed.

"But – But…"

"But nothing, you're a Black and Black's demand excellence amongst other things." They quickly grabbed a nimbus 1000 and made their way to the sales clerk.

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent buying parchment from Scribbulus Writing Implements and some new pots of ink. Orion was in a particularly fun mood and chose several different colours for Sirius to take to school. They also bought Sirius some new potions ingredients before making their way towards the Leaky Cauldron. Orion stopped outside of one shop and sighed, "I don't suppose we can go to Diagon Alley without going to your favourite shop."

Sirius smiled as his father led him into Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. By the time the father and son left the shop, Sirius had fully stocked up for a year of pranking. "Your cousins tell me you have a name for yourself as something of a prankster?"

"Yeah, me and my friends are called the Marauders!" Sirius laughed.

"My friends and I, Sirius," Orion corrected his son, "I don't know what they teach you at Hogwarts, but your understanding of the English language certainly hasn't improved." Sirius laughed at his father's teasing. "Do you want to have lunch at the leaky cauldron or do you want to go straight to the Potters'?"

"We could have lunch first?" Sirius was actually really enjoying spending time with his father.

"Of course, we can!" Orion smiled.

"I've enjoyed today, dad."

"Me too, son. Me too."

They ate their lunch together, talking about Sirius' friends and the different pranks they had pulled on the rest of the school throughout the last year. Sirius even told his dad about some of the ideas he had for his second year at Hogwarts. Orion laughed gently and even gave a suggestion here and there. After their lunch they made their way out of the leaky cauldron and Sirius took his father's arm preparing for side-along apparation. They twisted on the spot and found themselves looking up at the large Potter mansion. "Well, son. I'll help you take your stuff in but then I'll have to be off."

"Thank you, dad. Today has been a great day and thank you for my new broom." Sirius smiled.

* * *

**Please review... let me know what you think.**

**Next chapter will be the last of the summer... so it will be about the girls' weekend together.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The last chapter about the summer!**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

James was sad that Marlene and Alice would be away for the weekend but he was so glad that Sirius was back. James had done his shopping in London a few days before Sirius' arrival so they both had new Nimbus 1000's enjoy. Frank had joined them in the garden on his cleansweep five. They spent most of their time simply passing the quaffle between them. Eventually they paused, "do you think you'll try out for the team guys?" Frank asked.

"Hell yeah!" Sirius practically shouted.

"That's the plan," answered James' slightly calmer and more reserved, although if you looked closely you would see his eyes had lit up.

"I'm sure you guys will get on the team," Frank smiled.

"What about you Frank?" James asked.

"What about me?" Frank replied, turning slightly read.

"The team. Do you fancy trying out?" James clarified.

"Nah, I can't do that." Frank blurted out.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because – because – I just don't want to," Frank tried to answer.

"Sure you don't," laughed Sirius.

"Everyone wants to be on the Quidditch team, is that it Sirius?" Frank asked, growing angry.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Sirius apologised.

"I know. It's just I don't want to waste time on sports even Quidditch. I want to study hard and do well at school so I can train to be an auror just like my dad. And I'm going to join Dumbledore's order."

"The Order of the Phoenix?" James asked.

"Exactly," Frank said, "and then I'm going to catch the dark wizards that killed my dad and put them in Azkaban so they can rot to death."

"Hear Hear!" Sirius agreed. "I might just help you with that."

"Me too," James said quietly, thinking of his own desire to join the order.

* * *

The girls had all arrived at Lily's house and were now sat in her bedroom giggling away. "So tell me Marlene, what's going on with you and Potter?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean?" Marlene asked, genuinely confused.

"All through your letters all you spoke about was James this, James that. Do I need to give examples?" Lily continued.

"I can vouch for it too. He's all you would talk about. Me and James went swimming today… James showed me a baby house-elf… so do you like him?" Mary asked.

"Nothing's going on. We're just friends. Good friends but just friends."

"Yeah, right. You can't just be friends with James. All those suggestive winks and that smile," Kate sighed, reminiscing.

"Well I am. Besides, I like Sirius. Have done for ages. And I told James off for flirting with me and he said that I was not to worry because nothing could ever happen because Sirius would kill him!"

"Do you think Sirius likes you?" Mary asked.

"I don't know but when Sirius arrived at the Potters' James stopped flirting sharpish." Marlene told her friends.

"That's true, he did." Alice nodded. "So Lily, tell us about France?"

"It was awesome. I saw the Eifel tower and Severus was really great. It was like when we were little all over again." Lily's friends smiled, hiding their feelings and thoughts about Snape.

"We have so much to tell you guys," Marlene burst out loud, "whilst we were at the Potters' diner party, we overheard a conversation."

"What sort of conversation?" Lily asked.

"Dumbledore has started a secret organisation," Alice said, "The Order of the Phoenix. They said it was to fight Voldemort."

"Who's Voldemort?" Lily asked.

"Haven't we told you?" Marlene asked. When Lily shook her head Marlene continued, "He's the dark wizard that is responsible for all the muggle and muggle-born killings and disappearances."

"What? How do you know?" Lily asked.

"Well, James has known forever. His dad told him." Alice said, "he told us after the Easter ball after Voldemort and his followers attacked the party."

"He attacked the party?" Lily's mouth hung open.

"I've never seen James so upset," Alice frowned.

"What do you expect? His house-elf died!" Marlene said sadly. "James was so brave."

"Yeah, he was. He came up with this brilliant idea to save peoples' lives. His house-elves would go up to the fight and bring the injured down to the safe room. If we could heal them up quick enough they were allowed to continue in the fight." Alice said proudly.

"He risked his house-elves lives? Ah that sickens me!" Lily spat.

"What do you mean?" Marlene asked.

"It's just that he risks the life of his house-elf – his servant, his slave." Lily said angrily.

"You weren't there, Lily," Marlene replied. "People were going to die!"

"What so that excuses the death of his elf?" Lily asked angrily.

"No, you didn't see him. He didn't force the elves. He asked them. He didn't command them."

"Whatever! We all know that if you ask a house elf to do something, it's practically the same as commanding them."

"Not the way he asked them," Marlene retorted.

"James isn't who you all think he is!" Lily responded angrily.

"What a good guy?" Alice said quietly.

Marlene, however, grew angry, "Snape isn't who you think he is!"

"What do you mean? What proof do you have?" Lily almost shouted.

"Marlene, don't go there," Mary sighed.

"Don't do this Marlie," Alice whispered.

"Just spit it out Marlene!" Lily frowned.

"Snape isn't just a Slytherin," Marlene said quietly.

"What the hell do you mean?" Lily's eyes were fuming.

"What do you think Snape was doing over Easter?"

"He visited his Slytherin friends," Lily said, not liking where this was going.

"What do you think he was doing with his friends?" Marlene pressed.

"I don't know. He said something about learning some new spells."

"Right – and you believed him?" Marlene asked.

"Yes! Of course I believe my best, my longest friend."

"Well you shouldn't," Marlene said.

"Fine! Where was he?" Lily asked quietly.

"He was one of the people attacking the party," Alice answered.

"You saw him?" Lily asked.

"Er – no. James did." Marlene answered.

"So you expect me to believe Potter? Just because you like him doesn't mean I have to." Lily breathed, "What do you think Severus or any of the first year Slytherins for that matter, could do in a fight with grown wizards? Don't you think it's a little unlikely?"

"I – I don't know. It might be unlikely but Lily the Slytherins are evil. They've attacked me more times than I care to remember," Mary said. "James has protected me nearly every time, do you know that Lily? He saves me nearly every time and when he doesn't one of the other marauders do!"

"Mary , I – I" Lily looked like she was about to cry.

"No Lily. Don't even bother. You know you're only safe because you're friends with Snape and do you know what?"

"What?" Lily asked quietly.

"It won't last," Mary said practically whispering.

"Can we agree to disagree?" Lily asked, "I don't want to spend our weekend together fighting about Potter, or Snape for that matter."

The girls all nodded slowly before Alice said, "anyway about the Order, I'm fully joining when I'm of age!"

"Do you really want to risk your life, Ali?" Mary asked.

"To save others?" Alice smiled, "Yes I do."

* * *

**Really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review...**

**Next chapter - going to Hogwarts...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've uploaded quite a few chapters in the last however many hours - I've been a bit sick so as I'm not doing much except coughing I thought it would be fun to give you guys something to read. Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

On the morning of the first of September Hogwarts students from across the country were making their way towards Kings Cross station to catch the Hogwarts Express. Lily was sat in the backseat of her parents' car. They were stuck in traffic. Petunia was sat staring out of the window tutting. "How long till we drop the freak off?"

"Petunia!" Mrs Evans chastised.

Petunia didn't say anything more. Lily looked at her watch; she had thirty minutes before the train left. Lily sighed. "Are you excited, Lily dear?"

"Yes, mum. I'm really excited," Lily smiled.

* * *

Sirius and the Potters travelled by ministry car. Their driver was a quiet man who paid them little attention. "You won't get up to too much will you boys?"

"Mum, I can't promise you anything." James smiled. Sirius laughed gently.

"Oh Jamsie!" Mrs Potter smiled.

"Good job the loveable rogue thing works on most girls, son." Charlus said as he ruffled up James' hair.

"You won't get yourselves into any fights?" Mrs Potter continued.

"I won't go looking for trouble," Sirius said.

"You'll do well in your end of year exams?" Dorea asked.

"Dori, I'm sure James' grades will be just as good this year as they were last year. An outstanding in Transfiguration, exceeds expectations in Charms, Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts and acceptable in History of Magic – and let's be honest History of Magic is awfully dull."

"And as for Sirius he got straight Es. I don't think grades are our problem," James said happily.

"No detentions," Dorea continued.

"Well it's not really my choice. The professors are the ones who keep insisting on giving them to me," replied.

Charlus and Sirius laughed.

* * *

"Alice, hurry up!" Lucretia called up the stairs. They were running late. Luckily they were apparating there. Lucretia turned towards Dolly, their house-elf, "can you transport Alice's case?"

"Yes, Mistress!" the house-elf squeaked.

Lucretia turned away again, "Alice! Hurry up! We need to be there now!"

Alice came rushing down the stairs, "I'm here! I'm here!"

"Right! Come on then. Let's go!"

Lucretia grabbed her daughter's arm and turned on the spot. When they arrived Alice turned to her mother, "you'll tell dad, I love him?"

"Yes dear. He's really sorry that he missed you this morning."

* * *

Snape was with his mother stood on the platform, "I'm sorry your dad didn't want to come to see you off. He wasn't feeling very well."

"Yes mum, I'm sure he wasn't feeling up to it, after how much he drank last night," Snape replied icily.

"That's not fair. Your father isn't like that," Mrs Snape said, "you better not go spreading that sort of thing round."

"Why would I?" Snape asked.

His mother ignored his question, "he loves you, you know."

"Don't be stupid mum. He doesn't love anyone. Not me. Not you. No one."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Mrs Snape said.

"Yes, I do," Snape lifted a hand to the bruise on his mother's cheek. "Yes, I do."

* * *

"Now Frank, you promise to write?" Augusta said to her son as she helped him put his luggage on the train.

"Of course mum. As much as you would like." Frank replied.

"Good," Augusta smiled. She kissed her son gently on the forehead, "I'm so proud of you."

Alice came bundling up to them, "Mrs Longbottom, how are you?"

"Very good, thank you," Augusta smiled, "are your parents here?"

"My mother is," Alice replied, "Fathers at work."

"Right, I'm going to go and find your mum." Augusta said before turning to Frank, "I'll see you at Christmas. I love you Frank."

"Love you too, mum."

* * *

Mary's entire family were stood on the platform waving goodbye. Mary had put her things in the same compartment as Alice and Frank before going back outside to say her goodbyes. She smiled at her siblings and parents, "Christmas isn't too far away."

"No, not far at all," Mrs MacDonald smiled. "We'll miss you though. You'll write and tell us all about it?"

"Yes, of course," Mary replied as she embraced her mother.

Hannah, Mary's sister tugged on Mary's sleeve, "Don't go!"

"I have to Hannah. I'm sorry. I'll miss you."

* * *

Peter was stood beside his parents, "have you got enough to eat? Sandwiches?"

"Yes mum," Peter replied.

"You got enough money to buy snacks on the train?" Mrs Pettigrew asked.

"Yes mum," Peter answered.

"Right, well you better get on the train," Mrs Pettigrew smiled.

* * *

Kate joined her friends in their compartment, "hey guys!"

"Hiya, Kate," Alice replied. Alice was sat beside Frank by the window.

Sirius, James and Marlene were sat opposite them. Kate sat down and asked the boys how their summers were. The three boys answered saying that their summers were awesome. Soon Remus joined them followed by Lily. James sat chatting to Marlene and barely looked at Lily. She pulled out a book and quickly began reading, trying her best to ignore the marauders presence. As she began reading, Peter walked into the compartment. "Pete! Good to see you!" James cried, jumping to his feet to embrace his friend.

Peter sat down and started to tell his friends all about his summer. He had spent most of the holiday abroad with his parents. They had gone to Egypt to see the pyramids. "It was so cool! You won't even believe the curses the Ancient Egyptians used. Absolutely incredible."

The train was pulling out of London by this point. James looked briefly out of the window and saw countryside. He was going home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed a quick snapshot of everyone's journey to Hogwarts...**

**Please review...**

**Next chapter...**

**The Start of Year Feast...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Big thank you to everyone who has reviewed in the past couple of days. You are awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

The Gryffindors quickly changed into their school robes as the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. The train pulled in the station and the students piled onto the platform. The second year Gryffindors made their way towards the carriages. "Wow – sometimes I forget how cool magic is!"

The other Gryffindors laughed happily, "what do you mean?"

"The carriages – nothings pulling them; no horses, nothing," Lily explained.

"What are you talking about Lily?" Alice asked looking from Lily to the others. Most of them were looking at Lily in confusion. "Can't you see?"

"What are you on about? There is nothing pulling them," Mary said. Kate nodded her head in agreement.

James smiled, "let me explain. The carriages are pulled by Thestrals. They're like winged horses but you can only see them if you've seen someone die. You should be grateful that you can't see it, Lily."

Lily looked at James in shock; he'd just used her first name. "Are you serious?"

"Give me your hand," James said pulling Lily's hand towards the threstral's side.

"No! Potter!" Lily shouted.

"Shh, Lily. Calm down. I promise, it's not going to hurt you," James whispered in her ear.

Lily felt as her hand touched the threstral's back. It felt leathery and slightly scaly in places. "Wow."

"Cool, right," James whispered in her ear, as he stood close behind her still holding her hand.

"Yeah, really cool," Lily said, "What does it look like?"

"It's larger than a normal horse. It's black. I guess you'd probably think it looks scary but I promise they're not."

"How do you know so much about them," Lily said turning around to face James. She quickly realised how close they were. She stepped back and almost fell on top of the threstral but luckily James put out an arm to grab her. He pulled her towards himself, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. "Thanks. We better go." Lily jumped into the carriage, her friends quickly following her.

* * *

Harry watched as his parents sat at the Gryffindor table with their friends. They were waiting for the first years to arrive so that the sorting could begin. "I'm starving! I hope the sortings quick tonight," Sirius complained.

"Black, the sorting is a superb Hogwarts tradition!" Lily chastised.

At that moment the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall led the new first years into the room. The eleven year olds stood in a long line; waiting nervously. The sorting hat was sat on the stool. It quickly began to sing;

_I am a very special sort of hat,_

_Far better than any other._

_I'm not a bowler hat, or a top hat._

_I'm not a sailor's hat, or a pirate's hat._

_No, I'm a wizard's hat. I'm magical, incredible._

_Superb and exquisite; there is no hat that compares,_

_To the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!_

_I'm not a lazy hat instead I'm a sorting hat._

_I'm here to sort you into houses_

_put you where you belong._

_But that's the question isn't it _

_where do you belong?_

_You could belong in Gryffindor_

_where dwell the brave at heart._

_Those Gryffindors are brave and virtuous._

_They fight for what they think is right_

_and they are pretty funny too._

_I particularly like those Marauders four._

_But perhaps your greatest strengths_

_are not your virtue or your bravery._

_It may be that you are witty and smart;_

_you know no other grade than Outstanding!_

_If that is you then you'll be at home,_

_In the house of Ravenclaw._

_Perhaps you are ambitious and looking for a win,_

_Although that might make the marauders put you in a bin,_

_It will also mean you belong with the Slytherins._

_They believe in being the best and striving to achieve._

_The Slytherins are determined and ruthless._

_They won't give up until they succeed._

_As for those beautiful Hufflepuffs;_

_There is something special about their kindness,_

_They are gentle and hardworking._

_They are thoughtful and considerate._

_They are good to the core – If that is you,_

_Then you'll be at home in Hufflepuff._

_There is trouble brewing so bear in mind,_

_That whilst you're in this school you're safe._

_But keep your eyes open and trust your friends._

_Believe in goodness and believe in love._

_For these are the things that keep us human._

_There is a darkness; an inhuman darkness._

_So focus on your human strengths,_

_Your kindness, gentleness, and love._

_Your goodness and your wit._

_Your bravery and virtue,_

_your ambition and courage._

_These are things that make you, you._

Professor McGonagall drew out her scroll of parchment and began calling out the names of the first years. James and the other marauders were joking about how they had been mentioned by the sorting hat, "not just once, but twice!" James laughed, "Although I didn't like the later bit."

"How do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"The trouble brewing," James frowned, "Do you think the hat knows something about Voldemort?"

"Well, it lives in Dumbledore's office," Remus answered, "so I guess he's probably heard something."

"Wait a sec," Sirius said, "It's Regulus!"

Professor McGonagall called out, "Black, Regulus!"

Regulus stepped forward to the stool and sat down with the hat upon his head, "Slytherin!"

Sirius sighed sadly, "Well I guess that's that then." Sirius tried to smile at Regulus as they caught each other's eyes. James patted Sirius on the back.

The marauders carried on their conversation, "do you think he hears a lot of interesting conversations in the office?" Sirius asked.

"Probably. I mean, Dumbledore meets up with a lot of different people – influential people – like the minister for magic and the head of the aurors office," James said.

"Like your dad?" Remus asked.

"Yep, they've had several conversations in that office in the last year," James answered. "He probably knows all about the order."

"Do you think?" Sirius asked.

"I'm pretty sure," James replied.

Dumbledore grabbed their attention, "well a new year is upon us. We have the chance to do something amazing. There are scary things outside of these walls but I promise you that the walls of Hogwarts will keep us all safe. I must inform you that the forbidden forest is forbidden – that goes for our older students too. I must also tell you that the list of prohibited objects is as ever growing and you should check it – it can be found on Mr Filch's office door. The corridors are patrolled at night by our prefects and head boy and girl. The teachers will also be patrolling the corridors this year as an extra safety precaution. Anyone caught out of bed will receive detention and most likely lose house points. Anyone wanting to try out for their house's Quidditch team should sign up on the list in their common room. That is all. Off to bed with you all."

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next chapter...**

**The first day of classes...**

**James and Lily's first fight...**

**Meeting the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for your reviews...**

**Here is another chapter for my lovely readers...**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

The next morning James got up before the other the boys in his dorm and made his way down to the Quidditch pitch. As he made his way through the common room he decided to sign up for the Quidditch team. Once he'd signed up he left the common room to go for his traditional morning fly. Harry couldn't help but smile as he sat in the stands watching his father fly, _I wonder if that's what I look like when I fly. _James flew across the pitch on his new broom before zooming down onto the grass and making his way back up to the castle for a shower before breakfast.

Lily woke up early as she was excited about her first day back at Hogwarts. She made her way towards the bathroom but on her way got distracted by something outside the window. There was someone flying over by the Quidditch pitch. Lily looked quickly at her alarm clock; it wasn't even seven am. Lily recognised the guy on the broom – it was Potter – she recognised his messy hair. She caught her breath as she watched him loop in the air before diving towards the ground, _wow he can fly._

Lily watched as James made his way back up to the castle. "What are you looking at Lils," Marlene asked.

"Nothing. Just going in the shower," Lily replied, turning away from the window.

Marlene looked out of the window just in time to see James dark, messy hair before he walked out of view.

* * *

The ten second year Gryffindors sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was making her way down the table handing out timetables, "Potter, here is your timetable."

"Thanks Professor," James smiled.

"Can you try not to get detention today, James?" McGonagall asked, almost lovingly.

"For you Minnie, anything," James replied as Sirius winked at their professor.

"James – you shouldn't call me that," Professor McGonagall replied.

"Well that's just not fair Professor," James smiled.

Professor McGonagall couldn't stop herself smiling, "just don't get detention!"

"Yes, mam," James said, saluting the older witch.

McGonagall gave Sirius and Remus their timetables before turning to Peter, "here you go Pettigrew. You're going to have to do better in Potions. You barely got an acceptable."

"Yes, professor," Peter said as his cheeks turned a bright red.

"Erg, we've got potions first thing this morning," Sirius complained.

"Quit your complaining, Black," Lily frowned, "I love potions."

"You're the only one who enjoys potions Evans," Sirius laughed.

"We've got defence later. I'm well excited about meeting our new defence teacher." James said to the group.

"You and me both; I wonder what he's like," Lily replied.

"Won't be as cool as Kilmont," Marlene commented.

"Or as hot," Sirius laughed.

"You're such a pig!" Marlene joked.

"A loveable pig!" Sirius replied, "We all know you love me!"

Marlene turned slightly red, "who wouldn't," Marlene teased.

"Come on," Mary said, "we need to get to potions."

The Gryffindor students made their way out of the Great Hall and down towards the dungeons.

* * *

"Right class," Professor Slughorn smiled, "let's see. I'm going to pair you up. I want you to sit in your pairs. Let's see… Mr Snape and Miss Ledgeburn, Mr Black and Miss McKinnon, Mr Avery and Miss Stone, Mr Mulciber and Miss Kindle, Mr Potter and Miss Evans, Mr Pettigrew and Miss MacDonald, Mr Longbottom and Miss Prewett, Mr Macnair and Miss Bulstrode, Mr Burke and Miss Flint, Mr Lupin and Miss Cornfoot. Get into your partners – you'll be working together for the rest of the year."

Lily moaned and whispered to Kate, "unlucky for me."

"Quit your complaining. It's only Potter. I've got to work with Avery," Kate said as she stood up.

Lily stayed in her seat and stared at her textbook as James came to sit beside her. She completely ignored him, "right class, today we're going to have some fun! I want you to all make an ageing potion which you will test on your partner. Right get to work!"

Lily frowned as she turned her attention to the instructions in her textbook. "I'm getting my ingredients. Do you want me to get yours too?" James asked.

"What? Yeah sure." Lily said, still not looking at him. James sighed, _man this is going to be awkward._

The pair worked in silence, ignoring each other as best as they could. It proved difficult on several occasions when their hands grazed one another's as they reached for ingredients, causing them both to blush but they quickly ignored it and returned to their potions. "I heard a rumour last night in the common room that Rachael in third year is going to ask you out," Lily said quietly, trying to make conversation. She was fed up of her friends telling her how awesome Potter was so she had decided to give him a chance.

"That's cool," James said, barely paying attention.

"Cool?" Lily frowned, "will you go out with her, if she asks?"

"I don't know," James said, pulling a hand to his hair, "but I'll say no to her if you say yes to me."

"I'm never going to say yes," Lily laughed.

"Never say never," James winked.

"Quit winking at me," Lily chastised him.

"Why? I thought you liked it, Evans."

Lily laughed loudly, "liked it?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling that this year is the year," James said.

"The year for what?" Lily blushed.

"For us," James answered.

"Us? There is no us!" Lily frowned.

"And let me guess there never will be," James laughed, "in that case I might just say yes to Rachael."

Lily nodded, still frowning. She couldn't help thinking that she was a little bit disappointed. A small – very small – part of her enjoyed being the centre of James' attention.

"But don't worry Evans, I'll still ask you out practically every day."

"Oh thank Merlin," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Right try this."

"You're sure your potion isn't going to kill me?" James teased.

"I wish," Lily laughed.

James drank some of Lily's potion and aged dramatically. Soon he looked as old as Dumbledore. "I'm loving your beard James!" Lily laughed.

"Right, try mine Evans," James said, giving her a vile of potion.

Lily aged quickly, "wow you're so wrinkly."

"Thanks Potter."

"I take it back, I don't want to date you if you're going to look like that when we're old."

Lily hit James across the head, "quit it, Potter!"

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think...**

**I know I allowed Lily and James to get on quite well... but don't worry it won't last...**

**Next couple of chapters...**

**the first week back at Hogwarts...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone. Thanks for being patient. Here is a new chapter for you lovely readers.**

**Big shout out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter...**

**Jannice Sace, Jolokas, CelticFire89, and Bookwurm1612.**

**Previously...**

_"You're sure your potion isn't going to kill me?" James teased._

_"I wish," Lily laughed._

_James drank some of Lily's potion and aged dramatically. Soon he looked as old as Dumbledore. I'm loving your beard James!" Lily laughed._

_"Right, try mine Evans," James said, giving her a vile of potion._

_Lily aged quickly, "wow you're so wrinkly."_

_"Thanks Potter."_

_"I take it back, I don't want to date you if you're going to look like that when we're old."_

_Lily hit James across the head, "quit it, Potter!"_

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

At the end of the second years' potions lesson the Gryffindors made their way towards herbology. They all walked together laughing and chatting happily. Lily walked slightly on the outskirts of the group as they walked through the grounds towards the herbology greenhouses. "Are the rumours about you and Rachel true, James?" Alice asked.

"What rumours?" James asked.

"That you are going to get together," Peter squeaked.

"I – I don't really know, to be honest," James said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you like her?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," James said, turning slightly red, "She's alright, I guess."

As the group were talking a ravenclaw second year boy made his way towards Lily, "alright Evans?"

"Yeah, Trevor. I'm good. How are you?" Lily replied kindly.

James noticed the exchange and frowned. He couldn't understand why, but he really didn't like the fact Trevor was speaking to Lily. He frowned sighing gently, before turning his head away from the sight of Lily and Trevor talking. James tried to rationalise his thoughts, _it's just because he's a douche… I'm not jealous._

"Are you looking forward to herbology?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, I guess. You?" Lily asked.

"Yeah definitely. We get to use greenhouse three this year. Apparently the plants in there are way cooler than the ones in our old greenhouse." Trevor said, excitedly.

* * *

When the second years entered greenhouse two, Professor Sprout was waiting for them, tapping her foot quietly. Once they were all present and she had taken the register, she looked them up and down, "welcome to second year! To have been able to advance into this new phase of your magical education means that you are more than competent to continue." She smiled, "I must warn you that your work load will increase, there will be more homework and you will be working with slightly more exotic and dangerous plants. Therefore, I must warn you to be cautious and pay attention at all times. Anyone not paying attention will receive an automatic detention." Her eyes hovered on the marauders briefly. "Today we will be working with mandrakes. Who has done some research over the summer and can tell the class anything – anything at all – about the mandrake plant?"

Lily's hand shot up but Frank's was in the air a fraction of a second quicker than hers, "yes Mr Longbottom?"

"The mandrake is a plant which has a root that – well it – looks like a human. It kind of looks like an ugly baby at first but it will mature as the plant grows." Frank answered, awkwardly.

"Very good, Mr Longbottom. Ten points to Gryffindor." The professor turned to the rest of the class, "anything else?"

Lily's hand shot up again. Professor Sprout nodded for her to continue. "The root screams whenever it is unearthed. The scream of a mature mandrake will kill the person who hears it but a young mandrake's scream will just knock a person out for several hours."

"Very well, another ten points to Gryffindor. To prevent me having any knocked out students on my hands you will be wearing earmuffs whilst we work with the mandrakes. However before that, I would like you to take out your textbooks and make notes on the care and uses of mandrakes."

The second years began to make notes from their textbooks. James and Sirius rushed through their work so that they could continue messing around. James quickly scrawled;

_Mandrakes not only resemble humans, but also have similar behaviour to them. They have been known to suffer from acne and their behaviour often relates to their stage of development. Mandrakes are known to be fully mature when they start moving into each other's pots. Matured mandrakes can be used as a prime ingredient for the Mandrake Restorative Draught, curing those who have been petrified._

_The mandrake has been used since ancient times as a medicinal plant. It is a member of the nightshade family and can be used as a pain killer and a sedative. It was used in ancient times for surgery. However, an overdose can be fatal. It is supposed to be an aphrodisiac._

James and Sirius snickered as they wrote about the Mandrake's aphrodisiac qualities. Once the class had finished their notes, Professor Sprout diverted their attention to the small pot plants that had appeared on the tables in front of them. "There is a Mandrake for each of you. Do not touch them until I say so. These Mandrakes have outgrown their pots and need re-potting. Each of you will be looking after a Mandrake for the next few months. Make sure you write your name on the pot that you are placing your Mandrake into so that you know which Mandrake is yours. You will be responsible for watering, feeding and re-potting the mandrakes. This will give you an opportunity to see them grow and develop. Then when the time comes the plants will be used by the N.E.W.T students in their potions class. In a moment you will put on your earmuffs and then when I give you the thumbs up you can begin. I must warn you that young Mandrakes do have a habit of biting. Please put on your earmuffs."

* * *

The Gryffindors made their way to their charms classroom. Professor Flitwick was waiting for them at the doorway to his classroom. "Come in, come in!" The students made their way into the classroom, "before you sit down I want you to sit Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff."

James and Sirius sat on either side of a Hufflepuff girl that neither one of them had spoken to before, "hi, I'm James."

"And I'm Sirius."

"I know," the girl smiled, "I'm Lucy."

"Nice to meet you," James said, shaking her hand.

"Do you want to work with me and James today – we are really rubbish at charms," Sirius winked.

"I'm not very good either, you know." Lucy laughed.

The three of them sat together laughing as Professor Flitwick stood on top of a pile of books as he tried to get the class' attention. "Last year you should remember that we studied spells like wingardium leviosa, lumos, incendio, and spongify. This year we will revise so of the spells that we learnt last year but you will also have the opportunity to learn some new charms. Today we will be focussing on skurge. Can anyone tell me what the skurge charm does? Ah, yes, Miss Evans?"

"It's a cleaning charm, Professor. It's mostly used to clean up the mess that ghosts leave behind but it is also useful for scaring ghosts and it can potentially hurt poltergeists – so it's incredibly useful against Peeves. It's very similar to the household spell – the scouring charm – scourgify."

"Very good Miss Evans. Twenty points!" Professor Flitwick clapped his hands excitedly. "I want you all to turn to page 200 in your textbooks and begin practicing the skurge charm. If you manage to do it correctly I would like you to attempt the scouring charm (scourgify) and if you somehow manage that as well," his eyes darted to Lily, "then you may try tergeo; another very useful cleaning spell."

"Ah this is girl magic," Sirius cried out in boredom, causing Lily to frown across the room at him.

"You may think that it is girl magic all you like but you are going to practice the spells and for being so disrespectful to about half of your fellow students you will write an essay on these so called girl spells for next lesson."

"Argh Professor," Sirius moaned.

"J-Just be grateful that you haven't got a detention!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

* * *

After charms the Gryffindors made their way out into the grounds to sit by the lake before lunch. "Defence after lunch. What do you think the new Professor will be like?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. I heard his name is Professor Bartlet," Sirius replied.

"Bartlet? I know that name," Frank said, thoughtfully.

"Yeah me too. My dad's mentioned him a few times. He's supposed to be a private dark wizard catcher. My dad says he's a bit mental but he's good at his job – gets paid a bomb too. Only problem is that when you're working privately who's to say who's a dark wizard."

"I've never heard of private dark wizard catchers before," Alice said gently.

"Most people haven't. They keep themselves to themselves." James nodded, "the other problem is that they don't have the same rules as the aurors. They do what they want – they're not under the authority of the ministry and they break a lot of laws."

"That's terrible. Why aren't they arrested?" Lily asked, joining the conversation.

"Because they are hard to find and well their usually quite wealthy – money gives diplomatic immunity – it's corrupt but it's true." James answered. "They're not all immoral. According to my dad Bartlet is one of the better ones. He's even worked with the ministry on occasion."

"That's how I know his name. Dad said ages ago that a Bartlet was helping them with a case. Some international dark wizard had come into the country and was wrecking havoc." Frank concluded.

Several minutes passed before Peter opened his mouth, "I'm starving. Let's go get some lunch."

* * *

**Really hope you enjoyed the chapter...**

**Please review and give me some feedback... I love feedback. Every time I get a review I get so excited. :)**

**Next chapter...**

**The first Defence Against the Dark Arts class**

**A party in the Gryffindor common room!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys, here is another chapter for you all. Please read and Review...**

**Big Thank You to ebonbon and Jannice Sace for their reviews.**

**Previously...**

_"That's terrible. Why aren't they arrested?" Lily asked, joining the conversation._

_"Because they are hard to find and well their usually quite wealthy – money gives diplomatic immunity – it's corrupt but it's true." James answered. "They're not all immoral. According to my dad Bartlet is one of the better ones. He's even worked with the ministry on occasion."_

_"That's how I know his name. Dad said ages ago that a Bartlet was helping them with a case. Some international dark wizard had come into the country and was wrecking havoc." Frank concluded._

_Several minutes passed before Peter opened his mouth, "I'm starving. Let's go get some lunch."_

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

The second year Gryffindors sat in classroom 3c on the third floor corridor with their Ravenclaw counterparts. They were all talking excitably about their new professor who had yet to make an appearance. The classroom was full of expectation. The door at the front of the classroom opened and in walked Professor Bartlet. "Settle down, settle down."

The classroom quickly went quiet as the new teacher stood before them. He was slightly older than most of them had expected and was clearly close to retirement. He had several scars on his face; some of which looked fresh. His eyes had a dangerous glint that made several girls shiver in fear. "I am Professor Bartlet. I have spent the last decade travelling the world in search of dark wizards. I work privately but have on occasion – when I see fit – helped the ministry. I was planning on retiring this year but your headmaster asked me to teach you for a year – that is until he finds a replacement. I believe your last teacher was adequate. Can any of you tell me what you learnt last year?"

Everyone suddenly went incredibly shy but Lily's hand made it into the air. "Yes Miss?"

"Miss Evans, sir. We learnt about the knockback jinx, the wand-lighting charm, the curse of the bogies."

"Very good. Anything else?"

James stuck up his hand, "ah Mr Potter. You don't half look like your father, do you?"

"Yes sir. I suppose I do," James answered running a hand through his already messy hair, "we also learnt how to disarm and block."

"Very good. Essential spells for anyone wishing to live more than two seconds in a battle," the professor smiled. "Well this year is going to be a bit different. I will teach you about dark creatures from now until Christmas, spells from Christmas until Easter, and cursed items after the Easter break. You will have weekly homework and you will have a few weeks to revise before your exams. I must warn you that the previous teachers who taught this subject felt that it wasn't necessary for second years to do a theoretical exam as well as the practical one. I however, feel that considering the subject matter it is essential. Therefore you will have two exams."

There were several groans around the room. "You complain now but one day you will be incredibly grateful. Some of what I will teach you will not be so much – to use a muggle term – hoccus poccus but rather it will be how to feel dark magic. You see, I am going to teach you how to become aware of magical signatures, how to feel it, how to recognise whether it is dark magic, all without the use of a wand. This is a skill that many of you will fail to achieve but it is invaluable if you want to go into the dark wizard catching business – whether as an auror for the ministry or privately."

The class sat in awe, listening to him talk about magic as if it were alive, as if he could smell it, taste it, touch it. James thought about it; his father had once said something similar. James resolved that he would be able to recognise magical signatures without a wand by the end of the year.

"Today, we will begin our work on dark creatures. There are many dark creatures but I thought I would start with something exciting. It is called a Lethifold. Has anyone ever heard of it?" He looked around the room expectantly.

Lily's hand quickly shot up, "yes Miss Evans?"

"The Lethifold – also known as a living shroud – is a carnivorous and highly dangerous magical creature. It looks just like a black cloak and is about half an inch thick. It becomes thicker when it has recently digested a victim. It usually attacks it's victims at night; suffocating them before it digests them. The only known protection against a Lethifold is the patronus charm."

"A very comprehensive answer Miss Evans; twenty points. The Lethifold is very rare and has only ever been found in the tropics. For homework, you will write an essay on Lethifold attacks; how it attacks, why so very few people ever survive, how to protect oneself against the Lethifold and give me an example of someone who has survived a Lethifold attack. For the rest of the lesson, you will make notes from your textbook to assist yourselves with your essays."

* * *

The rest of the class was spent in silence. The only sound was the sound of quills on parchment and textbook pages turning. The hour passed slowly but eventually Professor Bartlet asked them to put down their pens. "Before you go I must warn you that after Christmas you will be sitting your W.O.M.B.A.T test. For those of you who don't know what I am talking about it is the Wizards' Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude Test. There is a whole series of these tests that you must pass before being allowed to become a fully fledged member of magical society when you become of age. You will have your first this year, your second in fourth year, and your final exam will be in your sixth year. Unlike your end of year exams, this exam is marked by the ministry. You will have a couple of extra lessons with your head of house to help you pass this exam. It is nothing to fear – just the ministry being ridiculously controlling as ever – even a muggle could take this test, although it is questionable if they would pass." Professor Bartlet smiled. "Any way you are dismissed. I want your homework in tomorrow. See you then."

The students made their way out of the classroom and began to make their way back to the common room. Sirius grinned, "Are you guys up for a party tonight?"

"Yeah sure," James smiled, excitably. "I'll ask the house-elves for snacks and butter beer."

"Cool," Peter piped up, "I'll come with you."

"You missed the kitchens, Pete?" Sirius laughed.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next couple chapters...**

**A Gryffindor Party...**

**Lethifold Essays...**

**Tuesdays lessons...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys,**

**really hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Big shout out to all my readers who reviewed the last chapter...**

**Jannice Sace and bookwurm1612**

**Previously...**

_The students made their way out of the classroom and began to make their way back to the common room. Sirius grinned, "Are you guys up for a party tonight?"_

_"Yeah sure," James smiled, excitably. "I'll ask the house-elves for snacks and butter beer."_

_"Cool," Peter piped up, "I'll come with you."_

_"You missed the kitchens, Pete?" Sirius laughed._

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

The Gryffindor second years sat in the common room working on their essays together. "Why did you have to go and suggest a party when we have an essay due in the morning?" Kate asked.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Sirius frowned. "This is pissing me off! Who the fuck has ever survived an attack from a Lethifold?"

"I've no clue. I've found absolutely nothing in any of these," Alice replied, pointing at the pile of books beside her.

Lily jumped up, "I've found it! Flavius Belby!"

The second years all gathered around Lily, "what?"

"Flavius Belby survived an attack! It was in Papua New Guinea in 1782."

"I know that name," James said, "He's on one of my chocolate frog cards." James ran out of the room and up the stairs to get his collection of chocolate frog cards. When he re-entered the room he quickly searched through his collection, "look! He's famous for his discovery of the simplest way of driving off a Lethifold."

"Apparently, unlike the Lethifold's normal victims, he was still awake so he was able to defend himself." Lily added, "but most of the spells he tried wouldn't work; the stunning spell and the impediment jinx both failed to stop the beast."

"According to the card, the Lethifold was strangling him and he was barely conscious when he produced a patronus." James told them.

"Well, that will make the essay a lot simpler." Sirius laughed. "If we get them finished before tea then we can still have a party."

* * *

After dinner the Gryffindor second years gathered together to organise the party. "The marauders will get food and drinks from the kitchens. Kate, Alice can you organise decorations?"

"Sure thing," the girls smiled.

"Mary, Marlene music?" James asked.

Mary and Marlene nodded.

"Lily, can you tell all the Gryffindor girls?"

"I guess but this better not be one of the marauders' out of control parties," Lily frowned.

"Evans, our parties are never out of control! We've always got them in hand. Frank, the boys?"

"Yep, sure," Frank laughed.

They quickly separated to perform their given tasks. The marauders made their way down to the kitchens. "I'd be tempted to go get some firewhiskey from Hogsmeade. What do you think James?"

"Tempting," James laughed, winking at Sirius.

"You guys aren't serious, are you?" Remus asked.

"Nah, we'll save the alcohol for next year," James smiled.

"Good! Thank Merlin for that," Remus laughed as he stroked the pear to enter the kitchens.

The marauders entered the kitchen and smiled at the house-elves that had gathered around them. "Hi everyone," James began. "We were thinking of having a party in the Gryffindor common room. We were wondering if you'd be able to give us some snacks and drinks?"

"Of course Sir," the house-elf closest to him answered. "Do you want us to bring it all up when its ready?"

"If you could," James smiled.

The boys quickly said thank you before making their way out of the kitchen. "Remus, Peter can you guys go and check on the others?"

"Sure," answered Peter.

"Why? What are you two up to?" Remus asked, his eyes clearly suspicious.

"Well, we just thought we could do with some extra snacks from honeydukes," James lied.

"Right…" Remus said, shaking his head slightly.

* * *

James and Sirius made their way through the tunnel until they reached the trap door that would let them into the honeydukes cellar, "we are getting alcohol right?"

"Kind of…" James answered.

"What do you mean," Sirius asked, his eyebrow so high that it was hidden beneath his hair.

"You'll see," James replied. The two boys made their way to the Hogs Head – a pub which James knew to usually not be too busy. They made their way inside and jumped behind the bar. They quickly grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and hid it under the cloak with them. James pulled out a couple of galleons from his pocket and left it on the side before leading the way out of the pub.

They then made their way back to Honeydukes and picked a variety of different sweets, again leaving some galleons on the side. Once they were back in the tunnel, James began casting spells on the chocolate and sweets so that he transfigured them into alcoholic sweets. When he had finished, there was barely any firewhiskey left. Both boys took a gulp from the bottle before James transfigured the bottle into a rock. "See… we just got sweets."

Sirius laughed. He could still feel the firewhiskey at the back of his throat. Neither boy had ever drunk before. They could both feel a slight burning sensation in the back of their throats. Sirius smiled as he felt the affect of the alcohol. Sirius could almost hear his father's voice, _Firewhiskeys pretty potent stuff._

The boys quickly made their way back to the common room. They could hear music coming the common room, "looks like they started without us," Sirius laughed.

James laughed, hitting his friend on the back, "well we better hurry up and join them."

* * *

As the boys made their way into the common room they saw the awesome decorations and the amazing food, "wow!" Sirius smiled, "we've certainly outdone ourselves this one!"

They quickly joined the other second years, "not too bad guys. This place looks great," James told them. "We brought more snacks."

Everyone began to eat the new snacks, "ooh. These are nice." Lily said with her mouth full.

James and Sirius laughed. The second years joined the rest of their house dancing to the music. Sirius began twirling Marlene around. Marlene couldn't help but giggle. Mary and Kate were dancing crazily pulling stupid disco moves that made the other Gryffindors giggle.

James danced with his friends until he saw Lily sat surrounded by third year boys. James felt a strange feeling in his gut – whatever it was he didn't like it. He turned away and saw Rachel, "hi."

"Hi," Rachel replied.

"You having fun?" James asked.

"Yeah, you?" Rachel nodded.

"Yeah," James replied awkwardly. Still buzzing from the firewhiskey he grabbed Rachel and kissed her. When he finally let her go, he smiled down at her, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Sure, I thought you'd never ask!" Rachel replied, as she tried to regain her composure. James and Rachel spent the rest of the evening in a corner making out and eating firewhiskey sweets.

Sirius however, had unluckily found himself surrounded by first year Gryffindor girls, "James is just so gorgeous!"

"You're so lucky to be his friend."

"I wish he noticed me," said another.

"I wish he was kissing me instead of her," said a dark haired first year, pointing at James who had Rachel in his lap.

"Look girls, James' relationships don't really last that long. I'm sure you'll all get your shot. In the meantime who wants to make out with me?" Sirius suggested.

Each of the first year girls' eyes lit up and Sirius grabbed the prettiest of the group and pulled her away from her friends. Without so much as asking for her name, he stuck his tongue down her throat.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter...**

**Please review. I also have an idea... I was thinking that I would give a little bit of a sneak peek to reviewers. Like you review and I give you a bit more information about what's going to happen next or maybe you have some questions about one of the characters or a relationship...?**

**Next chapter...**

**Transfiguration and an awkward breakfast...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to Jannice Sace and Bookwurm1612 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Previously on The Snitch of Secrets...**

_Sirius however, had unluckily found himself surrounded by first year Gryffindor girls, "James is just so gorgeous!"_

_"You're so lucky to be his friend."_

_"I wish he noticed me," said another._

_"I wish he was kissing me instead of her," said a dark haired first year, pointing at James who had Rachel in his lap._

_"Look girls, James' relationships don't really last that long. I'm sure you'll all get your shot. In the meantime who wants to make out with me?" Sirius suggested._

_Each of the first year girls' eyes lit up and Sirius grabbed the prettiest of the group and pulled her away from her friends. Without so much as asking for her name, he stuck his tongue down her throat._

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

The morning after the party most of the habitants of Gryffindor house were suffering from a hangover. Professor McGonagall had come in at some point in the early hours of the morning to tell them all to go to bed and shut up. James missed his usual morning fly as he was unable to get out of bed. He only woke up when Remus dragged him out of bed along with the other guys in the room. "Ah Remus, I was sleeping."

"We've got transfiguration in less than an hour. We've got to go to breakfast." Remus replied harshly, "this is your own fault for getting drunk."

"Drunk?" James asked innocently.

"So you didn't spike the Honeydukes sweets then?" Remus asked.

"Ah, that alcohol…" James laughed, although it came out as more of a groan.

The boys quickly dressed and made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The Gryffindor girls were already sat at the table. Marlene had her hair in her hands. Kate and Mary had massive bags under their eyes that they had failed to cover up with makeup. As Frank sat down Alice leant her head on his shoulder. Lily was the only one that looked even remotely awake. She was sat next to one of the third year boys she had been speaking to the night before.

James sat himself down beside his new girlfriend, "good morning."

"Hey," Rachel smiled awkwardly.

James returned her awkward smile, not knowing what to say now. He quickly filled his plate with sausages, bacon and egg. "I don't know how you can stomach that, James!" Alice said, staring in shock at his plate. "I feel sick just looking at it."

"Well if you are going to puke, puke on Frank, not on my food."

"Thanks mate," Frank frowned.

* * *

Harry watched as his parents and their friends made their way towards their transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them at the front of the room. She stood just in front of her desk. When everyone was sat down she smiled tersely, "if the Gryffindor contingent of this class could stay behind for a few minutes." She then sighed, "as for today's lesson… you will be turning beetles into buttons. I expect you to work quietly. For some reason, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. You will find instructions on page 45 of your textbooks. Get to it!"

The marauders sat at the back of the classroom. James quickly managed to transform his beetle. McGonagall noticed the new button on his desk, "if it wasn't for the fact that you and the rest of the Gryffindors kept me awake all night I would give you ten points for that but since I'm tired and irritable, I'm only going to give you one point."

James flashed his professor his best smile. "You can start on your homework. I want an essay on the transfiguration spells that you have just cast to transform that beetle into a button."

"Yes, Professor," James smiled.

Lily frowned at James. She was annoyed that he had managed to complete the task and yet her beetle was still – just that – a beetle. James and the other marauders quickly began discussing the events of last night's party. "So you and Rachel?" Sirius asked.

"I could ask you the same thing…" James laughed.

"Me and Rachel?" Sirius asked, clearly confused.

"No. I'm the one who spent the night making out with Rachel." James laughed, "try, you and that first year girl."

"Ah that… it was nothing." Sirius answered. "You and Rachel however were all chummy at breakfast."

"Ah… I think I accidentally asked her out last night," James groaned.

"How do you accidentally ask a girl out?" Remus asked.

"Well, I was drunk… she was there… it seemed like a good idea at the time," James groaned again, "I don't really have an answer to be honest…"

"Do you want to be in a relationship with her?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that it's really awkward now."

The marauders laughed at the martyred look on James' face. "Don't be so ridiculous James."

"I'm not being ridiculous!"

"Kind of are. You have a new pretty girlfriend. What more could you want?" Remus laughed.

"We can't all be single, getting with every girl in school," Peter smiled, "after all that's Sirius' role."

"Oi!" Sirius said, hitting Peter over the head.

"Black! Potter! Pettigrew! Lupin! Would you please shut up and pay attention!" McGonagall called across the room. Harry thought to himself, _wow they've really annoyed her! _Chuckling slightly under his breath.

* * *

At the end of the lesson, McGonagall called the Gryffindors to her desk, "firstly I would like to say how disappointed I am that you kept me and a good percentage of the castle awake last night. I am right in presuming that you were responsible for the party?"

"Yes, Professor," they said in unison.

"Well, I am right in presuming it will not happen again, I suppose?"

"Yes, Professor," they repeated together.

"Very well. As punishment you will each fill your timetables with extra-curricular classes. Your options consist of ancient studies, earth magic, frog choir, ghoul studies, muggle art, and Xylomancy. Since that is the exact number of free periods you all have you will be taking up all of your options."

Sirius groaned. "Mr Black, do not tempt me to give you detention! You will all also spend one evening a week – Wednesday evening – in an extra-curricular class called magical theory."

"I believe Professor Bartlet has informed you about your upcoming W.O.M.B.A.T. test. Here is a revision guide for each of you. I will expect you hear on Monday night to begin you revision for this very important exam. That is all."

The Gryffindors quickly made their escape. Once they were out of the classroom, Lily turned on James, "I can't believe you got me in trouble!"

"It's not my fault!" James shouted back.

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't. You chose to take part. I didn't force you. Take some responsibility for your own actions and stop behaving like a stuck up, spoilt brat. You're driving me mental." James stormed off.

"I can't believe him! I really don't know why you lot are friends with him," she said to the remaining Gryffindors before storming off in the other direction.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next chapter...**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts...**

**History of Magic - perhaps the most boring class imaginable...**

**Charms...**

**Muggle Art... to the Gryffindors disdain...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! Another chapter...**

**Please review!**

**Previously...**

_The Gryffindors quickly made their escape. Once they were out of the classroom, Lily turned on James, "I can't believe you got me in trouble!"_

_"It's not my fault!" James shouted back._

_"Yes it is!"_

_"No it isn't. You chose to take part. I didn't force you. Take some responsibility for your own actions and stop behaving like a stuck up, spoilt brat. You're driving me mental." James stormed off._

_"I can't believe him! I really don't know why you lot are friends with him," she said to the remaining Gryffindors before storming off in the other direction._

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

"Do you think they both realise that they are supposed to be in defence in five minutes?" Alice asked, trying desperately to keep her laughter in. The remaining Gryffindor began to make their way towards the defence classroom. When they walked into the room, they were surprised to see both Lily and James already present. They were sat at different ends of the room and were pointedly looking away from each other.

Professor Bartlet was laughing slightly at the sight of the two twelve year olds as he stood up to get his classes attention. He summoned their homework before beginning the lesson. "Today we are going to be learning about Ghouls. Many wizarding houses have ghouls. Raise your hand if there is a ghoul that lives in your attic or basement."

Several students raised their hand sheepishly, including Alice and Marlene. "You there," Bartlet pointed at Marlene, "what's your name?"

"Marlene McKinnon, sir."

"Tell me about your ghoul Miss McKinnon."

"He's a bit of a nuisance to be honest. He's really noisy. He throws things around the house and makes weird groaning noises but my mum insists on keeping him because he gets rid of any bugs and household pests, apparently."

"That he does – ghouls live off of bugs and other household pets – so that makes things a bit easier for your mother when she does her spring clean."

"You, what's your name?"

"Alice Prewett, sir."

"Miss Prewett tell me about yours."

"Erm, he's pretty much the same as Marlene's except he's a chameleon ghoul so he can disguise himself as an everyday object to avoid being seen. My mum absolutely hates him – she nearly called the Ghoul Task Force to get rid of him."

"Very good girls. Twenty points to Gryffindor each. Ghouls are more annoying than dark. They are ugly creatures that resemble a slimy, buck-toothed ogre. They tend to live in the attics or barns of wizarding families homes. They are relatively harmless and are really just seen as nuisances. The ministry classify them with only two x's so they are deemed practically harmless. However, I would like to disagree. These nuisances have been known on occasion to become murderous. If this is the case they no longer just throw things around the house for fun but rather to inflict pain and cause injury and potentially death. I would like you to work in pairs and make a list of spells and charms that you could use to defend yourself against a ghoul that had decided to attack you."

James and Sirius set to work together making their list of spells. "Obviously, the blocking spells…"

"Obviously," James replied, "I doubt a knockback spell would work on a ghoul…"

"Could we disarm it? Take the object from it?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure. Might be worth a go… if that doesn't work we could try a summoning spell – although I've not tried that yet. It might be difficult."

Soon Professor Bartlet was calling their attention back to himself. "Right I would now like you to try out your list of spells on this ghoul that I took from the Ghouls Studies classroom. Line up in your pairs…"

Most of the pairs failed to prevent the ghoul from making a mess of the room as it threw things about. James and Sirius managed to protect themselves but most of their attacking spells didn't work. They were about to give up when James remembered the summoning spell's incantation. "Accio book!" The book that the ghoul was holding jumped out of his hand and James grabbed it.

"Very good Mr Potter. Twenty points." Professor Bartlet smiled, "ok class, next lesson we will be looking at ghosts. For homework can you please write me two rolls of parchment on the differences between ghouls, ghosts and poltergeists? Thank you very much. Off you go."

* * *

The Gryffindors made their way towards their history of magic classroom. Several of them yarned, "I can't believe we have double history of magic now. I'm definitely going to fall asleep."

History of magic was as ever, the most boring lesson the Gryffindors had on their timetable. Professor Binns was droning on about the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards. Something that none of them – except Lily – cared about in the slightest. The lesson had been going on for what felt like forever and most of the students were losing the will to live. Sirius wondered aloud, "If I die here, do you think my ghost will have to stay here? Forever listening to Binns… I think I'd die all over again."

Several people sniggered in response. The majority of the class were day dreaming or asleep throughout the two hours. "For homework, I expect a three foot long essay about this organisation." Most of the class woke up at the sound of Binns talking about homework and groaned loudly. Luckily Professor Binns was deaf and so never heard their complaints, including Sirius Blacks loud, "stupid jerk. It's the first week! I hate History of Magic!"

* * *

The Gryffindors sat together at the Gryffindor table. Harry watched as his parents ignored each other, _man they really are childish!_ James sat next to Rachel with a hand on her knee. Things were still awkward but James had decided to wait the awkward out. "Why does Lily keep giving you dirty looks?" Rachel asked.

"What? Evans?" James said, turning his head to see Evans turning away from him, "she's just annoyed because she has to do all this extra-curricular work because we all threw that party. She's not the only one though… but she's the only one complaining. Apparently, it's all my fault…"

"Oh dear," Rachel frowned.

"Never mind," James said, kissing his new girlfriend on the forehead, trying desperately to forget the red headed menace. "She doesn't matter."

After lunch the Gryffindors had charms with the Hufflepuffs before making their way to their new Muggle Art class. They sat at the back disgruntled as the teacher spoke about something called the Renaissance and showed them different pictures. James sighed in boredom. Even Lily was barely paying attention, saying that she had learnt most of this in her muggle school before she began at Hogwarts. Half way through the class, the teacher handed out paper and a long stick – similar to a wand – with a hairy bit at the end. James looked at his, unsure what he was expected to do. Lily laughed at him, "dip it in the paint, Potter."

They began to paint. Lily's picture was incredible but most of the other Gryffindors were failing. James was being very particular about his own, taking time over every brush stroke. When he had finally finished, his best friend whistled in appreciation, "wow man that's pretty good."

Even Lily had to admit that James could paint.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next chapter - thursday...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone, a big thank you to everyone reading this story and to Jannice Sace for her review about the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

The following day the Gryffindors made their way down to greenhouse three to care for their mandrakes. Once the boys had watered their plants and gotten rid of any weeds they began messing around. The girls however, were having a quiet conversation about the Gryffindor party. "Lily you have to tell us!" Mary was whispering angrily.

"Tell you what?" Lily asked sweetly.

"What was going on with you and all those third year boys?" Alice asked.

"Oh that. Nothing. Nothing at all."

"That's not true, you lying little…" Marlene whispered.

"We just talked is all…" Lily answered.

"Whatever," Kate laughed, "That's why they were staring at you all through breakfast and they keep talking to you in the corridor."

"And they keep offering to carry your books," Mary added.

"And walk you to class," Alice smiled. "Do they not even have classes of their own?"

"It's absolutely nothing," Lily frowned. "We're just friends."

"You're friends?" Mary asked.

"Yes friends… you know you spend time together, enjoy each other's company, do favours for each other, that sort of friend."

"So not the sticking your tongue down each other's throats, hands going places they shouldn't, sort of friend?" Marlene demanded.

"No! Of course not! We're just friends! What do you think I am? Five boyfriends? I haven't even got one!" Lily squeaked, "although Tom is pretty cute."

"Which one's Tom?" Mary asked.

"The dark haired one, hazel eyes, quite tall, slightly messy hair…" Lily described him.

"Right… Tom…" the girls laughed. "Well are you going to ask him out?"

"What Tom?" Lily frowned, "oh no! I'll wait and see…"

"Oh ok," Alice giggled.

* * *

After Herbology the Gryffindors had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She had demanded that they keep practicing their spells to transform their beetles into buttons because most of the class had yet to succeed. Lily had only managed it once or twice and was struggling immensely. Professor McGonagall was running out of beetles because James was transforming them so quick. "Enough Potter, you've clearly gotten the hang of it. I'm going to teach you an untransfiguration spell so that you can change the button back to a beetle."

Lily watched in envy as James learnt the new spell; it was usually her who was asked to do extra work. James had a pile of buttons on his desk and was making his way through them quickly as he spoke the incantation, "reparifarge." When he had completely untransfirgured all the buttons Professor McGonagall gave him twenty points.

* * *

After Transfiguration, they only had one more lesson before lunch; potions. James and Lily sat together in their allocated seating but barely even looked at each other let alone speak to each other. Professor Slughorn had asked them to make notes from their textbooks on ageing potions. Lily thought to herself, _perfect! I don't have to speak to him at all._ The class seemed to go quickly and Lily and James almost got along except for the occasional elbow war, "would you move your arm?" Lily would demand, "it's in my way."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Princess Lily. I'd hate to cause you any inconvenience!" James spat angrily.

"You're such a jerk!" Lily practically screamed.

James ignored Lily and tried to focus on his notes but the sound of Lily's foot tapping on the leg of the desk was driving insane, "would you quit it!"

"I'm not doing anything," Lily frowned angrily.

"Quit tapping your foot!"

"Oh shut up Potter!" Again they fell quiet. Every noise one of them made would annoy the other. They both sighed in relief when the lesson was over.

"You'll be back after lunch. The first fifteen minutes will be spent preparing a presentation on ageing potions in your pairs," both Lily and James moaned, "and then you will take it in turns to present your presentation to the rest of the class."

Lunch went ridiculously fast and before either of them knew it James and Lily were back in their seats in the potions classroom. They began arguing almost straight away until James said calmly, "look, I know you don't like me and well… to be honest you're not my favourite person either but if we want a good grade in this assignment then we need to work together," Lily opened her mouth to respond but James continued, "without arguing. Truce?"

"I guess so," Lily replied bitterly.

"Very well," James said. "Should we compare notes on ageing potions?"

"That might be a good idea…" Lily replied sarcastically.

When Professor Slughorn called on James and Lily to give their presentation, they both gulped before standing up and making their way to the front of the class. Lily took a deep breath before beginning, "An ageing potion is a potion which causes the drinker to become older."

"It is unclear as to whether the potion merely has an effect on the body or whether it effects the mind as well. Although some individuals have been reported to increase in wisdom upon taking the potion. However, this might just be a natural reaction – a sort of placebo effect." James told the class.

"The effect of the potion is temporary," Lily said.

"So you'll be young again in a few hours," James added, jokingly causing Lily to frown at him.

"The more potion you drink, the older you become."

"So don't drink too much!"

They continued like this for several minutes until their presentation was complete. "Very good," Slughhorn guffed. "Fifty points to Gryffindor for a superbly accurate and incredibly entertaining presentation."

"See! We work quite well together," James whispered.

Lily didn't reply as she picked up her things and headed towards the door. It was time for defence against the dark arts. James sighed, apparently they were back to hating each other again.

* * *

"Ghosts are not particularly dark, but it is important that you learn about them. You will of course cover them in greater detail in your sixth year. Today we are just going to cover the basics. A ghost is the disembodied spirit of a once-living witch or wizard. Only magical beings can become ghosts. People become ghosts either because they fear death or they have an extraordinarily strong connection to the locations that they haunt. The ghost that is left behind is a mere imprint of who they used to be, an imprint of their soul. Most people however, choose to pass on and therefore have no possible way of returning."

Bartlet smiled at his pupils, "although I have on my travels heard rumours about a stone that can bring the dead back. Not back to life but back to some sort of ghostly existence. However, that's just a rumour and you shouldn't dwell on it. We do not expect that we will ever be able to reverse death – even magic can't do that. Many have researched it and come up with nothing. There are however, many ways to prevent death – some of which are very dark magic. Corpses can also be reanimated through dark magic – you will learn about that at N.E.W.T level – and it is important not to confuse an inferius for a ghost."

The class were paying their Professor all their attention. There was tension in the air as they barely breathed. "There is a chamber in the Department of Mysteries where witches and wizards study the mysteries of death. In this chamber is the Veil, an ancient stone archway, which is a gateway between the world of the living and the world of the dead. People standing around the Veil may hear voices from the other side depending on their level of faith in the afterlife. A person whose body passes through the veil will die."

Sirius shivered at the thought, "You cannot travel freely between the two worlds – it's a one way trip. It is impossible to communicate with those on the other side. Although, when a person approaches the veil, the souls of the dead, recognising a loved one nearby, attempt to communicate. However, it merely sounds like faint whispering. People working in this department of the ministry have to be very careful not to become entranced and mesmerised by the veil or it will be the death of them."

"Sir, how do you know so much about what happens in the department of mysteries?" Alice asked, suspiciously.

"I know a lot of what happens within the ministry…" Bartlet replied, not answering the question. "As for ghosts, they are forever trapped in the world of the living as intangible beings. It can be a very sad existence. A very lonely existence."

"In their paranormal state, they are unable to cause much physical influence. They are visible, and appear as a greyish-silver apparition of their former (living) selves. The cannot usually touch objects – there are a few exceptions; usually when the ghost is feeling particularly strong emotions. Right, homework please!" Bartlet summoned the homework and made a pile of it on his desk. "Your last piece of homework has been marked. Some of you did exceptionally well – whilst others barely scraped through. Ten points will go to Miss Evans, Mr Potter, Mr Lupin and Mr Snape for getting outstanding."

* * *

The Gryffindors made their way to dinner talking excitedly about their last class, "he's just so cool." Kate was saying.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if I trust him." Alice said quietly.

"He knew way too much about the department of mysteries for my liking," Marlene replied, "that was top secret information!"

Regulus was waiting at the entrance to the Great Hall for Sirius, "can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"So…"

"So?"

"Erm, I was just thinking we should spend some time together at the weekend. You're still my brother… maybe go for a fly in the grounds?"

"Sure. Saturday?" Sirius replied.

"Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next chapter...**

**Thursday...**

**An awkward moment with Lily and James...**

**More defence against the dark arts...**

**Lily gets a proposition...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Big thanks to Jannice Sace for her review...**

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

On Thursday morning James got up before the other Gryffindor boys and made his way down to the Quidditch pitch for his traditional morning fly. He zoomed across the sky on his nimbus 1000 as the sun rose in the east. James sighed as he landed; he could have flown all day. He made his way back up to the castle to get ready for breakfast. Once inside the school he ran into Lily coming out of the library, "what are you doing up this early?"

"None of your business, Potter!" Lily roared.

"Ok. Whatever." James quickly made his way back to the common room. Lily fell into step beside James, hating the fact that she had to walk with him if she wanted to get back to the dormitory in time for breakfast. They didn't speak until they reached the portrait hole. James moved to let Lily through without saying a word. When they reached the stairs to the dormitories, James opened his mouth to speak but Lily cut across him, "any way see you later."

"See you," James replied.

* * *

The boys were getting dressed as James made his way into the dormitory, "where have you been?" Remus asked.

"With Rachel perhaps?" Sirius winked.

"No… I went down to the Quidditch pitch."

"Right," Sirius laughed.

"Never mind," Remus said, "Just hurry up and shower. It's nearly time for breakfast."

Sirius leant over him, sniffing gently, "you're right! You smell bad! You must have been flying!"

"Thanks Sirius!"

* * *

After breakfast the marauders made their way to classroom 3C for their defence lesson. They lined up outside as the door was locked. When Professor Bartlet finally arrived he smiled at the students, "in you come."

They quickly walked into the classroom and took their seats. "Did you enjoy your night off homework? I think two or three essays a week will be adequate. What do you think?"

The class murmured their agreement. "Today we are going to be looking at poltergeists. I've asked Peeves to join us for today's lesson. Say hello Peeves."

"Hello ickle little second years!" Peeves said loudly.

"A poltergeist is an indestructible spirit of chaos. They can fly and delight in vandalism, malicious mischief and the general aggravation and embarrassment of living persons. They live purely for their own amusement. Sadly there is no way to get rid of a poltergeist once it has made its home in your house – much to Mr Filch's distaste."

Several people laughed. "Poltergeists are similar to ghosts but differ in a number of ways. Any ideas? Miss Evans?"

"Ghosts are incorporeal whilst poltergeists are solid enough to move objects with physical force."

"Very good Miss Evans. Mr Potter?"

"Poltergeists have never been an alive human being."

"Fantastic. It is unsure exactly why that is. Although it is thought that they have amortality. That is that they can never die as they were never alive to begin with. Another option is that they feed off of the chaos they cause and therefore if the house is left desolate or abandoned the poltergeist might simply cease to exist. Mr MacNair do you have any ideas?"

"No sir."

"What a shame. Miss Prewett?"

"Yes. Unlike ghosts they are vulnerable to some hexes such as langlock."

"Very good, indeed. Ten points each to Mr Potter, Miss Evans and Miss Prewett. I want you to practice your hexes. I have asked Peeves to allow you to hex him – just this once – and he has agreed. So line up and we will begin."

The class quickly got themselves into a line with the wands out. They quickly took it in turns to hex Peeves. Most of the spells didn't seem to work but there were a few that succeeded. "Right – please make a list of the spells that worked against Peeves for future reference."

The class quickly made their lists. "Now we will spend the rest of the class listening to Peeves telling us his life story." Bartlet said, less enthusiastically.

"I have been the Hogwarts poltergeist since 993 when the school was founded. I have spent my existence annoying students and teachers alike. Peevsie take great delight in annoying Argus – the caretaker." Peeves continued for about ten minutes talking about his time at Hogwarts. The Gryffindors were still talking about Peeve's story when they were sat in charms class. He had used aggressive arm gestures and loud explosive noises. Charms was incredibly boring. Only Lily felt interested at all. The rest of the class talked amongst themselves.

* * *

When the lesson was over the Gryffindors made their way down to the Herbology greenhouses. James and the others talked about what they were planning to do at the weekend. Lily walked with Trevor, talking about her own plans for the weekend. "What are you doing at the weekend?"

"Not much. You?" Lily replied.

"I was just wondering if you would like to hang out with me on Saturday," Trevor replied nervously.

"Erm, sure," Lily replied, going slightly red.

"Cool," Trevor said, "so I'll meet you at breakfast."

The Gryffindors waited outside of the xylomancy classroom. There was only two other students taking the class besides the Gryffindors. The teacher called them in, asking them to take a seat. "Xylomancy is one of the many arts of divination. We will be spending the year analyzing pieces of burning wood."

The Gryffindors laughed slightly. They tried really hard to take it seriously but struggled immensely. "Remind me not to take divination as an elective," Alice whispered. Even Lily was failing to take the class seriously.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next chapter...**

**Friday...**

**Frog Choir rehearsal...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks again to Jannice Sace for the review.**

**Previously...**

_The Gryffindors waited outside of the xylomancy classroom. There was only two other students taking the class besides the Gryffindors. The teacher called them in, asking them to take a seat. "Xylomancy is one of the many arts of divination. We will be spending the year analyzing pieces of burning wood."_

_The Gryffindors laughed slightly. They tried really hard to take it seriously but struggled immensely. "Remind me not to take divination as an elective," Alice whispered. Even Lily was failing to take the class seriously._

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

Friday morning went in a blur. The Gryffindors spoke of nothing else in History of Magic, Ancient Studies and Charms but the weekend. They completely ignored Professor Binns, didn't catch a word of what their ancient studies teacher told them about Ancient Egypt, or what Professor Flitwick said during charms class.

"I'm so excited about the weekend," Alice said.

"I know me too! This week's been a nightmare. I've never had so much homework at the beginning of the year." Kate remarked.

"I can't wait for Saturday," Lily commented quietly.

"I bet!" Marlene laughed, "Got a date with Trevor!"

"Give it a rest," Lily said as she blushed, "what are you guys going to do tomorrow?"

"Follow you around on your date..." Alice winked. "No seriously, me and Frank are going on a date of our own. It's the first chance we've had to spend time together without his mother's ever watchful eye."

The girls laughed, "what about the rest of you?"

"Probably just hang out by the lake," Kate said, "make the most of the sun before it goes away."

Marlene laughed gently, "besides we've got to hang out with James, Rachel and some of the marauders because James feels awkward with Rachel."

"James feels awkward?" Kate asked, "I don't get it. James never feels awkward with girls. We certainly never had that problem."

"Yeah, I don't get it either," Alice said, "but we have to help."

"I can't see it lasting to be honest," Marlene put in.

Lily laughed, "None of Potter's relationships last."

"Come on we better get to potions," Mary said.

"Argh, I've got to work with Potter!" Lily moaned.

"Quit your moaning!" Alice laughed.

* * *

"What did you do to it?" Lily asked angrily.

"Nothing," James said cautiously, "I was just following the instructions."

"Well don't touch anything and shut up," Lily frowned, "what the hell did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"That was a rhetorical question. Shut up."

* * *

James was sat in Transfiguration. He was incredibly bored. The rest of the class was still working on transforming their beetles into buttons. Professor McGonagall had told James that he could make a start on his homework. Sirius looked over at James, "so what was that with Evans in potions?"

"Nothing. She was just being a bitch!" James replied angrily.

"Evans a bitch? Never," Sirius joked.

"She was just angry because the potion wasn't right. So of course it was my fault…"

"Of course," Sirius laughed, "she really doesn't like you! I mean she dislikes me, but she hates you!"

"Thanks man," James replied sarcastically. "Did you hear try-outs are next week for Quidditch?"

"Yeah," Sirius smiled, "it's exciting right?"

"Yeah," James replied. "Have you been practicing?"

"A bit," Sirius laughed, "nowhere near as much as you though. You're a dead cert."

"Nah," James said running a hand through his hair, "there are a lot of good chasers out there."

* * *

The Gryffindors walked together to their frog choir rehearsal. "Did anyone think to ask how long we have to take these extra classes for?" James asked, suddenly fearful that they would have to take them for the rest of the year.

"No," Remus said, "but to be honest I'm scared to ask… just in case she makes it longer because we asked."

"Yeah, Minnie would do that," James replied. There were several students gathered together in the Great Hall waiting for Choir to begin. One girl looked particularly disgruntled by their presence.

"I can't believe they are using Frog Choir as a punishment. Seriously, we are very talented and have earned the privilege to be in this choir, awful practices, terrible auditions, learning latin… I bet they can't sing fluently in Latin!"

"Hello choir," Professor Flitwick smiled as he made his way into the Great Hall, "ah new members. Welcome! Welcome! You have a lot to learn – but I'm sure you'll catch up!" The Gryffindors joined the other students.

"Right, we are going to practice two songs today. The first I want us to perform at the welcoming feast next September. I know it's ages away but you can never be too prepared."

The choir began to sing, "Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble."

The Gryffindors tried to join in but Peter was singing out of key and James and Sirius couldn't help but laugh at their friend. "What's so funny boys?" Flitwick asked.

"Nothing sir," James and Sirius answered in unision.

"Cut it out then,"

They continued practicing. Most of the Gryffindors sounded quite good but Peter sounded dreadful, "Oh Merlin what's that sound?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Someone," the girl from earlier said pointedly, "is singing flat, sir."

"I can tell that, Louise!" Flitwick replied. "My dear boy," he said to Peter, "could you sing slightly quieter."

"Or maybe just mime?" Louise asked.

"I hate her," Sirius whispered to James, "let me hex her."

James laughed, "later. Flitwicks watching!"

* * *

After dinner, James and Sirius followed Louise out of the Great Hall, "Oi Louise!" Sirius called. James was hiding under the invisibility cloak next to him.

Louise turned around, "W-what do you want?" She blushed slightly.

"I was wondering if you could help me practice that song In Noctem, you know the one with all the Latin?"

"Erm…"

"You'd be doing me a massive favour," Sirius said suggestively, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I – well if it's for the good of the choir."

"How about tomorrow night?" Sirius asked, an eyebrow raised flirtatiously.

"Sure," Louise blushed again, "where?"

"That empty classroom on the charms corridor?"

"Cool. See you at 7pm?" She asked.

"Will do," Sirius replied.

Once Louise was gone, James came out from under the cloak. "I don't get why I have to be nice to her. I want to hex her, not date her."

"No. We don't want to hex her. We want to embarrass her the way she embarrassed Pete. This will work. Trust me." James replied.

* * *

**I thought we'd see some of James and Sirius' loyalty to their friends mixed with their terrible behaviour! :)**

**Next chapter...**

**The WEEKEND!**

**Dates - James and Rachel, Alice and Frank, Lily and Trevor and perhaps a surprise encounter with Tom.**

**Sirius and Regulus have brother times.**

**The Gryffindors spend Saturday by the Lake...**

**Some news from the outside world...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's another chapter for you all. Really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

The following morning, James decided to sleep in. He had a habit of getting up early – ever since he was a little boy. His parents had always encouraged that he get up early so as not to waste the day. Over the years it had become habit and now at the age of twelve James automatically woke up at 6am regardless of the day. When 6am came on that Saturday, James lay in bed awake. He tried desperately to sleep but it was impossible. After about half an hour of laying restless, James got up and quickly dressed before making his way down to the Quidditch pitch. He sat on his broom, high in the sky watching the sun rise. He flew around the castle several times before making his way back into the castle for a shower. Breakfast was later at the weekend but still most of the Gryffindors missed breakfast on the weekend. James sat at the Gryffindor table with Remus and Frank. Sirius and Peter had yet to get out of bed. The Gryffindor girls weren't much better. Only Lily and Mary had made their way down to the Great Hall.

"So James, are you looking forward to our day together?" a voice from behind James asked.

James grimaced, before turning to see Rachel looking at him, "heya! So I was thinking we could go for a walk in the grounds this morning. What do you think?"

"Sounds fun," she said, kissing him on the cheek as she sat down beside him.

"Then after lunch, I was thinking we could go swimming with our friends in the lake?" James asked.

"Great," Rachel smiled, "I'll go let my friends know."

"Invite whoever you want!" James nodded happily, silently hoping that she would just end up hanging out with her friends.

Rachel ran off to go talk to her friends. James sighed, "I'm so glad you guys are coming with us today! I think I might just die if it weren't for you guys." James told Remus and Mary.

"I don't get it – you're never awkward." Mary laughed.

"Yeah – I don't get it either." James answered honestly. "I guess I better go on this walk. Wish me luck…" James stood up and made his way over towards Rachel. They left the Great Hall together and made their way out into the grounds.

* * *

Lily met Trevor in the entrance hall as they had arranged. He smiled widely at her. "So Trevor what are we going to do with our day?"

"Well… I was thinking we could explore the grounds?" Trevor offered. "I know you spend a lot of time with the marauders and I don't doubt that they know the castle better than anyone else in the school but I thought it might be fun?"

"Sounds great," Lily smiled.

They began to make their way out of the castle and into the glorious sun, walking through the old wooden bridge. Lily could see James walking around the lake holding hands with Rachel. Lily and Trevor walked through the grounds until they reached the pixie water well. "Have you ever been here before?"

"No," Lily said as she looked down the water well.

"Be careful," Trevor said, grabbing Lily by the waist, "there's supposed to be pixies down there. Don't want them grabbing you and stealing you away from me."

Lily laughed gently as she realised that Trevor's arm was still around waist.

* * *

James could see Sirius and Regulus flying over by the Quidditch pitch. James smiled at the idea of Sirius getting on with his brother. Things weren't quite as awkward with Rachel anymore. They had talked about Quidditch and the summer's world cup. James' father had taken him to go see it in Bulgaria. Rachel asked loads of questions about what it had been like watching the world cup. James had seen England's final match. They had played terribly and hadn't even come forth in the competition.

"It was dreadful watching them lose," James commented.

"But at least you saw an international match," Rachel smiled.

"I guess," James laughed.

"I can't believe we'll be in sixth year next time," Rachel said.

Sirius and Regulus sat on their brooms passing a quaffle between themselves. "Do you hate me for being in Slytherin?"

"Why would I hate you?" Sirius asked.

"Because I'm just like the rest of them," Regulus whispered.

"You'll never be like them." Sirius said honestly, "although dad's not so bad…"

Regulus laughed, "yeah I think it's the Black women who are mental."

Sirius laughed with his brother, "like mother and Bella. They're not all that bad. Andi is pretty awesome."

"Yeah, cousin Andi is pretty cool," Regulus nodded.

"Reg, I think our biggest problem is that I – I just don't know who I can trust. I mean – can I tell you things or will mum find out?"

"I – I don't know… I guess it depends what it is." Regulus frowned, sighing gently. "This sucks."

They were silent for a few moments before Regulus opened his mother to speak again, "The older Slytherins are encouraging us younger Slytherins to… They say there's a war coming."

"There is a war coming. You need to be prepared Reg. Soon you're going to have to pick a side. I can't choose for you but you need to work out what you want to do. This isn't a game. It's a matter of life and death."

"They say they're going to get rid of the muggle-borns," Regulus said, "mum would be so proud of me if I joined them."

"Yeah, she probably would be," Sirius nodded his agreement, "but are you willing to kill muggle-borns to make mum proud?"

"I – I don't know," Regulus said, "I don't need to decide just yet do I?"

"I don't know, Reg. Maybe not."

"Maybe, it'll all be over by the time I leave Hogwarts," Regulus whispered.

"I hope so," Sirius said sadly, "but I doubt it."

* * *

After lunch the other Gryffindors joined James and Rachel outside. They all gathered around the Great Lake. "Do you not think it will be a little cold?" one of Rachel's friends asked.

"Probably," James said honestly, "don't worry I'm going to perform heating spells on all of us so we can regulate our temperatures."

"Wow, Rach. You got a cleaver one here," another third year said, causing James to run a hand through his hair sheepishly.

Moments later they were all swimming in the lake. "What if the giant squid grabs for us?"

"Are you scared Peter?" James asked.

"Let's play a game!" Marlene demanded. "Can we do the one we played over the summer at your house. You know the one where the girls get on the guys shoulders and then we try to push each other over."

"Yeah sure," James said. He ducked under the water to allow Rachel to get on his shoulders. Kate quickly got on Remus' just as Sirius ran over to them.

"I want to play! I want to play." He jumped into the water, splashing Rachel's friends who were sitting on the side, attempting not to get their hair wet. He ducked down so that Marlene could climb on his shoulders. When he re-surfaced, he turned to Peter and Mary, "are you playing guys?"

Mary and Peter looked at each other uncertainly, "if you want to, we could." Peter offered.

"Ok, if you want," Mary replied, going slightly pink.

Peter ducked under the water and Mary climbed up onto his shoulders. Soon the girls were wrestling, trying desperately to cause the others to topple over. Marlene and Sirius seemed to be the best. They were an awesome team. Every time that it looked like they were about to topple, Sirius would pull them upright again. James and Rachel were ok but nowhere near as good as Sirius and Marlene. Peter and Mary spent most of their time crashing and falling about.

They swam in the lake all afternoon until it was time for dinner and even then they were tempted to stay outside instead but Rachel's friends wanted to go inside. James didn't really like them. They complained and moaned too much.

* * *

At dinner that night the Gryffindors sat chatting excitably. Harry watched as James enjoyed himself with his best friends. Lily was late for dinner but when she arrived she walked over to the Gryffindors and joined the conversation. "So where have you been all day Miss Evans?" Marlene teased.

"With Trevor," Lily said bashfully.

"Oh I see," laughed Alice.

"Say's you," replied Mary, "where have you and Frank been all day Al?"

"Erm, the Gryffindor common room…"

"What? What were you doing inside on a day like today," James frowned.

"Erm, we were making the most of the fact that you weren't there!" Frank joked.

"Oi Oi." Laughed Sirius. "We all know what they got up to!" He whispered to Marlene.

"Don't suggest such a thing," Alice remarked sourly.

Lily felt a tap on her shoulder, "hi Lily."

"Hi Tom," Lily blushed as the older Gryffindor spoke to her.

"So I heard you went out on a date today," Tom frowned. "I was thinking that I might ask you out for tomorrow before someone else gets in there." He winked gently at her.

"Er, ok. Yeah that would be nice…" Lily answered.

"Cool. See you tomorrow." Tom said before returning to his friends.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next chapter is Sunday... and the end of the weekend.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

After dinner, Sirius made his way to the empty charms classroom to meet Louise. James walked with him, "so you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, I just put on the old Sirius charm, win her over, maybe kiss her a few times and then dump her in the most public, embarrassing way possible?"

"Sounds about right," James said, hitting his best friend on the back, "you can do this! I'll see you later." James walked away leaving Sirius behind. Sirius walked into the classroom to wait for Louise. Ten minutes later Louise walked into the room.

"Hi Sirius," Louise said nervously.

"Hi," Sirius smiled.

"So," Louise continued awkwardly, "we should practice…"

Sirius nodded, "sounds good."

"So the song is really simple. The Latin verses are the exact same as the English verses just…"

"Just in Latin?" Sirius joked.

"Exactly," Louise smiled at him, turning slightly red in the cheeks. Maybe you should try singing it… I brought my gramophone so we could play the music."

* * *

"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked as they all sat together in the Gryffindor common room.

"He's on a date," James said quickly. Rachel curled up at his side. She had been with him all day and James was getting slightly fed up of her constant presence.

"A date? Who with?" Marlene asked.

James looked around the room, "where's Peter?"

"Erm, gone down to the kitchen with Mary I think," Alice said.

"He's on a date with Louise. You know that girl from the frog choir?" James answered them.

"The one who was horrible to Peter?" Lily asked, "what's he doing going out with her?"

"Well… we have a plan to back at her for what she said about Pete." James replied honestly. "It was either this or hex her."

"That's terrible," Lily frowned.

"She deserves it," Remus said.

"Usually you're the one telling us we're going too far," James laughed.

"She was a complete bitch to Peter," Remus, shrugging her shoulders, "we stick together – we're the marauders after all."

"I can't believe you agree with them," Lily complained.

"Lily you forget that I am one of them," Remus said jokingly.

"Humph."

"Apparently, Evans given up on the English language. Apparently words don't express her anger enough." James laughed.

"Whatever Potter!" Lily snapped.

James sighed, "Anyway. Today was a good day." James turned towards the others. "Did anyone else think that Peter and Mary were kind of cute?"

"Yeah! I soooo saw that," Kate giggled.

"What?" Lily raised an eyebrow, "Mary MacDonald and Peter Pettigrew? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not they were adorable," Marlene said. "So Sirius isn't serious about this Louise girl. It's just a prank?"

"Just a prank," James nodded.

"Are you feeling slightly…" Remus began.

James cut across him, "don't embarrass the poor girl." James winked at Marlene.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow, James?" Rachel asked.

"Er, I'm not sure. I was thinking of spending the morning flying with Sirius and then working on homework in the afternoon. So you should probably just spend the day with your friends. I'm not really going to be much fun."

"Oh ok," Rachel moped.

"Don't look so down about it," James laughed, "we spent the whole day together today."

"I know. It's just that well I kind of enjoyed spending time with you James."

"Yeah, me too," James smiled briefly.

"I'm going to go to bed. Night," Rachel said quietly.

"Night Rach," James said, kissing her on the cheek.

Rachel made her way up the stairs, leaving the second years alone.

"Guys what should I do?" James asked, shaking his head gently. "I mean she's hot but she's driving me mental!"

"I don't know. Maybe you should just end it," Remus offered.

"You can't just end it," Lily scolded them, "that's just cruel."

"Isn't it crueler to stay with her?" James asked.

"It's not even been a week! Give it a week," Lily told him.

"A week?" James asked, "Then I can dump her?"

"It's up to you. I just think you should give her a fair chance." Lily explained.

"Say's you, who's dating two guys at once!" Kate laughed.

"Well… we're just getting to know each other," Lily blushed. "Besides, I never said I was in a relationship with Trevor. I just agreed to one date."

* * *

Sirius offered to walk Louise back to her common room. She was a Hufflepuff. They made their way down towards the kitchens. "Is the Hufflepuff common room near the kitchens?"

"Er – yeah," Louise answered secretively.

When they reached the portrait of the bowl of fruit, Louise turned to Sirius, "we should probably say goodbye here."

"I guess so," Sirius nodded.

"I'm quite impressed Sirius," Louise smiled.

"How come?" Sirius asked, uncertainly.

"My friends all told me to be wary of you. They told me that you'd be trying to drag me off into a broom closet in the first fifteen minutes."

Sirius laughed, "Sometimes I can be a gentleman." Sirius lifted his hand to play with her hair. Louise smiled.

"I can see that."

"Do you think we could do this again?" Sirius asked.

"Erm yeah sure. It's been quite fun."

"How about Tuesday night?" Sirius asked, running his hand through her hair.

"Ok. Cool. Sounds great."

"It's a date then," Sirius smiled, before leaning down to kiss her gently on the cheek. Sirius heard a noise behind him. When he turned, he saw Peter and Mary staring at them in shock.

"I'll see you later Sirius," Louise called as she walked slightly down the corridor before disappearing.

Peter didn't say anything. Instead he walked away from Sirius and towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

When they reached the common room, Peter turned on Sirius, "I don't get it. Why were you kissing that absolute cow?"

The other second years could hear Peter shouting through the portrait hole and came to see what was going on, "Oi get in here!"

The three of them entered the common room. "You were kissing Louise Mitchell!"

"Yes, I was. Well kind of. It was only on the cheek so it barely counts."

"After what she said," Peter huffed.

"Well yeah," Sirius grimaced.

"Pete can I explain?" James asked.

"I don't think anything can explain the fact that one of my best friends has betrayed me!"

"Don't be so melodramatic Peter," Remus said, "you've got the wrong end of the stick."

"Oh right," Peter snapped, "so now it's my fault. Stupid Peter just doesn't understand."

"That's not what we're saying," Remus frowned.

"After what she said, Sirius wanted to hex her, right then and there in the middle of practice but I convinced him that there are better ways to get her back. She humiliated you, embarrassed you so we're going to do the same to her!" James blurted out quickly.

"I'm making her fall for me so I can publicly break her heart," Sirius said proudly.

"That's terrible," Mary responded.

"You'd do that for me?" Peter asked.

"Of course man, we're – we're brothers." Sirius said in response. "Marauders through and through."

"We should write a code," Peter laughed, now feeling relieved.

"Don't be gay Pete," James said before whispering, "sounds great but it needs to be a secret." James winked at the slightly plump boy.

* * *

**I thought I'd save the bad news from the outside world for the next chapter...**

**Next chapter...**

**The first week is over...**

**Bad news from the world outside Hogwarts...**

**Quidditch Tryouts...**


	25. Chapter 25

**New chapter for you all. Also if you have pottermore feel free to add me SeerSparks4075**

**Thanks to Jannice Sace for the awesome reviews as ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 25:**

The weekend went in a bit of a daze for the majority of the second years. Most of them stayed in bed all morning. James had woken up at his usual time and had dragged Sirius out of the dorm room, "you have got to be kidding me! It's half six in the bloody morning. Sometimes you can be such a jerk."

"If you want to get on the team," James began.

Sirius mumbled something under his breath about hoping James never became captain just in case he make this early morning practice a regular and mandatory occurrence. Sirius shivered at the thought. Sirius walked through the castle with his eyes shut and only opened them when he felt the morning air on his face. They flew about for what felt like hours, only stopping briefly for lunch, throwing the quaffle about. They did every sort of exercise they could think of until they were absolutely worn out. "Is it time for lunch yet?" Sirius asked.

James quickly checked his pocket watch – a gift from his father – before consenting to going back into the castle, "come on then."

As James and Sirius approached the table, most of their friends were sat together talking happily. Kate looked at the muddy boys approaching them, "you do know you smell right?"

Sirius leant down and hugged her, "so do you now."

The rest of the Gryffindors laughed but Kate looked murderously at Sirius, "I'm going to kill you Black!"

Sirius merely laughed, "sure thing kitten!"

The boys sat down with the others and joined in their conversation about homework until James asked, "where's Evans?"

"On her date with Tom," Alice answered.

"They're picnicking by the lake apparently," Mary added.

"So romantic," Marlene joked, making gagging noises. Sirius sniggered and then winked at James before turning his gaze towards the Slytherin table. He cast the stinging hex under his breath at several Slytherins before continuing to eat his lunch.

"Sirius, you shouldn't," Marlene whispered in his ear.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently.

"You shouldn't hex them," Marlene replied, "you know it will end badly."

"You mean just like how it'll end badly if I hex you?"

"It would end very badly if you hexed me!" Marlene challenged.

"We'll see about that! Titillando."

Marlene began falling about in laughter, "you – you… I'm going-g to k-kill you Si-Sirius B-B-black."

"Is that right?" Sirius flirted absent mindedly before lifting the spell.

"You were sat right next to me! How lazy are you? Using a spell to tickle me!" Marlene said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Would you rather I just tickle you?" Sirius asked as he rolled up his sleeves and pounced on her.

"Oh no, you're all sweaty!" Marlene laughed.

* * *

Tom and Lily walked back up to the castle a few hours after nightfall. They had hidden down by the lake even though it was passed curfew. Lily had never broken the rules before and was feeling incredibly nervous. She grabbed hold of Tom's hand and continued walking beside him. "Did you have fun Lily?" Tom asked, squeezing her hand gently.

"I did," Lily replied honestly.

"Good. Could we do it again some time?" Tom asked hopefully.

"I'd like that," Lily smiled.

"Good." Tom guided her back to the common room, somehow avoiding the teachers and prefects and Mr Filch and Miss Norris and Lily couldn't help but feel slightly impressed. Harry however felt the complete opposite. Tom and Lily stood outside the portrait hole saying their goodbye – they didn't know how busy the common room would be – and Harry was leaning against the wall tapping his foot impatiently, _who does he think he is, keeping her out this late? _Harry thought protectively. _I don't trust him!_

Tom leant down and kissed Lily on the mouth, _that absolute jerk! She's my mother! She's not meant to be kissing him! She's supposed to be kissing my father! _Lily leant into the kiss, and ran her hand through his hair. As they pulled apart, she smiled up at him. He really did have lovely eyes – they reminded her of something but she wasn't sure what.

"Well, night," Lily said before giving the fat lady the password and entering the common room. Lily walked straight over to her friends who were sat by the fire. For once – thank God – they weren't sat with the marauders. The marauders appeared to be writing a list. Lily shook her head. She didn't care what those pesky marauders were doing.

"So how did it go?" Alice asked happily as she sat curled up on the sofa with Frank.

"Really good," Lily smiled.

"Did he kiss you?" Marlene asked.

"Yep," Lily said blushing brightly.

"Will you see him again?" Kate asked.

"I think so," Lily grinned.

* * *

The marauders were sat in the corner away from all the other students in the common room. They were indeed writing a list – well it was more of a code to be honest – a list of rules.

"Ok. So far we have;

I solemnly swear that the marauders are brothers and that will never change.

I solemnly swear to always put the needs of the other marauders before our own.

I solemnly swear to help another marauder in any task he needs or desires to complete.

I solemnly swear to never deny another marauder the opportunity for fun.

I solemnly swear to always put the marauders before girls.

I solemnly swear to prank until my mind is empty of pranks.

I solemnly swear to always defend a fellow marauder.

I solemnly swear to always be a marauder's second in a duel.

I solemnly swear to never abandon a fellow marauder.

I solemnly swear to accept each marauder regardless of their faults.

I solemnly swear to stay true to the marauding way.

I solemnly swear to protect the Gryffindor girls. They may not be marauders but they matter all the same. P.S. that goes for Frank too.

I solemnly swear that we will join the order as soon as we are old enough.

I solemnly swear to trust the marauders with my life.

So I was thinking we can always add to the code – we just can't take away from it." James said.

"Sounds good to me," Sirius nodded.

Remus smiled sadly at his friends, "it works for me." Only James noticed even a hint of sadness in Remus' voice. The others were blissfully ignorant.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Next chapter...**

**Bad news from the outside world...**

**Quidditch Tryouts...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hiya everyone,**

**Thanks for being patient over the last few days. I did my exam so I've now finished my degree. YAY! So here is the update I promised...**

* * *

**Chapter 26:**

Their second week brought with it a lot of difficulties; there was even more homework due in and a ridiculous amount of class time what with all the extra-curricular classes the second years were now taking. It also brought with it news from the outside world. James and the others were sat at the Gryffindor table when the post owls came. "That's strange, post came at breakfast," Sirius said.

An owl landed in front of James and dropped a copy of the daily prophet on his plate. The headline read, "Breaking News." "Breaking news, it must be an emergency paper." James said, as he began to read.

"They haven't done one of those since that person accidentally cast that spell that caused that explosion that killed like fifty people," Remus commented.

"When was that?" Mary asked.

"What two years ago?" Marlene asked.

Remus nodded.

"What does it say James?" Marlene asked.

"It says that there was an accident on the London underground. It was huge. Let me read it to you. _This morning at 10:30am a handful of wizards in black robes and masks stood in the middle of the London muggle underground – a sort of transport tunnel. They caused several trains to collide resulting in multiple deaths and even more injuries. The death toll is continuing to rise as the local muggle hospital struggles with the mass intake. The Minister for Magic, Joshua Alcaraz has been in touch with the muggle prime minister. The department of magical law enforcement has sent hit wizards into the centre of London to search for these dark wizards. The aurors are working on several leads that they have coming in. When minister Alcaraz was asked about the incident he said; "we are doing everything we can to deal with the matter at hand. Everyone is doing the very best they can. It is disgusting that we have found ourselves in this situation. The idea that wizards would cause this much pain disgusts me. The auror office and the hit wizards and witches are working hard to find the wizards responsible. The rest of the department of magical law enforcement are working alongside the muggle perlesse men. The obliviators have modified the memories of all the muggle witnesses. The muggle-worthy excuse committee has informed the muggle news papers that the trains crashed as a result of a fault on the line resulting in a head on collision. Last counted the death toll has risen to 146 muggles and one wizard, a ministry employee who at present must remain nameless."_

"Oh goodness," Lily whispered under her breath.

"I can't believe that wizards could…" Alice began but stopped when she saw that most of the students on the Slytherin table were completely unperturbed at the news.

"I know dear; it takes a real monster to do something like this," Frank said, putting his arm around her and squeezing her shoulder gently.

They sat in silence for a few moments as they tried to process the news. No one knew what to say. Mary sighed, "I just don't get what they have against muggles!"

"I don't know," Peter muttered as everyone else just stared at the Slytherins.

* * *

The rest of the day continued like normal, except that everyone was talking about the supposed train crash. Most of the students were struggling to concentrate in lessons and some teachers had completely given up teaching them. However, some persisted through. Professor Flitwick had allowed the second years to discuss the day's news – even joining them in their discussions where he felt appropriate. There was a knock at the classroom door causing silence to fall. Professor McGonagall entered the room, "I'm sorry Professor Flitwick for disturbing your lesson but could I please borrow Miss MacDonald?"

"Yes, of course, Minerva." Flitwick replied kindly.

Mary frowned as she stood up and made her way towards the door. Her legs felt like stone. They were heavier than they should have been. She tried to smile at her friends as she left them behind but her expression was stuck on shocked. She didn't understand, _am I in trouble? What have I done?_

"Mary, if you would just accompany me to Professor Dumbledore's office."

"Am I in trouble, Professor?" Mary panicked.

"No Mary, you are not in trouble. We merely need to speak to you." They walked briskly, Mary feeling more and more sick the longer it took before they reached the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. Mary had never been summoned to the headmaster's study before. "Liquorice Alsorts." The gargoyle began to move aside to let them pass, "the headmaster has a slight attachment to muggle sweets," McGonagall told the nervous girl conversationally.

As they reached the top of the stairs, McGonagall tapped the door twice with her knuckles. Professor Dumbledore called from within, "enter."

They made their way into the study to see Professor Dumbledore smiling at them from besides his desk. There was a man stood to the side of his desk that Mary had only seen once before; Mr Potter – James' dad. "Miss MacDonald, would you please take a seat?"

"Yes, sir." She replied as she sat in the chair that he had pointed to. Professor McGonagall sat in the chair next to her own.

"You are probably wondering why I have summoned you," Albus Dumbledore began, "I have some bad news." Dumbledore's eyes were shinning with a deep regret – he didn't like this part of his job. "Mary, your parents were on one of the trains that collided this morning."

"What?" Mary's mouth gapped. She stopped breathing and stared at her professor. Her eyes full of the questions her mouth refused to ask.

"I'm sorry to say that your mother was killed on impact." Mary sobbed quietly. McGonagall fell to her knees besides her young student, and placed a consoling hand on her arm. "Your father is in a stable condition at St Mungo's Hospital. It is believed that he will recover completely if he gets enough rest." Mary began to sob loudly now, partly out of sadness and grief at the loss of her mother but her tears were also mingled with tears of relief at her father's survival.

Mr Potter stepped forward. "Your mother's sister has been called. We have asked that she care for your sisters over the next month. Your father will be in St Mungo's for some time. Miss MacDonald – Mary – may I call you Mary?"

Mary nodded, "Mary, I must also warn you that these murderers do not seem to be acting randomly. I believe they were aware of who was on the train. Both your father and another wizard were on the train. Your parents had arranged a spontaneous shopping trip in London. This other wizard was on his way to work. Your father and this other wizard have something in common; they both married muggle women. I think it would be prudent to have ministry protection, not so much for you because I completely trust Albus' capability. There is no safer place than at Hogwarts. Your family however, I am less certain of their security. I have already got an auror assigned to your father at St Mungo's but I need your permission to assign an auror to protect your sisters. The auror will live with them for the next month or until we have caught those responsible. Muggle homes are not safe against dark wizards. The auror would place protective spells around the house. What do you say Mary, can I have your permission to protect your sisters?"

"Yes, of course," Mary sighed, "do anything, everything that you need to do to protect them."

"Thank you, Mary." Charlus said sadly as he watched a tear fall down the poor girl's face.

Albus sighed, "Mary we will of course help you with the details of your mother's funeral. Just tell us what she would want and I'll have it done."

"Thank you, Professor," Mary cried.

"I am sure you want to visit your father but I must ask that you wait until the weekend. Your father is still not up to visitors and I think it would be better for you to see him when he is feeling slightly better. Is that ok, Mary?" Albus asked.

Mary nodded, "good. In that case Professor McGonagall will escort you to St Mungo's on Saturday morning. I will allow you to work out the details between you. I really am sorry to be the bringer of bad news."

"Thank you Professor," Mary whispered.

"My dear girl, if there is anything I can do please just come and ask. Minerva would you please take Mary to the hospital wing, Poppy is expecting her. Mary, Miss Pomfrey will give you a tonic to help you sleep tonight. I suggest you sleep there tonight. It will be easier to rest before you tell your friends. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you Professor."

Dumbledore merely nodded sadly, "I really am sorry Mary. I wish it could have been good news."

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Next chapter -**

**More bad news... yep that's right if you thought it was over you were wrong! I feel kind of evil doing it but...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Another chapter... really hope you like it. Please review...**

* * *

**Chapter 27:**

Albus and Charlus waited for Minerva to return with the next student. A brown haired girl in Ravenclaw house, a seventh year. Her muggle parents had both been killed in the incident. "I don't know how you do it, Albus," Charlus sighed.

"On days like today I don't either," Albus admitted, "you just do. You have to."

Charlus sighed, "I just keep thinking how awful it would be if you were having this conversation with James. I don't think I could forgive myself if I ever left him to fend for himself. I risk it every day. Every day Albus. Every day I risk my life and I know that I'm risking leaving him without a father and yet…"

"the fight seems worth it?" Albus asked.

"Yes, it does and I know that he would do the same and he would never blame me, but I can't help but feel guilty for all the times he fears that I might die or might already be dead. He has known that fear too much for a boy so young."

"He is brave, dear friend, he is brave. He is brave just like his father." Albus replied.

Charlus sighed, "I know." His tone changed suddenly business like, "do you know what they are demanding? These death-eaters as they are calling themselves."

Albus shook his head, unsure what to expect but certain that he wouldn't like it. "There first demand is that a new law be made regarding marriage between wizards and muggles. They want restrictions. They want wizards who marry muggles to have to hand in their wand and renounce the magical world."

"I see," Albus said, his fingers pressed against the bridge of his nose.

"They are saying this is only their first demand. I can only what will come next." Charlus shook his head angrily, "soon they will want it prohibited. Then they will want all muggle-borns removed from Hogwarts and the ministry. When will it end, Albus?"

"I'm not sure, Charlus," Albus said, honestly.

"I'm growing old and I'm so very tired of it all," Charlus frowned, a tear in his eye, "I'm fed up of fighting for equality when no one seems to want it."

"There are those who want it," Albus said, his eyes twinkling, "there are those who need it."

Charlus nodded as they heard a sharp knock on the door, "enter."

"Miss Jackson, please come in and take a seat," Albus said quietly.

"Have I done something wrong Professor? Am in trouble?"

"No dear, not at all. I merely need to speak to you. Nancy, this gentleman here is the head of the auror office at the ministry, Mr Charlus Potter. He and I need to speak to you about the incident that happened this morning. You will have heard about it, I'm sure?"

"Yes sir," Nancy Jackson replied, growing worried.

"The thing is Nancy, your parents were on the train home from the city centre at the time. It was their train that was attacked. I'm sorry to say that they both died this morning on the way to the hospital."

Nancy screamed until her voice went hoarse. McGonagall placed a soothing hand on the girl's shoulder. Charlus stepped forward, "Miss Jackson, I understand this has come as a shock but I must speak to you about your siblings. You are of age and are now according to your parents' will, their parental guardian. I must ask what you wish to do. Obviously, you have options. Your brother is in his fourth year, I believe?"

"That's right," Nancy nodded.

"And your other two siblings are not of Hogwarts age yet?"

"No," Nancy cried, still in shock.

"We could arrange for a temporary guardianship of your brothers. They would live with a wizarding family who can be trusted to care for them and you could continue your studies. After all it is your last year."

Nancy nodded for him to continue, "or you could leave Hogwarts to care for your two sisters. I am under the impression you have no other family."

"No. Just us. I don't know. Do I have to decide today?"

"No, no you don't. I could potentially if you would agree arrange for my wife, Dorea to pick them up from school and they could stay with us until the end of the week. Then perhaps you could come to our house at the weekend and tell your siblings the news and make a decision then. What do you think?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, can we do that?"

"Of course, if you will excuse me I will go speak to my wife directly."

"Thank you. Thank you very much Mr Potter."

Charlus nodded at the young girl who was gaining three childrens' worth of responsibility. "Albus, I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Very well dear friend." Albus smiled sadly, "Nancy, we other things we need to discuss. Firstly, I must tell you that we will do everything we can to assist you with the preparations for your parents' funerals. Secondly, I'm sorry to do this to you but I really feel that it might be better if you told your brother."

"Yes, I suppose it would," Nancy nodded.

"Professor McGonagall could you please go fetch Mr Jackson."

"Yes, Albus." McGonagall quickly exited the room, just as Charlus returned.

"It's all arranged. If you wish to speak to them before they go to bed tonight you will be able to reach them with the fire. We're attached to the flu network. Professor Dumbledore will arrange for head of house to accompany you to our home on Saturday. You may stay the whole weekend if you wish and feel free to bring your brother. I know that for my family, we are strongest when we are united."

Nancy nodded again.

Some minutes later, Nancy was leaving with a slightly younger boy curled up under her arm, tears falling down his face. Nancy had told him the horrible news and they were now on their way to the hospital wing for a tonic and a good night's sleep.

* * *

Charlus sighed, "two more to go."

"Two more to go," Albus confirmed. "The next one's rather complicated isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Unbelievably so. I can't believe how organised this attack was."

"Do you know what the minister is planning to do about the demands?" Albus asked.

"He is wavering. I think he wants to fight but a good percent of the ministry think we should just give in. He's young. He's scared he'll make the wrong choice."

"Well that's inevitable; at least in the eyes of the media." Albus Dumbledore chuckled.

* * *

**Two more to go guys...**

**I just wanted to show some of the pain caused.**

**Please review...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone, so here is another chapter... Really hope you like it and please, please, please review...**

* * *

**Chapter 28:**

Professor McGonagall returned moments later with a young Slytherin first year, "Mr Rowan, please come in and take a seat," Professor Dumbledore gestured to the seat in front of his desk. "This is Mr Potter – the head of the aurors office at the ministry." Charlus nodded kindly. "You are probably wondering why you have been summoned to my office."

The small boy looked like he was about to cry. "Yes professor."

"Well, I'm afraid that I have some bad news. You will of course already know about this morning's incident with the muggles' underground train system?"

"Yes sir," the small boy nodded.

"Well, I'm so sorry Alfredo but your mother was on the train that the wizards attacked. She – She didn't make it. She was taken directly to St Mungo's but she didn't survive. Your mother was pregnant and that complicated matters slightly, Alfredo."

"Yes sir, she only had a month and a bit left until – until the baby was due to be born…" He blurted out.

"Well, the healers at St Mungo's managed to save the baby. You have a new baby brother. He is with your father and is perfectly healthy. I expect you wish to see them?"

"Yes sir," Alfredo cried. Professor McGonagall held the small boy's hand.

"May I ask that you wait until tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked, "I would like you to get a good night's sleep before you travel."

"O-Ok sir," the small boy nodded.

"Your family have been assigned an auror for protection purposes. We have reason to believe that this was not a random attack but rather that the wizards responsible premeditated the attack." Charlus said officially, before softening, "it has been a terrible day and I am very sorry for your loss."

The small boy nodded once more. Dumbledore smiled sadly at him, "Professor McGonagall will escort you to the hospital wing where you will spend the night. Madam Pomfrey will give you a tonic to help you sleep." Professor McGonagall led the small boy back out of the room and down the stairs.

"My mum's dead?" Alfredo asked her.

"I'm afraid so," Professor McGonagall replied, putting an arm on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry." A tear fell down McGonagal's cheek. This was the worst part of her job.

* * *

The men waited patiently in Dumbledore's study. They made small talk but when that failed they began to talk about business again. "We are going to have to do something about this Dumbledore."

"We will," Dumbledore nodded.

"I didn't expect it so soon," Charlus sighed. "They have attacked the muggles before of course but this is different. They've made demands."

"Indeed. Something needs to be done," Albus agreed, turning to look out the window, "I'm concerned about the minister. Alcaraz will be under a lot of pressure. You should befriend him and try to encourage him to be strong and resolute. He must lead the wizarding community in a war soon and he must be ready."

"Very well," Charlus replied, "I'll invite him for dinner." Charlus chortled.

There was a final knock on the door, "please come in."

The door opened and in walked Remus Lupin. "Remus please make yourself comfortable, we need to talk."

"Yes, Professor," Remus nodded.

"I am afraid that I have some bad news," Dumbledore began.

"I already know," Remus said gently.

"You already know?" Albus asked.

"It's obvious isn't it? One wizard died this morning – it was in the paper – and now I am being called to your office and the head of the auror office is here. What else could it be professor?"

"Always so wise," Dumbledore whispered, "I'm sorry."

Remus nodded, words failing him. Their conversation did not last long and soon Remus was on his way to the hospital wing to join the others. There he would spend the night in a dreamless sleep. That's what Dumbledore had said. Remus' thoughts were all over the place. He was completely devastated. He had been told that he would be allowed to visit his mother in the morning after a good night's sleep.

* * *

When Remus arrived in the hospital wing, he was surprised by the number of people in the room. Madam Pomfrey quickly led him to a bed in a quiet corner and gave him some water. She informed him that dinner would be in about half an hour and that some nightclothes and toiletries had already been collected from his dorm room for him by one of the house-elves. "Thank you very much Madam Pomfrey."

The witch drew the curtain around his bed so that he could change in private. As soon as he was separated from the outside world by the curtain, he began to cry heavily.

* * *

Charlus looked at Albus, "I suppose that's it."

"I suppose so," Albus nodded. "You will stay for tea?"

"Yes. I'd love to." Charlus smiled, "it'll be good to see James."

"I suppose I can't tempt you to join me and the teachers at the head table then?" Albus chuckled softly.

"I think not," Charlus laughed outright, "Gryffindor table will do me just fine."

"Would you mind if I join you?" Albus asked.

"I don't see why I would mind," Charlus smiled, "I can't wait to see the look on their faces though."

They quickly left the office and made their way down towards the Great Hall. Instead of making their way to the head table they went and joined the Gryffindors. They all looked very surprised to have their headmaster sitting with them but they didn't comment on the strange occurrence. James smiled when he saw his father and quickly went to sit with him, "hello dad. What are you doing here?"

"Work, James."

"Someone's parent died?" James asked, a sad look passed his face briefly but refused to stay. Soon he was smiling once more; after all, his father was with him.

"I'm afraid so," Charlus replied. Dinner passed slowly with Dumbledore making conversation with several students, including a few first years who looked completely terrified.

"I should do this more often," Albus said jubilantly, "sit with my students…"

Charlus laughed at the idea. When it was time for Mr Potter to return home, he asked James to walk him out to the gate. They left the Great Hall and soon found themselves walking through the grounds down towards the gate. The sun was beginning to set. "James, your friend Remus' father has died. He will not want a fuss but could you perhaps check on him, be his friend. Don't tell the others but be there for him."

"Yes, father," James replied. They exchanged hugs at the gate and Charlus told James to keep himself safe and out of trouble. James wished he could ask the same of his father but he knew that it would be unfair to ask it. Once his father had disapparated on the other side of the gate, James began to make his way back towards the castle. He walked quickly, almost running. He made his way into the dorm room and grabbed Remus' favourite book before leaving for the hospital wing. He knew that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't really be happy about him going so he hid under his cloak. Remus was still awake when James arrived. "Remus," James whispered.

"James?" Remus answered, "Is that you?"

"Yes. My dad told me," James said as he removed the cloak, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok James," Remus said sadly.

"No it's not," James frowned, "I brought your favourite book."

"Thank you, James," Remus looked like he was about to cry.

"Do you want me to stay? I could, you know. Magical cloak and all that…"

"No. No, I'll probably just sleep but thank you for the book James. It was very thoughtful." Tears were falling down the twelve year old's face now.

"We're brothers," James explained, "Marauders. It's what we do."

Remus nodded, wiping his tears away on his sleeve.

* * *

**Please review and give me some feedback because I just love it when you do :)**

**Coming up next...**

**Something happier! ... Quidditch Try outs...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone... here's a new chapter... the long awaited Quidditch tryouts...**

* * *

**Chapter 29:**

The next few days seemed to pass quickly. Mary and Remus had been excused from classes for the rest of the week. James and Lily had taken it upon themselves to duplicate their notes for their friends. James and the other marauders wrote to Remus about all the trivial things they were doing as he had gone home to help his mother plan his father's funeral. The girls, however, were spending a lot of time in the hospital wing visiting Mary. Mary had distracted herself by trying to help Nancy, who was so completely overwhelmed by her looming decision. Mary sat and listened as the older girl made pros and cons lists in her head about whether or not she should leave Hogwarts to care for her siblings. Nancy's little brother had barely said two words since he had been told the news. Nancy kept looking at him, her eyes full of concern. The hospital wing was not its normal quiet self; there was a constant sound of noses being blown and the occasional sob.

James and Sirius' time was taken up by quidditch. When they weren't in class or doing homework, they were outside on the pitch practicing for the weekend's tryouts. They both felt pretty confident – especially with their new brooms – they felt pretty sure that they would make it onto the team. James had started waking Sirius when he went for his morning fly.

On Friday evening James received a letter from Remus;

_Dear Marauders,_

_Thank you for your letters. They seem to be arriving every ten minutes and thank you very much James for the notes. They are really great. Mum and I have spent the last few days planning the funeral. I know you guys never met my dad but I'd really appreciate it if you came to the funeral. It's on Monday afternoon at 2pm. Professor McGonagall is coming as well and she says that she will escort you there. You just need to meet her at her office at 1:30pm. Please write back to let me know if you can come._

_Remus._

James quickly turned the page over, without even asking the other two boys he began to formulate a response;

_Remus,_

_Of course we will come to your father's funeral. Even if you hadn't invited us, we'd be there. See you Monday._

_The other three Marauders._

James sighed as he tied the piece of paper to the owl's leg. The boys sat together by the fire – each of them heavily aware that someone important was missing. Peter frowned, "James, c-could I borrow the cloak? Only, I want to check on Mary in the Hospital."

"Sure thing," James replied, his eyes were closed as he was deep in thought, "it's in my school bag."

Peter made his way up the stairs to retrieve the cloak and Sirius sighed, "That boys got it bad."

James laughed gently, "Can you believe we haven't even been here two weeks and everything is already falling apart?"

"Yep," Sirius frowned.

"Kind of sucks, if you ask me," James said quietly.

* * *

Saturday was spent doing homework in the library. Rachel had tried to talk James into spending time with her but he had explained that he needed to do all his homework because he had tryouts tomorrow and the funeral the day after. Rachel had stormed off, leaving James angry. "I don't get it!"

"You don't get what mate?" Sirius asked.

"Girls!"

"Ah that's because they just don't make any sense," Sirius joked.

"I just don't get why she wants to spend time with me all the time," James said exasperatedly.

"To be fair James," Peter said, "when you were with Kate and Emmie you did spend a lot of time with them."

"That was different," James started.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"Well…" James was stumped, he had no answer.

"Because you actually liked them?" Sirius offered.

"Yeah… I need to end it don't I?" James sighed loudly.

"I think so," Sirius said, pounding him on the back.

* * *

The next day James and Sirius got up early and made their way to breakfast. They barely ate because they were so nervous. "What if I'm not good enough?" Sirius said quietly to James. He didn't mind if James knew that he was nervous. They were brothers after all.

"Sirius you are more than good enough to get on the team," James encouraged him.

"I hope you're right," Sirius sighed.

After they had eaten what little breakfast they could stomach, they made their way down to the Quidditch pitch. Astrix Alixate was waiting on the centre of the pitch. There were several people who had decided to try out. James really wanted to play seeker – it was his best position – but Astrix played seeker and so James was planning on trying out as a chaser. "Right everyone, listen up!" Astrix called, "I'm Astrix Alixate, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Before we even begin I want you to know that this is not going to be easy. Even if you make it onto the team today after a gruelling tryout it will not get easier. You will probably hate me by the end of the year – that is until you have the Quidditch cup in your hands. Practices will be scheduled for twice a week except in the run up to a match. Then we will practice at least three times a week. You will have to keep good grades if you plan on being on this team – I don't want old McGonagall coming to tell me that one of my team is failing charms or potions. If you aren't willing to put in the effort, you might as well leave now…"

When no one left, he quickly continued, "ok well we'll start with a basic pick up – just to check you can all do the basics. Brooms on the floor… you know the drill." James laid his broom at his feet and stretched out his hand. He didn't have to say a word for his broom to shoot up and into his hand. Sirius and James both held their brooms and waited for some of the others who were slightly slower. Astrix's assistant made a couple of notes on her clipboard – she was a sixth year student, a chaser on the team. There were several spots open; two chaser spots and one beater position. The rest of the team were sat in the stands watching. The beater was a broad shouldered sixth year boy called Robert Calloway. The keeper was a lanky girl who could have been a muggle catwalk model with her long legs and long flowing blonde hair. She was in seventh year and there were rumours that Astrix and her were an item. Although neither Astrix or Etta had confirmed the rumour. Etta Nixon was an incredibly pretty girl, James couldn't help but think. Then there was the assistant, the girl with the clipboard. Her name was Cynthia Keeney and was an amazing flyer. She had dark red hair and a big smile. James couldn't wait to join the team.

* * *

**this is only the beginning of the tryouts as you can tell...**

**Next chapter...**

**Tryouts continue...**

**Nancy makes a decision...**

**The first funeral...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone, new chapter. Really hope you like it... Quidditch Tryouts...**

* * *

**Chapter 30:**

Nancy and her little brother Dorian made their way to Professor Flitwick's office. They were talking a portkey to Mr Potter's house. Nancy was incredibly nervous – she had to tell them today; her little sisters. She sighed. Her brother patted her on the arm, "it'll be ok, I promise," Dorian smiled sadly.

Nancy nodded her head before knocking on the door. "Enter!" Squeaked the little man from inside the office. Nancy and Dorian made their way into the room to find their professor smiling at them. "Is it that time already?" Nancy frowned, it was ten in the morning – the day had barely begun. "The portkey is ready." Flitwick told them. The three of them stood around an old ornament that had been sat on the desk. They each placed a finger on the ornament and waited. Flitwick looked at his watch, "any moment now."

The portkey pulled them from the office and took them to Charlus Potter's study. When they arrived they finally were able to remove their fingers from the portkey. "Ah Filius, perfect timing. Nancy, Dorian good to see you." Charlus shook their hands eagerly. "Filius could I tempt you to a coffee before you return?"

"Erm – I should be getting back but I don't see why not," Flitwick smiled up at the kind, slightly aged wizard.

"Let me just call Milly to take your bags to your rooms," Charlus smiled, "Milly!"

There was a loud pop, causing Dorian to jump slightly, "Yes master?"

"Could you take Nancy and Dorian's bags to their rooms please?" Charlus asked gently.

"Yes master," Milly bowed slightly, "excuse me miss, may I have your bag?"

"Yes of course, thank you," Nancy smiled, at the strange elf. Even though she'd seen a Hogwarts elf once or twice it was still ridiculously strange to see a house-elf.

"And yours, Sir, please," Milly held out his hand for Dorian's bag. Dorian handed it over, "thank you Mr Dorian." There was another gentle pop as the elf vanished.

"Right, let's go see if we can find your sisters and my wife," Charlus said as they left the room.

* * *

Try outs continued. Each of the students trying out took part in drills across the pitch as Astrix, Etta, Rob and Cynthia discussed how well they flew. It was quite intimidating being compared like that, James thought to himself as he led the others round the circuit. When Astrix called them back down to the ground, he smiled, "you are all doing really well but I only three spaces on the team so you are going to have to work for it. I'm going to split you up into groups. If you are here to tryout as a chaser can you grab a seat for now. Those of you here to tryout for the beater position, get on your brooms. We're going to have several competitions; firstly get into a row. Rob here is going to pass the bludger to you – I want to see how hard and far you can hit it."

Rob began passing the bludger to each of the people in the row. One or two boys were unable to hit the ball with their bat at all, whilst the rest hit it fairly far but some of them didn't put much weight behind it and it changed direction quickly. Astrix spoke quietly to the other team members before turning to the potential beaters, "right, that was mostly good. If I call your name then I'm sorry you've not made the team; Trev Mallory," the sixth year prefect frowned and went to leave the pitch.

"Terence Hamman," a third year with blonde hair and striking eyes followed after Trev looking clearly disgruntled.

"Stanley Lofton," another third year flung his broom over his shoulder and sauntered off the pitch.

"Perry Bronson," a fifth year looked like he was about to swear loudly, instead he walked away muttering under his breath, "absolute jerk!"

"Right everyone, next were going to try you out working as a team. I want you up in the air, passing the bludger between you – no attacks just yet – and if I call your name you're out." Astrix sighed, there were still more than fifteen people in the air. James and Harry watched from the ground as Sirius passed the bludger with ease – he was a natural. After a few moments Astrix began calling names once more and the pressure began to build, "Carl Patterson…" a short, older boy flew down to the ground and made his way off the pitch.

"Preston Rowlands," Astrix continued. "Richard Thole, Mark Ross, Clyde Lane." Soon the number of people passing bludgers between themselves was more reasonable. There were two girls and six boys left – Sirius was still amongst them. "Ok, next – get into two groups of four." The group quickly divided. "Etta? Cynthia?"

"Yep," the girls answered.

"I need a favour. You'll hate it and I'm really sorry but I promise to heal anything that gets broken."

The two girls laughed nervously. "Ok, within your groups divide again into twos," Astrix demanded calmly. When each of the beaters were waiting patiently in pairs, Astrix continued. "Look at the person next to you. For the next half hour they are not your enemy, they are not the person you are trying to beat – they are your team." Astrix then pointed at each pair, numbering them one to four. "Three and four, take a seat, thanks. Team one you have to work together to protect Etta – you better work hard because she's my girlfriend and I'll hurt you if she gets hurt," Astrix said, "you are also trying to attack Cynthia who will be being protected by team two." Team one consisted of Sirius and a seventh year, Spencer Scholten whilst team two consisted of a girl who Sirius didn't know and a sixth year boy called, Michael Rosati. The teams quickly set about trying to attack the other teams girl whilst protecting their own girl. Sirius had done a great job of protecting Etta. He had walloped the bludger away from her several times even though it had gotten close once or twice. He had also managed to get his bludger passed Rosati occasionally. Cynthia had been hit in the gut once and had also been hit in the leg. When another bludger came here way, she grabbed the girl's bat and flung the bludger away from herself, "I think we know which team won."

The other teams battled. The girl and Michael Rosati made their way off the pitch. They sat in the stand and watched the rest of the tryouts. Team four had beeten team three and so now there were only four potentials left. Astrix told them that they would go against each other but if they lost it didn't mean they were automatically out. Sirius again protected Etta amazingly whilst poor Cynthia was becoming more and more battered and bruised. Sirius' teammate Spencer Scholten barely had to do anything. They quickly won the match. "Right, finally each of you is going to have the chance to fly with Rob here. If you go over to the other side of the pitch, you can take it in turns in the air. I'll post up the results in the common room tomorrow. CHASERS up next!"

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review...**

**Next chapter...**

**More Quidditch Tryouts...**

**Nancy and her siblings with the Potters...**


	31. Chapter 31

**New chapter guys. Really hope you enjoy... Please review and make me smile...**

* * *

**Chapter 31:**

Sirius and the three other beaters; Victor Zeledon, a large, muscular third year, Spencer Scholten, Sirius' teammate, and a small, pretty girl, Leona Hunter, made their way over to the other side of the pitch with Rob. Sirius checked out his opponents; he knew Scholten's weaknesses from playing so closely together, he also knew that although Hunter looked like she could be hit off her broom by a small breeze, she was an incredibly capable flyer and not too bad at beating either. He wasn't so sure about Zeledon; something inside him told Sirius that Zeledon was his greatest competition. They quickly began taking it in turns playing with Rob. When it was Sirius' turn, he thought it went well. In Sirius' opinion they worked together well. Sirius had spent the last year watching every match very closely and so he was able to anticipate Calloway's every move.

* * *

Nancy sat in the Potters' living room with her siblings. She had just told them the terrible news. Her five year old sister, Cynthia was sat on her lap, crying into her shoulder. "Mummy and Daddy are gone?" Doreen asked. Doreen was ten and so understood more than Cynthia. Nancy nodded sadly. "Really gone? Dead?"

"Yeah," Nancy said quietly.

"Ok," Doreen nodded, tears falling down her face. Mr and Mrs Potter stood in the doorway, witnessing the sad scene with Professor Flitwick, "Let's get you that drink, Filius."

The three adults left the young children in the care of their big sister. They were all crying now, embracing tightly as if they were scared that one of them would be next.

* * *

The chasers were all stood in a long line in front of Astrix, "ok everyone, first I want you to just have a bit of a couple of warm up laps – you've been sat down a while." They quickly grabbed their brooms and were off. They were racing one another. There were about twenty of them in total. James' broom was better than most of the others so he had an automatic advantage, not to mention all the practice he had been putting in. James overlapped several of the slower flyers. There were only five others who were successfully keeping up with James. James noticed to his annoyance that one of them was Tom Griffiths; the Gryffindor third year that Evans was dating.

James pulled into land and waited for the others to join him. When they were all back, they saw Cynthia Keeney making notes on her clipboard as Alixate whispered in her ears. James thought to himself, _there goes two people._ Astrix Alixate smiled at the group, "ok, Etta's going to get in goal and we're going to have a bit of a scoring competition. Best of five, should we say? Off you go!"

James and the others lined up. Cynthia handed them each a quaffle, "I've charmed them to return to you once you've scored – if you don't score you'll have to use a summoning spell."

"Cool," one boy further back said excitedly.

James was at the front of the row and scored easily on his first attempt. He smiled as his quaffle returned to his hand and made his way to the back of the row. He was already winning. Quite a few people missed their first shot. James saw Cynthia making notes in her clipboard and couldn't help but laugh. He thought to himself, _I wonder if she has a boyfriend. _Soon it was James' turn again. He changed tactics this time and came at the goal from a different angle. Etta misjudged what he was going to do and was unable to save the goal. James watched as Tom Griffiths scored his second goal and made his way to the back of the row. Then a short girl and a boy with ginger hair missed their goals. Then a ridiculously pretty girl with long blonde hair that was getting caught up in the wind scored. James sucked in a breath, _that was hot!_

When it was James' turn again, he changed tactics again, going for a dive. He easily scored causing Etta to frown at him. James winked at her and made his way towards the back of the line. He saw Astrix giving him the thumbs up from the side of the pitch. James watched as the others tried to score. Quite a lot of them missed, the pretty blonde haired girl scored, as did Griffiths and a really tall sixth year boy who James didn't know by name.

James managed to score all five of his goals. Griffiths missed his last goal but was still doing much better than most of the potentials. The blonde girl had managed to score all five goals. Astrix gathered them all together; "If I call your name then I'm sorry to say you didn't make it…" He read off a ridiculously long list, leaving only six people left; James, Griffiths, the pretty girl, the lanky sixth year, a tiny brunette girl, and a blonde guy that James didn't recognise. "Ok guys, give me two seconds to call over the beaters. Oi ROB!"

Rob and the other beaters flew over to where Astrix was hovering on his broom. "Rob, can you try and defend Etta's goal posts whilst this lot come at her."

"Can do!" Calloway smiled.

"Best of three this time. Off you go!" Astrix told the group.

They quickly made their way up towards the goal posts with their charmed quaffles. James went first again. He made his way across the pitch, somehow dodging a bludger that Calloway sent his way before sending the quaffle through the middle hoop. Griffiths made his way towards the goal, almost getting hit in the face by the bludger before speeding up and scoring. Each of them scored the first try. It was James' turn again. He went at the goal from a different direction this time. Calloway hit the bludger towards him but James did some fancy acrobats to avoid it before zooming towards the goal. The pretty girl was up next, she made her way towards the goal. Calloway hit a bludger at her. It hit her in the arm. She screamed gently. Everyone began to make their way towards her but she quickly carried on. With her good arm she threw the quaffle through one of the goals. Everyone stood amazed. Astrix and Cynthia sat on their brooms talking quietly, Cynthia's clipboard covered in notes. Etta easily saved the lanky sixth year's quaffle before it got too close to the goal and the little brunette's quaffle missed the goal posts completely. James asked the pretty blonde girl; "how's your arm?"

"It'll be fine," she said, smiling gently.

James and the blonde girl each scored their last goal and waited for the others to finish. "You're Potter, the marauder?"

"Yep, that's me," James smiled.

"You've got a bit of a reputation," she laughed, "I'm Renee. Renee Arteage."

"Nice to meet you Renee," James said, offering her his hand. She shook it happily before saying, "I'm in fourth year."

"Cool, I'm second."

"I know."

Astrix called them all over, "right you know the drill if I call your name you're out; Hortense Davis," the tiny brunette flew off the pitch. "er, Chris Ketcham," the blonde guy nodded before walking away. "That leaves four of you. I want you to practice passing with Keeney for the next twenty minutes. Off you go."

They made their way towards the other side of the pitch. Astrix turned to the beaters, "hi guys. We'll let you know the results tomorrow once we've discussed it properly. You can go." The beaters quickly left the pitch. Victor Zeledon said loudly, "in the bag!"

Sirius laughed gently at his arrogance.

"Oi Black what are you laughing at?" Zeledon asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing. You're just awfully full of yourself is all." Sirius replied, before walking away.

* * *

James made his way back up to the castle at lunch time after a ridiculously long morning. He found Sirius at the dinner table, "what's got you looking so miserable?"

"Zeledon, arrogant prick!" Sirius replied. "Seems to think, he's got it in the bag."

"Don't worry, you were clearly the better flyer out their today," James replied. "You've got this."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it...**

**Next chapter...**

**Nancy will make her decision...**

**The marauders are going to pull some pranks...**

**The Slytherins are up to no good...**


	32. Chapter 32

**The long awaited Quidditch Tryout results...**

* * *

**Chapter 32:**

James and Sirius spent the rest of the day waiting anxiously for the results. They sat in the common room doing their homework but kept glancing at the notice board as if the results might have magically appeared. Remus laughed at them, "I thought you said they were putting them up tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I know but…" Sirius began.

Remus continued laughing happily. The pretty blonde girl, Renee walked passed them on her way to the dormitory. She waved happily at James. He smiled back. Once she was out of ear shot he turned to Remus and Sirius, "I definitely need to end things with Rachel."

"Who was that?" Remus asked.

"I met her this morning. She's a fourth year. Renee Arteage. Not only is she hot but she can play Quidditch which just adds a whole new level of hotness."

Sirius and Remus laughed gently at James' words, until Sirius thought back to the Leona Hunter. "I know what you mean… did you see Leona Hunter hit that bludger earlier? That was HOT! She's tiny but man can she play…"

It was James' turn to laugh.

"I might have to get to know Hunter a bit better," Sirius winked.

* * *

Nancy spent a lovely day with her siblings and the Potters. Mr Flitwick had returned to the school after his coffee. Doreen and Cynthia told Nancy all about the fun they were having with Mr and Mrs Potter. They told her all about Mippy the baby house-elf. They gave her a tour of the house, pulling her along by the hand. They seemed really at home with the Potters, Nancy noticed. Mrs Potter had arranged a lovely meal for them all and after dinner Cynthia went up the stairs with Missy the house-elf for her bath. Doreen sat on her sister's lap playing with her hair, "are you and Thia happy?"

"Yes, Nancy. We've had so much fun this week."

"Good," Nancy smiled, hugging her sister tightly. Twenty minutes later, Cynthia walked back into the room in her pyjamas. Her hair was wet. "Will you plat it Nancy?" She yarned, "like mummy does?"

"Of course, Thia," Nancy smiled. Doreen made her way upstairs for her own bath. Nancy brushed Thia's hair and began to plat it. When it was finished, Nancy gave Thia a big hug as Milly the house-elf walked into the room holding a tray of hot chocolates. Thia went and grabbed herself a drink before sitting in her sister's lap, "will you tell me a story, Nancy?"

"What story?" Nancy asked.

"The wizard and the hopping pot," Thia said, happily.

Nancy laughed, "I don't think I know that one."

"Dorea does!" Thia smiled.

"Dorea, would you mind telling us the story?" Nancy asked.

"I'd be delighted," Dorea replied, handing Nancy a mug of hot chocolate. Charlus grabbed a drink himself and they all sat together around the fire to hear the story. Dorian took a sip of his drink, smiling for the first time since he had heard the news.

"Well, there once was an old man with a very special pot. He was a very generous man and so he used his pot to brew potions and antidotes for other people when they needed his help. When he died he left all his belongings to his only son, who was nowhere near as nice, or kind as his father and was a little dim-witted when it came to magic." Dorea began. Doreen walked in as the story was beginning and quickly sat on the floor talking a mug of hot chocolate.

"The son found the pot amongst his father's possessions with a single slipper inside it, together with a note from his father that read; "in the fond hope, my son, that you will never need this." Bitter from having been left nothing more than a pot, and being something of a muggle hater, the son closed the door on every person who asked for his help. The first person was an old woman whose granddaughter was plagued with warts. He closed the door on the old woman, and heard a clacking in the kitchen." Doreen laughed expectantly. Dorea smiled at the girls, "He looks at the pot and realises that it has grown a foot and a case of warts. The next person who knocked on his door, asking for help was an old man, whose donkey was lost. The man needed the donkey so that he could go to the market to fetch food for his starving family. The son closed the door on him too and the pot starts making sounds like a donkey." Thia made donkey noises, "that's right Cynthia – just like that – then one day a young woman comes sobbing to the door, hoping for a cure for her sick baby. Again, the son ignores her pleas and shuts the door in her face. This happed several more times, until the son finally gives up and calls all the neighbours to offer them help. As the people's troubles fade away, the pot empties, until at last out pops the mysterious slipper – on that perfectly fits the foot of the now-quiet pot, and together the two walk off into the sunset."

Nancy laughed at the story, "I've never heard a wizards' fairytale before."

"If I'm honest, that's not the way I was told it as a child. That's how the Potter family tell it – it's closer to the original story. I was always told a story about how the muggles attacked and the pot gobbles them up." Thia and Doreen laughed, "Before I married Charlus, I was a Black. Purebloods tell the fairytales very differently. Of course the Potter's are pure bloods too but they are different. Very different." Dorea said, patting her husband's hand.

* * *

When her younger siblings went to bed Nancy sat down with Mr and Mrs Potter to discuss her options, "I don't know what's best."

"You don't need to decide yet," Mr Potter replied.

"Not all wizarding families are like you though. Mrs Potter, you said it yourself most purebloods don't like muggles and the sure as hell don't like muggle-borns."

"Yes but there are plenty of wizarding families who aren't like that." Dorea smiled. "Us, the Prewetts, the Weasleys, the McKinnons, the Longbottoms, the list goes on… by the way dear, call me Dorea. I can't be doing with Mrs Potter all the time."

Nancy nodded thoughtfully.

"We have been thinking," Mr Potter said, "now I work a lot but Dorea hasn't worked since she finished teaching at Hogwarts. Your sisters could live here for the next eight months or whatever it is until you finish school. Dorea can take them to school and help them with their homework. This house has plenty of space. You could spend your holidays with us here if you want… it's just an option. It would mean that the girls aren't being thrown from one home to the next…"

"I'll think about it," Nancy smiled, nodding her head gently.

"They really are amazingly well behaved," Dorea said kindly.

"Thank you," Nancy replied.

* * *

Sirius and James sat in the common room by the fire waiting for one of the Quidditch team to post the results. They both pretended to read their textbooks but James was tapping his foot impatiently and Sirius was tapping his fingers on his armchair and scanning the room every two minutes. Just before lunch, Astrix walked down the stairs with Etta, Cynthia and Rob and pinned up the results;

_The Gryffindor Quidditch Team 1972:_

_Keeper: Etta Nixon_

_Beaters: Rob Calloway, Sirius Black_

_Chasers: Cynthia Keeney, James Potter, Renee Arteage_

_Seeker: Astrix Alixate (Captain)_

James and Sirius high-fived each other before making their way down to lunch.

* * *

**Please review...**

**all the things I promised last chapter will happen in the next... lol...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi guys, so here is another chapter. I've got another one for you - I might upload it today or tomorrow so keep your eyes out for it. Please review...**

* * *

**Chapter 33:**

Nancy had thought over the Potter's offer and had decided to accept. She really wanted to finish school and her sisters really did seem happy with Mr and Mrs Potter. They had agreed that for a while she would come and visit at least twice a month – even if it was just for one night – to help the girls adjust.

Many of the students spent the next week at funerals following the mass killing in the muggle underground. The marauders dressed quietly for Mr Lupin's funeral. James tried to settle his hair but to no avail. It was still as messy as ever. When they were ready they made their way down to Professor McGonagall's office. They ran into the girls on the way, "give him our love wont you?"

James nodded sombrely. Professor McGonagall was waiting in her office. They were all wearing black dress robes. "Very smart boys," McGonagall smiled, "I'm very impressed."

"Thank you, Professor," the three boys smiled.

"I decided we'd travel by portkey – then you'll never be out of my sight – you will behave won't you?" She questioned, concern evident in her face.

"A funeral is no place for pranks, Professor," James said, taken aback that she would even have to ask. "We do have a line you know."

"A line?" McGonagall asked.

"You know a line you won't cross?" Sirius offered.

"Go passed the line you've gone too far?" Peter asked.

"I see. Never mind. Grab the boot!" Each of them grabbed the boot just in time as they began to move. The boot pulled them to a wood that none of them recognised.

"Where are we?" James asked.

"This wood is right next to the Lupins' house. It is very meaningful to the family. John wanted to be buried in it…" McGonagall explained.

There was a clearing in the wood ahead, there were several seats set out in the clearing. A few professional looking wizards were already sat down. They were obviously Mr Lupin's colleagues from the ministry. The boys and their professor sat down and waited for the funeral to begin. More people began to gather. There were several old people who sat complaining about the weather, "it's awfully windy." An official looking man stood at the front waiting with his hands behind his back. The seats were filling up now. The boys looked around for Remus but couldn't spot him, "he won't arrive yet. He'll follow the coffin…" Professor McGonagall explained. Professor McGonagall cut off half way through her sentence as some strange, eerie music started and the coffin began to hover down the aisle. The guests all stood to their feet as Mrs Lupin and Remus followed the coffin to the front. They sat on the front row as the ceremony official called from the front, "everyone please be seated."

There was absolute silence as they sat waiting. The only sound was a slight sobbing from the front row. Mrs Lupin was holding her son's hand tightly. He had handed her a handkerchief and she was trying to dry her tears. "Let us begin." The official said gravely, "We are gathered here today to say goodbye to a fantastic husband, a loving father, a loyal friend and a generous man. It is a shame that his life should come to this unnatural end and he will be greatly missed…" The man continued speaking for about twenty minutes. He spoke of Mr Lupin's life, telling them the story of nearly everything he had ever done; how he had fallen in love with his muggle wife Mary Lupin, how they had raised such a wonderful son; how hard he had worked for the ministry… James watched as silent tears ran down Remus' face. When the man finished, he stood behind the coffin and drew out his wand, "if you would all raise your wands to Mr John Lupin, husband, father, friend, and colleague."

They stood to their feet and raised their wands, "to Mr John Lupin." Sparks flew from each of their wands and surrounded them in glittering sparks of every colour. The official then pointed his wand at the coffin and it set alight. They watched it burn for several moments until it was just a pile of ash. "Mrs Lupin," the official said offering her his place.

Mrs Lupin stood to her feet. She was carrying a beautiful baby tree, "my husband loved this wood. It meant so much to all of us." Her eyes fell on her son, "and now my husband can stay here forever." Remus joined her and using a muggle shovel made a whole in the ground for the tree. He then stepped aside as his mother planted the tree, placing her husband's ashes at its roots. When she was finished, Remus helped her down the aisle and the music started once more as the rest of the guests followed Remus and Mary, out of the wood.

* * *

The rest of September went pretty quickly. Mary's mother's funeral took place a few days after Remus' father's. Mary had asked Peter to go with her and her friends and so Peter found himself at two funerals in one week. Something he hoped he would never have to do again, but something told me that chances are it would happen again – after all war was coming.

The school was a very sad place for several weeks as many mourned the loss of family members. The marauders were sat in the common room one night when Sirius thought out loud, "I think everyone needs cheering up."

"Obviously, but how?" James asked.

"I don't think it's possible. People just need time," Remus said.

"I know! A prank!" Peter said.

"No duh!" Sirius shook his head, "what prank though Pete?"

Peter turned red, "I – I don't know…"

"What about regurgitating toilets?" James offered.

"Cool! We should do several things like that instead of one big prank." Sirius commented.

"What else though?" Remus asked. "What if we make certain steps on the stairs into sinking steps?"

"Sounds good," James smiled.

"We could glue people to the benches in the Great Hall at breakfast?" Peter offered.

"That's good Pete," Sirius commented, "and to top it off we could transfigure little fairies to follow all the girls around and whisper compliments in their ears – like 'the marauders think you are hot…', 'someone looks pretty today…'"

"Always the charmer Sirius!" James smiled. "We'd need to steal something alive from McGonagall's classroom."

"Do you think you could do it, James?" Peter asked.

"Sure he can," Sirius answered for him.

"We'll do it all tonight, when everyone is in bed." James said.

* * *

**Please review...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hiya everyone, thank you for your reviews. Erm, sorry I haven't uploaded this chapter sooner. I finished uni this week so I had to pack and move home. :) I'm back now though... Please give it a read and then review...**

* * *

**Chapter 34:**

That night when the common room emptied, James turned to the other marauders, "ok – me and Sirius will go and steal the things I need for the transfiguration. We shouldn't be more than five minutes. If we are it's because we've gone and gotten detention."

They hid under the cloak and made their way towards McGonagall's classroom. "Do you think Minnie is asleep?"

"I hope so," James whispered in response.

They quickly entered the classroom and found a large sac of mice – _these will do, _James thought. They carried the sac through the corridors back to the common room. They got slightly nervous when they found Mrs Norris waiting for them down one corridor. Normally she would be screeching for Mr Filch but instead she was purring, rubbing her head on their legs, "shit! She can smell the rats!" Sirius whispered.

They ran away from the cat, down the corridors until they found the portrait hole. "Not you two again!"

James quickly transfigured each of the mice into fairies before Remus cast a charm on them so that they would whisper sweet nothings into the girls' ears all day. Then they took the sac of fairies with them as they went around the different toilets in the castle. They even went into the girls' toilets. "Ew – do we have to?" Peter asked.

"If you don't want to, you can stand watch outside," James threw the cloak at him.

They quickly cast spells on the toilets and left several fairies in the girls' toilets. They left the odd fairy in classrooms and corridors as they went. Once all the toilets were done they put a sticky spell on the benches in the Great Hall and left several more fairies in there. Soon almost all of the fairies were gone. They wanted to save a few for the Gryffindor common room. They hexed one of the steps, "you didn't do it permanently did you Sirius?" Remus asked.

Sirius gulped, "I thought it would be funnier if they couldn't undo it."

The boys laughed quietly. "Sure is!" James hit him across the head, "especially when we forget where it is!"

Sirius gulped again, "well I've done several on our way here. They're all over the school."

"You – you muppet. Well done… the marauders have just successfully pranked themselves." Remus laughed.

* * *

The next day, the boys made their way down to breakfast. Girls all around the castle were glowing bright red at the words that the fairies were whispering in their ears. James caught Lily's eye, she glared at him. He had chosen a pretty little fairy specifically for her and charmed it to tell her that he liked her. It was going to spend the week – not just the day – telling her that he liked her and that she should go out with him. It was going to annoy her so much and James couldn't wait.

They silently cast a spell of their part of the bench before sitting down so they wouldn't get stuck and began eating a ridiculous amount of breakfast; last night had left them hungry. Lily was the first to try to stand. She squirmed in her seat. "Potter! I'm going to kill you!" She shouted down the table.

"Why love? What have I done?" James asked innocently.

"You know exactly what you've done," Lily spat.

"Lilypad, I don't have a clue what you are on about," James said as he stood up and made his way towards her, "do you need a hand?" he whispered in her ear.

"Not from you," Lily cried.

"No one else is offering," he gestured around the room at everyone else who were equally stuck, "you could sit here stuck or I could help you. You might be waiting a while if you don't let me help you though. Might even miss potions…"

"FINE! Help me."

"What do you say, Evans?" James laughed.

"eurgh – please," Lily frowned.

James leant down close to her face and whispered in her ear, "I could kiss you right now."

"No – Potter don't you dare!"

"Why?" James asked innocently. "What will you do? Did the fairy tell you I think you're hot when you're angry?" James leant down and kissed her briefly on the cheek before walking away.

"Potter you said you'd help me!" The marauders followed him out of the Great Hall. As he reached the door he flicked his wand and several people fell to their knees as they struggled. Lily stood up and felt her cheek, _he just kissed me!_

* * *

The rest of the day was spent avoiding the toilets and the disappearing stairs. Some of the girls loved their fairies and asked if they could keep them. One or two of the girls asked the marauders out. James thought about it briefly, he was single again. He'd broken up with Rachel a week ago and was happy to say that he was single. They'd had several Quidditch practices and James had greatly enjoyed flirting with Cynthia and Renee his fellow chasers. Astrix was working them hard. Their first match was in October and he had them practicing every other day. James was exhausted. He'd tried adding that to his current practice schedule and had really struggled but after a couple of weeks, he'd finally gotten the hang of it. Astrix had even demanded that the other players join them in the mornings. Etta had tried to talk him out of it, "come on Trix. You've already got us practicing every other day but now you want every morning too. I'm never going to look this hot again am I?" Everyone laughed at the idea of Etta not looking hot. Sirius however, laughed, "Trix? Really?" For several days after that conversation, Sirius could be found calling Astrix, Trix wherever they went.

The Slytherins had been very quiet all month and had caused no trouble at all. The marauders were getting anxious, "what do you think they are up to?"

"Not sure, to be honest!" Sirius replied.

"Whatever it is, it's not good. We've been here a month and they've done nothing." Remus remarked.

* * *

**Please review... I'd love to hear what you think...**

**Next chapter...**

**The First Quidditch Match...**

**Lily and Snape time...**

**The Marauders return to spying on the Slytherins...**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Big thank you to bookwurm1612 and littlemisschatterbox98 for their lovely reviews of the last chapter. Keep them coming guys - they really do make my day. :) Anyway here is another chapter for you and I'm working on another one as you read this so you might get another one at some point in the very near future...**

* * *

**Chapter 35:**

The marauders sat at the back of classroom 3C for their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Several slytherins were sat at the table in front of them, including Severus Snape. Professor Bartlet was speaking to the class, "today we are going to be talking about a magical creature that is perhaps one of the most deadly known to wizardkind. The Basilisk, also known as the King of Serpents, is a snake that can reach a gigantic size and lives for hundreds of years. Let's have a little competition; who can tell me anything about the Basilisk?"

Lily's hand flew into the air, "the Basilisk is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad, Professor. It's venom is deadly and it can kill its prey with a single look."

"Very good Miss Evans, ten points. In some ways the Basilisk has become something of a myth. This is because in Basilisk breeding was banned in Medieval times. Herpo the Foul was the first to breed a Basilisk; Herpo was an Ancient Greek dark wizards – one of the earliest known dark wizards for that matter. He is well known for his invention of several curses and he was also the first wizard to partake in the darkest of magics – however you are far too young to learn about that. He had the ability of talking to snakes – being a parselmouth would have helped him greatly in his Basilisk breeding. He was said to be able to control the Basilisk with parseltongue – this is particularly incredible as Basilisks are considered imposible to domesticate; classed as a XXXXX creature by the ministry (a known wizard-killer that cannot be tamed.)"

Professor Bartlet looked at his students who were scribbling notes whilst they listened to him, "Dark wizards throughout time have attempted to breed Basilisks with the worst of intentions. The Basilisk can grow up to fifty feet in length, and is a dark green colour with large yellow eyes. These yellow eyes have the potential to kill but if you look indirectly into its eyes then you will merely be petrified. Can anyone give me a cure for the Basilisk's venom?"

Lily put her hand up but James put his hand up first, "yes Mr Potter?"

"Phoenix tears, sir." James thought about his father's bird that stood in his office. When Charlus Potter first joined the ministry of magic, Dorea had bought him the bird. She had bought an equally beautiful bird for Dumbledore when he had become headmaster of Hogwarts. James had spent hours talking to his father about the beautiful bird, finding out everything he could.

"Ten points Mr Potter," Professor Bartlet smiled at him, "although you would know that. I've heard all about your long conversations with your father when you were young."

James laughed, running a hand through his hair, "Misty was always so fascinating."

"Indeed," the professor agreed. "For the rest of this lesson I want you to research ways in which one can defeat a Basilisk. You will work in pairs. Boy/ Girl please. When you are partnered up we will make our way to the library."

James made his way over towards the Gryffindor girls. Alice and Frank were waiting, holding hands, Mary and Peter were talking quietly, clearly planning on working together, Sirius and Marlene were stood side by side, Kate practically jumped on Remus, "come on Lupin!" Leaving James and Lily frowning slightly. "Er," James began.

"I'm not working with you Potter," Lily laughed. "I'd much rather work with a Slytherin."

Snape walked up to Lily and tapped her on the back, "partners?"

Lily didn't even glance at James before agreeing to work with Snape. James sighed. Apparently he would have to work with one of the Slytherin girls, _bloody great!_ James thought to himself. James hoped that it would be one of the nicer Slytherins but he doubted it. Isla Bullstrode, the Slytherin bitch queen was working with Avery, _thank Merlin. _She was a horrible pure blood witch with a horrible stuck up attitude that irritated James immensely. James looked around and say Florence stood alone. He began to walk over to her, "Flora, want to work with me?"

"Sure," Florence replied, smiling slightly at James. Out of all the Slytherins Florence Cornfoot was James' favourite. He wouldn't exactly say they were best friends but they got along well enough. Professor Bartlet led them to the library to begin their research. James and Flora worked quietly together, gathering research.

James whispered, "ok so we know that it's skin is armoured – kind of similar to a dragon's – and so it deflects spells."

"Exactly," Flora frowned, "bloody hell this is difficult…"

"The crow of the rooster is fatal to it," James continued, "but really what does that even mean?"

Flora laughed, "I have no idea. How can a sound kill you?"

"Exactly," James laughed, "magic is slightly ridiculous sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Flora asked.

James and Flora worked until the end of the lesson. When they had finished, James piled up the books and returned them to their places on the shelves. James could hear whispering from the other side of one bookshelf. "I just think we need to be careful," Snape was saying.

"Why?" Avery replied.

"It's the beginning of our second year," Snape explained, "I don't know about you but I want a magical education and that isn't going to happen if we get expelled."

"The Dark Lord will teach us everything we need to know if that happens," Avery shrugged.

"Hmmm," Snape was thinking it through, "Ok, we need a plan. This needs to be done properly."

"We need to show them what happens to blood traitors. They keep defending the bloody mudbloods and we do nothing. They're supposed to be fucking pure-bloods. I want them dead."

"Isn't that a bit of a high ambition," Snape asked, "couldn't we start off with a bit of a warning; seriously maime or injure first?"

"What's the point?" Avery asked, growing angry.

"Potter and Black aren't the only ones protecting the muggle-borns."

"Exactly, that's why I want to make an example of them."

"But nothing," Avery frowned, "stop being a chicken Snape."

"I'm not being a chicken," Snape got angry, "I'm just being practical. If they die we're out of here for definite. They'll expel us for sure."

"It'll look like an accident. This is Quidditch we're talking about."

"Hmmm. I guess so."

* * *

Professor Bartlet called all of the second years to the doors of the library. "Right off you go. I'm guessing you have somewhere to be… Potter if you could stay behind please."

James waited with his professor until all the other students were gone. "In know you overheard that conversation. I must inform you that I will need to tell the headmaster about this. I would strongly suggest that you do not play in this weekend's game."

"But professor," James began.

"Think of your mother James," Bartlet said gently. "It's not safe."

"I'm not scared of them," James said brashly.

"I know. You're very brave but also very stupid. I can think of a million things more worthy of dying for than Quidditch."

"I know professor but I refuse to let them scare me. If I let them win then who will stand up to them when they are trying to kill muggle-borns? When they attack the magical creatures? When they mistreat the house-elves?"

"I must say Potter; you are as noble as your father." Bartlet smiled. "I will have to tell the headmaster. I'm sure he will be in touch with you and Mr Black. You better head off or you'll be late for charms."

"Yes Professor," James sighed.

Professor Bartlet smiled as the young boy left the library.

* * *

**Hope you liked it... please review...**

**Next chapter/ chapters...**

**Lily and Snape time...**

**The marauders spying...**

**Quidditch...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

As soon as James made it to charms class, he explained to the other marauders what he had overheard. "I think it's time we start operation espionage again," Sirius whispered.

"I think you guys should listen to Bartlet," Peter whispered.

"What?" James and Sirius looked shocked.

"It's not safe," Peter tried to explain.

"When has our safety been our first concern?" Sirius asked.

"I think Sirius is right," Remus frowned, "we need to know what we're up against. We need to know what they plan to do. How they plan to…"

"Kill us?" James offered.

"Er, yeah." Remus shook his head, "this is ridiculous. Dumbledore will put an end to this."

"Hopefully," James thought aloud.

* * *

Lily and Snape were sat in the library working on their Transfiguration essays. "Are you going to go watch the Quidditch match Lils?"

"That's the plan. The girls want to go."

"Lily, I'd rather you didn't," Snape said seriously.

"Why?" Lily asked her eyebrow rose above her hairline.

"I can't tell you," Snape frowned.

"You can't or you won't?" Lily whispered angrily.

"I – just don't go to the match," Severus continued.

"Sev, what are you going to do?" Lily asked angrily.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Don't lie to me," Lily said angrily. "Don't lie to me Sev!"

"I'm not. It's nothing big. It's just some people are going to get what's coming to them."

"Who?"

"No one you care about," Severus said.

"I don't care if I care about them. There are plenty of people who probably do."

"No one will miss them," Severus frowned.

"Are you trying to kill them?"

"No, of course not," Severus replied.

"I don't believe you," Lily looked close to tears, "who is it?"

"No one important," Snape answered quietly.

"Who?" Lily demanded.

"Potter and Black," Snape whispered.

"What the hell?" Lily frowned, she was left completely speechless.

* * *

James and Sirius were called to the headmaster's office later that day. Dumbledore was sat behind his desk waiting for them. "Hello boys. Come in, come in."

"Yes professor," James said as he took his seat. Sirius sat in the chair next to James.

"Professor Bartlet came to inform me this morning of a conversation he overheard this morning. He also informed me that you, Mr Potter also heard the conversation. I have considered cancelling the match but I'm not sure that that is the answer. I'm guessing it isn't worth my breath, asking you not to play?"

"Yes sir," James smiled.

"Absolute waste of breath," Sirius nodded.

"I see. In that case, I will arrange for the entire staff to be on hand and I will personally attend the match. I'm guessing you have a plan of your own?"

"Not yet," James answered honestly. "We need more information."

"You intend on spying on the Slytherins again?" Albus asked.

The boys nodded.

"I wish I could tell you not to but I have a feeling that it might be necessary. I may even join you," Dumbledore played with his beard. "Can you both return here after curfew?"

"Yes sir," Sirius replied excitedly.

* * *

Lily looked around the common room for her least favourite Gryffindors. Lily couldn't see them anywhere. _Why is it that they're constantly around annoying me, except when I'm looking for them, _Lily thought to herself. She decided to sit by the fire and wait for them. She just had to tell them. She had to warn them. The other Gryffindors were all sat together, "hey Lily," Marlene smiled.

"Where's Potter and Black?"

"Don't know," Remus answered.

"Why'd you care anyway?" Alice asked.

"I just need to speak to them," Lily said quietly.

* * *

James and Sirius made their way back to the headmaster's study. They gave the gargoyle on the third floor the password, "Cockroach Cluster." They made their way up the stairs and knocked on the door of the office. "Come in."

The boys made their way into the study. Albus Dumbledore was stood speaking to Professor McGonagall and Professor Bartlet. The portraits of the previous headmasters sat listening to the conversation. "I am the headmaster of this school and I have a responsibility to protect the students of this school."

"Yes but it's dangerous and you sure as hell shouldn't be condoning these two idiots!" Minerva McGonagall said curtly.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore replied, "but we're going to do this my way."

"Yes sir," Minerva blushed.

"You will both patrol the school. You have arranged for the prefects to have the night off?"

"Yes sir," McGonagall answered.

"Very well. We will meet back here in approximately two hours." The two of the professors made their way out of the office. "Now boys, I have reason to believe that the Slytherins are going to be having a bit of a meeting in approximately ten minutes somewhere in the castle."

"We need to find them," James said.

"We will. However, I must lay down a few ground rules. I need you to understand that you are only being allowed to do this because you have a right to know what you are up against. I am allowing this and therefore you are expected to do exactly what I tell you without complaint. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," both boys nodded.

"Good. Mr Potter, you have a special cloak I believe."

"Yes sir," James replied.

"You and Mr Black will hide under the cloak." James flung the cloak over himself and Sirius as Professor Dumbledore silently cast a charm on himself making himself invisible.

"Wow, sir that is some seriously cool magic. I've never seen such a good disillusionment charm."

"Well actually Mr Black, this is an invisibility spell. Most disillusionment charms aren't this effective. To be fair mine is but I thought the occasion called for the invisibility spell."

"I see sir," Sirius replied.

* * *

Dumbledore and the two marauders made their way down the corridors looking for the Slytherins. James walked thinking to himself, _I wish the map was ready. This would be so much easier with the map. _Dumbledore led them down the stairs until they reached a classroom. James noticed a slight buzzing noise in the air around them, "wait," he whispered.

"What is it James?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"The buzzing," James answered, "It's Snape's muffilato spell. They're close by."

Dumbledore nodded. They made their way towards a door that stood ajar at the end of the corridor. They entered the room to find the five Slytherin second years gathered together. Dumbledore quickly removed the muffilato charm without the Slytherins knowing with a small nudge of his wand. "If we are going to prove ourselves to the Dark Lord we have to do this," Mulciber said to the other boys.

"Ok, so we just walk onto the pitch and cast a spell on them and watch them fall?" Avery asked, nodding.

"We're not going to attack anyone else? Just Black and Potter, right?"

"Well I was thinking it would be even better if we took advantage of the moment. The older students agree." Macnair commented, "they are going to be scattered amongst the other students; they're planning on hexing a few muggle-borns."

"Are they targeting anyone specific?" Snape asked.

"Quit your yapping about that bloody mud-blood Evans. She's safe." Avery complained.

"For now," Macnair laughed evilly.

"Preston Rowlands – a fourth year Gryffindor," Avery began, "Dorcas Meadowes and Louise Kwan – second year Ravenclaws, Nancy and Dorian Jackson – seventh and fourth year Ravenclaws, their parents were recently killed in that train attack; wouldn't it be great if we got the whole set?"

The Slytherins laughed amongst themselves.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next chapter = the Quidditch Match...**


	37. Chapter 37

**New Chapter. Big thank you to Jannice Sace for her review and CelticFire89 for the lovely message about the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 37:**

Lily had not seen James or Sirius to warn them that night and so she had hoped to catch them at some point during the day but they seemed to be rushing around crazily. They barely even sat still in lessons let alone the rest of the time. She had tried desperately to talk Snape out of participating in the attack. He had smiled at her, "it's not me, it's the others. I'm not involved. I'm just trying to protect you."

Lily nodded, "Ok. Can't you talk them out of it?"

"I've tried," Snape replied honestly, he was tired of lying to his best friend.

"Ok," Lily nodded again before walking away.

* * *

Professor Bartlet nodded at James and Sirius in the corridor, "you better get that essay on Cornish pixies on my desk before Monday boys. It's already late. I don't want to spend my week off waiting for your essays."

"Yes professor, we'll do it tonight," James replied. He was looking forward to the half term break. He had a lot of homework to do but he wasn't planning on doing any of it over the holiday. Instead he had every intention to get the map finished. That was until Remus informed them that his mother was sick again and so he would have to go home after the Quidditch match on Saturday. Sirius had looked suspiciously at James, "don't you find it a little bit strange that Remus' mum is always sick yet she looked ridiculously healthy at the funeral?"

"Erm," James didn't know what to say.

"I just think it's weird is all," Sirius shook his head.

* * *

James and Sirius made their way down to breakfast on Saturday morning. They had barely slept and were yarning heavily as they sat beside their friends. Sirius piled his plate with food as James stretched, "I'm so tired."

"I know man," Sirius replied.

A couple pretty girls came up to the two marauders. They smiled happily at James and Sirius, "make sure you win boys and we might just make it worth your while…" the girls winked before turning around and sauntering back to their friends at the other end of the table. Lily made a disapproving sound from a few seats away. "Jealous, Evans?"

"Nah of course not," Lily blushed.

"Did that really just happen?" James asked Sirius.

"Yeah man, it did!" Sirius replied, "We're famous!"

James and Sirius burst out laughing, "come on Mr Celebrity, we better get down there before Astrix kills us."

Sirius looked at his pocket watch, "shit, yeah we should."

* * *

The team dressed quickly, before waiting for Astrix's pep talk, "ok – guys we've worked hard preparing for this. None of the other teams have put in anywhere near the hours we have. None of them are anywhere near as talented as us. Plain and simple we're just better alright? I know we have this in the bag! Do I need to say more than that?"

There was a murmur of excitement as they all stood to their feet and made their way out onto the pitch. James looked up at the stands. Half of the stands were a beautiful array of gold and red whilst the other side of the stand looked remarkably similar to a bumblebee with the yellow and black Hufflepuff colours. The slytherins were all supporting Hufflepuff whilst the Ravenclaws were divided amongst the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Everyone was whispering excitedly because Dumbledore had chosen to attend the opening game of the season.

Madame Hooch asked the captains to shake hands. Amos Diggory shook hands with Astrix, commenting friendlily on the weather. Astrix nodded in agreement, "the weather conditions are perfect aren't they?"

Soon they were all in the air. James tried to stay focused on the game. There was little point thinking about the attack until it happened. The commentator was a Gryffindor, "the Gryffindor team have a few additions to their team today. First there is the new beater – Sirius Black – Calloway himself says that he feels like he's been playing with Black for years instead of weeks, they know eachother so well. Hopefully, the strength of the beaters relationship will help them defend the rest of the team. There are also two new chasers; Renee Arteage (fourth year) and James Potter (second year). James Potter has been described by the team's captain, Astrix Alixate as the team's secret weapon. According to Nixon, the team's keeper, he is superb. I've watched several practices and I have to say this year's team is very tight; they work well together and stand a fantastic chance at winning the Quidditch Cup this year. Today should be a bit of a walk in the park for them…"

The commentator took a deep breath, "ladies man, Black – said to be dating Louise Mitchell – flings the bludger at you got it Louise Mitchell, fourth year Hufflepuff and chaser. Mitchell drops the quaffle. Arteage in possession, passes to Potter, passes to Keeney who scores. Ten points to Gryffindor." The stands erupted. "Hufflepuff in possession, pass to… Potter intercepts, nice one Potter. Potter passes to Keeney, who passes back to Potter, Potter shoots, Potter scores." James intercepted the Hufflepuff chasers several times. Gryffindor already had fifty points and the match had only been going for fifteen minutes when James first saw the black cloaked individuals on the ground below. He chose to ignore them, scoring another goal. He was almost hit by a bludger, but swerved slightly to miss it. The Slytherins on the ground below pointed their wands. James quietly placed a protective charm around himself. He saw Sirius do the same, before continuing to pass the quaffle to Arteage. She scored. They continued to fly across the pitch scoring another couple of goals before a blast of bright red light hit James across the face. He could taste blood. His protective spell was struggling now. Suddenly his broom began to jerk. He tried to regain control of the broom but nothing he did helped. He fell slightly and gripped his broom with one hand; desperately trying to regain his balance. Something in the distance caught his eye. Both bludgers were whirling towards him.

Sirius and Calloway made their way towards him in an attempt to protect him from the bludgers' onslaught but they kept coming back, "they've been bewitched," Calloway called out.

Everyone was watching now. Astrix was about to call timeout when he saw it; the golden snitch. He quickly dove. "What's going on? This is absolutely mental." The commentator was saying. There was screaming from the stands as the Slytherins tried to attack the muggle-borns. The teachers quickly disarmed them and pulled them out of the stands and up to the castle, leaving Dumbledore to deal with the second years on the pitch. "I – I think Astrix has seen the snitch!" The commentator practically shouted, "He has, he has. Diggory is on his tail. But wait, has he got it?" Alixate raised his arm into the air, just as one of the bludgers got past Calloway and Sirius and pummelled into James' face. There were more screams from the stands as they watched James fall from his broom. "Alixate has the golden snitch. The game is over; Gryffindor 220, Hufflepuff 30. What the fuck?"

Everyone watched as James fell from his broom. His fall seemed to go on forever. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and slowed his discent until he stopped a few inches off the floor. Dumbledore walked out onto the pitch and made his way over to the Slytherins. Their faces were covered with masks, "get to my office now! I know who you are so do not think that you will get away with this."

The Slytherins rushed up to the castle. A crowd was gathering around an unconscious James. "Give the boy some space," Madame Pomfrey was telling them.

"Poppy, will he be ok?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Albus, I believe so. I'm going to take him up to the castle now. He should rest for a few days. He's still out cold. The bludger broke a few bones including his nose and he'll have concussion but he'll be fine."

"Good," Albus smiled.

* * *

**Please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts. :) **


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys, so here is another chapter for you. I'm planning on having a quiet night in watching tv tonight so you should get at least another two chapters at some point in the next six hours. :)**

**Big shout out to the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter - you are really appreciated... Jannice Sace and ebonbon. I love you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 38:**

James spent the first few days of the holiday in the hospital wing. He tried his best to get all his homework done so that he would be able to spend the rest of the week with his friends having fun. The rest of the quidditch team had been in to see him at least once and the other Gryffindor second years had spent most of their time with him; all except Lily, who had refused to join her friends, instead choosing to spend her time with Snape. The Slytherins had been given a warning and a letter home, lost a substantial amount of points – leaving them in minus numbers in known history – and had received weekly detentions until Christmas. Alice and Marlene had tried to convince Lily that Snape had been involved in the attack but she refused to believe them, saying that he had promised her that he wasn't involved. Lily and Snape had worked together quietly in the library, whilst the other Gryffindors visited Potter.

James had received several concerned letters from his parents. Professor Dumbledore had informed them of the attack and his condition. James had tried to ease their worries. Eventually he had succeeded after a total of three letters, Dorea then began writing about Nancy Jackson's upcoming visit and how excited her sisters were at the prospect of seeing her and their brother Dorian. The marauders made the most of James' time in the hospital wing, planning a Halloween party. James had also had the boys bring his paper to him each day. He was getting bored of reading it though. It kept mentioning more people who were disappearing. It was no one he knew but he couldn't help but sigh as he realised the disappearances were becoming more frequent.

The Gryffindors planned a surprise party for the day that James was released from the hospital wing. Preston Rowlands shook James hand, "well done man."

"Thanks Rowlands," James replied.

James looked around the room at all the people who were slapping him on the back and congratulating him on the team's victory. He noticed that a certain red-headed witch was missing from the festivities. He sat with a group of people around him recounting the story to them when Lily came in through the portrait hole. He registered her presence before returning to his story. She saw him in the corner and frowned, _bloody show off._

* * *

The week passed quickly. The gryffindors spent a lot of their time outside making the most of the last of the sun. At some point towards the end of the week James had a run in with Snape, "Oi Potter! Fell off your broom recently?"

"You would know, you bloody git." James replied, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

"You going to hex me?" Snape laughed.

"You bloody deserve it," James replied hotly.

"Whatever. That's what you get for being a blood-traitor. Stop trying to defend the mud-bloods and we'll leave you alone."

"Does Evans know you use that word?"

Snape began to say the incantation to a spell James didn't recognise, _probably dark magic. _James blocked it before disarming Snape. Lily Evans walked into the corridor just as James disarmed Snape, "what the hell are you doing Potter?"

"Nothing to you," Potter replied.

"Give him his wand back," Lily demanded angrily.

"What if I don't," James bit back.

"I'll hex you," she said pulling out her wand.

"I'm fed up of this. You are actually ridiculous Evans. Get a grip. One day you're going to learn a few things about Severus Snape and you're going to regret everytime you've shouted at me, or hexed me just because of this slimy git."

Lily shot a blast of blue light at James and he landed on the floor in a heap, "don't be stupid. I hate you. Why would I ever regret hexing you?"

* * *

Towards the end of the holiday the students began returning to the castle for the Halloween feast. James was sat with the other Gryffindors talking about Lily. "I just don't get why she has to be such a stuck up bitch," James complained. "He curses my broom and causes me to fall more than fifty feet and yet I'm expected to be nice to him?"

"I know," Remus replied calmly, "she's being unfair but she doesn't really know that…"

"Because she's in denial!"

"Yes, I know but…"

"No buts Remus. It's ridiculous. I want her to butt out of my life."

Lily walked in through the portrait hole at that exact moment. James walked right over to her, "Evans, a word," he said angrily.

"I'm busy Potter," she snapped.

"I don't care," James replied. Everyone had stopped doing whatever they were doing and were now watching the two second years, "I am fed up of you butting in to my life. You don't know me. You have some warped view of who I am and it's beginning to piss me off. You're completely delusional, if you think that Snape is a good guy." Lily tried to speak but James merely spoke over her. "I don't want to hear your voice, let alone hear you hex me or argue with me. Keep your nose and your bloody mind and your stupid mouth to yourself." He concluded before storming up the stairs.

"What the hell?" Lily began but the whole room just glared angrily at her. Even her friends seemed to be siding with James. She tried speaking to them but they cut across her, "we've told you that Potter's a good guy. We've also told you the truth about Snape. You don't want to listen to us, fine, but don't expect us to sit here and listen to crap." Each of them stood to their feet and walked away from her. Lily burst into tears and made her way out of the portrait hole and ran down the corridor until she found an empty classroom where she sat crying into her hands.

* * *

Lily and her friends barely spoke for the last few days of the holiday. Lily spent most of her time working in the library with Snape, much to the other Gryffindors disdain. The last day of the holiday was spent preparing for the Halloween party. They had put up decorations and got party food from the kitchens as well as firewhiskey from Hogsmeade. The feast had been fantastic and now the Gryffindors were drinking happily in the common room. Lily was hiding in her dorm room, avoiding the party. The second years and several first years were playing spin the bottle. James had already made out with a couple of first years and was now kissing a very pretty fourth year. When they pulled away the group cheered as he tapped the bottle with his wand causing it to spin. The fourth year whispered in his ear, "do you fancy ditching the game and going somewhere else?"

"Sure," James replied. They stood up and made their way towards the portrait hole.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews so far...**

**Next chapter - well to be honest even I'm not sure of the answer to that... :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks to bookwurm1612 and ebonbon for their reviews of the last chapter. As always made my day.**

* * *

**Chapter 39:**

The Gryffindors quickly fell back into routine as November began. None of the muggle-borns had been badly injured at the Quidditch match; nothing more than a few broken arms. Classes had resumed as if nothing had happened and Lily hated James more than ever. Professor Slughorn still expected them to work together in potions but they mostly just sat in silence working alone. Professor Bartlet had begun teaching them about dark curses and hexes. The second years sat in his classroom paying him their complete attention. Defence quickly became their favourite lesson.

Two weeks into the month Professor Bartlet stood at the front of the classroom and began to tell his second year class a story; "about five years ago I was travelling across Europe, searching for an Egyptian dark wizard who was said to be hiding in Italy. The closer I got to him the more I noticed that the people I was trying to get information from didn't seem to be making sense. I soon realised that the Egyptian wizard had placed the babbling curse on them. He'd used it as a way of covering his tracks. If I couldn't understand them then they would be unable to help me in my search."

Professor Bartlet sighed, "well I performed the counter-curse and he presto I found the dark wizard and the rest is history. My point is that any spell, even the weakest of curses or hexes in the hands of a wizard can be used for good or bad. Never underestimate a spell. Please open your textbooks to page 348. You are going to work in pairs with the person sat beside you. Take it in turns to practice the babbling curse and its counter curse." James and Sirius set to work cursing one another. James could see Lily working at the front of the class with Snape, _slimy git!_

The marauders made their way out of the classroom towards the charms room. Snape and the other Slytherins pushed passed the marauders, "get out of my way blood-traitors!"

James pulled out his wand and aimed it at the slytherins, "what did you just say?"

"You heard me; I called you a blood-traitor," Snape replied, pulling out his own wand.

"You're going to pay for…" James began.

Lily and the girls walked out of the classroom and saw James and Snape surrounded by the Gryffindor and Slytherin boys. "Really Potter what are you going to do?"

Lily made her way through the group of students that had gathered until she was in the centre of the circle. "Potter, what are you doing?"

"Never you mind, Evans," James replied harshly.

Snape laughed, "Seriously Potter what are you going to do? You can't beat me!"

"Just because I don't make up dark spells in my spare times doesn't mean I'm not capable. I choose to use magic for good instead of evil. You're a fool. One day someone is going to use your own spells against you and you're going to regret ever making them."

"Are you threatening me?" Snape asked, brandishing his wand.

"I don't need to threaten you Snape. You've already signed your own death warrant."

Snape pointed his wand at James and cast a spell that James didn't recognise, "levicorpus!" James felt his feet fly from underneath him as he was hoisted into the air, dangling upside-down.

"Severus! Put him down!" Lily demanded.

"I'm fed up of him, Lils. He deserves it," Severus replied.

Sirius pulled out his wand, "Snivellus put him down or I'll hex you."

Snape laughed, "whatever. Hex me and you'll never get him down – I'm the only one who knows the counter spell."

James laughed, "well this is just swell. I'm perfectly at ease up here."

Several Gryffindors laughed at James' calm demeanour.

"Put him down Sev," Lily asked.

"What on earth is going on," Professor Bartlet asked coming out of his classroom.

Snape quickly cast the counter spell, "Liberacorpus."

"Mr Snape put Mr Potter down and get into my office!" Bartlet shouted angrily.

Snape made his way into Professor Bartlet's office. Lily turned on James, "what the hell did you do?"

"Nothing," James said, pulling himself off the floor.

"I don't believe you," Lily replied, offering him her hand to help him up.

"You never do," James replied, "thanks." James quickly dropped her hand.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine," James replied.

* * *

The marauders sat in there charms class on the very back table. They sat talking about their weekend plans. "We could break out." James offered, "It's a Hogsmeade weekend so we could do that."

"We're not allowed to go to Hogsmeade," Peter squeaked.

"Nope but we have the cloak," James laughed.

"Sounds like fun," Sirius smiled. "What do you say Remus?"

Remus smiled, "I guess we could."

* * *

The weekend came quickly. James and Sirius spent their Friday night practicing Quidditch with the rest of the team. On Saturday morning the four marauders made their way through one of the secret tunnels to Hogsmeade. When they made it out into the cool fresh air, James asked his friends, "where to first?"

"Three Broomsticks," Sirius replied, "I want a butterbeer."

The other boys nodded their agreement. They walked down the high street and into the pub. They were able to hide amongst the other students. No one seemed to notice that four second years had broken out of Hogwarts. They ordered four drinks and went and sat in the corner where they could hide from view if a teacher were to come into the pub. "We should go see Hagrid at some point," Remus remarked.

"Ah that would be good," Peter said quietly.

"We haven't been to Hagrid's in ages," Sirius nodded. The boys sat talking for some time. Sirius asked Remus, "how's your mum doing?"

"Fine why do you ask?" Remus replied.

"I just mean she gets sick a lot so I thought she might be ill," Sirius answered.

"She's fine at the moment," Remus frowned.

James looked across the pub and saw Professor McGonagall walk into the pub with a wizard that James recognised but couldn't place. The pair sat at a table a few metres away from the marauders. James sighed, _thank merlin I don't think she has seen us. _"Shh guys, Minnie is over there."

The boys quickly stopped talking so that McGonagall wouldn't hear them and put them in detention. They could hear her talking quietly with the older wizard. "I'm glad we arranged to see each other. I've mi-missed you, Elphinstone."

"I've missed you too, Minnie." Elphinstone Urquart replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Minerva replied.

"A friend of ours told me something interesting the other day," Elphinstone continued, "she told me that McGregor got married."

"Yes, he did." Minerva nodded, "I was invited to the wedding. I didn't attend but my family went."

"I see," Elphinstone took McGonagall's hand, "I don't suppose this changes things? Between us I mean."

"I don't know," McGonagall replied. "I'm guessing Dorea told you?"

"Well, I'd hate to get her in trouble," Elphinstone laughed.

Minerva smiled, "try again next year and maybe I'll be ready. I need a little bit more time."

"Very well," Urquart smiled, kissing McGonagall's hand, "I'll wait for you."

* * *

**I wrote this chapter because Jannice Sace asked about McGonagall and Urquart so I thought adding another proposal might be fun...**

**Next Chapter...**

**The Marauders and Slytherins have a fight with terrible consequences...**

**The Marauders visit Hagrid...**

**Sirius becomes even more suspicious of Remus...**

**News from the world outside of Hogwarts...**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello everyone,**

**lots of love to Jannice Sace, ebonbon, and bookwurm1612 for all the reviews yesterday and Jannice Sace for her review today! :) Keep the reviews coming they really make me smile.**

* * *

**Chapter 40:**

The marauders made their way towards Hagrid's hut. It was raining heavily. The last of the sun had gone and they were left with heavy rain and a terrible wind. The students had pulled out their scarves and gloves in an attempt to keep warm. The castle was slightly cold but the house-elves were working hard; lighting all the fires to keep the students warm. The marauders had arranged to spend the evening with Hagrid, the grounds keeper. "I hope he doesn't offer us any cake!" Sirius laughed.

"Me too," James replied, "It leaves my mouth glued shut every time."

Remus and Peter laughed as James imitated himself trying to wrench open his cake-glued mouth. When they knocked on the door, they heard Fang barking from within. "Shurt up, you bloody dog." The half-giant opened the door, "alrigh, hows me favourite troublemakers?"

"Very good, Hagrid," James replied.

"Gert in here," Hagrid gruffed, "it ain't harf pouring, ain't ert."

"Yeah, we got completely drenched," Sirius replied, wringing his hair with his hands.

"Ah, sit down, sit down!"

"How are you Hagrid?" Remus asked kindly.

"Not bad. You?" Hagrid asked, concern etched across his face.

"We're good," Remus answered, not meeting his eye. Remus looked out the window at the moon,_ two days._

"I see. Did yers read the prophet today?" Hagrid asked.

"Yep. Absolute shame about those hit wizards who were killed over the weekend," Sirius answered, grabbing an apple from a fruit bowl that sat on the table. He began throwing it into the air and catching it before taking a bite.

"It was no one any of us know though," Peter continued.

"Do you know anything about them, Hagrid?" James asked.

"Muggle-borns, of course," Hagrid replied.

"I thought that would be the case," Remus nodded.

"The ministry seem ter be trying to keep blood statuses out of the paper," Hagrid explained.

"I don't get it. Are they trying to stop people worrying?" Sirius asked between bites of his apple.

"Nope," James replied, "the minister wants to keep face."

"Surely not," Remus exclaimed.

"It makes sense. He'll be up for re-election soon," James explained. "The last thing he wants is to loose the muggle-born vote."

"I don't get it," Peter stated.

"Look at it this way," James continued, "the half-bloods usually protect the muggle-borns and there are several high ranking pure-blood families who will take their side too."

"I still don't get it," Peter frowned.

"If the ministry isn't seen to be doing everything it can to help the muggle-borns then he's not going to get re-elected. It's as simple as that. At least at the moment. If the public's view of muggle-born changes then so will his chance of re-election."

"Oh," Peter replied.

"At the moment their leaning towards Barty Crouch," Hagrid said.

"The head of the department of magical law enforcement? My dad's boss?" James asked. "I guess that makes sense." James nodded.

* * *

Some hours later the marauders began to make their way back up to the castle. The rain had died off and so they weren't soaked to the skin by the time they reached the entrance hall. They began to make their way up the stairs towards the common room. They were especially quiet as it was after curfew and the last thing they wanted was a run in with Filch. Half way there they ran into the several Slytherins. "Look who's out of bed boys," Malfoy said to his fellow house members.

"Alright cousin," Narcissa smiled menacingly.

"Gryffindors out of bed! What will we do with them?" Rosier laughed.

Snape and Avery were with the older students, "lets curse them," Snape suggested.

"Something painful," Avery added.

James and the other marauders had their wands out ready. James called, "expelliarmus!" pointing his wand at the elder Slytherins.

The seventh year, Rosier laughed, "don't be stupid Potter," silently blocking the spell.

Soon spells were flying around the disserted corridor. "Stupefy," Sirius shouted, aiming for his cousin. She deflected it before shouting "tentaclifors!"

Sirius blocked her spell, shivering slightly at the idea of having a tentacle for a head.

Remus was duelling Malfoy, "avis oppugno!" Birds flew out of Remus' wand and attacked Malfoy. He tried to deflect them but nothing he could do would get rid of them. Remus turned to face the two second years that had stunned Peter, "Flipendo!" Avery was knocked back against the wall.

Snape called out a spell he'd yet to try – one of his own – "Langlock!" Remus' tongue glued to the top of his mouth so he couldn't cast another spell, _bloody bastard, _Remus thought to himself as Snape towered over him, "crucio!"

Remus was withering in pain, except he couldn't scream or shout out for help because his tongue was still stuck to the top of his mouth. James was momentarily distracted by the sight of Remus withering on the floor and took his eyes off of Rosier. Evan Rosier took advantage of James' momentary distraction and cast a dark curse. A streak of purple flames leapt from his wand, striking James. It was a curse that he had learnt from Voldemort. He still hadn't perfected it. It was supposed to kill its victim. However, Potter was slowly getting to his feet, much to Rosier's surprise.

"Stupefy," Sirius shouted, pointing his wand at his cousin. He felt incredibly guilty fighting his cousin but she had started it. "Stupefy!" His spells just seemed to wash off her, completely not effecting her.

"Transmogrifia!" Narcissa pointed her wand at her cousin. Sirius began to scream at the top of his lungs. It felt like he was being burnt alive. The Slytherins heard a noise coming up the corridor and so quickly made their escape, leaving the marauders incapacitated on the floor. Harry watched as his father struggled to his feet, before collapsing back on to the floor.

"What is going on down here?" Filch asked loudly. When he saw the marauders on the floor, he sighed, "nothing ever changes." He quickly ran to get a few teachers to help him take the boys to the hospital wing.

* * *

Harry watched as the teachers carried the unconscious boys to the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall looked incredibly concerned. "Poppy, what's wrong with them?"

"I'm not sure, Minerva," Madame Pomfrey replied. "Pettigrew has been stunned by the looks of things. I think the other three have been attacked with dark magic."

"Dark magic?" Minerva frowned, "how dark?"

"Lupin looks like he's been hit with the cruciatus curse," Poppy replied, "Potter is covered in burns – but I don't know the spell that caused them and Black, well he's been tortured."

"Tortured?" Minerva stuttered.

"Similar to the cruciatus curse. It's called the transmogrifian torture," Poppy explained, "I think I'm out of my depth. We need to call St Mungo's."

"Ok," McGonagall nodded, "I'll get a healer at once." McGonagall left the hospital wing as the headmaster made his way in.

"Poppy, could you tell me what has happened?" Albus smiled at the hospital wing matron.

"The boys have been attacked. It's serious Albus. I don't know what to do. I can't help them." Poppy began to cry. Albus hugged her as she sobbed, "I suppose Minnie has gone to fetch the healers?"

"Yes Albus," Poppy nodded.

"Very good," Dumbledore patted her on the back, "what can we do in the mean time?" Dumbledore pulled up his sleaves to get to work. He looked at the teachers around him, "One of you arrange for the prefects to patrol the corridors – except Slytherin. Professor Slughorn, can you go and speak to your house. I want to know who is responsible for this."

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

**The marauders are in the hospital wing...**

**Sirius becomes more suspicious of Remus...**

**The full moon...**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks to Bookwurm1612 for the lovely review.**

* * *

**Chapter 41:**

The healers had been and gone, giving Madame Pomfrey some advice on how to care for James and Sirius before returning to St Mungo's. Peter was the first to leave the hospital wing. The day after the attack he returned to his lessons. The other Gryffindors all asked him where the other marauders were with worried expressions, "hospital wing," he grunted.

"What happened?" Alice asked, concerned.

Lily laughed, "as if you have to ask. They probably went and got themselves into a duel."

"We were attacked by some of the Slytherins," Peter replied.

"Who?" Marlene asked.

"Rosier, Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Avery and…" Peter looked at Lily before adding, "Snape."

"I don't believe you," Lily scowled.

"I know but it's still true," Peter frowned, "you don't have to believe the truth to make it true."

Lily stormed off without asking how the marauders were. "How are they, Pete?" Frank asked.

"Not good," Peter replied, "Pomfrey had to get help from St Mungo's. James and Sirius are still unconscious. Remus is awake but weak."

The friends nodded, "we'll go visit them after dinner."

* * *

The girls, Frank and Peter visited the three marauders every day. They brought them homework and sat chatting to Remus for hours about absolutely nothing. Two days later and James and Sirius still hadn't woken up. Remus was incredibly worried about his best friends. He hoped that they would wake up before his transformation. It was the full moon in a few days time. Lily came to visit the marauders once because her friends dragged her along with them. She saw Remus sitting up in bed reading. He looked slightly worse for wear. Then her eyes travelled to the dark haired boy in the next bed, Sirius Black. Sirius was snoring gently. He looked very pale. Her eyes continued onto the next bed, James looked dreadful. Lily saw what looked like burns all over his skin. "What happened to him?"

"What James?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Lily breathed.

"Rosier hit him with a really dark curse," Remus began, "it was like this purple fire. Pomfrey didn't know what it was. They can't get rid of his burns until he wakes up but he's been out of it for almost three days now."

"Three days?" Lily repeated. "What happened?"

"Well – we were coming back from visiting Hagrid when we ran into Rosier, Malfoy, Black, Avery and… well, Snape. James and his hero complex ended up duelling with Rosier. Sirius and his cousin started duelling. I ended up fighting Malfoy which left Peter stuck with Avery and Snape."

"Oh," Lily sighed.

"James tried disarming Rosier but he blocked his spell. We kept trying to use defensive spells; trying to stun them and stuff but they just blocked them all. They tried cursing us but we blocked most of their curses. I managed to get Malfoy with this bird charm that I like doing when I'm bored. I got the birds to attack him. By this point Snape and Avery had stunned Pete so I used the knockback jinx on Avery. Snape used one of his own spells on me to stop me casting any spells before using the cruciatus curse on me."

"I – I don't believe it," Lily cried.

"I know he's your best friend but I wouldn't lie to you," Remus sighed.

"James got distracted because of me," Remus frowned, clearly feeling guilty.

"James and his bloody hero complex," Alice shook her head.

"Rosier hit him with the purple flames. He looked surprised when James tried to stand up. I think he expected James to be dead if I'm honest."

Lily's eyes were wide in horror, "then what?"

"Narcissa got Sirius with the Transmogrifian Torture. Then they heard Filch so they all ran away."

"I can't believe Sev would do that," Lily frowned.

"It's not the first time he's done something like this Lily," Remus spluttered, "ask him about his sectumsempra curse."

Sirius groaned from his bed, "hell when he arrived here last year he knew more curses and hexes than most of the seventh years."

Some of the girls laughed at Sirius' words but Marlene ran over to his bed and grabbed his hand, "you stupid fool. Are you ok?"

"Marley, anyone would think you were worried about me," Sirius joked.

"No, not worried," Marlene laughed gently, "just concerned."

* * *

Two days later when it was time for Remus to make his way down the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack, Potter was still unconscious. Sirius spent most of his time asleep except when their friends visited. Lily had been back several times and her gaze kept falling on James, who remained peacefully asleep in his bed. He appeared to becoming frailer, with dark bruises under his eyes. His burns were also looking worse. Pomfrey watched him closely, there was very little she could do until he woke up.

Remus took his potion before checking that Sirius was asleep and made his way out of the hospital wing and out into the grounds. A few hours later, Sirius woke up wondering where Remus was. He asked Madame Pomfrey but she merely replied that he'd be back in the morning. Sirius frowned. He was growing more suspiscious of Remus every day. He began to think up what could possibly be going on. _He disappears for a day or two each month. He usually looks like he's gotten himself into a fight and lost when he comes back. It's always once a month and you can almost guess when it's going to happen. He always looks slightly sick just before he goes away… oh I don't know. I'm going to ask him about it though. I hate it when my friends lie to me…"_

* * *

The following morning, Remus had indeed returned. Sirius was about to ask him where he'd been when he heard a voice, "he's asleep. Leave him alone. He's a werewolf ok! Now quit bugging him." James was awake.

"A werewolf?" Sirius asked. "I'd never have guessed that! Why hasn't he told us?"

"He's scared that we won't be his friends anymore," James replied.

"Oh yeah, I guess being a werewolf doesn't help people warm to you."

"Don't tell him you know," James instructed his best friend, "at least not yet."

* * *

Remus was allowed out of the hospital wing pretty quickly after his transformation. Sirius followed him a few days later leaving James alone. James was expected to take several potions each day and Madame Pomfrey barely let him out of her sight. The other Gryffindors came and visited him each day but he gradually became more and more restless. James was finally allowed out of the hospital wing on the first of December. He was slightly thinner than normal but Madame Pomfrey smiled at him, "you have everything you need. Please don't go getting yourself in anymore fights dear. I was really worried for a while there, James."

"I hear you Poppy. I'm going to keep out of trouble for a while." James said as he made his way out of the hospital wing.

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

**Another duel between the Gs and Ss...**

**Charms Class...**

**News from outside of Hogwarts...**

**Remus finds out his friends know his secret...**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey everyone,**

**so thanks to ebonbon, canterwoodgames, SkyeSociopath, hellobyebye, and Jannice Sace for their reviews of the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 42:**

The first few weeks of December brought even more rain and wind. The students were no longer spending their time in the grounds, choosing the warmth of the common room instead. The teachers were giving out more homework than ever before. The second years were still being expected to take the extracurricular classes and so their timetables were ridiculously busy. The marauders and their friends sat in Professor Flitwick's classroom. They were supposed to be practicing their incendio charms but most of the class weren't paying attention, choosing to discuss the upcoming holiday instead. James and Sirius packed away their books quickly at the end of the lesson and made their way out of the classroom. James accidentally bumped into Snape in the corridor, "watch where you're walking Potter!"

"Why don't you watch where you're walking, Snape?" James sighed.

"Just get out of my way," Snape said, trying to barge past him.

"I don't think I will," James countered.

Snape pulled out his wand and began to open his mouth. James was quicker and quickly hexed the Slytherin boy. "Mr Potter! What are you doing hexing Mr Snape in the corridor?" Professor McGonagall asked as she rounded the corner. "Detention, Mr Potter and twenty points from Gryffindor."

"Ah but professor," James began.

"Don't professor me," McGonagall tutted before walking away.

* * *

The students worked hard to keep on top of their homework in the hope that when the snow arrived they'd have the time to play in it. They kept glancing out their windows every chance they got in the vain hope that it may just be snowing a tiny bit. James had gotten into several small brawls with the Slytherins resulting in a hefty number of detentions. One afternoon, the marauders ended up in a full blown duel in the middle of the corridor with the Slytherin second years. The marauders had won the duel but had paid heavily for the victory in detentions.

A week towards the end of term the weather changed. There was a massive snow storm during the night and the next morning – which just so happened to be a Saturday – the marauders woke to the sight of beautiful fresh snow. The weekend was spent building snow men and having snowball fights. Even Lily had managed to enjoy herself with the marauders. The boys had built an igloo and the girls had made it into a sort of den. The Gryffindors had ended up playing truth or dare in the igloo. Much to Lily's disdain she had been dared to kiss James, "no bloody way!"

"You have to Lils," Marlene laughed, "it's a dare!"

"Fine," Lily huffed. She leant over and kissed the arrogant boy. It was ridiculously brief but James' quick smirk made her feel sick. "EWWW! Next time I'm choosing truth."

* * *

The morning after the game of truth or dare the Gryffindors made their way down to breakfast. James quickly began buttering his toast. An owl landed in front of him, presenting him with a copy of the morning's paper. James read the headline aloud; "Knights of Walpurgis Stand Up For Blood Purity."

"What are the knights of Walpurgis?" Marlene asked.

"Not sure," James answered scanning the paper, "listen to this; the knights of Walpurgis are a group of pure-blood wizards, lobbying against muggle-born inclusion in the magical world. They have made several demands; first that muggle-borns be removed from office at the ministry, second that muggle-borns be removed from Hogwarts and third that marriage between muggles and wizards be banned. They have made it clear that if their demands are not met then they will act – with the best intentions of the magical community at their heart. They believe that it is in the magical community's best interests to maintain blood-purity."

"You've got to be joking!" Mary frowned.

"It was to be expected," Remus nodded.

"We've seen it coming for months now," James agreed.

"Well the ministry won't agree! Dumbledore won't allow it!" Lily interjected.

"He might not have a choice," James frowned. "This would explain why dad's spending so much time with Alcaraz."

Sirius nodded, "trying to encourage him to do the right thing – not the easy thing."

"Do you think it's the death eaters?" Alice asked.

"Almost certainly," James nodded.

* * *

Several days passed and no news came of what the ministry planned to do about the knights of Walpurgis and their demands. The entire school seemed slightly on edge as they waited for some news from the ministry – but nothing came. One cold afternoon Sirius and James sat in their dorm room chatting, "Why can't we tell him we know?"

"Because he should have the chance to tell us for himself," James replied.

"He's never going to tell us," Sirius spluttered, "who in their right mind would tell their friends that they're a werewolf?"

"I don't know," James frowned. "But it's only fair to let him tell us."

Remus had been walking up the stairs as his two best friends discussed his lycanthropy. He stopped at the door before making his way back down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor common room, exhaling sharply when he made it to an empty classroom. _They know! Shit!_

Remus sat on the floor with his arms around his knees for several hours, panicking that his friends would disown him now that they knew his secret. He didn't realise the time until Peter walked into the classroom. "Where have you been Rem? We've been looking all over for you."

"I-I I've been here." Remus replied.

Peter sat down beside Remus on the floor, "Oh ok."

"How long have you all known?"

"Known what?" Peter asked, confused.

"That I'm a werewolf. Don't act dumb Peter!"

"You're a werewolf?" There was honest confusion in his eyes.

"You didn't know?"

"Nope! No idea…"

"Oh… the other two know. I don't know how but they know…"

Peter smiled, "I wouldn't worry about it. We're brothers remember. We can't break the code! I solemnly swear that the marauders are brothers and that will never change. I solemnly swear to never abandon a fellow marauder. I solemnly swear to accept each marauder regardless of their faults. You can trust us. In fact you have to; I solemnly swear to trust the marauders with my life."

Remus nodded sadly, "thanks Pete."

* * *

**Please review... you know I love it when you do. :)**

**Next Chapter - Christmas...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey everyone,**

**Tonights upload took longer than I planed. Sorry! :( Anyway big thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter... bookwurm1612, Jannice Sace, ebonbon, and willtheranger. EXTRA BIG SHOUT OUT to bookwurm1612 for saying that I am one of their favourite authors on this site! LOVE YAH! :) So this chapter is ever so slightly longer... and I'm going to finish the rest of the Christmas break tonight so you should get another update in an hour or so...**

* * *

**Chapter 43:**

Harry took a deep breath. He'd decided to take a break from his parents' world for a few hours. He made his way down to the common room. Hermione was sat at one of the tables working on an essay, "alright?"

"Yeah," she looked up, "you?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"My dad nearly died…" Harry said quietly.

"How?" Hermione looked alarmed.

"Slytherins…"

"Ah… is he ok now?" Hermione asked.

"Well no he's dead but where I am in their pasts; yeah he's fine."

Hermione laughed slightly, "at least you know them better now."

"Yeah I do. I really do."

* * *

The fog began to spiral around Harry as he sat on his bed in his dorm room. Before he knew it, he was sat in a house that he didn't recognise. Harry looked around himself and realised that Snape was in the room. He was cowering in the corner. Harry listened as he heard a banging coming from somewhere downstairs, "you stupid witch!"

There was a crashing noise as something was thrown across the room, "I want you out of this house!" a man shouted.

"Where would I go?" a woman replied, weeping loudly.

"I don't care but make sure you take that bloody freak of a boy with you!"

"Tobias! He's your son!"

"Eileen, he's nothing like me!"

"Yes he is! He has your hair, your eyes, your smile, he's yours…" she softened her voice.

"He may be mine but I don't want him. He's a freak. He's abnormal. He's like you!" Tobias shouted.

* * *

The scene before Harry changed as the fog covered it all in white. Soon Harry found himself in Remus' living room. Remus was sat talking to his mother about all the exciting things he had done at Hogwarts since the beginning of the year. He managed to avoid the details about all the duels with Slytherin as he didn't want her to worry. He told her that his friends knew that he was a werewolf.

"And how did they react?" Mary asked, sitting up slightly straighter.

Remus frowned, "absolutely fine. They told me that we're brothers and that the marauders stick together… I don't get it. I'm a werewolf mum! Why would they want to be my friend?"

"Because Rem, you are a werewolf one night a month. The rest of the time you are my perfect, loving, generous, kind, intelligent, thoughtful, fun son. The rest of the time you're just Remus – and I know that I love Remus and I think your friends might too."

Remus smiled, "you really think they won't change their minds?"

"If they haven't run away by now; I think they'll stick it out but you hold onto them, Rem. They sound like real good friends."

* * *

There was a banging at the door, "alright, calm your nerves!" Mr Evans called as he made his way to the front door. He opened the door to find a small, twelve year old boy on his doorstep, "Severus, whatever is the matter?"

The boy was crying, "Can I see Lily please sir?"

"Of course, Severus. Come in."

Mrs Evans leant passed her husband to see the small boy, "Severus dear, are you alright?"

"N-no… M-Mrs E-ev-evans…" The boy cried as Mrs Evans enveloped him in a big hug.

"Mark, go and fetch Lily would you dear?" Mrs Evans said to her husband. "Tell me what happened, Severus."

"My dad…"

"Ah," Mrs Evans frowned; she knew all about Severus' father's bad moods. He could be a very friendly man but circumstances had made him bitter and recently he had seemed angry at everyone. Eileen was constantly covered in bruises. Mrs Evans had ran into her at the supermarket on a number of occasions in the last few months and every time the woman had a new bruise. "Would you like to stay here tonight?"

"Yes please, Mrs Evans."

"Oh Severus, call me Janice. I hate that whole Mrs Evans thing. It reminds me of Mark's mother," Mrs Evans laughed gently.

* * *

Sirius ran into James' room and jumped on his bed, "Oi James wake up! There's presents."

Two small girls ran in following Sirius, "yeah come on James!" Cynthia said as she climbed on top of him. "Wakey wakey."

James groaned, trying to turn over.

"Come on James – stop being lazy," Doreen poked him.

Dorian and Nancy came into the room, "what are you two up to?"

"Getting James out of bed!" Doreen replied.

"We want to open presents but Dori says we have to wait for James," Cynthia explained.

"Thia waking him up isn't waiting," Nancy laughed, "come on, get down the stairs."

Doreen and Cynthia followed their siblings out of the room and down the stairs. Sirius poked James, "come on! Stop being such a lazy git and get out of bed! It's Christmas for fucks sake."

"Alright, stop being such a whiny little bitch," James grumbled, sitting up.

"James Charlus Potter! Don't use such foul language!" Mrs Potter said from the doorway, "get yourselves downstairs boys."

James grabbed his dressing gown and wrapped it around himself and shoved his feet into his slippers and followed Sirius down the stairs.

* * *

Remus woke up late on Christmas morning to the sound of a tapping at his window. He looked up to see James' owl. He quickly jumped out of bed and opened the window, allowing the owl in. He grabbed the note that was tied to its ankle and began to read;

_You are coming for Christmas dinner today, right? You and your mum? Mum's cooked/ got the house-elves to cook so much food… Anyway, really looking forward to seeing you. Should we say half one-ish?_

_James._

Remus smiled before replying; _See you then, Remus._

Remus looked at his watch after the owl had flown off with his response. It was eleven o'clock. He made his way down the stairs to where his mother was sitting quietly, "hello Remus."

"Hello mother," Remus smiled.

"Here's your presents," Mrs Lupin smiled.

"Thank you mum," Remus smiled at the sight of the small pile. He took the first present from the top of the pile and opened it. It was a beautiful book; it looked old and well-read – just the way Remus liked his books.

"It's a used book – I couldn't afford… things have been tight since your dad…"

"I love it mum," Remus said, looking through the pages of _the flying squad _by Kokain Nastet.

"It was your father's favourite…" Mary sighed, "It's just a shame I couldn't find his copy. He would have loved you to have it."

Remus placed the book to one side and grabbed the next present. It was another book. Remus read the note attatched; _thought you might need this, Sirius. _Remus looked at the book – it was so unlike Sirius to buy him a book; Sirius hated reading; _You and Your Owl. _"I don't get it… I don't have an owl…"

Remus frowned, placing the book aside, shaking his head slightly. The next present was rather large. The note read; _To a very dear friend and fellow marauder, thought you might need this, Pete._

Remus opened the present and sighed, "what the heck are the guys up to. I don't need a cage for an owl. I don't have a ruddy owl!"

There was a gentle squawk at the window and an even lighter tap. Remus turned around to see the most beautiful brown owl he had ever seen. He opened the window and took the note attatched to its foot; _Hi Rem, so I got you an owl for Christmas. Strange gift I know but you didn't have one and everyone needs an owl! James._

Remus laughed, "James got me an owl."

"He's a good friend," Mrs Lupin smiled.

Remus smiled back at her. He continued to open his presents. He had a box of chocolate wands from Frank, a bag of mice pops from Alice, some sugar straws from Kate, a box of pepper imps from Mary and another book from Lily; _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century. _There was one present left. Remus frowned. He had received presents from all his friends; _who's it from?_

"Who's it from dear?" Mary asked her son.

"I-I'm not sure…" Remus opened it. It was a book; _Hairy Snout, Human Heart. _There was a note on the inside of the cover;

_You will always be Remus to me. I don't care about your furry little problem. Marauders for life! James Potter._

A tear escaped as Remus read James' note, "You were right mum. My friends will stick by me." He passed the book to his mother to read.

"Well, that goes to show…" Mary nodded, her own face wet with tears.

* * *

**Please review... you know how I love it when you do :)**

**Next Chapter...**

**Snape spends Christmas day with Lily and her family...**

**James and Sirius open presents...**

**Christmas dinner at the Potters...**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey everyone...**

**Thanks to willtheranger, bookwurm1612, and Canterwoodgames for the reviews. You have no idea how much they make me smile... and make my head grow a fraction too. Thanks Canterwoodgames for calling me amazing! YAY! So this chapter is just Christmas PRESENTS!**

* * *

**Chapter 44:**

Snape sat awkwardly in the Evans family living room. There was a Christmas tree in the corner with presents underneath. Lily and Petunia sat by the tree and pulled the presents out, passing them to the people they were for. When everyone had a small pile in front of them they began opening the presents. Snape was surprised to find his pile was not much smaller than the others'. First he opened a present from Mr and Mrs Evans. They clearly weren't sure what to get the poor boy and so had bought him a potions book; "we didn't know what to get but we remembered Lils telling us that potions was your best subject."

Lily had given him a copy of _Olde and Fogotten Bewitchments and Charmes_. He had also received books from his other friends although he hid them from Lily – not wanting her to see the titles; Avery had gotten him _The Muggle Conspiracy, _Macnair had given him _When Muggles Attack _by Barrett Fay, Burke had gotten him a copy of _Mudbloods and How to Spot Them,_ Mulciber had given him _Magick Moste Evile _by Godelot. He had even received a gift from Malfoy; _Secrets of the Darkest Art. _He couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts so that he could try out some of the spells in that book. Snape's last gift was from his parents. There was a note;

_Dear Severus,_

_I wish you were with us today. Both your father and I miss you deeply. I hope you'll come home before you return to school. Merry Christmas. I love you._

_Mum. Xxx_

Severus opened the gift. It was an assortment of his favourite sweets. Severus smiled. There was everything from cauldron cakes to fizzing whizbees.

* * *

The Potter household was slightly manic. Christmas morning was a very special occasion in the Potter family's home. It was the one morning where the house-elves joined them for the festivities. Nancy and her siblings sat together on one of the large white sofas whilst Charlus and Dorea sat opposite them on another identical sofa. Missy and Milly and their baby Mippy sat happily with their legs dangling off their seat. Sirius sat lazily on the floor. James stood next to the tree; "are you ready?"

"Of course James! We've been waiting all morning for you to wake up. Now hurry up." Mr Potter laughed.

James picked up the first present from under the tree; "this is for Nancy from Charlus and Dorea."

Nancy grabbed the present and began opening it. It was a beautiful set of purple dress robes. "Oh thank you so much, Mr Potter, Mrs Potter, I really love them."

"Good. I'm glad. Perhaps you could wear them for lunch," Dorea smiled.

James picked up a second present; "Sirius from… well it's from me."

Sirius began to rip the wrappings off the present; _The Hairy Heart: A Guide to Wizards Who Won't Commit. _"Are you trying to imply something Potter?"

"No, not at all…" James laughed. The room at laugh laughed with the two boys. "Right – this is for baby Mippy from me again."

"Oh Master James – you is being too good sir," Milly smiled, accepting the gift for his son. It was a lovely little rattle for him to play with. The baby elf quickly grabbed it and began making noise with it. His eyes lit up at the sound.

"Ok so now we have one for Cynthia from Charlus and Dorea." Cynthia opened her gift and found a toy broomstick.

Charlus smiled, "we thought you better learn soon if you're going to become a star Quidditch player." Cynthia rushed over to the two adults and hugged them tightly.

"Thank you," Cynthia said quietly.

James continued, "next is a beautiful gift from Sirius to Mr and Mrs Potter." Sirius' gift was quite heavy. Charlus and Dorea smiled as they unwrapped it cautiously. It was a giant grandfather clock except it didn't appear to tell the time.

"It tells you where your family are; except unlike most of these types of clocks, it doesn't base everything on legalities and blood but rather emotions. So anyone who you feel belongs to your family will be on the clock. See there's me, and Nancy, Dorian, Doreen and Thia, even Milly, Missy and Mippy are on it because they aren't just servants…"

"They're family," Dorea nodded, "Thank you very much Sirius. This is a very thoughtful gift."

"Oh love look, we're all at home…" Charlus smiled, "but there are so many options; work, school, travelling, lost, hospital…"

"Oh I hope we don't have anyone in hospital any time soon," her eyes lingered on James and Sirius.

"Prison, mortal peril..."

"Oh Merlin," Dorea frowned.

"Quidditch, Garden… Oh it's all very exciting. Hold this dear; I'm going to go stand in the garden so it will change…"

"But love you won't see it change because you'll be in the garden," Dorea laughed.

"Oh yes," Charlus' face fell, "Oh well, you'll still see it."

When everyone had finished playing with the clock they continued opening their presents. Mr and Mrs Potter had given both James and Sirius a broomstick servicing kit each for their new brooms. Sirius had received a large box of Acid Pops from Remus, a broom compass from Peter, Marlene had given him a grow your own warts kit, Frank had given him a copy of _The Beaters' Bible, Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks _from Alice, a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Mary and some liquorice wands from Kate. He had also received some jelly slugs from his brother Regulus, a box of cockroach clusters from his cousin Andromeda and a set of expensive quills with the Black family crest on them from his parents.

James had given his mother some beautiful perfume. Mr Potter had also given her a new necklace; goblin made with beautiful emeralds. James had received several gifts; Sirius had given him a copy of _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches, Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts _from Remus, a new set of Quidditch gloves from Peter, Missy and Milly had gotten him a ton of Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Hear Fireworks, a box of pumpkin pastries from Alice, _Beating the Bludgers – A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch _from Frank, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum from Kate and some Chocolate Frogs from Mary. _No present from Evans, _James thought to himself.

* * *

Most of Lily's presents had been chocolate or books. Her friends knew her so well. She was surprised to find that all four of the marauders had given her a gift. She had only gotten one for Remus. She liked him more than the others. In fact, she didn't really understand why he was friends with them. Peter and Sirius had both gotten her sweets whilst Remus had given her a book on charms. It was only James' present that she didn't like. He'd given her a potion from Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions. It was a shop that sold witch beauty products. This particular potion was to get rid of warts. _Arrogant pig! I don't have warts! He probably thinks it's funny… _she thought to herself.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next Chapter...  
**

**The Potter's Christmas Dinner...**


	45. Chapter 45

**Heya... the last of the Christmas chapters... thanks to canterwoodgames for another amazing review! Speaking of reviews... this story has 78 at the moment... I'm hoping that by the end of the story we'll have 100... you game?**

* * *

**Chapter 45:**

Charlus and Dorea had invited a few friends round for Christmas lunch. It was a small get together supposedly. When the family had finished opening presents they all went and got changed into their dress robes and the house-elves made their way to the kitchen to finish preparing the meal. James was wearing a set of bottle green dress robes whilst Sirius wore a similar set in a dark red, almost black colour. Nancy wore her new purple dress robes. Her siblings had also received new dress robes as a Christmas present. Dorian's were a dark navy colour that brought out the colour of his eyes. Doreen's were a bright yellow colour because Dorea hated the idea of putting young girls in dark colours. Cynthia's were a bright pink colour. Dorea knocked on Cynthia and Doreen's bedroom door (they shared a room); "do you need a hand with your hair?" She asked as she made her way into the room, "Oh don't you girls look lovely!"

Nancy was curling Doreen's hair with her wand, "could you do Thia's?"

"Sure thing," Dorea set to work on Cynthia's hair. When they were finished, the two girls looked in the mirror, smiling happily. "Would you like me to do yours Nancy?"

"Oh, yes please, Dorea." Nancy smiled at the older lady who had in a way adopted her into her family.

* * *

Mr Potter stood at the bottom of the stairs in jet black dress robes, "our guests will be here any minute." Mrs Potter arrived at the top of the stairs in a beautiful set of flowing dress robes. They were silver and looked remarkably like liquid.

"Sorry love, we got distracted doing hair…" she said as she made her way down the stairs. The three girls followed Dorea down the stairs. "Don't they look stunning Charlie?"

"Indeed. Girls you look beautiful." Charlus nodded. The boys walked into the entrance hall from the living room. "The boys are looking sharp as well."

"We should get a photo," Dorea smiled, "Milly!"

POP, "yes mistress?"

"Could you take a photo of us all?" Mrs Potter asked as they all gathered together at the bottom of the stairs for the photograph. Once it was taken Mrs Potter thanked the elf before turning to James, "sometimes I wish your hair would sit down properly."

"You and me both mum," James smiled.

"It doesn't help that you all play with it constantly," Sirius laughed, "Seriously if James isn't playing with it, one of you two is…"

* * *

The Potter family and their guests sat together at the dining room table. The food magically appeared on the table. Mr Potter began carving the turkey. The guests helped themselves to vegetables and roast potatoes, "I love Christmas dinner."

Charlus turned his head to Dumbledore, "Albus, how is your brother?"

"Aberforth? Still not speaking to me but he's ok I believe. He's recently bought the Hogshead Inn. You know the one – Hogsmeade…"

"Ah lovely," Charlus nodded. "I can just see Aberforth behind a bar."

"Yes indeed," Albus smiled.

At the other end of the table Mrs Potter was speaking gently to Mrs Lupin, "did you have a good Christmas morning?"

"Well it wasn't the same without John but it wasn't bad. Remus got some lovely presents. Your son has been such a very good friend to him… young Black as well… they've been so good."

"James told me about Remus' condition," Dorea smiled sadly, "it's such a shame…"

"You aren't going to stop them being friends are you?" Mary asked worriedly.

"No, of course not. I'm proud of my son for not listening to stupid prejudices."

Minerva was sat next to Elphinstone. Their knees kept bumping into each other; "do you think she keeps throwing us together on purpose?" Elphinstone asked.

"Oh I don't doubt it," Minerva laughed, "there's nothing more Dorea Potter likes more than a little match making, Elphin."

The pair laughed together, "one day she'll have here way…"

Hildegard turned to the pair and said loudly so that the whole table would hear, "so when are you two going to get together?"

"Er," Minerva frowned.

"Well, we…" Elphinstone stuttered.

"Don't put pressure on the poor things, Hildegard! They'll get married when they're good and ready. I'm absolutely certain of it!" Dorea smiled.

Ignatius leaned in to talk to Charlus and Albus, "do you think the ministry will fold on the knights' demands?"

"I'm not sure," Charlus sighed, "The minister is very worried about annoying the pure-bloods but he can't afford to keep them happy at the expense of the rest of the wizarding society unless…"

"Unless they change the laws," Dumbledore continued.

"But there's no way he can make that many changes in such a short space of time. Change education laws, sack a fair few ministry employees and make new legislation on marriage? It seems farfetched."

"They're more likely to take it slow. One law at a time – secretively, ruffle as few feathers as possible…" Dumbledore agreed.

"Which of course is exactly what Voldemort wants – he doesn't want people to panic just yet…" Charlus frowned. "If the minister isn't careful, he'll be playing right into his hand. Of course I've tried to speak to the minister but he's naïve to say the least. He doesn't see a connection between these bloody knights and the death eaters."

"Isn't it obvious?" Ignatius laughed.

"If you don't want to see something the human mind is more than capable of hiding it from you," Dumbledore said astutely.

* * *

Dinner went on for some time. The group of friends chatted for what felt like hours about all sorts of things. The main topic around the table was the recent disappearances and these Knights of Walpurgis and their demands. Once all the guests had gone, the Potters' and their adopted family sat in the living room drinking hot chocolate. Charlus and Doria snuggled up on the sofa together. Cynthia decided to sit with them. She was very sleepy so she fell asleep on Dorea's lap. The boys sat on the floor talking about Quidditch whilst Nancy and Doreen cuddled up on the second sofa. An hour or so passed before Charlus realised that everyone except him and the boys were asleep. "Boys, I think it might be time for bed. Off you go," Charlus smiled.

"Do you need a hand getting this lot to bed dad?" James offered.

"Why, yes son," Charlus smiled, "could you carry Thia up to her room. Sirius do you think you could carry Doreen?"

"Sure thing Charlus," Sirius said as he picked up the ten year old girl.

Charlus asked if Dorian could help his sister Nancy up the stairs. Dorian was fourteen but his sister was significantly taller than him as she was seventeen. He struggled to pick her up but managed it in the end and carried her up the stairs. Mr Potter brushed a hair out of wife's eye before lifting her easily into his arms and carrying her up to bed. He lay her softly on the bed and kissed her on the forehead, sighing gently.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... please review..**.

**Normally I'd give hints as to what is happening yet but to be honest I don't know yet... :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey everyone,**

**so here is an update for you! Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to Jannice Sace, bookwurm1612, and ebonbon for their reviews of the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 46:**

The Gryffindors sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They had just said goodbye to their parents and were making the journey back to Hogwarts. James stared out of the window at the perfect white landscape. Nancy and Dorian came in and joined the Gryffindors; "do you mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full."

"Of course. Get yourselves in here," James smiled, evening moving up to make room. Nancy sat next to James whilst Dorian sat chatting to Sirius and Remus. Alice, Frank and Marlene thought nothing of it, having met the two on Christmas day but Mary, Kate and Lily all wore shocked expressions.

"Do we know them?" Lily whispered to Mary.

Nancy smiled having heard Lily's question, "I'm Nancy and this is my brother Dorian. We are living with James and his parents at the moment. Our parents died in that train attack back in September. Mr and Mrs Potter offered to care for my little sisters until I leave Hogwarts at the end of the year. The Potters have been very good to us," Nancy smiled, tapping James on the knee affectionately.

"The Potters?" James laughed, "We're family now! You got to stop with the Potters…" James shook his head.

"Yeah come on Nan! You made it into the Christmas family photo!" Sirius mocked. "It's official – you've been adopted and accepted into the Potter clan."

"The fastest growing family ever," Remus joked.

"You jealous Rem?" Sirius raised his eyebrow, joking with his friend. "You know there's always room for one more!"

"Thanks Si," Remus smiled, "I'll bare that in mind."

Lily frowned, "I'm sorry about your parents."

"Oh don't worry. It's sad but the Potters have really," Nancy stopped, "sorry James… my family have really helped."

"Yes we have," James nodded, hugging his new adopted sister, "and it's been a pleasure…"

"I thought I heard you say the opposite on Christmas morning when Doreen and Thia came to wake you, mate!" Sirius joked.

"Cynthia has really taken to you," Dorian smiled. "And you Si. They love you!"

"It might have something to do with Sirius pretending to be their horse!" James smiled.

"You did it too," Sirius laughed.

"True," James grinned, "can't exactly say no to wee Thia."

"She's got you wrapped around your finger," Nancy commented.

* * *

As the train passed the border into Scotland James asked Lily if she liked her Christmas present. Lily gave him a sour lip, "Why the hell would I like a potion to get rid of warts? Do I look like I have warts?"

"No but I thought you might have a few under…" His eyes roved over her.

"POTTER don't you dare finish that sentence," Lily screamed.

James laughed, "if you're personality is anything to go by…"

"You git!" Lily said angrily.

"I'm just saying… one day you'll be thankful I gave you that."

* * *

The Gryffindors were thrown straight into revision mode when they returned. They had only one week to revise for their W.O.M.B.A.T. exam. They spent hours in the common room quizzing each other. "What is the role of the Wizengamot?" Lily asked the group.

"Trial criminals and they have an amount of control on the passing of laws and decrees," James replied without much thought.

"Potter why are you even here? You already know all the answers." Lily shook her head, "Give the others a chance."

"I'm here because you're here, Evans. I thought you knew I like you." James laughed as Lily's face went bright red.

* * *

The next morning the Gryffindors sat in the Great Hall after breakfast to wait for their exam. Professor McGonagall looked at them and smiled; "would you wait outside so I can set up the hall?"

"For you Minnie? Anything!" James said, winking at her.

Professor McGonagall shook her head gently. Ten minutes later the deputy headmistress called them all back into the Great Hall. "I expect silence! No cheating, talking or anything else for that matter." She passed out the papers and told them to begin. James looked at the questions;

Part One – Magical Law

Which Ministry of Magic department(s) and/or committee(s) would you contact to resolve each of the following dilemmas?

1.. Your neighbour is concealing a stash of flying carpets, some of which he is allowing to fly loose around his back garden.

a. Wizengamot

b. Department of International Magical Cooperation

c. Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office

d. All of the Above

e. None of the Above

2.. Your friend C possesses a Muggle Penny Farthing (old bicycle) that has been enchanted to skim an inch above the ground, achieving speeds of over 100mph. C did not personally enchant the Penny Farthing, never rides it and merely wishes to keep it 'for sentimental reasons' as it was her grandmother's.

a. Department of Magical Transport

b. Improper Use of Magic Office

c. Obliviators

d. Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office

e. Committee on Experimental Charms

f. None of the Above

James smiled, _easy. _Harry watched as his father quickly circled the correct answers, humming under his breath, completely relaxed. Lily on the other hand looked incredibly panicked. She kept re-reading the questions and double-checking her answers.

3.. Your sixteen year old nephew, D, has hexed his seventeen-year-old sister, E. E has retaliated with a stunning spell that missed D and hit a Muggle motorist, who smashed into a lamppost.

a. Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes

b. Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes and Obliviator Squad

c. Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Obliviator Squad and Improper Use of Magic Office

d. Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Obliviator Squad, Improper Use of Magic Office and Wizengamot

Lily shook her head, unsure of her answer, _sometimes being a muggle-born really sucks. _She looked up to see James Potter quickly scribbling on his parchment, _arrogant toe-rag know it all._

A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall called from the front of the Great Hall where she was sat; "You should be moving on to the second section of the exam by now. Remember there is no time limit for this exam but you are being tested on how long it takes you to work it out."

Lily sighed, _this is going to take forever._

James was working his way through the second part of the exam – magical transport:

11.. Which of the following unorthodox means of transportation is considered the most serious breach of the International Statute of Secrecy?

a. Threstrals

b. Abraxan horse-drawn giant carriage

c. Hippogriff

d. Flying Muggle vehicle (eg. car, motorcycle)

e. Underwater ship

_Easy – flying muggle vehicle obviously. Anyone could answer that on, _James thought to himself. He wasn't the only one getting through the paper quickly. Sirius was even further ahead. He had just started section three – Everyday Magic;

17.. Which of the following would, in your opinion, provide the best security for a convention of broomstick salesmen in a large, marquee?

a. Fidelius Charm

b. Muggle-Repelling Charm

c. Confundus Charm

d. Disillusionment Charm

e. Unplottable marquee

f. Forgetfulness Charm

g. Giant three-headed dog

Sirius almost laughed out loud at the idea of a three-headed dog.

Sometime later James was working on his answers for part four when he had an idea. Part four was about the natural world.

24.. A dog acting in a suspiciously un-canine manner is most likely to be

a. An Animagus

b. A Boggart

c. A Crup (or part Crup)

d. A Grim

e. Imperiused

f. Magically Trained

g. A Patronus

James smiled. _Animals aren't affected by Werewolf bites… _James could remember a conversation he had overheard as a child about how for animals a Werewolf bite was just like any other bite. _What if we… no we couldn't… but what if we could?_

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review... Everytime I get a review it feels like Christmas...**

**Next Chapter...**

**Lily might have another date with Tom...**

**Someones birthday...**

**Quidditch...**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey everyone... so here is an extra long one for you... hasn't got everything I planned but I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to my reviewers: littlemisschatterbox98, willtheranger, ebonbon, and Jannice Sace. Really looking forward to hearing what you think of this one... I really enjoyed writing this...**

* * *

**Chapter 47:**

A few days after the exam, Lily was sat at the Gryffindor table with her friends. Harry watched as his mother smiled and laughed at something Marlene said. Alice began to tell the girls about her cousin Molly's new baby boy, "They've called him Charlie. I saw him at Christmas. He's such a cutie. Want to see a photo?"

She whipped out a photo of a sleeping child. Lily and Marlene sighed. They had already seen the photo and heard all about him. It was all Alice seemed capable of talking about. Even Frank sighed, growing bored of the conversation.

Lily laughed gently at Frank's reaction before realising that a certain dark haired third year was walking towards her; "alright Lily?" Tom asked.

"I'm good. You?" she replied.

"Very good. How was Christmas?"

"Not bad," Lily nodded.

"Do you fancy going on another date? If you are free at the weekend?" Tom asked confidently.

"Sure," Lily replied, "Love to."

* * *

Harry watched as fog began to swirl at his feet. Harry was walking behind Lily and Tom. "So what are we doing on our date, Tom?" Lily asked shyly.

"I was thinking we'd go up to the astronomy tower to watch the stars."

Harry frowned, _everyone knows why people go up to the astronomy tower and it sure as hell has nothing to do with stars…_

Lily smiled, "ok."

When they reached the tower the two Gryffindors lay back and looked up at the stars. "Wow," Lily smiled, "they're so bright."

Tom nodded in agreement. Some time passed and they didn't really speak. Eventually Tom decided to break the silence, "I – Lily I like you… a lot."

"I like you too Tom," Lily smiled.

"Good. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," Lily looked at the boy lying beside her.

"When I heard about you and Trevor I felt jealous and every time Potter flirts with you… well I'd happily kill him."

Lily laughed, "I'd help…"

Tom smiled, leaning over so that their mouths were almost touching. He stopped for a few seconds, looking her in the eye before leaning the rest of the way and kissing her softly. Harry tapped his foot impatiently, _bloody bastard. Kissing my mum – no right! She should be in the girls' dorm asleep not making out with stupid boys who aren't my dad._

* * *

Harry was grateful when the mist returned and he was taken to a different part of the castle. He was leaning against the back wall of one of the herbology greenhouses. The marauders were all sat on the back table, whispering excitedly.

"I have an idea," James whispered to his friends, "if I tell you… well I don't want you to tell me it's stupid or impossible. I don't want to hear that it's against the rules or it's illegal. I just want you to listen."

The marauders all nodded their agreement, although Remus was watching James warily. "Ok so Remus has a bit of a problem – a problem that will from here out called his furry little problem – and as his friends, his problems are our problems. So I was thinking of a way we could make it better for him…"

"There's nothing that you can do James," Remus sighed.

"Hear me out: so animals aren't affected by werewolf bites. A werewolf biting them is just the same as a normal wolf biting them. Correct?"

"Yeah but," Remus began.

"So I was thinking we illegally become animagi… It means Remus isn't alone on the full moon and we get to be with our friend when he needs us most. No one gets badly hurt and we get to improve our transfiguration…"

"It's illegal!" Remus replied.

"So…" James laughed.

"It's incredibly difficult. What makes you think…"

"What makes me think we can do it? Don't really know… I just think it's worth a shot." James replied honestly.

"I'm up for it," Sirius smiled excitedly.

"Why not," Peter shrugged.

"Because it's illegal!" Remus frowned – he was trying really hard not to let his voice rise. Several other students had looked over at them.

"Sorry moony you've been out voted," James smiled.

"Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Makes sense," James shrugged his shoulders.

Professor Sprout sighed, "boys would you please pay attention. The four of you talk more than the girls and that's saying something!"

The marauders quickly turned their attention back to the front. Professor Sprout was telling them about leaping toadstools.

* * *

January seemed to go fast. James and Sirius could be seen practicing Quidditch each night before bed and each morning before the others woke. They were practicing more than Astrix expected. James wanted to win. They're next match was against Slytherin and James refused to be beaten by those slimy gits. About half way through the month the minister for magic had made a statement about the Knights of Walpurgis. James had read it aloud to all the Gryffindors in the common room when he received an urgent owl from the prophet.

"_BREAKING NEWS… Minister for Magic, Joshua Alcaraz, has made a statement in response to the Knights of Walpurgis. The Knights of Walpurgis, a pure-blood politically extreme group that have recently been seen to be lobbying and protesting against muggle-born inclusion in the magical world, have made several demands of the ministry in the last few months. Firstly that muggle-borns be removed from office at the ministry. Secondly that muggle-borns be removed from Hogwarts and thirdly they want to pass a new law restricting the marriages of wizards and muggles. They demand that wizards/ witches marrying muggles should have to hand in their wands and renounce the magical world. They are demanding this with the intention of a passing a future law prohibiting the marriage of wizards and muggles all together._

_This extremist group is heavily supported by many of the more powerful pure-blood families. For example; the Blacks, the Malfoys and the Lestranges are amongst those supporting the group. Abraxas Malfoy spoke to this reported, "I personally believe that blood purity is vital to our way of life. I am in no way related to a muggle and I refuse to have them ruin and mar my family tree. Those of us belonging to pure-blood families have been maintaining purity for generations and it is time that the entire wizarding community join us in maintaining our purity, our culture, our traditions, our family trees and our way of life." However not all of the pure-blood families are in support of the group. Charlus Potter, head of the auror office and perhaps the most influential man in the wizarding world had this to say; "I believe too much emphasis is put on our blood. The truth is that magic isn't in our blood. It's in our very soul, in our heart. Magic is bigger than blood. It doesn't matter if you're a pure-blood or a half-blood or a muggle-born or even a squib or a muggle… no it doesn't matter. What matters is that each of us are human and therefore dignified. I beg you, do not take away a muggle-born's dignity. Because if you take away their wand, that's exactly what you are doing… And by the way, not all pure-bloods care about their family tree. I personally would be delighted if my son James married a muggle-born. He could marry a muggle for all I care." With the views of the magical community varying so greatly, this is clearly going to be a subject that will be discussed for some time. Albus Dumbledore commented; "oh please, this is nothing new. Blood-purity has been argued upon for generations. You just have to look at the foundation of Hogwarts. The founders couldn't agree. What makes you think we will?"_

_Joshua Alcaraz made this statement in response;_

"_I cannot tell you how saddened I am that these demands have been made. It grieves me greatly. I am incredibly disappointed that the magical community hasn't learnt from the stories and experiences and the wisdom of the previous generations. You don't have to look far in our history books to find the stories of Gellert Grindelwald or Morgan le Fay or Herpo the Foul or Owle Bullock or Emeric the Evil… must I continue?… You don't have to look far. Emeric the Evil, known for terrorising the south of England in the early middle ages. Owle Bullock who instructed others in the worst of dark magic. Herpo the Foul, one of the earliest of known dark wizards, the first to hatch a Basilisk but also the first to do the unthinkable. Morgan le Fay or Morgana, the dark witch of the middle ages. Grindelwald who raised an army and gripped the whole of Europe with fear._

_Grindelwald was only defeated just under thirty years ago and yet we find ourselves here again. Pure-bloods using phrases remarkably similar to his own. Instead of 'For the Greater Good' we have 'with the best intentions for the magical community' and 'it's in the community's best interest.' Pure-blood supremacy is a lie. None of us – not even the purest of families – can say that we are exclusively magical. Nor can we say that if our blood is purer then we are superior to those with muggle ancestry; the half-bloods or the muggle-borns. I would like to assert that even the purest of wizarding families have been known to produce squibs. I have nothing against Squibs but it would suggest that blood has nothing to do with magic. It is wrong to discriminate against anyone – regardless of their blood status. It is wrong! It is elitist and corrupt and it is not going to be allowed or endorsed by THIS government. This government chooses to respect muggle-borns, pure-bloods, squibs and anyone in between. We have worked hard, these past four years to support and encourage equality amongst all humanity and magical creatures. I refuse to waste that effort._

_If we were in a time of persecution I would understand it. In the 17__th__ Century when the wizarding community feared for its very existence it was understandable that witches and wizards felt anger towards muggles. It made sense that there was anti-Muggle sentiments widespread in the wizarding community. It made sense. However that did not make it right. These Knights talk about tradition and they talk about our history with pride. I cannot say the same. I am not proud of the way muggles have been harmed at the hands of wizards and witches. I am not proud. I understand but I not proud. The laws will not change. Hogwarts will remain open to any child who possesses magical ability. The Ministry of Magic will employ any witch or wizard who it deems appropriate. The marriage of witches or wizards to muggles will not be prohibited. Marriage is a personal matter as is love. Who am I to tell you who to love? Our history books are full of lessons that sadly we appear not to have learnt. Today is a sad day but today is also the day when this government refuses to bend to the prejudices of the powerful."_

_This reporter feels that nothing can be added. Our minister has said it all."_

James finished, "WOW!"

The entire common room erupted into cheering and wooping and clapping. They wouldn't have been louder if they had won a Quidditch match.

* * *

**Please review... really look forward to your thoughts...**

**I so got into writing the M for M's speech... lol.**

**Next Chapter(s):**

**Lily's birthday...**

**A couple of articles in the prophet...**

**A history of magic lesson...**

**News from home...**

**Quidditch...**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey everyone...**

**So I have a few chapters for you... Thanks to littlemisschatterbox98, willtheranger and ebonbon for the reviews... **

* * *

**Chapter 48:**

The days following the minister's statement brought with it several articles in the prophet that interested James heavily. Lily watched him as he sat at the breakfast table reading the paper. It didn't make sense to her; _the marauders don't read the paper…_

James sighed as he found what he was looking for, "Potter you haven't even read the front page! Look at that headline! That's something to read…" Lily told him, growing annoyed with his stupid antics. He'd completely ignored the story about the Knights of Walpurgis.

"I'm just checking…" He muttered. His finger ran down the list of missing and deceased people. "Harvey Ridgebit has died of unknown cases – they're calling it mysterious," he said quietly to the other marauders.

"Didn't he work for the ministry?" Sirius asked.

"Yep. Retired a few years ago," James nodded, "He was proper ancient – 92."

Professor Dumbledore happened to be walking behind James at that moment, "I hope you're not accidentally implying that I'm decrepit."

"Oh no, of course not professor. You're different from other people your age." James laughed.

"Yeah, you've still got bounce in your bones, old dumbly," Sirius added. Lily took a sharp intake of breath at Sirius' words.

"Thank you boys," Albus laughed, he carried on walking out of the hall.

"He was a muggle-born wasn't he?" James asked, "Ridgebit, I mean."

"I think so…" Peter nodded.

"My dad mentioned him once," Remus sighed, rubbing his forehead, "big campaigner of muggle and muggle-born's rights."

"Ah that makes sense…" James frowned. James turned the paper over and checked the story Lily had been referring to. _How will the Knights of Walpurgis REACT: _

_Following the Minister's statement it is hard to believe the silence coming from the Knights of Walpurgis. They have not released a statement about, commented on or even acknowledged the Minister's words. There are those within the wizarding community who have expressed concerns that the Knights will retaliate. Although it is unknown how the Knights will respond, it is evident that the ministry is prepared. The Minister addressed the concerns of the public today in a press conference; "We are prepared to do what we must to protect the wizarding and muggle communities. I have discussed at length security measures to protect those at the most risk." Barty Crouch, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has made it clear that any witch or wizard who causes harm to any human being will pay for their crimes heavily. New anti-prejudice laws are currently going passed the Wizengamot to be voted upon. As soon as they're passed, they will take effect. I can promise you that Azkaban is currently preparing for a surplus of new in-mates although I do hope the new spaces prove unneeded." When one reporter asked the panel what the ministry was doing to prevent any violent protests or attacks, Mr Charlus Potter, Head of the Auror Office explained; "the aurors working alongside several over divisions of the department of magical law enforcement are working on ways to resolve any problems that may arise. I must add that the public has only recently become aware of this situation. Whereas we, the ministry, have been aware and preparing for some time now. I promise you there is very little to worry about. Your ministry is working to protect you and those around you." With such reassuring words from the leaders of our government it does appear that they have everything in hand. This reporter did ask Mr Potter whether he believed – as rumours have suggested – that a war is upon us. He responded; "I would hate to say. One man never really knows. War isn't about the individual. An individual can gather troops and followers but the truth is there has to a sense of solidarity – such as that of the pure-bloods – for them to work together. I pray to God that there isn't a war coming but what I've seen thus far would suggest the opposite. If we do find ourselves at war, I know that this ministry, this government, this nation will unite and defeat those who come against it." Well said._

James sighed, "I love my dad but he's going to get himself killed one of these days."

"You shouldn't say things like that," Lily said harshly, "you should be proud of him."

"I am," he sighed again, "I really am but I'm also fully aware that this paper is full of names of people who have died because of their blood status or because they stood up against the death eaters and these Knights (one in the same if you ask me). I don't want to read my dad's name in the paper and I know the only reason I haven't already is because he's a powerful, influential and well-loved member of wizarding society. It wouldn't do them any favours to kill him off."

* * *

Later that day, the Gryffindors sat in their History of Magic lesson. Professor Binns had just entered the room through the wall; "I'm supposed to teach my second years about the history of our beautiful school and it's a privilege to do so. The only problem is that Dumbledore insists that the myth of the chamber of secrets be on the syllabus." The second years' ears picked up at the mention of the chamber, "Merlin knows why. It's hardly history. I choose to teach facts and so I would usually have one of the other History teachers of my department teach this lesson. However, everyone else is sick so I'm stuck doing it…" For the first time ever the class were paying attention to their history teacher. Supposedly – and this is a myth, don't forget – Salazar Slytherin created a secret chamber somewhere in the school because he disagreed with the other Hogwarts founders on the merits of blood purity. Perhaps this is of some interest considering what has been in the news this past week – although I doubt any of you children read the paper… According to legend there is an ancient beast in the chamber that was intended to be used to purge the school of Muggle-born students. If the chamber exists then it has never been found. Slytherin eventually left the school, having supposedly created the chamber so that his heir would later open it and purge the school of the unwanted Muggle-borns. The school has been searched many times and yet the chamber has never been found and the result is that most believe it – rightly – to be merely a legend. In 1942 the chamber was said to be opened. Many were injured and a girl died. Hogwarts was about to be closed when the supposed culprit was caught. Of course, even this is open for discussion. For many believe that he was not actually responsible and others feel that he never actually opened a "chamber." I really don't know why I have to teach this…" Professor Binns sighed.

* * *

**This is a fairly short one...**

**The next one will be really long and it's the beginning of Lily's birthday so get excited... It's going to be a bit girly though so be prepared...**

**Please review...**


	49. Chapter 49

**Ok guys so here is the seriously girly chapter or at least the first of a few... I apologise to the guys reading this but it had to be done...**

**Thanks to bookwurm1612 and Jannice Sace for the reviews on the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 49:**

As the end of January approached the Gryffindors began to plan a surprise party for Lily. She had been on several dates with Tom and had told her friends that she really liked him. He was proving to be the best distraction. The girls were really grateful as it meant they had time to plan the surprise party. The Marauders were dragged into party planning. James frowned, "why should I help? She hates me!"

"So," Alice laughed, "you don't hate her."

"Who says?" James asked miserably.

"I do," Alice replied knowingly.

James shook his head, "what do you need?"

"Alcohol!" Marlene answered.

"Lily doesn't drink," James frowned.

"Nope but I do," Marlene replied.

"Ok. What else?" James asked.

"Music," Mary piped up.

"Food…" Frank practically shouted.

* * *

The rest of the week was spent planning the party. Lily was completely oblivious. James and Sirius had gone on a trip to Hogsmeade to get the alcohol and had even stopped to get her a present – a massive basket of sweets from Honeydukes. "I don't know why you're bothering; she hates you!" Sirius laughed.

"I know. I don't care though. I barely like her either. She drives me mental but I like buying gifts even for crazy bitches."

Sirius laughed again, "I'd love for Evans to hear you say that!"

* * *

The morning of Lily's birthday arrived and everything was ready for the party that evening. Lily woke up to an unusual popping noise. Her eyes snapped open; "is Miss Evans liking a chocolate?"

"Er…" Lily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I guess so." She took one and bit into it. It tasted yummy. She moaned slightly as she bit into the chocolates soft centre.

"They is from Mr Potter," the house-elf told her.

"Potter?" she asked, slightly taken a back.

"Yes miss. He has lots of surprises lined up for Miss Lily," the house-elf smiled.

"Oh no," Lily groaned.

"No, they is good miss," the house-elf told her. "I is leaving the rest of the chocolates for you miss."

There was a gentle pop and the house-elf had vanished. Lily thought to herself, _I could get used to chocolates for breakfast… just not from James bloody Potter._

After finishing the chocolates, Lily quickly got ready for her day. As Lily was packing her bag full of textbooks, her friends jumped on her; "Happy Birthday Lils!" Each of her four dormmates handed her a present each. She began unwrapping them one by one. Alice had given her a pretty emerald necklace that matched her eyes, Mary had given her a big box of chocolate frogs, Kate had started a scrapbook for her. She'd already put photos and keepsakes from their first years in it; "I thought it would be nice for you to have something to remember your time at Hogwarts with."

Lily looked through it. There were photos of her and the girls, of her in the library studying, her and Tom, the marauders, Frank, and even a few of her and Severus. Lily smiled, "I love it." She kissed Kate on the cheek, "it's perfect."

Marlene had given her a wireless. "I'm so fed up of you having no clue about our music and stuff. Now you have no excuse not to understand my popular culture references."

Lily laughed, "thanks Mars."

* * *

The girls began their journey to the Great Hall. At the bottom of the stairs lay a single red rose with a note attached by a green ribbon around its stem. Lily read the note;

_A Red Rose symbolises Love and Affection… It says that I love you, that I desire you. You are courageous and passionate, honest and beautiful. These are the attributes I appreciate and respect in you… these are the reasons I love you. Yours always…_

She sighed, lifting the rose to her nose and breathed in the beautiful smell. They left the common room and made their way down the corridor. At the end of one corridor she found a second rose. This rose was an even darker red colour.

_A Dark Red Rose symbolises Deep Passion and a Readiness to Commit… It speaks of dying love… You will never know, nor care for how I love you yet I do. I love you because like this rose you are unconsciously beautiful. You know nothing of your appeal. You are captivating, enigmatic and mysterious. Mine are the most intense of feelings and yet they won't last… just like this rose will die so will my love for you…_

Lily frowned, _what does it mean they won't last?_

They continued on their way. In the Entrance Hall Lily found yet another rose. This one light pink.

_A Light Pink Rose symbolises Gentleness, Joy and Grace. I admire your beauty, refinement and enduring grace. Rest assured I see your respectability and decorum. You are far above the rest. May this rose be a gentle reminder of my affections not yet awakened. Let this be the beginning of something wonderful._

Lily added the pink rose to the two red roses and walked into the Great Hall. She made her way to her place at the table. There waiting for her on her plate was another pink rose; this one slightly brighter than the last. She looked around the room to work out who the roses were from but she couldn't tell. Most of the room were watching her but none of them looked guilty.

_A Pink Rose symbolises Grace and Elegance. It tells you that I admire your beauty, refinement and sweetness. It says that I admire your harmony and warmth. Like your rosy cheeks this rose is gentle and warm. It speaks of enthusiasm and happiness. A joy to behold; you are fun and happy. _

Lily smiled slightly before laying her roses to one side to eat her breakfast. Once she was finished they Gryffindor boys all smiled at her; "we'll give you your presents tonight in the common room if that's ok. We didn't think you'd want to carry them around all day." James told her.

Lily nodded.

"Who are the roses from?" Remus asked.

"Tom?" Peter squeaked.

"I-I don't know," Lily answered honestly.

"Come on! We better get to History or we'll be late," James said jumping to his feet. The Gryffindors all followed him out of the Great Hall. Lily was stopped by a first year girl, "Lily, I was asked to give you this…" The girl who Lily didn't recognise, handed her a Bright Pink rose.

"Thanks… who are they from?"

"Can't say…" the girl smiled excitably before walking away. Lily sighed.

_A Bright Pink Rose symbolises Appreciation and Recognition. It says "Thank you" and expresses gratitude and admiration. You give others pleasure and your company is greatly valued. It says that you make me proud; proud to be your friend, proud to be a Gryffindor, proud to know you._

"So he's a Gryffindor and he's my friend… so that means he's either one of you," she turned to the boys who all suddenly looked terrified, "or one of the third years, perhaps. I'm not really friends with anyone else…" She continued down the corridor until she reached the classroom. There attached to the classroom door was a beautiful lavender rose.

"Read it out loud," James demanded.

"Er ok… _A Lavender Rose symbolises the Most Enchanting of Love. It speaks of Love at First Sight. It is regal and majestically splendid. It describes a cautious and slow love – a love like yours. It speaks of wonder and impossibility. It tells me that I can never have you. You are out of reach, unattainable. The lavender rose just like you is completely magical."_

"Wow," James laughed, "sounds a bit gay right Si?"

"Just a bit…" Sirius laughed, "trying really hard not to gag."

Lily frowned, turning away from the marauders and stormed into the classroom. There on her desk was a purple rose.

_A Purple Rose symbolises Enchantment and Magnetism. It says that you pull me towards you. I cannot resist you. I wish that I could but alas, I can't deny your sirans call. Your magnetism and charm make you irresistible. I am enticed as if I am under your spell. Who knows if it will last or die off without warning but right now you have me as if I'd taken a love potion. Your elegance and grandeur are plain to see._

Lily sighed yet again. She glanced around the room wondering again who the roses could be from. For the first time in her time at Hogwarts Lily Evans failed to pay attention in class. She stared out the window thinking of her secret admirer. When the lesson was finally over, Lily left the room and made her way to Ancient Studies, one of those stupid extra-curricular lessons the Gryffindors were taking. There on her desk was another, slightly darker purple rose.

_A Dark Purple Rose symbolises Enchantment… You have hoodwinked me, I am completely enthralled with you…_

Lily sighed longingly. One of the other students whispered her name; "oi Lily… I was told to give you this." The boy passed yet another rose under the table to her. She looked the rose over; it was a beautiful blue colour.

_A Blue Rose symbolises Mystery and Ambiguity. It says that I know that our love is impossible, that I know that you are unattainable. You are unnaturally mysterious. You are a mystery that will never be fully unravelled – though I do wish you'd let me try. I think about you often; trying desperately to understand. You are full of complexities and hidden secrets. You are a rare jewel just like this blue rose. You are just out of my grasp… I admire and revere you as an unrealisable dream. However I must be cautious, discrete, secretive for I know that you will not love me. Perhaps you will give me the opportunity to prove you wrong one day…_

* * *

A little while later the Gryffindors made their way to charms. On the way Lily found a green rose.

_A Green Rose symbolises Fertility, Calmness, Abundance and Bounty. It says that you are enough for me. You have a constant energy and cheerfulness that fills me with happiness. You respect yourself more than those around you. You are calm, balanced and stable. You bring peace wherever you go. Although I will say that the green of this rose has nothing on the green of your eyes._

Lily smiled at the green rose before continuing down the corridor. "Another bloody rose," James laughed. "Someone's got it bad for wee Lilykins."

"Shut up Potter," Lily snapped. She walked into the charms classroom and saw a white rose on her table. She practically ran over to it and read the note.

_A White Rose symbolises Purity and Innocence. Like this rose you are pure of heart and great in virtue. You are always sincere. You are unspoiled and untarnished by what is happening around you. The love I have for you is more than lust. My soul cries out to yours. Love like ours can last forever – it is stronger than death – an eternal love that will never end. This rose speaks of loyalty, reverence and humility; the things I see in you and the things I promise to be for you. This rose promises that I am worthy of you. We may be young and ignorant and perhaps innocent but we are not too young to be loved. The white rose is my promise to you…_

Lily's eyes grew wide at the white rose. She tried desperately hard to pay attention in Charms class but failed miserably. Lily expected to find another rose in her potions class but there was no rose waiting for her, much to her disappointment.

* * *

**So please review even if its just to tell me to stop being a sap.**

**Next chapter will be up very soon.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Just one last update for a while... I really need to sleep. It's half five in the morning... lol.**

**Thanks to Jannice Sace for her review of the last chapter and thanks to all future reviewers as I have only really just put it up...**

* * *

**Chapter 50:**

Lily practically ran out of potions and into the Great Hall. There on the Gryffindor table lay a yellow rose. She ran over to it and red the note.

_A Yellow Rose symbolises Friendship. Nothing says "I care" like a yellow rose. The yellow rose is unassuming, charming and sweet. The yellow rose like your smile is genuine and sincere. It tells you that my affection for you is warm and sunny. That you bring joy and pleasure to me just with your presence._

Lily grinned. She was content with her roses. She now had twelve beautiful roses, each a different colour. The other second years sat with Lily. There were several popping sounds as the Hogwart's house-elves materialised. They surrounded Lily. The smallest of the elves looked up at the thirteen year old girl; "we is here to sing you happy birthday miss."

"Oh," Lily whispered.

"Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Miss Lily, Happy Birthday to you."

The whole room burst into applause at the elves' song. Another elf walked forward with a gold rose, "we is got to give you this rose, Miss."

Lily took the rose, thanking the elf. She read the note attached to the rose quickly.

_A Gold Rose symbolises that you are familiar to me. I am content with you. I know that our love if given the chance will mature with age, secure in the knowledge of its strengths. My love for you could one day be steadfast and unwavering._

* * *

Lily hoped for another rose in transfiguration. However, it did not come. Instead she received a proclamation of love from Potter. He stood on the table before class began; "Oh Lilykins, I have loved you more than a day now… and I really think you ought to give us a shot. Oh Lilykins, Oh Lilykins, I'd be good for you, you know. I'd make you smile and laugh and you might even loosen up a wee bit and hell it doesn't even matter that you're a muggle-born and I'm a pure-blood. My dad is all for the mixing up of our family tree. We wouldn't even have to elope."

Lily slapped him across the face and told him to stop making a fool of himself. Unfortunately Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom at the wrong moment and gave them both detention.

Lily marched out of the classroom at the end of the lesson towards the Great Hall for Frog Choir practice. There waiting for her was a beautiful peach rose. Lily took a deep calming breath.

_A Peach Rose symbolises Modesty, Sincerity and Genuineness. You, like this rose, are charming and delicate. You have a simple elegance and a breath-taking beauty. You are popular amongst friends and much to my disdain amongst boys. You are loved by all for your modesty and innocence. You are bashful and reserved. This rose not only signifies your sincerity but the earnestness of my gesture towards you. I am thankful for you and I appreciate the role you play in my life. The peach rose is a sociable rose just like my dearest popular Lily._

The new rose calmed Lily until she was no longer angry. She quickly joined the gathering group as they practiced a new song.

* * *

At dinner there was a rose waiting for her.

_An Orange Rose symbolises Fascination, Passion and Desire. This rose tells you that I am totally besotted and completely bewitched by you. It speaks of a burning fire, an all consuming fire of passion and desire. It signifies the intensity of my want, my need for you. The orange rose is proud. It tells you that I'm honoured to be associated with you. The orange rose, as brilliant as the blazing evening sky, seeks to convey powerful emotions._

She ate her dinner quietly, thinking over her huge collection of roses. After dinner, the Gryffindors took her up to the common room to give her their sat on the sofa and waited patiently although she doubted that any present could equal her roses. Remus was the first to offer her a gift; she knew before she opened it that it was a book. _The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _"I thought you needed to get to grips with wizarding fairy tales instead of those nonsense stories you talk about; beauty and the beast, cinderella and sleeping beauty…"

"Thanks Remus," Lily smiled.

Sirius offered her his present next, "mine's the best."

"Ok… _The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle… _I don't know quite what to say to that…"

"It's a comic book we all read as kids. You'll love it."

"Well, thanks…"

Frank offered her his gift, "it nothing much."

Inside the wrapping was a miniature life like dragon. "I love it."

"You had teddies – well we had those too – but we also had toys that breathe fire. He's not real of course and you don't need to feed him but he's sure entertaining."

"Thanks Frank," Lily smiled.

Peter gave his gift less happily. Lily opened it and found a huge bag of chocolate quills. "Thanks Peter… I love these."

"Yeah me too," Peter sighed.

Everyone laughed.

James was the last to hand over his gift – except James had two gifts: one for now and one for later. James handed Lily the first gift. It was huge. "Here you go Evans."

"Thanks Potter," Lily replied coldly. She unwrapped it to find the biggest basket of candy and chocolate she had ever seen. "Wow."

"I got It from Honeydukes mostly but I also got my mum to go to a muggle shop to get your favourite muggle sweets."

Lily looked at the sweets, "their all my favourites?"

"Yes," James replied quietly.

"How did you know?" Lily whispered.

"How could I not?" James countered. Their eyes met and for the briefest moment something passed between them but it was fleeting and was gone in the flash of a moment.

"Right, time to go upstairs," Alice dragged Lily to her feet.

* * *

The boys quickly set out the common room for the party before changing out of their school robes. They organised the other students into hiding places and waited for Lily to return down the stairs. When she finally did, everyone jumped out of the hiding places and screamed surprised. The sound of their screams went unheard as the marauders let off several fireworks. "Happy Birthday Lily!" Everyone congratulated her on being a whole year older. Tom came up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I have a present for you. Can I give it to you later?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Lily replied.

James saw Lily and Tom's conversation and jumped up, "Oi Evans, I've got something for you."

"Potter, what is it? Can't it wait?" Lily replied impatiently.

Tom whispered in her ear, "I'd gladly murder him… later perhaps?"

"Yeah later…" Lily smiled at him before turning angry eyes onto Potter, "What?"

"I have another present for you," James said. He gave her a little box. He cast a spell on it to make it grow. "I shrunk it to fit it in my pocket."

Lily sighed, "Potter you've already given me enough."

"I wanted to give you this," James told her.

Lily opened it and found a little silver trinket box. She opened it and the most beautiful sounding music filled her ears. "It's…"

"It plays exactly what you want it to play… or what you need it to play. I guess it kind of reflects your mood… sometimes anyway. Other times it expresses something more than your mood. Its more the deepest emotions of your heart. Anyway it reminded me of you and I thought you'd like it."

"I love it, James," Lily said quietly, saying his first name for the first time.

"Good. Take care of it. It was my mothers." He said before walking away. James frowned. Something had changed. He couldn't quite pinpoint it but something was different. He sat in the corner and tried to work it out but it wouldn't come to him. Only when he saw the little first year girl move towards Lily with the black rose did he know what it was… _I like her… I bloody like Lily Evans! Shit! I need to stop her getting that rose._

James went to grab the rose before she could take it but Lily grabbed it seconds before he could take it. Her eyebrow was raised. She didn't understand. Her eyes fell on the note and she began to read;

_A Black Rose symbolises Farewell, Sorrow and Death. The black rose is mystical and tells us that we will never be because you could never love me. This rose symbolises my loss and the death of our love. It represents change and a new season – perhaps one filled with hope and joy. However, this I doubt. For me the black rose tells a story of tragedy in its dark beautiful petals. This rose is our end. JP._

Lily read the note and felt a tear fall down her cheek. She ran through the common room and up the stairs. She knew he had followed her and because he was so close behind her he hadn't fallen down the stairs. She knew that he would expect her to hear him out but she just wanted to cry.

* * *

**I feel really horrible for making Lily cry... :(**

**Anyway I'll update in a few hours... love ya guys... keep the reviews coming! :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey guys, so we've finally reached 100 reviews. I just want to say a big thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. Writing this story would never be as fun if I didn't have you all encouraging me and telling me what you think and giving me ideas. Thanks especially to those of you who reviewed the last chapter... Jannice Sace, ebonbon, and bookwurm1612. In particular BOOKWURM1612 was my 100th reviewer! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 51:**

Lily slammed the door in his face and jumped on her bed, her face in her hands. Tears were streaming down her face. Lily didn't want to admit it but all day she had been getting more and more excited about her mysterious flower giver. She still had the black rose. She placed it with the other roses. She'd developed a crush on her secret admirer because his words had been so poignant, only to be told that it was never going to happen and that it was James, bloody Potter; her worst nightmare.

"Lily, will you let me explain," came James' voice from the other side of the door.

Lily made her way towards the door, hand outstretched to pull the handle when she decided that she couldn't face him. Instead she sat on the floor next to the door, "what do you want Potter?"

"I'm so sorry," James began, "I need to explain."

"Go on then; explain it to me… tell me why you're such a horrible git!" She replied angrily.

"This is a bit of a long story… Ever since that first day on the train, you've hated me. You haven't exactly given me a chance; choosing to see only the worst in me. Every day, it didn't matter what I said or did you, you were always angry with me. So last year I decided that if you were going to be constantly calling me a jerk then that's how I would behave. I began to do things that I knew would annoy you; asking you out and stuff. You aggravated me because you always took Snape's side even when he was wrong. I was angry so I retaliated. Emmie ended it with me because I was constantly asking you out and stuff and well…"

"Well what?" Lily asked.

"Well she thought I liked you," James said through the door. "I thought she was wrong. I still don't really know but she thought I did. This year… I don't know what happened… things just carried on like normal. I tried to annoy you… you'd shout… occasionally hex me… then I thought I need to give her a birthday present. I had two ideas for a present so I gave you them both – I do like you Evans. Not like loads but I wish we got on – I wish we could at least be friends."

"Me and you? Friends? As if!"

James sighed, "then I had the idea of the roses. It started off as a bit of a joke but I ended up writing the truth somehow. I don't know. At first I just wanted you to like me so I could rule it over you… I thought that when you saw my initials you'd be so angry…"

"I am angry," Lily spat.

"I know… I wanted this reaction. But when I gave you the music box, I realised I was about to hurt you. The black rose… I'm sorry. I'd do anything to take it back but I can't. I'm sorry."

Lily didn't quite know what to say. She waited to see if he would say anything else.

"I'm going to go now. I really am sorry for ruining your birthday." She heard him retreat down the stairs. Lily turned to look at her roses. She transfigured a vase to place them in. They really were beautiful.

"You didn't ruin my birthday," Lily whispered, although James was too far away to hear.

* * *

Lily sorted out her face – the tears had caused her make up to smudge – and made her way back down the stairs to the party. Tom was waiting for her by the fire. When he saw her, he smiled and waved. She made her way over to him, only briefly noticing that James wasn't at the party.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked thoughtfully.

"I'm fine, thanks," Lily smiled.

"I have your present," Tom told her. They sat down on the floor and Tom pulled a round box out of his pocket. He handed it to Lily and smiled.

Lily opened the box. Sat inside was a miniature crystal ball. Lily looked up at Tom for an explanation. "I don't need a crystal ball or tea leaves to know you're my destiny."

Lily giggled slightly. She waited for him to continue, awkwardly.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Lily Evans?" Tom asked.

"Yes," Lily replied.

Tom looked completely taken aback. "But what about all those bloody roses?"

"They…" she felt a sob rise in her throat. "They don't matter," She lied.

Tom lent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

James had gone out for a walk in the grounds. When he returned, he searched the common room for the smallest sign of red. There she was; her hair ablaze in the fire light, kissing Tom Griffiths.

* * *

Things between Lily and James were worse than ever in the weeks that followed. Lily refused to be in his company at all and so was avoiding all of her friends. James had explained to them that he had taken a joke too far and had really upset her. Sirius alone understood the full story. He had helped James get the flowers to her. "Other than the fact you feel guilty, I'd say it's a job well done."

"Sirius…" James sighed.

"Come on man," Sirius frowned, "It got her off your back didn't it?"

"Yeah I guess," James replied sadly.

"Anyone would think you like Evans berating you every two minutes."

"No…"

"Well then… lighten up! She's worse than my mother and that's saying something."

James laughed slightly at the comparison of Evans and Mrs Black. There really was no comparison. Lily was sweet and kind whilst Mrs Black was cold and calculating. Lily was a ferocious fire whilst Mrs Black was ice cold stone.

* * *

A couple of days after the party, James and the others were opening their morning post when Alice gasped for air. "What's up Alice?" James asked as he began opening a letter from his mother.

"Y-your dad…" Alice tried to explain.

Frank took the copy of the prophet that she had been reading, "Shit…"

"Would someone just bloody tell me what's going on?" James asked, growing angry.

Frank began to read the article aloud, "_Ministry Raid Leaves Aurors Dead and Heavily Injured;"_

James grabbed the paper and began reading, searching for news of his father.

_The ministry has yet to release the names of the dead aurors (the current death toll being five with more undergoing emergency treatment at St Mungo's, still in a critical condition.) The minister has released a short statement on the matter; "The auror office have been working tirelessly to catch those responsible for the different attacks that we have witnessed this year. We at the ministry are grateful to all those who have laid down their lives in service of this magical community. Their families have our deepest sympathies."_

James frowned. There was no mention of his dad. He quickly turned to his mother's letter and ripped it open.

_James,_

_You've probably already seen the paper. Your father was in the raid. He is at St Mungo's. His condition is critical. I have also written to the school and asked that you have the day off to visit your father. Professor McGonagall will allow you to use her fire to floo to St Mungo's. I'm sorry I don't have more news. I'm on my way to St Mungo's now._

_Mum. Xxx_

James sighed in relief only to realise that as his father was still in a critical condition he might still die. Professor McGonagall made her way over to him and lay a hand on his shoulder, "are you ready Potter?"

"Yes, Professor," James nodded. He left the table without a second thought for his friends.

* * *

**Please review... I do love them...**

**Next chapter(s)****...**

**St Mungo's...**

**Marauders work on some outstanding tasks...**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey everyone,**

**so here is another chapter. :) I've got at least another one coming for you in the next few hours..**

**Thanks to 112Charlie112 for the review.**

* * *

**Chapter 52:**

James had always hated St Mungo's. He had spent too much of his childhood within these walls. He made his way to his father's ward. It was always his father. He was always getting himself injured at work. One of the healers smiled at him, "who are you here to see, love?"

"Charlus Potter," James replied to the kind looking witch.

"This way…" The witch led him through the ward, "be prepared, he's looking slightly worse for wear."

James nodded. He'd heard it before. Mr Potter had a private room on the ward. James walked in to find his mother sat at the side of the bed, holding Charlus' hand. Charlus was asleep. He was a pale grey colour and there were dark bruises under his eyes. "Ah James, you're here," Mrs Potter smiled.

James nodded, "how is he mum?"

"He's… he's recovering. We won't know much until he wakes up." Mrs Potter's eyes were full of tears and her face was red from the tears she had already cried.

"Is there anything you need? Anything I can do?" James asked.

"Could you… could you send an owl to Lucretia and ask if she could look after the girls for a few days?" Mrs Potter cried.

James nodded, _poor Doreen and Thia. _"This will be very hard for them after their parents' deaths."

"Indeed. I don't… I don't want them to see him like this," Mrs Potter worried.

James nodded, understanding completely.

James made his way out of the private room to find a healer. "Excuse me, where can I find an owl?"

"Erm, downstairs at main reception. The witch there will take your message to be sent for you."

"Thanks," James replied.

* * *

Downstairs the main reception was incredibly busy. James paid no attention to all the people around the atrium. "Excuse me, could you send a letter for me?"

"Yes of course my dear," the old witch replied, handing him parchment and quill.

James quickly wrote;

_Dear Aunt Lucretia,_

_Father is at St Mungo's. His condition isn't good. I'll let you know when he wakes up. Mother has asked that I ask you to look after the girls for a few days. She doesn't want to worry them._

_Lots of Love,_

_James. X_

He sealed the letter and filled in his aunt's address on the front. "Which patient's name is it under?"

"Mr Charlus Potter," James replied.

At the mention of Mr Potter's name the atrium became chaotic. James quickly realised that all the random people stood around were in fact reporters. They quickly began snapping photographs of him on their cameras and asking him questions. "You must be James Potter, Charlus Potter's son. Do you have anything you'd like to say to those responsible?"

"Is your father ok?"

"How's his condition?"

"There are rumours he is deteriorating. Any comment?"

"Are you worried?"

James sighed, "I have no comment at this time…" He went to walk away but then decided to say, "this is a hospital, where sick people come to get better. There are people saying goodbye for the last time in this building… there are people worried sick in this building… you will have your story. That is inevitable. But please show some respect and causing such a scene. These people don't need this." James walked away. His father would be disappointed. Rule number one – never talk to the press.

* * *

James spent several days at his father's bedside. Charlus had received flowers and get well cards from so many different people that James and Dorea had lost count. Two days following the incident with the reporters, a healer came into the small, private room, "I'm sorry to bother you Mrs Potter, but the press they… they're causing something of a disturbance downstairs and we don't really know what to do."

Mrs Potter sighed. She went to stand up but James lay a hand on her shoulder, "I'll go."

James followed the witch out of the door and through the hospital until they were in the atrium, "Excuse me, if you would please follow me into the courtyard I will inform you about my father's condition." The press quickly followed him into the courtyard, "I will not take any questions at this time but I will tell you what I know."

The reporters nodded eagerly, "very well."

"Mr Charlus Potter, my father, organised a raid several nights ago as you well know. Seven of his team died and will be greatly missed. My father along with another eight aurors were admitted to St Mungo's in critical conditions. My father had been hit with a curse that the healers had no prior knowledge of and as such this has proved very challenging for them. My mother and I are very grateful to the healers of this hospital for their hard work. My father appears to be gradually recovering, although we will not know the extent of his injuries until he wakes up. We are hoping that he will wake soon but the healers cannot give us an expected time. I will keep you informed of any changes in his condition, I promise."

One reporter asked a quick question, "is there any chance of a photo of Mr Potter for the prophet?"

"My mother is with him and is very emotional. This is a very turbulent time for my family. You will understand that I mean no disrespect when I say that my father's room, his person and my mother's pain must be kept private."

The reporter merely nodded before asking, "What about a picture of yourself, sir?"

"Well you've already had several of those," James laughed. "If you wish it, you may have one. Although I don't understand why you'd want one."

* * *

James knew that soon he would have to return to school. His quidditch match was at the end of the week. It had already been postponed several times due to bad weather. The healer was checking his father's condition. James looked up and saw a copy of the prophet in his hand. "Mother, I'm just going to go get a copy of the paper." James made his way down to the hospital shop and quickly bought a paper. He refused to look at it until he was sat in the privacy of his father's room.

He sat in the large armchair that he had slept in over the last few nights and began reading the front cover;

_Everyone's Talking About Mr James Potter…_

_Charlus Potter's son, James (age 12) has taken the role of the head of the family without much difficulty whilst his father has been recovering in St Mungo's hospital. On Charlus' first day at the hospital, Mr James Potter, reprimanded reporters for their lack of consideration saying, "this is a hospital, where sick people come to get better. There are people saying goodbye for the last time in this building… there are people worried sick in this building… you will have your story. That is inevitable. But please show some respect and causing such a scene. These people don't need this." As if this was not authoritive enough, James spoke to the reporters yesterday on his family's behalf. He told us that his father's condition appeared to be improving, although nothing would really be known until Mr Potter awakes. When asked if it would be possible to get a picture of Mr C. Potter, James kindly yet strongly replied, "My mother is with him and is very emotional. This is a very turbulent time for my family. You will understand that I mean no disrespect when I say that my father's room, his person and my mother's pain must be kept private." With Mr Charlus Potter ageing gracefully, it is interesting to see the younger Mr Potter step so comfortably into his father's footsteps. "He is incredibly mature for a boy of twelve," said one healer. If Charlus Potter were awake today, undoubtedly he would be very proud of his son._

James laughed at the picture of himself stood awkwardly in the hospital courtyard.

* * *

**Please review...**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey,**

**New chapter for you all... Love you guys...**

* * *

**Chapter 53:**

The next day, Charlus Potter finally woke up. James could not express how relieved he was. His father barely spoke, spending most of the day resting but it was encouraging to see him awake. James had informed the reporters of the change in his father's condition almost immediately, as he had promised. Mrs Potter couldn't stop crying. Now that she knew he was going to be okay, she was so completely overwhelmed with grief.

"So what have I missed?" Charlus asked.

"Only James becoming a man," Dorea joked, ruffleing her son's hair.

"I see," Charlus yarned.

"It's in the paper," Dorea smiled, "look love."

Charlus read the paper and smiled, "I am proud of you, James. Very proud."

"Thank you father," James beamed.

Charlus explained to his family what had gone wrong in the raid, "I'd love to just retire and sit on a hot beach somewhere for the next twenty years but…"

"It's not in your blood," Dorea laughed.

"It's not the right time," Charlus sighed.

"It never will be, Charlie," Dorea frowned.

"Every day we move closer to declaring war," Charlus sighed, "I'd look like I was unwilling to fight."

"You'd look like a coward," James replied.

"James!" Dorea scorned.

"No Dori, he's right. He wouldn't think I was a coward but everyone else would." Charlus replied.

* * *

The following day James returned to Hogwarts. His friends smiled when he joined them at the Gryffindor table for lunch. "Ah, James, I've missed you," Alice said, hugging him tightly.

James noticed that Lily was sat with Tom; his arm around her shoulder. He felt something in his stomach that he'd never really known before – he was jealous. "How's your dad?" Remus asked.

"He's ok," James nodded.

Lily watched him. She was still really angry with him but a part of her was worried for him. James caught her eye briefly but she turned away to talk to Tom. James sighed, "got to think about Quidditch now… the match is tomorrow."

"Do you feel ready?" Sirius asked.

"Sure thing," James smiled, "I was born ready."

* * *

In an attempt to avoid having to see Lily with Tom, James hid away in the library researching animagi, for the whole evening. The books were very basic and said nothing of the spells he'd need to cast. James sighed, _what about the restricted section? _If he could just get permission from one of the teachers.

He quickly made his way to Professor Slughorn's office to ask for a permission slip but Professor Slughorn frowned at him saying; "there is absolutely nothing you'd want to read in there Potter. By the way, I'm thinking of throwing a little get together. Spread the word to the rest of the slugclub would you."

"Sure thing Professor," James replied, feeling incredibly disappointed. _Never mind, just have to get the cloak out._

He made his way back to the common room. Sirius frowned, "oi where have you been?"

"Library," James replied. All of the second years were sat around the fire. Tom had joined them of course. He was sat with Lily on his lap as there weren't enough chairs. Peter and Mary were playing exploding snap. Remus was reading a book.

"The library?" Sirius scoffed.

"Yeah right," Peter laughed.

"If we are going to do what we said we'd do, then we have to learn how first. I don't want to kill myself trying," James replied angrily.

"James, I still think it's too dangerous," Remus sighed.

"You've been outvoted – deal with it," James replied harshly. "I'm going to bed."

Sirius watched him go, "he never gets angry with me."

"Don't worry Si," Peter smiled, "he's probably just tired. He has been sleeping in a chair for about a week at St Mungo's."

"It's just, I'd have helped if I knew that's what he was doing," Sirius sighed.

"He probably couldn't find what he needed," Remus frowned, "you know what he's like when he can't do what he thinks he should."

One of the fourth years called from the portrait hole, "er guys, there's a ravenclaw here to see James. What do I do?"

"Who is it?" Remus asked.

"Er, Nancy?"

"Let her in," Sirius replied, jumping out of his seat. "Alright, Nance."

"I'm good. How are you, Si?" said the seventeen year old girl.

"Not bad," Sirius nodded.

"Where's James?" Nancy asked, "I have a message from home for him."

"Upstairs," Sirius pointed to the stairs to the boys' dormitories. "Is everything…" but she was gone; running up the stairs.

* * *

Nancy banged on the door to the second years' dorm room, "James, it's me, Nancy."

James opened the door, "what's wrong?"

"I- I've got news from home. The ministry received a letter from the Knights of Walpurgis. It was mainly just a list."

"What sort of list?" James asked.

"A list of names," Nancy replied, "Targets. People they are threatening to kill."

"Ok – is dad's name on the list?"

"No – yours is."

James laughed, "Why would they want to kill me? That's stupid. Your mum is insisting that for the next week of so you have an auror with you at all times."

"That's ridiculous," James laughed.

"No James. They're really worried."

* * *

**Please review!**

**Next chapter = Quidditch...**


	54. Chapter 54

**Thanks to littlemisschatterbox98, bookwurm1612, and 24Tributes-2Survivors for the reviews of the last chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 54:**

The next morning James decided to go to the kitchens for breakfast instead of eating with the rest of the school. After the house-elves had fed him up he made his way down to the Quidditch pitch for the match against Slytherin. Astrix didn't give them a prep talk. Instead he just told them that losing wasn't an option and to be honest James had to agree with him. They made their way out onto the pitch. Astrix shook hands with the Slytherin team captain, a rather large bulky 7th year. He was a beater and had the muscles to prove it. He grinned menacingly at the Gryffindor team before telling his teammates, "This should be easy."

Lily sat with Tom and her friends in the stand. Lily really didn't understand Quidditch that well so Tom began explaining the rules to her. "So you probably know the basics right?"

"You mean the chaser tries to get the quaffle through the hoops, the beaters have bats and they hit the bludgers and the snitch is there to be caught by the seeker. Yeah I know the basics."

Tom smiled, "how about you just ask me questions whenever you see something you don't understand?"

"Sounds great," Lily replied.

James had scored several goals in the first fifteen minutes and was scoring another. Lily couldn't help but recognise how fantastic he was at Quidditch. It was like he was born to fly. He seemed to just swerve gently to miss the bludgers. He made it look easy. Lily had never really gotten the hang of flying. She'd always been too scared. Watching James fly made her want to jump on a broom herself but she didn't dare. Lily heard the commentator roar; "good use of the bludger backbeat tactic by Black. Fantastic – clearly a great find by Captain Astrix Alixate. Arteage in possession of the quaffle, she passes to Keeney who scores. The Slytherins have possession but Black and Calloway have sent two bludgers their way. Good use of the Dopplebeater Defence. Potters got the quaffle and he's going for it… come on Potter! He scores. Gryffindor aren't doing too badly, if I don't say so myself. The store stands at Gryffindor 90; Slytherin 10. Alixate has seen the snitch. Bloute is following right behind him. What the hell? That bloody bastard. FOUL!"

"What's happening?" Lily asked.

"Bloute just locked his and Astrix's broom handles together. It's called blurting – he's trying to steer Astrix off course." Tom explained.

"And the snitch has vanished. Don't worry Gryffindor fans out there – it just means we have more time to get more points," the commentator shouted.

Professor McGonagall looked his way, "you know the rules. You can't pick sides."

"Sorry McGonagall. So anyway Madame Hooch has awarded Gryffindor a penalty. Potter is taking it and he… scores. Gryffindor in possession again. Keeney passes to Arteage, who drops the quaffle down to Potter who is right below her – for those of you who aren't down with the Quidditch lingo that tactic is called the Porskoff Ploy. Potter reverse passes to Keeney who scores."

Lily was sat on the edge of her seat as she watched the match. She had never realised how exciting Quidditch could be. She would normally just sit in the stands reading a book. "Potter has possession of the quaffle… bloody hell that bludger just hit him in the head. He's still got the quaffle! He's heading for the goalposts… come on Potter! He scores! That boy is seriously awesome! Might want to get his head checked out after the match though."

Lily watched Potter worriedly. He was swerving slightly, struggling to keep his balance. "Alixate has seen the snitch. Not far now… Come on Astrix! Astrix Alixate has caught the golden snitch! Gryffindor win! Gryffindor 130: Slytherin 20. GO GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

After the match the team made their way up to the hospital wing to get James checked over. Madame Pomfrey wanted to keep him in overnight but James refused. He really wanted to celebrate with the other Gryffindors, "Poppy we just won the most important match of the year. I want to be with the rest of the team."

"Alright – take this potion and come see me in the morning – go have fun."

* * *

James was sat in front of the fire with a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand. He could see Lily and Tom out of the corner of his eye. They were in the corner kissing. A pretty first year girl stood in front of him, "hi James."

James frowned, she was blocking his view, _but maybe that's not such a bad thing._

"You played really well," she continued.

"Thanks," James smiled.

"I - …"

"Do you want a drink?" James offered her one of the firewhiskeys at his feet.

"Sure," she replied. "Sounds good."

She sat next to him on the sofa chatting away and drinking. "Sorry, I don't know your name."

"Oh that's ok," the girl smiled, "I'm Adrianna."

"Adrianna? That's a pretty name." James smiled.

Adrianna smiled back at James. She was a very pretty girl. She had dark red hair with the darkest eyes he had ever seen. They sat chatting for ages. They talked about Quidditch and their favourite teachers. After a few minutes, James had completely forgotten about Lily. Slowly, Adrianna was getting closer to James; touching his arm and playing with his hair. She leant on his shoulder, she was becoming slightly tired. "I think I might have to go to bed soon."

"Hmmm me too," James replied. The heat of the fire was making him drowsy. "Adrianna, do you fancy going on a date sometime?"

Adrianna looked up at James from her perch on his shoulder, "love to."

"Good," James replied, leaning down to kiss her. James ran his hands through her hair as he kissed her gently. When they were finished, James smiled, "you better get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah you will," Adrianna couldn't believe her luck, James Potter, the hot Quidditch player in the year above had kissed her and asked her out on a date. Her friends were going to be so jealous.

* * *

**Whatever else you do with your life... make sure you review... :)**

**Next Chapter...**

**We'll meet James' new auror protection...**

**The marauders will focus on the map (yep I haven't forgotten the map) and becoming animagi...**

**James' date...**

**and some other things...**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey guys...**

**So here is a chapter for all my lovely readers. Thanks to the guys who reviewed the last chapter; willtheranger, bookwurm1612, Jannice Sace and ebonbon. You guys are seriously awesome. You make checking my emails great fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 55:**

The morning after the Quidditch match, James was called to Professor Dumbledore's office. James knocked on the door to the headmaster's study. He could hear voices coming from insider. They stopped as he knocked and the door opened. Barty Crouch, James' father's boss was stood in the office holding the door open to let James in. "Ah James," Professor Dumbledore smiled from behind his half moon spectacles. James looked around the room. There was only one other person present; Professor Kilmont. "I believe Miss Jackson told you about the situation. You are aware that the Knights of Walpurgis have issued a list of people who they are threatening to attack?"

"Yes sir," James replied.

"And you know that your name was on the list?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes professor," James nodded.

"Ok. Mr Crouch has arranged for you to have an auror escort. We doubt very much that the knights will be able to attack you whilst you are in this school but we would rather be safe than sorry."

James nodded.

"You will of course remember Holly Kilmont," Dumbledore gestured towards the ex-defence teacher.

"Of course I remember Professor Kilmont," James smiled.

"I'm not your teacher anymore James," Holly laughed.

"Well as you know Kilmont has been training to become an auror with your father. She has nearly finished her training and we thought it would good for Holly to watch over you. Since she has been a professor here, she knows the school and the pupil – she knows who to look out for."

"You mean which Slytherins," James laughed.

Dumbledore merely smiled, "Holly will only leave you when you are in the Gryffindor common room. She will have rooms on the seventh floor directly opposite the Fat Lady's portrait hole. I know you very well – I don't want you wasting the protection the ministry is offering you – that means not leaving the common room without Holly. It means no midnight trips or secret outings. Or at the very least you take her with you. You are not to risk your life – because it's no longer just your life – every time you risk your life you now risk hers."

James nodded sadly, knowing that this was going to mess up his plans for becoming an animagus.

"Right then off you go," Dumbledore smiled, "Holly I'll arrange for your things to be taken to your room."

"Thank you Albus," Kilmont smiled.

Kilmont and James made their way down the stairs, "where to then Potter?"

"Don't know… Kilmont if we're going to be spending time together I need to ask a favour."

Kilmont raised an eyebrow, "what Potter?"

"Well actually there's two things; first this whole second name thing is killing me. I'm James," he said offering her his hand to shake.

"I'm Holly," she laughed shaking his hand gently. "What's the second favour?"

"Well… you are probably going to discover some of my secrets over the next however long you are here," James sighed, "the marauders have a few secrets and I must ask that anything you find out must be kept secret."

"I see," Holly smiled, "I'll promise you this. I won't say a thing when you break school rules and I won't betray your trust but I will be honest with you when I'm concerned. Does that work?"

"Sounds good," James nodded.

"Good," Holly smiled, "we've got a deal."

"Tonight," James smiled, "we're breaking into the library. I don't want you to ask why because I'd just have to lie to you and I don't really want to do that."

"Ok," Holly Kilmont grinned, "No problem."

* * *

James spent the afternoon working on his homework in the library with Remus. Holly walked around the library a few times but mainly just stood at the door with a book that she was pretending to read. James quickly glanced around the room to check no one was listening, "how's the enchantments on the map coming?"

"I'm struggling with a few of the more complicated spells," Remus frowned.

"To be fair we aren't supposed to learn some of those spells until seventh year," James laughed.

"What spells can't you do?" Holly asked as she came to sit with the boys, "sorry. I'm just being nosey – I was bored – but seriously you might as well take advantage of your ex-defense teacher's magical abilities. There has to be some perks to having me follow you around, right?"

James smiled, "this is one of those secrets that you have to keep."

Kilmont nodded.

"Ok so we've made a map of Hogwarts and we want to enchant it so that it cannot be read unless you know the password…" James began to explain.

"I've already managed that," Remus told them.

"Ok… well we also want it to show us where people are…"

"That's where I'm struggling," Remus frowned.

"I see… can I see the map?" Holly asked.

"Yeah sure you can," Remus pulled the map out of his bag. He tapped it with his wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Kilmont giggled slightly at the password, "fitting."

"I suppose we can make it so that we alone can edit it?" James asked.

"That's the plan," Remus answered, "I haven't found the right spell yet."

"Holly do you think…?" James asked.

"I'll see what I can do… this is pretty cool." Holly replied as she looked over the map.

"You were right about the transfiguration spell James," Remus sighed.

"It is my best subject," James laughed quietly; "I'm shit at charms though."

The boys watched as Holly ran her wand over the map several times casting non-verbal spells. Within minutes they saw several small dots appear. They were moving around the map. "Whose handwriting do you want?" Holly asked.

"James' handwriting is better than the rest of us marauders'." Remus laughed.

"Fair point. I remember your essays…" Kilmont smiled, "right James the incantation is _Nomen Ostendo Sum. _You just need to touch your wand to the map and say the incantation and hey presto. It should work a treat."

James pulled out his wand and tapped the map, "Nomen Ostendo Sum."

Little black names appeared beneath each of the dots. The boys cheered happily. Madam Pince shh'd them from her desk. "Oops sorry Irma." Holly whispered to Madam Pince.

* * *

Later that night James removed his cloak from its home in his trunk and made his way down to the portrait hole where he was meeting Holly. She was stood just outside the common room talking to the Fat Lady. "Ah James, perfect timing," She grinned, "let's go."

"Right, since you did so well with my first secret, I'm going to tell you another one." James pulled out his invisibility cloak, "this is how I never get caught."

Holly laughed, "Well it was bound to be something like this."

James covered himself in the cloak, "now it will just look like you are going for a late night stroll."

Holly smiled, "Sounds practical."

"Well it prevents me losing points. Evans would never forgive me if I lost Gryffindor points."

"Evans – forgive you? The chance would be a fine thing," Holly joked.

Holly Kilmont paid little attention to what James was doing in the restricted section. "Holly, as a visitor could you take a book out of the library?"

"I don't see why not," Holly replied.

"Could you take this book out," James handed her a book.

Holly looked the book over, "The Art of the Animagus." Holly sighed, "I don't have to tell you that this is seriously dangerous and complicated magic? And that it's illegal to become an animagus without…"

"The permission of the ministry," James laughed, "yeah I know. It's just… well transfiguration is my best subject and one day I want to be able to do magic like this. You know being an animagus will seriously help me fight dark wizards when I'm an auror. It wouldn't hurt getting some background information on it, would it? You know a bit of light reading…" James felt guilty lying to her but he knew it was necessary if he was going to help Remus.

Holly nodded her head, "Ok. Let me just go write a note for Madam Pince."

James' face lit up, "thanks Holly."

They walked over to Madam Pince's desk and Holly pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, writing a quick note. "So… you want to be an auror?"

"I want to be just like my dad," James answered.

Holly nodded, "They're big shoes to fill."

"I've got big feet," James joked.

* * *

**So just to let you know... I made up the incantation for the spell James cast - it's latin for name reveal... (nice and simple but works well I think)...**

**Next Chapter...**

**James' date...**

**Lily and Tom...**

**James finds a new hide out...**


	56. Chapter 56

**I've had such a long day... I'm really tired so this is my last review for the night (it is 1:45am tbf) but I really hope you like it and I promise to update you all tomorrow with at least two, maybe three chapters. Make sure you review as they make writing for you easy. It's very encouraging to have your opinions and thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter 56:**

Holly had been at Hogwarts for almost a whole week now. They'd had a lot of fun. Now that she wasn't his teacher, James realised how awesome the young auror was. They joked around and quickly became friends. So far, James hadn't even thought about trying to escape her. She hadn't been particularly impressed when she realised how early he got up each morning to practice Quidditch. "You certainly have the discipline required to be an auror. It's half six!" She had yarned on the first morning. They quickly established a routine. Sirius developed a crush – although a well hidden crush as he was still supposedly dating Louise Mitchell. He was waiting for the opportune moment to humiliate her. They had been on several dates and at times Sirius had almost liked her and then she'd go and say something like, "some people are just so stupid," and he'd be back to hating her. It really wasn't helping him win girls over as they all thought he was in a "committed" relationship, _as if. _Sirius as always spent a lot of his time with James which resulted in him spending a lot of time with Holly. Sirius automatically took a shining to her. "I think it's because she used to be our teacher," he told his friends, "that's just hot."

It was only when James realised that Holly would have to accompany him on his date with Adrianna that James realised how restricted he was. He suddenly felt claustrophobic. "No offence Hol, I just don't really want you tagging along on my date," he had said to her.

"I know and believe me I understand. It's the last thing I want to be doing with my time," she laughed, "but we don't have a choice. I'll hide back. You'll barely even know I'm there."

James sighed. He knew he had no chance of winning.

James and Adrianna met in the common room for their date. Lily was sat with Tom and the second year girls, "who's the girl with Potter?" Lily asked.

"Oh, Adrianna," Alice answered.

"They're going on a date," Kate continued.

"She's in first year," Mary added.

Lily frowned, "oh ok."

James led Adrianna out of the common room. Holly was waiting for them just on the other side of the portrait hole. James led Adrianna through the corridors to the entrance hall. Holly walked slightly behind. They made their way down to the Quidditch pitch. "I thought we could go for a late night flying session," James told the pretty girl.

Holly checked the perameter of the pitch before sitting down in the stand. She pulled out her wand – just in case. James summoned his broom before mounting it. He offered Adrianna his hand, "come on then."

Adrianna sat just in front of James on the broom and James pushed off. They flew around the pitch faster than Adrianna had ever flown before. Then James did a few dives and pretty spirals in the air before taking off and heading for the lake. He flew the broom low over the water and felt the icy water break on his feet. Adrianna held tightly to the broom in front of her, "are you nervous?" James asked.

"No," she lied.

"I've got you," he promised, tightening his grip around her waist. He flew back to the pitch and continued diving and twirling in the air until he was tired. He then flew down to the ground and helped Adrianna off the broom. They sat down on the grass laughing, "that was so exhilarating!"

"It's pretty cool, right?" James smiled.

"Cool? It's bloody brilliant. You really are a fantastic flyer, James."

"Thanks. Can you fly?" he asked.

"Not really. I get nervous…"

"Right on your feet," James stood her up and grabbed his broom. "It's your turn. I'm here if you need me but you're flying this time."

They got back on the broom and she pushed off from the ground. She flew the broom a lot slower than James had and he could tell she was very nervous. James said all sorts of silly things in her ear to help her relax as well as giving her the occasional suggestion. When she suddenly stopped in the middle of the air, James naughtily picked her up causing her to scream so that she was facing him on the broom. He ran a hand through her hair and pulled her face towards his own, kissing her gently on the lips.

* * *

Throughout February Lily either spent her time doing her homework, with Tom or with her girly friends. She barely saw the marauders. She spent quite a lot of time with Tom's friends; Victor Zeledon, Terrence Hamman and Stanley Lofton. Tom's friends were very serious especially with regards to three things; Quidditch, studying, and girls. They didn't really talk about much else. Lily was so used to talking to her friends about the different articles in the paper and Knights of Walpurgis that this confused her. They weren't at all interested because it didn't fit into their idea of important; Quidditch, studying, and girls.

Snape had come up to Lily in a potions lesson and asked if they could meet in the kitchens for supper before curfew. Lily had agreed to meet him. She missed her best friend. When she reached the kitchens she realised that Snape was waiting for her. "Alright?"

"Yeah. You?" she asked in response.

Snape nodded his head, "not bad. I was just wondering how you are."

"I'm good," she smiled.

"It's just there are rumours about you and one of the third years," he continued.

"Yeah and they're true," Lily smiled.

"You mean you're dating that jerk, Tom Griffiths?" he asked somewhat angrily.

"Yep," Lily replied.

"Why?" Snape asked, astonished.

"I like him," she replied.

"He's not good enough for you," Snape blurted out.

"How do you work that out?" Lily asked angrily.

"It's obvious," Snape responded. "He's a jerk. Absolute prick."

"Severus!" Lily complained at his choice of words.

"Sorry Lily, but I don't like him," Snape told her.

* * *

James desperately wanted some time alone. Everywhere he went there were people. In his dorm room, the common room and the rest of the castle. Either the Gryffindors were there of Holly Kilmont was following him around. He didn't want to complain. He was really grateful but he desperately wanted five minutes alone. He threw the cloak over his head, grabbing _The Art of the Animagus, _and left the common room. He quickly made his way through the school, passed several paintings, until he found the bookshelf he was looking for. He tapped the bookcase with his wand and the bookcase moved aside to allow him access to the secret passageway it had been hiding. James began to make his way down the passageway. James was beginning to think that nobody really knew Hogwarts the way he did. He had spent such a long time finding out its secrets when his father had last been in St Mungo's. He saw light ahead and realised that the passageway was coming to an end. He stepped out into the sunlight. James didn't understand it. It didn't matter what the weather was like, this secret garden always had sun. James sat on the ground surrounded by all the beautiful flowers that covered the ground and began reading the book that he had taken from the restricted section.

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

**The Slug Club have a party...**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hey everyone! Thanks to Jannice Sace, ebonbon, and bookwurm1612 for their reviews. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 57:**

On the last week of February James and Sirius received invitations to another Slug Club party. The invitation had told them to bring dates so James arranged to take Adrianna whilst Sirius took Louise. They both wore black dress robes. James met Adrianna in the common room. She was wearing beautiful gold dress robes. "You look beautiful Adrianna."

"Thanks James," Adrianna smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I wish I could go to this bloody party with someone I bloody like instead of bloody Louise Mitchell."

"I just wish I wasn't going to the party all together," James frowned.

"Ah come on Jim boy," Sirius laughed, "It's not the worst thing in the world. It's only a party."

"It's a Slug Club party, full of people sucking up to Slughorn," James replied, "I can't stand it."

"Alright, alright," Sirius laughed but his laughter quickly turned sour, "at least you get to take pretty Adrianna here. I'm stuck with Louise fucking Mitchell."

"Ah come on Si," James said, hitting him on the back, "you have to admit it; you don't exactly hate her."

"Don't talk crap," Sirius looked deviant, "I can't stand the bitch."

"Oh well," James laughed, "not long now. Keep it up one more night and then we'll come up with a plan."

Sirius nodded, "righteo captain." He stood to salute his best friend, barely holding his laughter in. "Right, I'll meet you guys at the party.

* * *

Lily and Alice made their way down to the common room to meet their boyfriends. Alice was wearing purple dress robes whilst Lily was wearing dark green robes that complimented her eyes. Tom and Frank were waiting in the common room trying to make small talk. When the girls walked in they both stood up smiling. They both straightened their dress robes before taking their girlfriend's arm and leading them out of the common room towards Slughorn's office for the party. "You look amazing Lily," Tom whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Tom," Lily smiled, "you don't look so bad yourself."

* * *

James and Adrianna were greeted by Slughorn, "ah James! Who's your date?"

"This is my girlfriend, Adrianna," James answered.

"Nice to meet you," Horace smiled. "Let me introduce you to a few people." James and Adrianna followed after Horace. "You know Adrian, of course. He's in the year above you, James."

Adrian was a blonde haired skinny boy with glasses. He smiled at James. "He-hello Potter," the boy replied.

"Hi," James replied as Professor Slughorn pulled him through the crowd.

"This is Ambrosius Flume," Slughorn continued, "he owns Honeydukes… ah I forgot you probably don't know Honeydukes as you aren't old enough to visit Hogsmeade. Honeydukes is a fantastic sweet shop."

James shook hands with the shop owner. The man quickly recognised James and winked at him; knowing full well that James had broken out of Hogwarts on several occasions to get sweets from his shop. Slughorn pointed around the room, "there is Mr Avery. His son is in your year actually. Over there is Dahlia – she has a superb voice. You might hear her on the wireless. She's not particularly well known yet. Not been out of Hogwarts five years yet you see. Dirk Cresswell is in the year below you, James. Very good with languages – going to go far…. Muggle-born but seriously talented. There's Lucius Malfoy – he's in his sixth year, prefect of course…" Slughorn smiled, "Crystallised pineapple?" he offered, "It's a favourite of mine – Ambrosius always keeps me stocked up on it."

Slughorn continued, "Mr Nott is over there – he was a student here in the thirties. I invited Tom – one of his friends – but sadly he had to decline the invitation as he had some prior commitment. Tom was one of my absolute favourites – a fantastic student, ridiculously talented. Shame he couldn't attend." Slughorn sighed, "there's Regulus, your friend Sirius' brother and Severus Snape. Of course you know Snape; you boys duel often enough." Slughorn laughed. "Well anyway, go and meet some people. Make friends and connections. These parties could be very useful for a boy like you. I mean just thinking about what the paper said the other day about you taking your father's place one day."

"Yes, well, thank you sir," James pulled Adrianna away from the potions master, "come on Ad." Holly was stood in a corner watching everyone. She was quite concerned. Although the ministry were unsure of who the Knights of Walpurgis were, they did have some ideas and she wasn't happy about some of the guests at the party. "How long do you think we have to stay?" James asked Adrianna.

"I don't know but come on James. It might be fun."

James smiled, "ah look there's Sirius and Louise."

They quickly made their way over to their friends and sat beside them. "I hate these parties," James immediately complained.

"Why? I quite like it," Louise replied.

"You would," he muttered in response.

"What was that?" Louise asked quietly.

"Oh, I was just wondering why," James thought quickly.

"It's a great chance to meet people," She explained, "talented and influential people like Dahlia."

* * *

Lily and Tom were hiding in a corner. "I hate these parties," Lily complained. "Where are Alice and Frank?"

"I don't know," Tom laughed, "come on Lily it isn't that bad."

Lily suddenly spotted Lily sitting in a booth with Frank. She couldn't see who they were talking to from her place in the corner, "come on. There's Alice."

They made their way over to her friends, "alright guys." It was only when she was up close that she realised Alice and Frank were talking to James and Sirius and their dates.

"Hey Lils," Alice replied, squeezing up closer to Frank to make room in the booth. "Squidge up guys."

Everyone moved around to make more room for Lily and Tom to join them, "bloody hell – how much longer do we have to stay?" James complained.

"You know what James – I think you'd have a lot more fun if you quick complaining," Adrianna laughed. "It's not that bad."

"It's stupid." James scowled, "I don't care about any of this."

"You sound just like Lily," Tom laughed. "Seriously what's wrong with you guys."

* * *

As James and Adrianna were leaving some time later, Mr Nott tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me Mr Potter."

"Yes Mr Nott?" James turned around.

"I just wanted to say that I hope your father recovers quickly," Mr Nott began, "Although I do hope he will drop this war he's starting with the pure-bloods. He's one of us… it would be an awful shame if something were to…"

Holly was watching from a few feet away, her wand in her hand under her dress robes.

"If something were to what, Mr Nott," James asked through gritted teeth.

"If something were to happen to your father, Potter. Or perhaps that lovely mother of yours or yourself. I see they've got Kilmont following you around like a puppy." He nodded towards Holly. "Of course I could kill you before she even moved for her wand." Within seconds Holly was at their sides.

"Time to go, James." She said in a cold voice. She led him out of the room and back to the common room, "James can you promise me you won't leave the Gryffindor tower tonight? I need to send a letter to the ministry."

"Sure thing, Holly," James replied.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next Chapter:**

**Snape's jealous...**

**James researches Animagi...**

**James and Sirius are bored...**


	58. Chapter 58

**Thanks to Canterwoodgames and bookwurm1612 for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 58:**

There was a beautiful waterfall in the north part of the grounds. The pool at the bottom of the waterfall ran into an underground spring that ended up in the black lake. This was one of Lily's favourite places in the Hogwarts grounds. It was her quiet place. Severus was the only friend who knew about it. "I really don't think you should be going out with him," Severus was complaining.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Lily laughed, "he's a nice guy."

"He's a jerk," Snape replied, "he's not that much better than Potter."

"He's nothing like Potter," Lily responded angrily. "Can you just drop it?"

"Lily…"

"Please, Sev. Let's just make the most of our time together. I barely ever see you anymore."

"Ok Lils," Snape smiled, "I'm sorry."

* * *

James had read through the Animagi book twice already but was incredibly disappointed when he realised that it wasn't going to be very helpful. It was full of spells; simple human transformation spells. It explained that it was important to do the simple spells first as human transformation was a very difficult task. It didn't give any clues about how to become an animagus though, much to James' disdain. It's closing line was; "When you have finally achieved these spells (both spoken and non-verbal) you will be ready to move on to working on the more complicated spells and potions that are needed to achieve true human transfiguration." James sighed before trying the first spell in the book; turning one's ears orange. James said the incatation, "aurantiaco Auribus," whilst pointing his wand at his face. He quickly stood up to see that his ears had turned a bright orange colour. The other marauders walked into the dorm room to find James with orange ears, a blue face, a rather large nose and very long blonde hair, "what the hell happened to you?" Sirius asked, whilst laughing.

"I was working on some human transfiguration spells," James replied. "It's the first step to becoming an animagus. You guys give it a go. Try this one to give you orange ears; aurantiaco auribus."

The boys quickly began trying the spell. After several minutes both Sirius and Remus had orange ears. Peter however, was struggling with the spell, "aurantaso auribus."

"You're pronouncing it wrong, Pete. It's aurantiaco auribus." James corrected him.

Gradually Peter got the hang of it and soon they were moving onto the next spell. After a couple of hours they all looked completely different. "Apparently, once we've got the hang of the spells we need to go back to the beginning and learn them non-verbally."

"That's going to be tricky," Sirius frowned.

"I was thinking about asking Holly to teach me how to do non-verbals," James replied.

"She'll want to know why though," Remus grimaced.

"I don't know what else to suggest," James replied honestly.

"You guys worry about getting these spells sorted. I'll see what I can find out about non-verbal spells from the restricted section. I might have to borrow the cloak though James." Remus suggested.

"That might be the best idea you've ever had," Sirius nodded.

* * *

The boys got stuck in practicing the human transfiguration spells. James was clearly the best but Sirius wasn't bad and seemed to quickly get the hang of the spells. Peter however, took a lot longer than the other two boys to get to grips with the spells but even he was getting better rapidly. There was also evident change in class. They were currently working on transforming a white rabbit into a pair of slippers. James succeeded on his first attempt as always. Sirius only took two attempts. He had quickly taken Lily's place as the second best in the class much to Lily's contempt. Peter was no longer the worst in the class. In fact, he was regularly impressing McGonagall with his clear improvement. He was constantly red around the ears now due to Professor McGonagall's words of encouragement; "well done Mr Pettigrew!"

Charlus had finally been allowed out of hospital and had returned home. He was still not due to return to work for another month. Being home was boring him to no end; he was so used to being busy. He spent a good amount of his time reading in his study or out in the garden. He had finally had time to de-gnomed the garden.

James and Sirius were walking down the corridor with Holly a few meters behind them. "Dad's out of hospital," James began.

"That's good," Sirius replied earnestly.

"I'm bored, Si," James sighed.

"Well, look there's some Slytherins over there," Sirius pointed.

"Very well, come on." James pulled out his wand and cast a hex on them, "stinging hexes?"

"Sounds good," Sirius replied.

Both boys pointed their wands at the two fourth year Slytherins. There was a burst of white light and suddenly their skin began to inflame as they began to whimper in pain. James and Sirius walked away down the corridor giggling.

* * *

The next morning the Gryffindors sat at the Gryffindor table reading their papers. "Oh Sirius have you seen this?" James asked.

"Nah man," Sirius looked up from his breakfast, "anything interesting."

"Only your mother's cousin Araminta Meliflua is trying to pass a law to legalise muggle-hunting," Lily answered from her place slightly up the table.

"Sounds just like Meliflua – well the ministry will never pass it," Sirius replied.

"Too right they won't," a girl replied. None of the second years knew the girl, "I don't know where your family get off being so terribly prejudiced."

"You and me both," Sirius replied, laughing slightly at the pretty girl's anger, "who are you?"

"Felicity Gordon – muggle-born," she replied.

"I didn't ask for your blood status," Sirius replied.

"You were wondering though weren't you?"

"Not at all. I'm not like my family," Sirius replied, admiring the girl's beautiful long blonde hair.

"Bull shit," she stormed to her Ravenclaw first year friends.

"I think I've just met my dream girl," Sirius sighed as he watched her go.

"Well you've certainly met your match," Remus commented.

"I need to get rid of Louise," Sirius groaned.

* * *

**Next chapter...**

**Sirius and Louise...**

**The boys begin using the map...**

**A couple of pranks...**

**An attack...**

**The spell literally meant... Orange Ears.**

**Please review...**


	59. Chapter 59

**Thanks to ebonbon for the review...**

* * *

**Chapter 59:**

The Gryffindors were working hard with the rest of the Frog Choir. They were performing tomorrow in front of the whole school. James thought that tomorrow's performance was the perfect opportunity to humiliate Louise Mitchell. He'd made a spell that would change the words that they were all going to be singing. James was quite impressed by the magic he had used to make the spell. They sat in the common room, "so when you finally get rid of Louise whose going to be your next conquest?" Alice asked.

"Er, don't know," Sirius replied.

"Ah come on," James laughed, "we all know…"

Adrianna laughed. She was sat on the sofa next to James. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and she had her back leant against his side and her feet hanging off the arm of the sofa. "What about Miss Gordan?"

"Yes, what about Miss Felicity Gordan," Remus laughed.

"She was hot but I base my opinion on a lot more than whether a girl is hot or not," Sirius replied.

"Yeah? What's your er, categories?" Lily asked.

"Well obviously looks," Sirius began.

"The likelihood of getting her into a broom cupboard?" James asked, "and since Felicity can't stand Sirius there's no chance of that."

The group laughed. Remus high-fived James. "Thanks guys – whatever happened to the code?"

"The code?" James asked.

"THE BLOODY MARAUDERS' CODE!"

"Oh that code," James laughed, "well for one thing – it says nothing about jokes at each other's expense and secondly it's supposed to be a secret."

* * *

Just before lunch the frog choir gathered in the Great Hall. James quickly cast the spell on each of the singers. Louise came over to Sirius, "hey sweetie."

"Hi," Sirius replied, "so you looking forward to the performance?"

"Yeah I am. And you're going to do just great after all the practice you've been putting in," she leaned in and kissed him.

Soon the room was hall was full and Professor Flitwick was attempting to get their attention. "Everyone! If you would quieten down, I have a little treat for you. The Frog Choir has a song to sing for you."

The Frog Choir opened their mouths to sing, they started singing but they soon began singing the wrong words. "Louise Mitchell, Louise Mitchell, Louise Mitchell.

She may look pretty and her hair may be nice,

But she's really a horrible bitch.

She's mean to people and says horrible things."

Then Louise piped up, "Oi you bitch, you're really ugly. Oi you – you can't sing. Oi you jerk – you're not funny."

James smiled happily, he'd put a spell on Louise so that she would say exactly what she thought about everyone whilst the others were just enchanted to sing a different song.

"Louise Mitchell, Louise Mitchell, Louise Mitchell.

She may seem sweet and her eyes may be bright,

But she's really a horrible bitch.

She's mean to people and says horrible things.

The Louise added, "Oi you whore, you're just a slag. Oi you ho – you can't dress. Oi you arse – you should mime."

The whole school erupted in laughter. Sirius strolled towards Louise and whispered in her ear, "I think we're over."

"But Sirius, I love you," She cried.

Sirius looked sad for a second, "You shouldn't have been mean to Pete then."

"That stupid, fat boy. Why does he even matter?"

"Because he's my friend," Sirius responded before turning around and making his way to his seat at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

That night Remus grabbed the map and the cloak. He was off to the library to check the restricted section for books on non-verbal spells. He opened the map and prodded it with his wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

He could see on the map that he wasn't going to run into anyone as the school was particularly quiet this evening. When he reached the library he began to make his way towards the restricted section when he suddenly realised how stupid he was being. He didn't need to look in the restricted section. Non-verbal spells was on the syllabus in sixth year. He began searching the bookshelves for a book on non-verbal spells. There was a whole section of books on a back wall in the library about non-verbal spells. He pulled out standard book of spells grade six and began reading; "Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you are about to perform, which gives you a split-second advantage."

When Remus made it back to the common room that night he walked up to the other marauders who where sat by the fire. "How'd it go?" James asked.

"Ok," Remus replied, "I'll go back tomorrow night."

"It's the full moon this weekend right?" Sirius whispered.

"Yep," Remus nodded, "I'll be back Monday."

"Ok – where do you go?"

"The Shrieking Shack," Remus answered.

"Fair enough," Sirius replied, "Soon you won't have to deal with your furry little problem alone."

"Soon?" Remus laughed, "I think you've got a while to go yet."

* * *

James and Sirius played several pranks on the Slytherins over the next couple of days. They used some of the human transfigurations spells they had learnt on them. Madam Pomfrey had ended up with most of Slytherin house in the hospital wing getting their faces put right.

James, the other marauders and Holly were walking down the corridor one evening. Holly had quickly fitted in with the four boys. "Hols tell us, have you got a boyfriend?" Sirius asked.

"Erm, yeah," Holly replied. "Haven't seen him since I came to Hogwarts to look after little Jamsey here."

"Maybe you should ask my dad for a day off," James winked.

Holly laughed, "The chance would be a fine thing."

Her laughter died down when she heard a scream. James quickened his walk to a run. The five of them made their way to the source of the scream with their wands out. When they turned a corner they saw two people on the floor surrounded by the five second year Slytherin boys. "What the hell are you doing?" Snape asked. "You're supposed to be going out with Lily!"

"What the hell?" Felicity said from her place on the floor, "You have a girlfriend?"

"Shut up mud-blood," Avery pointed his wand at the girl on the floor.

"It was only a kiss," Tom replied to Snape's question.

"You jerk," Snape frowned, "I told her you weren't good enough for her."

James walked forward, "Snape – let them go." His voice was authoritive and strong.

Snape turned around, "why should I Potter?"

"Because you can't afford to get in any more trouble this year," James replied.

Snape began to say an incantation with his wand pointed at James. Sirius was quicker, sending a knockback jinx at the Slytherins, knocking them down to the ground. Holly bound them together with rope that shot from her wand.

"Are you hurt Felicity?" Sirius asked, running a finger along a cut on her head.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "thank you. Although I might kill Griffiths."

"He deserves it," Sirius frowned, "I'll help if you want."

Felicity laughed.

"Thanks Potter, Black… guys," Tom said as he got to his feet.

"We didn't help you," Black replied, "We helped Felicity here."

James frowned, "Lily Evans deserves better than you. Snape's right. I'd hex you myself but you're not worth my time or effort. Now get the hell out of my sight."

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

**The after-effects of what happened the night before...**

**Some other stuff that's yet to be decided...**

**Please Review...**


	60. Chapter 60

**Hey guys, bookwurm1612, ebonbon, and willtheranger for the reviews...**

**This chapter is all about LILY :)**

* * *

**Chapter 60:**

The following night James sat in the common room with the other Gryffindors. Adrianna was sat beside him with her hand in his hair. They were talking about Remus' upcoming birthday. "Come on guys we have to do something for Rem," James said to the group of friends.

"No duh, Jamsie but what?" Sirius replied.

"A party?" James asked.

"Maybe something a bit more Remus' cup of tea," Alice replied.

"Party in the library?" Sirius suggested. The group burst out laughing.

The laughter died away when Lily and Tom joined them, "alright guys?" Lily asked.

"Not bad," the group responded.

James looked at Tom, his eyes cold. Tom looked nervously back, saying the first thing that came to his mind, "thanks for last night with those pesky Slytherins."

"Don't thank me," James replied, biting back his anger.

Lily looked between the two boys, "what happened?"

"Nothing," Tom began, "James and his friends just helped me out is all. I was in a bit of tight spot with the second year Slytherins."

"Severus?" Lily asked.

"Yeah – bloody bastard," Tom replied.

Lily grimaced at his choice of words, "why? What happed?"

"Nothing really," Tom began.

"What happened?" Lily asked again.

"I was just helping a girl they attacked and then they hit me with a hex… but the marauders were there to save the day," Tom explained.

James eyebrow shot up at Tom's lie. Lily noticed the change, unsure of what had caused it. She decided to drop the conversation for now.

Gradually the Gryffindors began to go to bed. Mary, Kate and Peter were the first to go explaining that they had to be up early in the morning to finish an essay. Frank had kissed Alice goodnight before they both went up the stairs to their dorms and Tom and Adrianna had kissed Lily and James goodnight before leaving the group just before midnights. As soon as Tom was out of earshot, Lily turned to James, "what wasn't he telling me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," James lied.

"When he said about the attack, your face suggested that… well that he wasn't being completely truthful."

"Look Lily, I really doing know what…"

"Don't pull that shit with me! I saw your face," Lily replied angrily.

"Look why don't you ask Tom or Sn… Severus," James replied, "It was between them – it has nothing to do with me."

"Thanks for the help Potter," she said heatedly.

"Lily," James called as she had began to walk away, "speak to Severus and for merlinsake listen to him. For once in my life I agree with him. I'd have hexed him myself. I just had to do the right thing is all."

"I don't understand," Lily whispered, "why won't you tell me?"

"It's not my place," James frowned, "Speak to Severus."

* * *

Lily and Snape were sat by Lily's waterfall. It was raining heavily but Lily didn't care. "What happened between you and Tom the other night?"

"I hexed him," Snape replied honestly.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"You should ask him," Snape replied.

"I asked James and he said I should speak to you. He told me I should listen to you," Lily frowned, "but you're not giving me much to listen to."

"I – he – I don't want to hurt you," Snape replied.

"I'm already hurt," she said, her voice rising in anger, "you HEXED my BOYFRIEND!"

"He deserved it," Snape replied.

"Why don't you tell me what he did?" Lily frowned.

"Because, it will hurt you," Snape replied.

"Just bloody tell me," Lily said loudly.

"He kissed Felicity Gordon – in fairness to her she had no idea about you. Stupid first year."

"He kissed her?" Lily asked quietly. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he's a jerk," Snape replied.

"He's not a jerk," Lily frowned.

"He cheated on you," Snape, shook his head.

"He – you hexed him!" Lily practically screamed, "I've got to go."

"Lily – please – I was – I was looking out for you," Snape called after her. "You're my best friend."

* * *

Lily returned to the Gryffindor common room. She hoped that none of her friends would be by the fire so she could just run through the room, up the stairs and into her bed but when she came in with tears streaming down her face she noticed that James was reading a book by fireside. "Lily?" he called. The rest of the room was empty – everyone was still at dinner.

"Not now Potter," Lily replied, as she tried to cross the common room for the stairs.

"Lily," James stood up and grabbed the crying girl, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" She asked, her tears falling in earnest now.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I thought it would come better from your best friend. Maybe I was wrong," James wrapped her in his arms. "I'm so sorry."

"It's true then?"

"Yes, he never denied it…"

"Severus was right," Lily frowned.

"He tried to talk you out of being with him?" James asked.

"Yeah, he also said he was just like you – an arrogant jerk – I guess he was right." She pulled away and made to run up the stairs.

James watched her run away from him, "except I'd never cheat on you," he said to no one in particular as the room was now completely empty.

* * *

Lily and Tom were stood in an empty classroom just down the corridor from the common room. "What's this about Lily?" Tom asked.

"Nothing," Lily replied, "Just thought we could talk."

"And we couldn't have done that somewhere else? The common room? The grounds? The astronomy tower?" He winked at her.

"I didn't want to be overheard," Lily answered.

"Right…" Tom sighed, "does this have something to do with what Potter said the other day? I know Snape is kind of a friend of yours…"

"A friend? Only like my best friend since I was seven…"

"Oh right."

"So erm… I know about Felicity," Lily said quietly.

"Oh – Potter told you?"

"No – Snape did – but that's not the point! This isn't about who told me – you cheated on me!"

"Barely, I kissed a girl," Tom shrugged.

"We're over," Lily replied, shaking her head in disgust.

She walked back to the common room and joined her friends by the fire, "so how did he take it?" Alice asked.

"Apparently kissing someone else isn't really cheating!" Lily replied.

James stood up, just as Tom walked in through the portrait hole and punched him, breaking his nose, "Ah what's that for?"

"What's it for?" James asked incredulously, "it's for being an absolute jerk."

"Potter," Lily pulled him away, "you shouldn't have done that."

* * *

**Hey guys so two things...**

**First make sure you review - I love hearing what you think...**

**Second, it has been suggested that I finish this story and then skip forward to seventh year... I was wondering what do you all think about that idea? Please let me know as you're opinions will help me decide. Thanks.**

**Next Chapter...**

**Non-verbal spells...**

**Two Birthdays...**


	61. Chapter 61

**Hey everyone,**

**Thanks to bookwurm1612, canterwoodgames, jolokas, Jannice Sace and Zebragirl5 for the reviews and for sharing your opinion on the fast forward idea... I've thought about it and I've decided to keep with the original plan - doing every year. This year will be coming to its end soon and then we can move onto the third year. So many people are going to die between now and seventh year and I really want to adequately tell their story. Also it means we have the chance to really know James and Lily's story. That's what made me start this story. I really wanted to know how they got to the place where they liked each other; how did Lily stop hating him, how did she fall in love with James... and I think to really understand that we need to know how she ended up hating him... I don't think we've reached the worst point in their relationship yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 61:**

The marauders sat at the back of the defence against the dark arts classroom waiting for their teacher to arrive. "Rem, we've finished with those spells in that book. We really need to learn them non-verbally now." James told Remus in hushed tones.

"Ok – well I've done some research – I think I can teach you how to do it. Tonight?" Remus asked.

"Sounds good to me," James replied.

The boys turned to see Professor Kilmont walking into the room. He wasn't alone. A oily haired man followed him in, "Oi look Snivellus – it's your daddy!" James called across the classroom. Snape glared at him, his hand twitching towards his wand. The man was carrying a large box under his arm as he entered the classroom. He placed the box on top of Professor Bartlet's desk.

"Right class – this is Mr Borgin… He is one of the co-owners of Borgin and Burkes, a shop that sells objects of dark magic and other dangerous magical artefacts. Today Mr Borgin is going to show us some of the objects he sells. Mr Borgin…" He gestured for Mr Borgin to begin.

"I don't like him – his shop is down Knockturn Alley… He's not a good guy," Sirius replied. "Mum goes to his shop – you know that weird music box I was telling you about – the one that sends you into a deep sleep? That's a Borgin and Burkes product."

"Well at Borgin and Burkes we sell a wide variety of cursed objects. The first one I will tell you about is the Hand of Glory." He pulled out a creepy, shrivelled hand. "This hand gives light only to the holder." He placed it on the desk, "Next we have some cursed human bones." Mr Borgin put on a pair of gloves before touching the bones, a pack of bloody cards, a glass eye, a hangman's rope – they are all cursed for a specific purpose. Finally – my personal favourite – this cursed necklace."

James noticed how Snivellus was paying avid attention. He was fascinated by the cursed object. Mr Borgin looked at James, a terrible smirk on his face. Holly noticed the expression and stepped slightly closer to James. Harry felt incredibly uncomfortable in the room with all these cursed items. He could feel the suffocating darkness filling the room. The class looked at the opal necklace. "I recently bought this necklace – it has been said to have taken the lives of nineteen different muggles. Many wizards have cursed objects purely for the purpose of killing muggles. You shouldn't touch it with the naked hand as it will kill you…" The lesson went on and on. James couldn't wait to get out of the room.

* * *

Harry sat on his father's bed as the marauders practiced non-verbal spells. "Bloody hell this is hard." Sirius complained.

"No duh – we're not meant to learn them until N.E.W.T level," Remus groaned.

"Come on guys," James began, "quit moaning and get on with it – we can do it."

They heard a strange running up the stairs, "where the hell are they?" Alice was calling.

Alice, Frank, Marlene, Kate, Mary and Lily barged into the room. "We've been looking for you guys all over."

"We've been here the whole time," Remus replied.

"Right well – we thought we'd hang out tonight," Marlene smiled, "Tomorrow is a very special day."

"Don't be so gay Marley – Rem, we want to celebrate your birthday – that's what Mars is trying to say." Sirius spoke up.

"Ok – so we were thinking we could hang out in here," Mary smiled, going to sit on Peter's bed.

"We brought presents," Lily smiled.

"And I got firewhiskey," Sirius laughed.

* * *

The friends sat chatting for ages; passing the bottle of firewhiskey between them. Remus sat on his own bed. Frank and Alice were sat on Frank's bed. Mary and Peter were sat on Peter's. James, Sirius and Marlene were sat on Sirius' bed whilst Lily and Kate sat on James' bed. They talked about their defence lesson from that morning, "I really didn't like it," Lily complained, she was getting gradually more drunk. James kept transfiguring the firewhiskey so that the bottle never ran out. Sirius and Marlene were curled up at the head of his bed whilst James spread across the rest of the bed. "I can't believe how tidy this room is," Lily continued, "I expected you guys to be complete slobs."

"Sirius and Peter are," Remus explained, "but James refuses to live in a mess so…"

"You should see his bedroom at home," Frank laughed, "It's immaculate."

"Yeah – he makes Lily look disorganised," Alice laughed happily.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Sirius suggested.

Everyone else groaned, "I don't think so Si," James replied.

"Truth or dare?" Sirius carried on.

There was silence. "I'm taking the lack of response as a yes," Sirius smiled.

"But Sirius," James cut across him.

"No James… come on it will be fun…" Sirius complained.

"We're not playing truth or dare," James replied authoritively.

"I've never?" Sirius offered.

"Yeah let's play I've never," Lily laughed, "I've got one… I've never played I've never."

The second years laughed as they all took a swig from the bottle of firewhiskey, "am I really the only one who's never played?" Lily asked.

"Looks that way," James replied.

"Kate's turn!" Lily practically screamed.

"I think I like drunk Lily," James laughed.

Kate smiled, "I've never made out with someone in a broom closet."

Most of the group allowed the bottle to pass them; both Sirius and James took a mouthful of firewhiskey.

Next it was James' turn, "I've never… had more than one girlfriend in a month."

Sirius took a large gulp from the bottle. "I've never borrowed a roommate's underwear," Sirius offered.

"EWWW! Noone's done that," Lily squeaked.

"My turn," Marlene laughed, "I have never passed out from drinking too much."

Sirius gulped, "pass the bottle."

Peter piped up, "I've never been caught at a party with alcohol."

"Pete – you idiot – we all have…" Sirius began, "do you remember the reason why we have to take all those extra-curricular classes…?"

"Oh yeah," they all drank some firewhiskey.

"I've never had a hickey," Mary offered.

Alice went slightly red as she took a gulp, Lily smiled slightly embarrassed as she took a large sip.

"I've never heard my parents having sex," Alice laughed.

"EWWWWWWWW – that's disgusting!" Mary complained.

Several of the group groaned as they drank from the bottle. James looked at his watch, "Guy's it's almost midnight…"

"Remus – IT'S ALMOST YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Lily screamed.

"Lily – people are asleep," James whispered.

"Who cares – everyone should be awake – it's Remus' birthday."

They all laughed happily at Lily's drunken outburst. "Right present time," Frank smiled.

James offered Remus his present. Remus pulled off the wrapping paper, "it's a pocket sneakoscope – it's supposed to spin and whistle if someone is doing something untrustworthy nearby."

Peter offered his present next. It was in a big box, "here you go, Rem."

Remus took the box and opened it to find a dark coloured cake with his face on it followed by the words 'Happy B'day Moony.' "Ah thanks Pete, I love it."

Mary passed her present across to him. He opened it to find a box of bertie bott's every flavour beans. Kate had given him a box of chocolate frogs. A tin of treacle fudge from his mother and a box of his favourite muggle chocolates. Lily gave him a beautiful eagle-feather quill. Sirius gave him a bag of Dungbombs, Frank gave him a box of drooble's best blowing gum and Alice gave him some fizzing whizbees.

"Thanks guys," Remus said. He was completely taken aback by his friends' generosity.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next Chapter is James' Birthday...**


	62. Chapter 62

**Hey everyone - so thanks to bookwurm1612 and Jolokas for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 62:**

The rest of March flew by. Lily focused most of her attention on her homework, the marauders worked on learning non-verbal spells and the rest of the Gryffindors spent time in the Gryffindor common room. James had only sneaked out to his secret garden twice in the last month.

Before they knew it, it was almost James' birthday. Alice and Frank planned a surprise birthday party for him. They had taken over one of the empty classrooms down the hall and decorated it with banners and streamers. They had invited people from each house – except Slytherin. Sirius had been to get firewhiskey and butterbeer from Hogsmeade.

* * *

James woke up on his birthday to a large pile of presents on the end of his bed. He leant forward and grabbed the closest present. It was from Sirius – frog spawn soap, James laughed happily, sniffing it gently. Peter's was next – dungbombs. Remus gave him a box of hiccough sweets. Alice had given him a pack of sugar quill and Frank got him some nose-biting teacups – they were going to be very handy presents. Kate had given him a big box of skeletal sweets and Mary had given him a big bag of pumpkin pasties. Lily's present was the one that surprised him most, she had bought him a book – _big shock there_ – the shocking part was the book's title; _Quidditch Through the Ages. _Mr and Mrs Potter gave James a big box of salt water taffy, peppermint humbugs and apple tart; three of James' favourite things.

James' birthday seemed just like any other day other than the fact he had received presents. He'd received a large amount of homework and he'd read the paper. There had been several deaths in the last couple of days; Charis Black had died in her sleep, Hesper Starky had died of unknown causes although they were treating it as suspicious and Janus Thickey who was eaten by a lethifold. Araminta Meliflua's new law on muggle-hunting had been refused.

* * *

After dinner the marauders dragged James towards the empty classroom. "Guys where are we going?" James asked. Holly laughed at the slight sound of fear in his voice.

"Nowhere," Sirius replied.

When they walked into the dark classroom, everyone jumped out, "Surprise!"

There was music coming from a magical wireless in the corner. Someone had cast a silencing charm on the classroom so that they wouldn't be caught by a teacher.

The room looked amazing. The tables had vanished. There was a corner of comfy beanbags, a dance floor and a long table of snacks and drinks. James smiled at all the people around the room. They were mostly Gryffindors but there were some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. There was even one Slytherin – Andromeda Black. James made his way over to the head girl, "Alright Andi?"

"Not bad," Andromeda smiled. "This is my boyfriend Ted." She said gesturing to the guy stood next to her.

"Nice to meet you – I've heard loads about you," James shook his hand.

Lily watched as James spoke to the Slytherin head girl, _I don't get it… he hates Slytherins!_

Sirius was trying his best to get Felicity's attention. "So… how are you Felicity?"

"I'm fine thanks," she replied.

"Good, having fun?" He asked.

"Look Sirius, I'm really grateful to you and your friends but it doesn't change anything," she said, "You're still a Black."

"I'm nothing like the rest of my family," Sirius complained, "I'm in Gryffindor, I have muggle-born friends…"

"I just don't believe you," she replied.

"I'm a good guy Felicity," Sirius said gently.

"We'll see," she smiled.

Adrianna ran up to James when she saw him, "hey sweetie," she began, "I have something for you."

James smiled at his girlfriend, "what is it?" he asked as she handed him a present. He opened it and found a quaffle.

"I wrote you a message on it," she whispered into his ear.

James turned the ball over in his hand until he saw her writing;

_Dear James,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Love Adrianna xxx_

_P.S. You better win the house cup!_

"I love it Ad," James kissed her, "Thank you."

* * *

Alice and Frank left the party before any of their friends. They returned to the empty common room to make out. The others carried on drinking and dancing for what felt like forever. Holly waited outside the classroom underneath James' invisibility cloak with the marauders' map in her hand. It was really helping her with her job. She couldn't help but be slightly proud of those boys for their ingenuity. She chose not to comment on the fact that they were drinking – although it was most certainly illegal – she didn't want to ruin their fun. She watched the map as the students gradually made their way back to their common rooms for a good night's sleep. Some point after 1am she saw something that worried her; Felicity Gordon had left the party moments ago and on her way to the Ravenclaw common room she ran into a group of Slytherins. Holly popped her head into the classroom, looking for one of the marauders. She had to stay with James but she really needed to help Felicity. She soon found the four marauders, "Come on we've got to go."

"Why?" they asked.

"Someone's got themselves in trouble with some Slytherins," she replied. "I'm supposed to look after you James so I need to get you to the common room so that I can go help Felicity."

"We'll come with you," James replied, "we can help."

"James," Kilmont began. "You are my first responsibility."

"And? I want to help Gordon." James smiled.

"Ahh – your dad's going to sack me," Holly frowned.

Holly and the four marauders ran through the corridors until they reached Felicity. She was surrounded by several Slytherin first years that James didn't know. Remus quickly put a protective spell around Felicity. The marauders opened their mouths to cast hexes on the Slytherins when they heard a voice from behind them. "Always the hero, Potter," Malfoy stepped into the light.

Malfoy was not alone. Narcissa and several other sixth years were with him. "Malfoy – fancy seeing you here."

"Well we all love a bit of muggle-born tormenting," Malfoy replied.

"Indeed," James replied angrily.

"Oh look it's the old defence teacher," Malfoy laughed, "You're going to regret only getting me an acceptable in my O.W.L."

"There was nothing I could do," Holly spat, "Some people are just too stupid to learn."

"You bitch," Malfoy replied.

"Oh jolly – are we done exchanging pleasantries – I was thinking we could duell," Sirius laughed without humour, "You're beginning to dull me."

"Shut it cousin," Narcissa spat.

"Or what Cissi?" Sirius raised his eyebrow.

* * *

**Thought I'd leave you on a bit of a cliff hanger... but don't worry I'm going to get straight to work on the next chapter...**

**Next Chapter...**

**Well that would be telling wouldn't it...**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63:**

Narcissa was the first to attack. She sent a jinx towards her younger cousin that resulted in a cut across his face. "Mummy's going to scorch you off the family tree," she laughed. For a moment Sirius thought the girl closely resembled her slightly crazier eldest sister.

"Good!" Sirius replied, before sending pointing his wand at her and sending a non-verbal spell at her. It hit her square in the jaw and knocked her back slightly in shock.

"Someone's been practicing some pretty advance magic!" Narcissa smiled, she'd yet to master non-verbals and she was ever so slightly jealous. She called, "Locomotor Mortis!"

Sirius disarmed her after blocking her curse.

Malfoy was less kind with his curses. He was throwing unforgivables in every direction. Luckily so far they had missed or been successfully blocked. James aimed his wand at Malfoy, "Petrificus Totalus."

Malfoy immediately stopped moving and fell to the floor. Kilmont had taken on the other two sixth years whilst Remus and Peter dealt with the first years. Sirius ran over to Felicity, "We've got to stop meeting like this," he joked before saying more seriously, "are you hurt?"

The rest of the group bound the Slytherins hands and feet. "We need to get these guys to Dumbledore," Kilmont frowned.

"I don't think so," said a voice from down the corridor. The group turned around to see the second year Slytherins coming towards them. Soon they were duelling again. Burke was on the floor in minutes throwing up slugs. Avery and Mulciber were disarmed by Holly and Remus took on Macnair leaving James and Snape. James tried to disarm him with a non-verbal spell but Snape seemed to have expected it. "Sectumsempra!"

James felt his flesh tear. He could hear himself screaming as he began to lose the strength he needed to stand. He fell to the ground in a pool of blood – his own blood. Harry watched as his father seemed to bleed to death. Holly quickly disarmed Snape and fell to her knees. James had lost a lot of blood. "James… shit." He's lost consciousness. "Vulnera Sanentur…" The blood flow slowed but he was still bleeding. "Vulnera Sanentur…" Holly cried as his wounds began to knit up, "Vulnera Sanentur…" this time nearly all signs of the curse had vanished. There was just a faint scar. "He needs dittany…" She pulled some out of her cloak pocket – she always had some on her person; she had quite a pretty face and didn't want it ruined by horrible curses. She began to dab it on his scars and watched as they completely vanished. "He needs to go to the hospital wing," Holly sighed, "he's very weak." She levitated him and the Slytherins and led the marauders to the hospital wing.

* * *

"Poppy!" She called.

"What on earth," Poppy said coming out of her office, "Holly what happened?"

"These Slytherins were attacking Miss Gordon," she sighed, "We had it in hand until Snape used that bloody Sectumsempra curse on James."

"I see," Poppy replied turning to check on James. "Get him into a bed."

Holly lowered her wand and he fell neatly into the bed on her left, "Mr Lupin would you fetch the headmaster?" Poppy said. "How are you Miss Gordon?"

Felicity was holding onto Sirius tightly unable to say a word. "Right put her in the bed next to James – she's in shock."

Sirius led her over to the bed and went to drop her hand but she held tightly, "looks like you're staying too Mr Black." She summoned him a chair. He sat down holding Felicity's hand tightly.

* * *

Dumbledore was incredibly angry with the Slytherins for their behaviour and gave them detentions for the rest of the year. They also lost fifty points each putting Slytherin into minus points for the house cup. Their detentions were to be served with Hagrid in the forbidden forest and Professor McGonagall had instructed them that they would be spending meal times in their common room – in muggle terms they were grounded – not allowed to leave the Slytherin dungeon for anything except class. Those on the Slytherin Quidditch team had been removed and replaced leaving their team even less likely to win the house cup.

James spent the rest of the term in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was unwilling to let him out of her sight. When he complained, she smiled sadly, "if I were to let you go, you'd be back within the hour in a worse mess than when you arrived. Nope you are staying put where it's safe."

Holly was perfectly content spending her time in the hospital wing. They played several games of exploding snap and she had even helped him with his homework. She had completely refused to help him escape his prison, however, stating that he was safer where he was."

"What are you going to do with over the holiday Hols?" James asked on the night before he returned home.

"Might go see my boyfriend," she replied.

"Oh yeah – I bet that will be fun," he winked at her.

"It will indeed," she laughed. "You will keep yourself out of trouble won't you?"

"Me? Trouble? Never!" he joked.

"Seriously," she chastised him.

"Seriously he can't be Sirius," Sirius said from the doorway, "Only I get to be Sirius."

He walked in holding Felicity's hand. The other Gryffindors followed closely behind him. Even Lily had decided to come along. "Hey guys," James smiled.

"How's things? Living it up much Potter?" Marlene laughed.

"I'm going to kill the bloody bastard who put you in here," Sirius said angrily.

"No you won't," James frowned, "that would require being as evil as he is and Black you might be but evil you are not."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Felicity smiled, "Thank you James."

"Any time Gordon," James smiled, running an embarrassed hand through his hair.

"I still can't believe Snape used that curse again," Remus frowned, "Seriously you'd think he'd learn a new one already."

"Why would he do that?" James asked, looking out of the corner of his eye at Lily, "when he knows sectumsempra is so effective." He saw a tear in her eye, "anyway who cares – the holiday starts tomorrow! What have you guys got planned? I mean I know the marauders are all coming to mine but what about the rest of you?"

"Well I'm going to my gran's again," Marlene explained, "so you'll have to distract me from my utter boredom."

James smiled, remembering the summer, "that can be arranged," he winked at her. She blushed slightly.

"Lily is coming to stay at mine – so we'll see you," Alice replied.

Mary smiled, "I'm going to go home and see my father and sisters."

The group nodded, "Kate?"

"I'm probably just going to stay here," Kate frowned.

"Why?" James asked.

"Oh you know," she didn't meet his eye. "I just don't really fancy going home."

"Come to mine then," Alice smiled, "there's more than enough room."

"Are you sure?" Kate smiled.

"Of course," Alice smiled excitably.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Lily laughed happily.

"Frank?" James asked.

"Just going home," he replied, "so I'll be round yours most of the time."

"Felicity?" James smiled. Her eyes lit up at being included.

"Well – I'm going home to see my mum," Felicity smiled.

"Cool," James replied encouragingly.

"Are you going to see Adrianna at all over the holiday?" Frank asked.

"Doubt it – she hasn't even come to see me whilst I've been in here…" James replied honestly, "Think I might have to dump her to be honest."

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next Chapter...  
**

**Easter Holidays...**

**1. James is being mischievous...**

**2. A little flirting...**

**3. An apology...**

**4. A Howler...**

**5. An Article in the Daily Prophet...**

**6. A Conversation Overheard...**


	64. Chapter 64

**Hiya everyone,**

**So big thanks to bookwurm1612, willtheranger, ebonbon, zebragirl5, and Jannice Sace for their reviews of the last chapter. They are much appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 64:**

The Potter house was manically busy. Between the marauders, Nancy, Dorian, Doreen and Cynthia, Mr and Mrs Potter were incredibly grateful for the size of their house. Mr Potter was still resting and hadn't returned to work and so spent a good amount of his time doing paperwork in his study – the only quiet room in the whole house. Baby Mippy had started crawling and so he followed Cynthia and Doreen around everywhere. They played with him pretending that he was their dolly. The marauders spent most of their time outside in the garden or in the pool. Marlene was spending most of her time with the boys. Her grandmother, Hildegard, spent time with Dorea drinking tea and working in the vegetable garden. Frank came round to visit almost every day. Some days his mother would accompany him and join Dorea and Hildegard for tea. Alice, Lily and Kate came to visit two or three times in the first week. Lily and Kate were completely overwhelmed by the size of the Potters' house. James showed them around modestly, "Yeah we're really lucky."

James showed them each the room he thought they'd prefer. He took Kate to the den where she could play any game she wanted and he showed Lily the library. Books covered every wall up to the high ceiling, "Of course there are more books in my father's study – but I'm not allowed to touch those ones. I've got every kind of book here from childrens' fairy tales to history books. I think it might actually be my favourite room in the house."

"But you don't read," Lily replied in shock.

"True – I barely read but when I'm alone I don't hate it – besides this is the most peaceful room in the house."

"It's beautiful," Lily smiled.

James smiled back at her. Cynthia ran into the room and jumped up at James who took her into his arms squeezing her tightly. "Alright Thia," he laughed.

"James! Come swim James," Cynthia demanded.

James grabbed Lily's hand, "Come swim Lily."

Lily laughed at James happily, _maybe he's not so bad._

* * *

The weather was so lovely that Mrs Potter decided to have a bit of a party. They'd normally have an Easter ball but they'd had to prospone it. The ball would now be in the summer. Dorea made up invitations. Charlus had told her she could only invite a small number of guests – just their closest friends. Mrs Potter and Missy began to make a list of guests on Wednesday afternoon. The party would be in just over a week's time.

"Obviously Lucretia and Ignatius," Mrs Potter began, "and Alice and her friends."

Missy began writing the names down, "Who else…"

"Make sure you invite the minister," Charlus laughed from the doorway.

"Ah yes of course Joshua Alcaraz, oh and James' auror Holly Kilmont – we really should invite her… she's such a sweet girl, Albus of course…"

"Yes Mistress," Missy smiled.

"Oh Hagrid – I've not seen him in ages," Mrs Potter continued. "Augusta and Frank…"

"Sweetheart this is supposed to be a small get-together…" he said dotingly.

"Minerva… this is a small party, Charlus… the McKinnons… Hildegard, Andrew, Alicia and lovely Marlene."

"Sounds very small indeed," Charlus laughed.

"It would be good to invite Percival and Louisa…" Mrs Potter thought out loud, "and Fabian and Gideon… and good old Elphinstone Urquart…"

"You better not be interfering in Minnie's love life again, Mrs Potter," Charlus could be heard from down the hall.

"Perhaps Arthur and Molly and their boys… you know Louisa's son and his wife…"

"and James' friends…" Dorea began counting in her head… "and all of us… that's thirty three; the perfect number for a small BBQ. If you could send out invitations and get Milly to go to the grocery store to buy the food… thank you Missy."

* * *

The Gryffindors had a ton of fun sunbathing and swimming – even Lily and James were getting along. There hadn't been a single argument; in fact they had gotten on rather well. Their friends were very confused. James hadn't once asked her out nor done anything to annoy her and she hadn't once shouted at him. Anyone watching them would have thought them friends. Sirius and Marlene spent most of their time together. Marlene still fancied Sirius but she didn't want him to know that. They flirted a lot but nothing ever came of it because Sirius had a girlfriend – Felicity Gordon. Sirius had received a howler on Monday morning. He had looked at it in complete horror. He wasn't quick enough and the howler began to scream;

"_SIRIUS BLACK!_

_I am so disappointed in you!"_ He could hear his mother's voice, _"I have never wanted to disown you more than I do now. Fighting your cousin! What has gotten into you? FAMILY comes before GIRLS! You are a disappointment. Poor Cissi and her boyfriend Malfoy ended up in so much trouble and it was all YOUR FAULT! When you get back for the summer you are going to pay for this!" _The howler burst into flames.

"Love you too mother," Sirius replied to the now smoking letter.

Mrs Potter pulled the young boy into a big hug, "don't worry love."

* * *

Sirius wasn't the only one to receive a letter. Lily also received one although hers didn't shout at her. She merely read it like a normal letter. She felt herself break into tears as she read the letter;

"_Lils,_

_I'm so sorry. I really screwed up. I was just so angry with him for what he did to you. All I ever wanted to do was protect you. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't mean to argue with you or shout at you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I hope you are having fun with your friends. I miss you. Home just isn't the same without you._

_Love Sev."_

Lily was at the Potters' when the letter came, "can I borrow a quill and some parchment, Potter?"

"Sure thing," James led her into the living room where a beautiful ornate writing desk stood in the window. "Everything you need is here. You can even use Pickles if you need an owl."

"Thanks Pot – thanks James," Lily smiled. She sat down at the desk and began to formulate her response. She turned around briefly to see that James had left her alone.

_Dear Sev,_

_I'm still a little angry to be completely honest but I understand. You need to learn to control your anger – just because someone hurts me isn't reason enough to hex them. But I am so grateful that you are my friend and that you watch out for me. I just wish you'd come and told me instead of attacking him. I love you – you're my best friend and you always will be – and I miss you lots._

_Alice lives really close to the Potters' so we've been spending a lot of time with the other Gryffindors. It's been good – even James isn't being too annoying._

_See you at school,_

_Love Lily. Xxx"_

Lily tied the letter to Pickles, James' owl's foot before stroking the beautiful bird. She opened the window and the bird took off into the early evening's sky.

* * *

If the first week of the holidays had gone fast, the second week had gone at the speed of light. Before they knew it, it was Saturday morning and they were due to return to school the next day. Mrs Potter gave the marauders and her adopted children all jobs and chores to do. "Nancy can you see if any help is needed in the kitchen? Misty is in there sorting out all the food and drinks. Cynthia, Doreen – can you go and make sure you've put away all your toys in the family room. Thank you girls. Dorian could you check that you boys haven't made a mess of the pool area?"

"Sure thing," Dorian smiled.

"Thanks love," Dorea smiled, "Right boys could you de-gnome the garden?"

"Yes mum," James replied as they made their way out into the garden.

* * *

An hour later the paper arrived. Mr Potter read it happily in his study. When he read a particularly interesting story he went to find his wife, "Dorea!" He called.

"Yes love," Dorea smiled, wiping her hands on her apron. "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing – just thought you should hear this – you know how Janus Thickey died? Lethifold attack. Do you recall?"

"Oh yes of course," she sighed, "his poor family."

"His poor family indeed," Charlus nodded, "turns out he faked his death."

"He's alive?" Dorea looked shocked, "What on earth would possess a man to fake his own death?"

"He was living with the land lady of the Green Dragon," Charlus replied.

"Oh dear – you know I always knew she was a bit of a…"

"Dorea!" Charlus reprimanded her.

"His poor wife… and those children!"

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next Chapter  
**

**1. James - mischievous**

**2. Flirting...**

**3. A Conversation Overheard...**


	65. Chapter 65

**The end of the Easter Holidays... Please read and then review...**

* * *

**Chapter 65:**

Later that night the guests were out in the garden. Most of them were happily chatting. The Gryffindors, Nancy and her siblings and Fabian and Gideon were in the pool – all except James who had vanished. Molly and Arthur were happily talking to Augusta Longbottom about their two little boys; William and Charles. Charles was only three months old whilst William – or Bill as everyone had taken to calling him – was about two. He'd started talking and everything.

Mr Potter was happily talking to the minister for magic, "how are you recovering Charlus?"

"Quite well Joshua," Charlus answered, "back to work in no time."

"You've certainly been missed," Joshua Alcaraz told him.

* * *

James was in the house. He was hoping that no one would notice that he had disappeared. He made his way down the hallway to his father's study. He opened the door and smiled happily at his father's pet phoenix. He then turned to his father's bookshelf. He read the titles, running his index finger across their spines. Eventually he found what he was looking for; several books on animagi. He quickly ran up the stairs to his room with the books and shoved them in his trunk. He then quickly returned to the party before anyone would notice he wasn't there. He bombed into the pool – right on top of his friends. The girls screamed, "James!" "Potter – I'm going to kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try, Evans," James winked.

She dove for him, thumping him on the chest, "You can do better than that, Evans."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her under the water with himself and kissed her. He then allowed her to come up for air. When she broke the surface she began spluttering, "you – you – you arse! You can't do that!"

"Why ever not?" James asked.

"Because – you have a girlfriend for one thing," Lily answered.

"Broke up – she found someone new whilst I was in the hospital wing," James smiled, "give me another reason – I believe you have several…"

"I – I don't want you to," she replied.

"I don't believe that," James laughed before swimming away.

* * *

Everyone had a great time chatting happily. The marauders sat talking to Holly for a while, "so how is your boyfriend?"

"Very good, thanks," Holly smiled.

"Looking forward to returning to Hogwarts?" James asked.

"Not really – I'd much rather we just knew you were safe," Holly replied honestly.

Hagrid came and sat beside them, "alright everyone. Hows yer doing?"

"Not bad Hagrid," Remus smiled, "What about you?"

"I'm good, ta. Looken forward to yers all coming back ter Hogwarts. It's too quiet."

"Some of us like the quiet, Hagrid," McGonagall laughed.

"Do you not love us, Minnie?" Sirius asked with a fake sad face.

Elphinstone laughed, "Yes Minnie don't you love them? The poor boys!"

* * *

They sat outside long after it went dark. Mrs Potter floated lanterns over the table. She quickly started a conversation with the girls at the table. "So tell me is James terribly mischievous at Hogwarts?"

"I could tell you that," Minerva laughed.

"Yes – but we all know you're bias," Mr Potter winked.

"Indeed…" Minerva smiled.

"Minerva used to watch after James when he was little," Dorea explained. "Whenever she wanted a break from the school she'd come visit us and she'd always end up looking after James. I can't remember which of you was more attached," Mrs Potter laughed happily at the memory.

"He was such a sweetheart – don't know what happened to him," she laughed.

"I do," Lucretia smiled, "he's been truly spoilt!"

"And so he should be," Mrs Potter smiled, "Whilst I can I want to give him the world. We were very lucky to have him… I was far too old to be a mum… but he's the best gift I've ever received." She leant over and played with his hair.

"My boys not spoilt!" Charlus frowned, "And if we have been perhaps a bit indulgent, it's certainly not done him any harm."

"I don't mean spoilt in a bad way Charlus," Lucretia laughed, "It's the same as Alice. They have just been indulged and well provided for and loved very much."

"So you mean that we've all simply fulfilled our responsibility as parents," Charlus smiled. "We couldn't have asked for a better son than our Jamsie!"

* * *

Gradually the guest began to depart. The Prewetts, the Longbottoms, the Weasleys, and the McKinnons had all left and Mrs Potter told James and the others that it was time for bed. They made their way up the stairs to their bedrooms. James lay in his bed. His window was open and he could hear the conversation from the table below. "Do we need to worry?" Charlus was asking.

"I'm not sure," the minister replied, "they will do something – I don't know what. We really have no idea what they are planning but they are far too quiet. Albus, how's Hogwarts?"

"We've barely had any problems," Albus replied quietly, "the Slytherins have been quiet – only attacking the occasionally muggle-born."

"I see – see their actions just don't leave us much to go on," Joshua sighed, "I really don't know what to say except that we should anticipate something big."

Elphinstone asked, "Big? Of course Crouch has been trying to anticipate what it will be… he has aurors out searching for them – but we have to be cautious not to charge without adequate evidence…"

"Especially since it's the pure-bloods… everyone knows they have a lot of clout within the ministry," Holly added.

"We've got aurors protecting the muggle prime minister – he was on their list you know," Joshua Alcaraz whispered so quietly James only just heard him.

"I've got the hit wizards ready," Elphinstone explained, "but it's difficult… we really don't know much about these Death Eaters or the Knights of Walpurgis – although if you ask me I think Charlus is right and their one and the same."

"They've been really clever keeping their identities hidden," Charlus frowned.

"Could be anyone," Holly sighed.

"I think it is fairly obvious though who we're looking for – obviously it's families like the Blacks and the Lestranges…" The minister said, "only problem is there's no proof."

"If only that law on house-elf slavery had been more reasonable – if they'd have fought for something smaller… for example that they could give testimony to the Wizengamot then our house-elves could help. They have heard no end of useful things at our pure-blood parties." Charlus laughed bitterly. "The investigation department are really struggling to find anything substantial…"

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think... We've almost got 150 reviews. :)**

**Next Chapter(s) - Back At Hogwarts  
**

**1. A Slug Club Dinner**

**2. Snape and Lily time**

**3. The Marauders practice Transfiguration...**

**4. A couple of lessons**

**5. James hides away in his secret garden**

**6. The paper reports...**


	66. Chapter 66

**Hey everyone - thanks to ebonbon and bookwurm1612 for the reviews...**

* * *

**Chapter 66:**

The Gryffindors soon found that time was limited when they returned to Hogwarts. Their teachers were giving them more homework than ever before and they were still taking their extra-curricular classes. Frog Choir was now incredibly awkward for Sirius as Louise was constantly crying whenever she saw him. The marauders were spending all their free time working on their transfiguration spells. Astrix had James and Sirius practicing Quidditch two or three nights a week. The boys were growing more and more exhausted. After two weeks they were over-tired from a lack of sleep and over-worked from everything they were trying to do. At breakfast on the Monday of their third week back after the Easter break each of the second years received a letter from the ministry of magic containing their W.O.M.B.A.T. results. Peter started breathing heavily as he began to panic. "What if they chuck me out of the wizarding world?"

James quickly read Peter's letter before the boy passed out, "Pete it's ok – you got an acceptable."

Peter sighed in relief.

James quickly turned to his own letter, opening it calmly. He quickly searched for his grade – outstanding. James nodded happily.

"How'd you do James?" Sirius asked.

"Outstanding, you?"

"Same!" Sirius replied. "Rem?"

"Same…" Remus grinned.

The others hadn't done badly either. Frank had received an Exceeds Expectations. Alice had gotten an Outstanding. Lily, Marlene and Kate had both gotten Exceeds Expectations and Mary had passed with an Acceptable.

Lily wasn't too impressed that James had done better than her but she tried to ignore her annoyance, _he has lived in the wizarding world all his life after all._

* * *

Slughorn had organised a small dinner party for his favourite students. James and Sirius both attended the dinner but spent most of their time bored out of their wits. "How's your father, Potter? Has he recovered yet?"

"Yes sir. He's doing well – I believe he's hoping to return to work soon."

"Very good. Give him my love won't you boy," Slughorn smiled. "I didn't teach your father, Potter – that was before my time but I worked with your mother when she taught Transfiguration – very talented witch."

James smiled in reply.

* * *

The marauders were sat in the common room working well into the night on their Transfiguration essays.

_Untransfiguration is a type of counter-spell that is the exact opposite of Transfiguration i.e. it returns something to its proper form, reversing the effects of a transfiguration. An example of an untransfiguration spell is reparifarge – it is mainly used when an object has been poorly transformed/ only partially transfigured. This form of transfiguration is often used by Aurors when concealing their identity._

James sighed, "I really can't be bothered. I'm so tired."

"I know man – do you think Minnie will kill us if it's late?" Sirius asked.

"Yep – she'll murder us," Remus sighed.

James grabbed the books that he had stolen from his father's study and flung his invisibility cloak around himself. He quickly grabbed the map from its place in his trunk and tapped it with his wand, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." He quickly checked the map to see that his path was clear. He practically ran down the corridor and out into his secret garden. He was almost absolutely sure that he was the only person at Hogwarts who knew of the gardens existence – that was why he didn't feel guilty hiding from Holly down here. He opened the first of the books he had stolen from his father's study and smiled at the difficult spells waiting to be attempted. The other book had been full of spells that merely changed one feature. These spells transfigured the entire body. James read the opening paragraph; _"The journey to becoming an animagus is a hard and tedious. This book covers some of the basics. First make your way through the book casting the spells using a verbal incantation then start again non-verbally. Bear in mind that the skill required to become an animagus is greater than the skill required to cast non-verbal spells. Just because you can cast these spells non-verbally does not necessarily mean that you have the skill required to do so without a wand – after all that is what animagis do; they become animals without the use of an incantation or wand." _James pulled out his wand out and looked up the first spell. "Humana ad porcum TRANSVERTO!" He tapped himself on the head and turned into a pig. _Oh crap! How do I transform back? _James the pig read the book for the untransfiguration spell. He thanked Merlin for Remus teaching him how to do non-verbal spells. Pig James held the wand in his mouth and silently untransfigured himself. He rolled over so that he was lying on his back looking up at the clouds.

* * *

Lily was sat on her favourite rock by the waterfall. She dipped her feet into the pool at the base of the waterfall. "Lily!" Snape called as he ran towards her. "Lils, hey."

"Hey Sev," Lily smiled.

"What are you up to?" Snape asked awkwardly. It was the first time they'd spoken since before the holiday.

"Not much," Lily sighed.

"Oh – I'll just leave you to it then," Snape frowned, going to turn back.

"No. Don't do that. Stay… please," Lily smiled.

"I really am sorry Lil," Snape frowned.

"I know – you're my best friend, Sev – I just wish you wouldn't lie to me…"

"I just want to protect you Lils," Severus replied.

"I don't need protecting," Lily frowned. "I can protect myself just fine."

"I know," Severus sighed.

"You've been my friend since we were little – but they all keep telling me stories," a tear fell down her cheek, "they say that you are one of them…"

"One of who?" Snape asked.

"The ones attacking muggle-borns… the ones who attacked Dorcas, Felicity, Mary… do I need to give a more extensive list than that?"

"You shouldn't believe everything they tell you," Snape replied harshly.

"They're my friends," Lily whispered.

"I'm your best friend! You should just trust me," Severus said angrily.

* * *

James and the marauders were sat eating breakfast. James had the paper propped against his glass of orange juice. He chewed his toast as he read the headline; _Silence From The Knights Of Walpurgis: Cause For Concern Or Cause For Joy? The knights of Walpurgis have been incredibly quiet over the last month. It is currently unknown if they are merely biding their time for a large scale attack or if they have finally given up on their tyranny…_

"Jamsey, time to go to herbology," Remus said looking at his watch.

Herbology was incredibly boring. Professor Sprout kept talking about something called abyssinaian shrivelfigs. "The Abyssinia shrivelfig contains liquid that is used in the shrinking solution and the Elixir to Induce Euphoria. Right I want you to prune the plants. Get to it…"

James and the marauders were barely paying any attention to what they were doing. Instead they were discussing the new animagi books. "I think we should start straight away…" James was telling the other marauders, "We've got practice tomorrow night," James looked at Sirius.

"What about tonight?" Remus asked.

"Tonight isn't a bad idea," James nodded.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next Chapter...  
**

**1. Quidditch practice...**

**2. The boys practice the animagus spells...**

**3. An attack...**


	67. Chapter 67

**Hey everyone... so here is the first of today's updates. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter... ebonbon, willtheranger, and Jannice Sace.**

* * *

**Chapter 67:**

Harry sat on Sirius' bed watching his father read one of the animagi books. James tutted looking briefly at his watch. They were late. He smiled at the spell on the page in front of him and pulled out his wand, _"Humana ad simian TRANSVERTO!"_ James tapped his own head with his wand and transformed into a monkey. The monkey sat on the bed looking at the book before him, searching for the untransfiguration spell. Before he could cast the spell that was on the tip of his tongue – so to speak as he could no longer talk – Alice ran into the room, "Frank! Frank, are you here love?" She opened the door fully and saw the monkey sitting on James' bed, screamed and ran down the stairs. When she reached the common room she began telling her best friends about the monkey in the boys' dorm room. "No joke – there is a full on monkey!"

"Sure – whatever you say…" Kate laughed as they followed Alice back up the stairs. They walked into the room and there sat on the bed was a monkey.

"See – I told you so," Alice began.

Lily walked over to the monkey. She recognised those eyes. She looked at the book in front of the monkey. James quickly thought the untransfiguration incantation in his head, _Simia ad humana reverti. _Lily gasped as the monkey before her transformed into James Potter. "What do you think you are doing James Potter? We're not supposed to learn human transfigurations for ages… you could hurt yourself!" Lily told him off.

"Now now Evans," James laughed, "I'm absolutely fine."

Kate smiled at him, "will you do another one?"

"What would you like?" James asked her.

"A… A turtle," Kate asked.

"Sure thing," James searched through the book for the spell he needed, "humana ad turtur TRANSVERTO!" He tapped his wand on his head and watched as he transformed. The girls giggled happily. Kate picked the turtle up and touched its nose.

"He makes a pretty cute turtle doesn't he," Lily remarked.

James silently incanted the untransfiguration spell, _turtur ad humana reverti. _The girls laughed happily as James reappeared with his wand in his mouth.

"You think I'm a cute turtle?" James asked, turning to Lily.

"Only because your head is so much smaller as a turtle and you can't talk," she replied, blushing slightly.

* * *

Quidditch practice was incredibly tedious the following night. Astrix had become something of a slave driver. He was adamant that they should and would win the final match of the season against Ravenclaw. He had them practicing new tactics and strategies and James had to admit – they probably had it in the bag. "The Ravenclaw captain is a bit of a douche – don't know why he was sorted into Ravenclaw if you ask me… no brains at all - but he really knows his team… he'll be making the most of their strengths. So we need to know their weaknesses…" Astrix explained.

Etta stepped forward, "their captain is their seeker. He's a sixth year – Gilderoy Lockhart. He has a tendency to dive a lot to distract the other players. He wants you to think he's seen the snitch even if he hasn't."

Cynthia smiled, "Weakness?"

"Simple – laziness. He'll be watching Astrix… he's not going to bother looking for the snitch himself… He relies strongly on the fact he has a pretty fast broom…" Etta explained.

"Right – so note to self don't make it easy to follow me… and note to everyone – don't get distracted," Astrix noted.

"Play him at his own game… good old Wronski Feint…" Cynthia laughed.

"What about their keeper?" Rob asked.

"James Bloute," Etta replied, "sixth year… really swell guy actually. Fast on his feet… rarely lets a goal in. We need to get the snitch to be completely honest. His biggest weakness is when the quaffle comes from above or below… it's like he just doesn't see it."

James nodded.

"Chasers; Sarah Cerrone, Paula Strickler and Howard Marcucci – all really good. They're all fourth years. Cerrone is ridiculously fast. Paula's less confident – should be easily intimidated. Marcucci is good enough – not up to your standard though guys."

Astrix smiled, "Rob, Sirius go for Cerrone… kills too birds with one stone… it'll slow her down and terrify Strickler. James – have you ever heard of the Hawkshead Attacking Formation?"

James nodded, "I want you to run it against Strickler when she's in possession – it's going to petrify her."

James smiled.

"Beaters?" Sirius asked.

"Gayle Ozuna (5th year) and Richard Rosas (7th year)… both really good. Ozuna is slightly weaker but don't underestimate her because she's a girl. Weaknesses? Her broom – really slow… she's also quite light so hit her with a bludger and she's out for the rest of the match… Rosas – he's big – even a bludger won't take him down…" Etta frowned.

"Right – Sirius, Rob… I want you guys to keep the bludger away from Ozuna unless it's going to hit her. As for Rosas – try and hit his arm with the bludger… try to weaken him… remember last match you used the dopplebeater defence?"

Sirius and Rob both nodded, "that's probably your easiest way to weaken him."

* * *

The team spent the next couple of hours practicing the different tactics that they had decided to use. By the time it was time to return to the castle, James was exhausted and ready for his bed. "I can't wait for this match," Sirius yarned.

"Me to," James replied. "It's going to be great – just think we might win!"

When they arrived back to the common room James slumped into a seat by the fire. "How was it?" Remus asked.

"Good," James said with his eyes shut, "I think we might have it in the bag."

Lily snorted at his arrogance. James' eyes snapped open, "Got something to say, Evans?"

"No – just that's a bit arrogant isn't it?" Lily squared her shoulders.

"Maybe – but we're good, we've been practicing non-stop and there is absolutely nothing wrong with a little confidence."

Lily laughed, "Confidence? You're not confident – you're big headed."

"Maybe – but at least I'm not a know it all."

"I think I preferred you as a turtle," Lily laughed.

"That's funny because I think I preferred you when… oh wait nope that was a lie…" James sighed, "Right. I'm off to bed. See you in the morning." There was a flash of hurt in both James' and Lily's eyes but neither saw the hurt they had caused.

* * *

**Willtheranger - in response to your idea about Quidditch - unfortunately we've already had a Quidditch attack (the first game against Hufflepuff) but thanks for the idea. Keep them coming... :)**

**Please review guys... I really do love them... We have a total of 148 at present. So thank you very much for all your encouragement...**

**Next Chapter:**

**1. The Attack**

**2. A Prank**

**3. Animagus Fun**


	68. Chapter 68

**Hey everyone - so here is a nice long one for you...**

**Thanks to bookwurm1612 for the review of the last chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 68:**

With May came the sun. The Gryffindors made the most of it, sitting outside by the lake. James' head was stuck in his book. Lily watched him completely confused. _I didn't even know he knew how to read! _Marlene leaned over to take his book away but James held the book tighter. He sat with his back against the large tree's trunk. He'd nearly made it all the way to the end of the book. He had started trying the spells non-verbally and was struggling slightly but with every fresh attempt he seemed to improve drastically. Sirius was learning the spells a lot slower because he was practicing a lot less frequently. Peter had finally managed the first twenty spells in the book. James felt incredibly proud of him – he'd had to work so hard.

James forgot that he had his wand in his hand and accidentally thought the incantation, _humana ad elephantis TRANSVERTO. _James began to blow up like a balloon, _oh crap… _The girls screamed as they jumped to their feet. There in the middle of the group of Gryffindors was a massive elephant, "Potter – change back you show off!" Lily shouted.

James looked down for the book to learn the untransfiguration spell and gulped when he realised he was sat on top of it. He tried guessing… _Eh… Elephantis… ad… humana reverti. _He scrunched his eyes up, panicking that he'd got it wrong. When he finally opened them he sighed in relief when he saw his human legs crossed in front of him. "Sorry guys – I didn't mean to… forgot I had my wand in my hand," he ran a hand through his hair.

"Forgot my arse," Lily frowned, "just showing off like usual."

* * *

The next morning the Great Hall was completely silent. Every student in the room was staring at a copy of the Daily Prophet.

_MUGGLES DEAD – FIENDFYRE ON THE ISLE OF MAN_

_Unknown dark wizards unleashed fiendfyre on the Isle of Man in the early hours of this morning. The fire spread too fast for adequate warning to be given to the muggle habitants of the island. The wizards and witches who lived on the island risked their own lives to bring their neighbours to safety. This is the sort of relationship the ministry wants to encourage amongst non-magical and magical neighbours. The department of magical law enforcement and the department of magical accidents and catastrophes have been working closely together to deal with the immediate situation of rescuing as many muggles as possible. Unfortunately the death toll stands at present at 51. We can only hope that it does not rise further. Tonight the investigation department of the department of magical law enforcement begins an inquiry to determine who cast the spell. The minister has assured this reporter that the individual responsible will be caught and punished accordingly. The ministry is working around the clock to find those responsible for this and the other attack of late last year._

James sighed, "bloody hell."

"Fifty one dead," Lily frowned, a tear falling down her face, "and they call it unfortunate."

"It is unfortunate," James replied, "there's very little any one can do about fiendfyre…"

"But they wouldn't call it unfortunate if there were witches or wizards dead," there was a murmur of agreement around the room.

"I don't know about that," James sighed. "It's a catastrophe but this is what they want Evans… they want you muggle-borns to feel that the wizarding society doesn't care about muggles or about you. They want to separate you… weaken you… We're stronger when we are united…" James looked at her dead in the eye, "Instead of focussing on the injustice of the thing look at the wizards and witches who risked their own lives to save their muggle neighbours – that's the wizarding society you are a part of. The majority of the wizarding community doesn't care if you are a muggle-born or a pure-blood – it's irrelevant. Don't let it become important to you," he smiled, "otherwise you'll be no different to them." He pointed at the Slytherin table, the only table that seemed indifferent by the paper's story.

* * *

As May progressed the weather improved every day and so the grounds were manically busy with everyone either playing quidditch, sunbathing or running around. On the weekend of the full moon, Remus said his goodbyes before heading to the Shrieking Shack leaving the other marauders to their own devises. On Saturday morning James woke up early as normal and went for his traditional flying session. He wasn't alone this morning. The girls on the team came out just moments after him. "Alright James?" Etta smiled, flicking her hair away from her face.

"Not bad," James replied from his place in the air, "how are you guys?"

"Pretty good, thanks," She replied, happily blowing him a kiss. James went slightly pink at the older girl's gesture.

Both Cynthia and Renee jumped on their brooms, "We thought it might be fun to join you this morning," Cynthia laughed.

Renee grabbed his arms, "Wow – you can really tell you practice all the time – you're so tonned."

"I bet you've got a six pack, don't you?" Etta asked.

"Erm…"

"Are we embarrassing you?" Cynthia asked running a finger down his arm.

"I think I'm dreaming," James gulped.

"Nope – not dreaming," Renee smiled.

Ten minutes later, James practically ran back to the school.

* * *

James sat at the Gryffindor table, "why is everyone staring?"

"I don't know man," Sirius replied, looking around at all the girls around the room. At that moment the post owls flew in. Several owls dropped letters in James' lap. He opened the first;

_James,_

_I love you. I watch you all the time. I want to marry you._

_Filicity Chad_

"Isn't she that Ravenclaw sixth year prefect?" Sirius asked.

"I think so," James looked up and saw several girls waving at him.

_Jamie,_

_I'm the perfect girl for you. I will love you forever. I need you. Do you love me? I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you – I'll do better. I promise._

_Rachel Cob_

"She's my ex-girlfriend," James frowned, shaking his head.

_James Potter,_

_You don't really know me but I know you – marry me?_

_Jenny Dawn xxx_

"She's one of the Gryffindor prefects," Peter whispered.

"Shit!" James swore. "There's another one from Camelita Donnie – you know that pretty ravenclaw in our year."

"Seriously? She's fit!" Sirius replied.

"I've even got one from a Slytherin – Annetter Flint says she's willing to overlook my aversion to her belief in the purity of wizarding blood if I kiss her."

Sirius and Peter laughed hilariously. Frank frowned, "what the hell is happening?"

"Can't you tell? Everyone has finally realised just how amazingly beautiful James is," Alice replied, "I mean – I've always known but I'm cleverer than the rest of these girls."

"Alice? What the fuck?" Frank looked hurt.

Isabelle and Eloise from the year above walked down the hall towards James, "hey Potter – do you want a threesome?"

James' eyes bulged, "bloody hell. No ta."

* * *

James tried to hide away from the Hogwarts girls. Something strange was going on. He sat in the library reading one of the animagi books. He had hidden in a corner where he hoped no one would look. He'd seen a gaggle of girls search the library for him. Apparently they'd searched the whole school. James was barely paying any attention when a sudden noise caught his attention. He looked up to see Lily Evans looking down at him. She had her finger raised to her lips, shushing him. "Don't want them to know you're here."

"True," James replied, _trust Evans to be the only sane girl in the whole school. _She leant down until she was sat on his lap.

"James," She whispered, "I like you."

"No you don't," James replied.

"Sure I do," Lily smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Don't you like me?"

"You know I do," James replied.

"No I don't," Lily looked like she was going to cry.

"I do – I like you," James sighed, "but this is just a spell – tomorrow you'll go back to hating me."

"I could never hate you," Lily nuzzled into his neck.

"I wish," James smirked.

Lily pressed her lips against his, "please."

James kissed her, _Whatever this is – I'm going to enjoy it._

"What the hell are you doing you little slut? Get off him! And out of my library!" Madam Pince glared at Lily. Evans looked like she was going to talk back, instead she just told James to come see her later and made her way out of the library.

* * *

James avoided everyone – even Holly – and sat in the boys' dorm room. Sirius laughed happily when he came into the room, "I think someone's been pranking you Jim boy!"

"Who though?" James asked.

"Not sure – sure is hilarious though…"

"When is it going to rub off…? It's not permanent right?" James looked momentarily scared.

"Don't know – but most guys would love being in your shoes right now… go make the most of it." The effects seemed to last for the entire weekend. When the girls finally regained their senses most of them couldn't meet his eye and would blush everytime they saw him. The worst was Lily. She believed that he'd been the one to enchant them all into liking him and so she was even more annoyed with him than ever before.

"You jerk," Lily screamed, "that's really creepy you know!"

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next Chapter(s)...  
**

**1. More Animagus Stuff...**

**2. The Beginning of Lily's REVISION!**

**3. Quidditch Match**

**4. Something BIG!**


	69. Chapter 69

**Hey guys 0 so here is tonight's last chapter... I'm off to bed. It's like 2:30am... really need to sleep. Thanks to ebonbon and bookwurm1612 for the reviews - you guys are awesome. Ebonbon you were my 150th reviewer for this story so extra thanks! :P Love yah guys... Keep the reviews coming.**

**We're coming to the end... but plot wise there is so much to happen... BIG STUFF! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 69:**

James never did find out who had pranked him. He had tons of suspects but none of them made sense. It clearly wasn't a girl – so that automatically took out fifty percent of the students. He'd considered Snape – after all it had caused Lily to hate him – but that was impossible because Snape would be too jealous. You could pretty much remove anyone with a girlfriend from the list of suspects. James highly suspected that it was one of the other marauders – it had marauders written all over it. He tried asking each of them about it but they all denied responsibility for the prank. James knew that he'd find out one day but in the meantime he just relished the fresh memories the experience had allowed him; Evans on his lap, kissing him on the library floor… _It isn't a bad mental picture,_ he thought to himself.

The marauders continued to work on their transfiguration spells. Professor McGonagall had really noticed a difference in each of the four marauders, "James – I thought you were good before but you have proven that when you exert yourself you aren't just good – you could genuinely be superb at Transfiguration. You really ought to take it at least to O.W.L. and perhaps even N.E.W.T. level."

Remus, although not needing to learn the spells enjoyed trying a few with his friends. It really helped him with his incantation in class and the use of non-verbal spells had given him a chance to show off in charms – something he rarely did. Sirius had enjoyed the fact that he was now second from the top in Transfiguration class particularly when Lily Evans looked so depressed by the fact that he was better than her. He'd also used his new non-verbal spells on a few Slytherins in the corridors – and because it was non-verbal no one could prove it was him. James had of course told him that that wasn't in fact true as there was a spell that would tell them his wands last spell. Sirius wasn't sure if James was just messing with him for his prank – that had been so funny and some seriously good magic to boot. Peter was the one that had improved the most. He was so much more confident in classes now. His professors were offering him point after point because he had improved so much with the aid of his friends.

Peter had to work a lot harder than the other marauders to achieve the spells but his friends were willing to help him and never stopped encouraging him. "Come on Pete – you can do it!" James smiled as he watched the boy try harder than he'd ever tried before. Harry watched his father encourage Peter. He struggled to see Peter as his father's friend – to him he would always be the coward who broke his father's trust. "Humana ad aranea TRANSVERTO!" Soon there was a spider scurrying on the ground. James clapped, "Fantastic!" He pointed his wand at the spider, "aranea ad humana reverti." Peter was sat on the floor where the spider had been seconds before.

"I did it!" Peter jumped to his feet excitably, "I did it James!"

"Well done, Pete. Now try doing it non-verbally," James encouraged.

"I can't – I suck at non-verbal spells."

"No you don't! The simple fact that you have managed to do a single non-verbal spell is incredibly. We learn them in Sixth year you muppet."

Peter smiled, "I guess I could try." He pulled a face that sort of looked like he was constipated. James forced himself not to laugh. Ten minutes later there was a spider running around on the floor again.

"Aranea ad humana reverti," James clapped his hands. "That's great Pete. Make sure you learn your untransfiguration spells too. Obviously when you are a spider it's a bit challenging… but you need to know them."

"Thanks James," Peter smiled, "I can't believe this. You are a pretty swell teacher."

"MY TURN!" Sirius rushed over. "humana ad dinosaurum TRANSVERTO!" Sirius began to change shape. His skin changed colour and his eyes grew. Before James could stand up there was a dinosaur in his bed room.

"Shit!" James and Peter both said allowed.

"We need to transfigure him back before he eats us," Peter began panicking.

James merely picked up his wand and non-verbally incanted _dinosaurum ad humana reverti._ Sirius breathed, "Wow that was cool – I was a dinosaur!"

James laughed at his best friend's excitement, "you crazy fool."

* * *

With the end of May came the beginning of June. Lily quickly realised that exams were approaching and retired to the library for a month of revision. At first her friends had worried until they realised that Lily Evans was of an unusual calibre and that there was absolutely nothing they could do to stop from revising. They had thought briefly about joining her in the library but soon realised that the sunny grounds were far more fun that the old stuffy library. James and Sirius were working harder than ever in Quidditch practice as the weekend's match approached. Between their animagus training and Quidditch practice, James and Sirius were really struggling to fit time in for homework. They spent whatever time they had working late into the night in the common room on whatever essay their professors had given them. Holly and James were getting on well as usual. They hadn't gotten fed up of each other's company nor had a massive argument. She still didn't know about James' secret trips to the secret garden and James had no intentions of telling her. James had successfully managed all the spells in the books both verbally and non-verbally. The problem was that the books didn't tell him what the next stage was – instead of worrying about it, James decided to help the other marauders catch up.

Lily and James had argued several times – usually because James had annoyed Lily during her "revision" time. Each time it had been accidental but with each new situation the consequences became graver. Lily was no longer speaking to James at all. James sighed whenever he thought about it. It was as if they had magically gone back in time to last year when she had absolutely hated him. This past year they had both tried to get on for the sake of their friends. However, the truce seemed to have ended and with it all civility had vanished.

There was an anticipatory tension in the air. James knew that it was partly due to the upcoming Quidditch match but he also had a bad feeling that it also had a somewhat more sinister cause. James found himself watching out for the Slytherins misbehaving or anything unusual for that matter, more than he ever had before. He knew something was coming – he just didn't know what.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next Couple Of Chapters...  
**

**1. QUIDDITCH - the final quidditch match of the season...**

**2. Animagus Stuff... need more books...**

**3. Something BIG!**

**4. Revision...**


	70. Chapter 70

**Hello... so we're coming to an end soon... well this section of the story is...**

**Thanks to... bookwurm1612 and ebonbon for the reviews of chapter 69.**

* * *

**Chapter 70:**

James was incredibly nervous. He hadn't slept. He spent the night down on the Quidditch pitch because he was unable to sleep – poor Holly had ended up coming with him and had fallen asleep some time after four. James however, just lay out on the grass and watched the stars; _this is the biggest game of the year – what if I screw it up? _It was a big deal for Astrix. He had to win. He was graduating this year – it was his final chance. Slytherin had won the tournament three years in a row and now that Astrix had successfully gotten the cup out the SLytherins clutches, he wasn't going to lose it to Gilderoy Lockhart and the rest of the Ravenclaw team.

The rest of the team joined him on the pitch at about eight in the morning, "didn't fancy breakfast either?"

"Nah," Astrix smiled, "couldn't have eaten even if I wanted to."

"Are you guys ready for this?" Etta smiled, "We're going to win!"

"To right we are," Astrix cheered.

* * *

The team prepared in silence. There was a tension in the air. They were excited but also incredibly nervous. They could hear the excitement of the crowd in the stands. They were cheering happily. Astrix looked at his watch, "it's time." The team grabbed their brooms and began to make their way out onto the pitch. Madam Hooch smiled, "Captains shake hands please."

Astrix shook hands with Lockhart. The sixth year captain smiled excitably. The two teams smiled at each other before mounting their brooms. Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Ravenclaw are in possession," the commentator called, "the beaters are straight to work. Black sends a bludger at Cerrone – it misses… she really is fast. Cerrone is still in possession… she passes to Strickler. Potter is coming at her… what's going on? Keeney and Arteage are following him in formation… for those of you who are confused – that's the Hawkshead Attacking Formation… nice move… good one Potter! Strickler is looking nervous… she's unsure where to go… she passes to Marcucci. Marcucci to Cerrone."

The commentator cringed, "man that looked sore. Cerrone was hit by a bludger from Calloway – nice one. She doesn't want a time out – she's going to continue play… Gryffindor in possession… Potter to Arteage… back to Potter who passes to Keeney. Nice bit of flying there from Potter. Keeney passes back to Potter who scores. Bloody hell – don't know how that boy does it. Everyone knows it's impossible to get a goal passed Bloute!"

The commentators attention was diverted, "I think Lockhart might have seen the snitch… he's diving… Astrix is following and they both pull out of the dive just in time. Looks like Lockhart is planning on playing games today. Keeney is aiming for a second goal… she shoots… she… misses… ah shame… she's still hot though – I really don't know why she won't go out with me."

"Would you comment on the game Levi…" Professor McGonagall was saying.

"I'm just saying Professor, I'm only a year younger than her. Rsvenclaw are back in possession. You know these Ravenclaw chasers are very good – not as good as their Gryffindor counterparts but good all the same – Cerrone is incredibly fast and not in the same way Lockhart is… she's got skill… She's going for the goal – she misses… good man that Astrix Alixate!"

"Keeney in possession… passes to Arteage… James has flown low, Arteage passes down to him and he scores. Has Lockhart seen it? He seems to be rushing towards the other side of the pitch… this time Astrix isn't following him. Gilderoy's looking around… bloody idiot… Astrix has… has he seen it? He's diving for the snitch, Gilderoy is following… that broom of his really is fast… he's catching up… Bloody hell – they're going to crash… pull up… Astrix has pulled out of his dive just seconds before crashing. Lockhart however, looks like he might have broken something. Superb use of the Wronski Feint. You know this year's Gryffindor team sure do know their tactics."

"The score is Gryffindor fourty, Ravenclaw ten. Strickler in possession – she drops the quaffle right into Potter's hands. Potter is heading down the pitch. He's going to… he scores. What's going on? I don't think Lockhart's looking… Alixate has seen the snitch. Gilderoy Lockhart has finally caught on but there is no way he's going to catch up."

The snitch was right next to the Gryffindore goal post. "Ozuna has tried to hit a bludger at Astrix Alixate but fortunately Black has hit it right back at her… she almost fell off her broom. Astrix can't be more than ten meters away… come on Gryffindor… he's… he's got it! Gryffindor WIN! Gryffindor win the house cup! Final score… Gryffindor 200 points… Ravenclaw 30… Well done Ravenclaw – that was a fantastic attempt!"

The Gryffindors piled onto the pitch and picked the captain off his feet. They carried him back to the common room for the after party. "WOW!" "We did it!" "I can't bloody believe it!" The after party had run well into the night and the team were the last to even think about going to bed. They sat by the fire talking about the different plays. Sirius even demonstrated several key scenes like Lockhart's failed dive. James and Sirius fell asleep by the fire, "I wonder who will be captain next year?" James asked.

"Calloway?" Sirius yarned.

"Maybe – although Keeney wouldn't be bad either," James said as he turned slightly on the sofa. He could here Sirius' gental snores. His best friend had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Please review...**

**Next Chapter  
**

**1. Animagus Stuff...**

**2. The BIG something...**

**3. Revision...**

**4. Exams...**


	71. Chapter 71

**Heya Everyone...**

**Thanks to ebonbon for the review. Really glad you liked the last chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 71:**

James woke up early the next morning and as usual he decided to go to the pitch for his normal. He didn't bother waking Holly as she probably hadn't gotten much sleep the night before what with the party and everything. _Besides it's been ages since they threatened my life…_

He made his way through the corridors. Everywhere was quiet – no one else was awake. James sighed, he couldn't believe how fast the year had gone. Instead of running circuits of the pitch, James decided to fly over the grounds. He flew happily over the lake and over the waterfall that he knew Lily was so fond of. The sun was beginning to rise – he could feel it's heat, his back was to it – when he heard a rustling noise coming from the edge of the forest. He flew slightly lower so that he could see it. He looked down into the trees and saw a small group of Slytherins gathered together in a clearing. He grabbed hold of one of the trees and decided to sit on a branch high up, out of the sight of the Slytherins.

"Is everything ready?" Malfoy asked.

There was a murmur of agreement, "we think so."

"We think so isn't good enough – I want that bitch dead," Malfoy shouted.

"I still don't understand why we have to kill Evans. She's irrelevant…" Snape was wimpering.

"It's proof – you need proof if you want to join him. Snape we all know about your weird association witht the mud-blood but it's over… the Dark Lord has asked for her head."

Snape looked close to tears.

"Do you want your mark or not, Severus?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes," Snape whispered.

"Then you have to give him the girl," she replied almost kindly.

"Right – so Snape you are going to bring her up to the astronomy tower?" Malfoy asked.

Snape nodded.

"Good."

The Slytherins dispersed. James sat in absolute shock at the top of his tree. _Why would they need to… the dark lord… he wants her dead…_

* * *

James flew down to the ground as quickly as he could and ran up to the castle, _bloody hell I need to warn her. _The Gryffindors were sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Lily had just stood up to leave when James ran up to her, "Can I talk to you?"

"Why?" Lily frowned; _I hope he doesn't ask me out AGAIN._

"It's important, please…" There was something in his eyes that made her nod. Perhaps it was the clear panic.

"Be quick," she told him. "I'm going to the library – you can walk me."

James fell into step with her as they left the Great Hall. "What's this about Potter?"

"I overheard a conversation this morning in the forbidden forest," he began.

"What the hell were you doing in the forest!"

"I wasn't – I was just flying over the top of it," James tried to explain, "Look never mind. That doesn't matter."

"Well I'm listening," Lily was impatient.

"It was a group of Slytherins…"

"So… Look this better be good Potter!"

"They were formalising a few details on their plans for tonight. They are going to… they are going to hurt you." He couldn't say the word kill. "I need you to stay away from all the Slytherins tonight… even Severus… please?"

"Severus is my friend! Why don't you understand that! He would never hurt me!" Lily practically screamed. "What so you just want me to stay in the common room all night?"

"Yeah – look I know it sounds ridiculous but I… I'm serious. Please believe me?"

"James – I'm a big girl. I can look after myself…" she replied before walking into the library, leaving James to his worrying. _Shit!_

* * *

James and the marauders were in their dorm room. James was pacing the room, "what the hell are we going to do?"

"I don't know man!" Sirius frowned.

"Maybe we should tell Holly," Remus suggested.

"We can't – after what happened last time she'll put my safety first. We have to save Lily." James sighed.

The other boys nodded. "Where are they going to be?" Peter asked.

"Astronomy tower," James replied.

"Ok well we've got the map – that's an automatic advantage…" Peter smiled.

The other boys nodded. James stopped pacing and looked out the window, "Ok I've got a plan."

The marauders looked at him expectantly. "We get the others to watch Lily – try and keep her away from Snape… we don't need to tell them much. We should probably tell Alice. Then we wait it out in the astronomy tower under the cloak, "he pointed to himself and Sirius, "and you two wait in one of the empty classrooms over in that part of the castle with the map. Depending on how many of them come – you either come help or go get help."

The boys nodded. "Good job we know non-verbal spells," Remus said, "it will help against the older students."

James smiled, but it lacked any true emotion. His eyes told the truth – he was terrorfied, "What if we can't save her?"

"We will," Sirius replied, "failing isn't even an option."

* * *

James ran down the stairs to find Alice. She was sat with Frank in the common room. "Al can we talk – alone?" James asked, "Sorry Frank."

"Sure thing," Alice smiled, "My dorm or yours?"

"Yours. The marauders are in mine."

She nodded, before leading the way up the stairs.

James smiled, "I need a favour."

"Anything – you know that…"

"It's about Evans. I think the Slytherins are up to something. Tonight can you try and keep her in the tower? Even if Snape comes for her – keep her here?"

"I'll try… You're really worried aren't you?"

"Yeah…" James replied honestly.

"I'll do what I can," Alice smiled. "Knowing you – something I pride myself that I do quite well – you're going to do something wreckless to try and save her aren't you?"

"Hopefully I won't need to," James replied.

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

**1. SAVING LILY'S LIFE!**

**2. SAVING LILY'S LIFE!**

**3. SAVING LILY'S LIFE!**


	72. Chapter 72

**Thanks to Bookwurm1612 for the amazing review...**

* * *

**Chapter 72:**

The rest of the day went ridiculously slowly. The marauders sat at dinner with Holly and the other Gryffindors. James frowned as he watched Lily, looking for a sign that she wouldn't risk her life to prove him wrong. He never saw a sign – if anything her expression looked resolved on proving him wrong. James stood, "Come on guys – I want to go to bed early tonight and we've still got to do our charms homework."

The other marauders stood up as well. Lily watched as the four marauders and Holly exited the Great Hall. "Holly I think we'll be staying in the common room tonight – so you've pretty much got the night off," James smiled.

"Ok – if you need me," She began.

"I know where you are," James finished.

The boys quickly made their way up to their dorm to collect the map and cloak. "Right so everyone knows what they're doing?" James asked.

"Yep boss," Sirius saluted him.

James didn't even smile at Sirius' joke, "good." He then covered Sirius and himself in the cloak, "Let's go." They climbed out of the common room through the portrait hole and began the trek to the astronomy tower.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Sirius asked.

"We'll sit and wait for them to arrive," James replied.

"Yes but what will we do to pass the time?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know – I'm sure you'll come up with someway to entertain yourself."

"You really are worried about her aren't you?"

"Why won't I be? James asked.

"Because she hates you," Sirius answered.

"She doesn't…"

"Yes she does James. There's no point denying it. She can't stand you."

"Well, just because she doesn't like me very much isn't a reason for me to hate her," James explained.

"She'll never like you James," Sirius told her.

"Don't you think I know that," James frowned.

"You actually like her… Alice and Kate… and Emmie… they were all right weren't they?"

"I don't know what you mean," James lied.

"Don't lie to me, James. I'm your best friend… You like her?"

"I don't know… I guess… maybe… when she's not cutting my head off," James whispered.

"She's hot, I get it," Sirius nodded.

"I don't think it's that. I mean she is… but… I don't know why I like her."

Sirius nodded once more. They were now sat in a hidden corner of the astronomy tower.

"I didn't know… not until erm… her birthday," he ran a hand through his hair. They were still under the cloak. "You remember the roses. I realised just before she got the black one…"

"Great timing Jim boy."

"Thanks man – now she thinks I… even if I somehow became her friend… and believe me I know it would be a bloody miracle," he said before Sirius could open his mouth, "She'd never date me."

Both boys sighed, "auck well just think soon there will be new first years to date and kiss and…"

"Shh…" James cut across him.

"James I wasn't going to say what you…"

"Just shut up! I can hear voices," James whispered.

"Oh," Sirius frowned.

* * *

Remus and Peter were sat in the empty classroom staring at the map. "The Slytherins are moving," Peter pointed at a group of dots.

"How many of them are there?" Remus asked, looking at the large group of dots.

"Not sure; Malfoy, Black… there has got to be at least seven… maybe even ten."

"Heck," Remus frowned, "I think we need to get Dumbledore."

"But… come on their just students like us. We can do this… Just think we can use the non-verbal spells."

Remus sighed, "I don't know Pete…"

"Come on Rem."

* * *

"What are we going to do tonight girls?" Alice asked.

"I was going to go make out with that Hufflepuff third year I was telling you about," Marlene replied.

"Not tonight Marlene," Alice laughed, "tonight's girls' night."

"Ah shame… he's pretty awesome… oh and he kisses like…"

The girls giggled at Marlene's inability to finish her sentence.

"Come on Lily, are you in?" Alice asked.

"Don't have anything better to do," Lily sighed.

A couple of girls walked into the common room, "Evans – Severus Snape is outside!"

"Oh," Lily smiled, "I better go see what he wants. I'll be right back."

"Lily – please don't go," Alice frowned.

"Why?" Lily raised her eyebrow expectantly.

"I – please I…"

"You spoke to Potter?" Lily glared at her friend.

"Well yeah," Alice began, "but he's really worried Lils."

"I don't care. Sev is my best friend. I trust him… a hell of a lot more than I trust Potter."

Lily stormed out of the common room. Severus was waiting there for her. "Sev, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you want to hang out," Severus asked.

Lily briefly thought about what James had said but pushed the thought away, "sure. Give me two seconds."

Lily poked her head round the portrait hole, "Guys – I'll see you later. I'm going to go spend time with Sev."

"But Lily," Alice began but Lily was already gone.

"Bloody hell," Alice said jumping to her feet.

"What's going on Alice?" Kate asked.

"Lily – she's in danger," Alice began.

"What?" Mary almost screamed.

"James told me that the Slytherins are going to hurt her tonight. I was supposed to keep her away from the Slytherins… even Snape."

"Lily knows this?" Marlene asked.

"Yes – he told her but she refused to believe him."

"Always the fool when it comes to Snape," Mary whispered.

"We better follow them," Marlene said standing out and taking out her wand, "We have to save her."

"Where do you think they went?" Mary asked.

"Don't know," Alice replied.

"We should try the waterfall – she's always there," Marlene suggested.

Alice nodded. They quickly made their way out of the common room and down the corridor. They practically ran when they heard Filch's voice from down the corridor somewhere. They finally made it into the grounds. They could see two figures walking in the distance, "is that them?" Mary asked.

"I think so," Marlene replied.

"What are we going to do when we catch up with them?" Alice frowned.

"I don't know," Kate laughed bitterly. "We'll have to just think on the spot."

* * *

**Next Chapter...**

**Nah I'm not gonna tell you! ;) Please review...**


	73. Chapter 73

**Hey guys - so I'm off to bed now... but I promise to write more tomorrow. It's like 2am and I've got to be up early in the morning. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 73:**

"Potter – fancy seeing you here," Malfoy called. "Oh wait – I can't see you can I… because you're invisible… but I know you're here. Heard you talking about that mud-blood Evans."

James tried not to breathe. "Came to rescue the mud-blood. How sweet!" Narcissa laughed.

Sirius looked out the window, _bloody hell. _He poked James in the side, before pointing towards the window. James looked; _bloody hell. _There were at least seven people coming towards the castle on broomsticks. James thought he heard a cackle – _Bellatrix._ The death eaters jumped off their brooms at the top of the tower. Bellatrix rushed over to her sister, cackling as she ran, "Come out, come out wherever you are… Come on Potter…"

James removed his cloak, "Black."

"No, no, no Potter – its Lestrange now – didn't you hear I'm married."

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs Lestrange," James laughed.

* * *

"Severus – what are we doing here?"

"I'm keeping you safe," Severus replied.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Lily asked.

"You – they – you," Snape faultered.

"James was right – they want to hurt me," Lily answered her own question.

"No – you were never the target…"

"What?"

"You were merely the bait," Severus replied.

"The bait?" Lily shouted.

"Don't shout; you'll wake the whole castle."

"The bait? He's right about you, isn't he? Their all right? I thought you were good… I thought I could trust you but you're the same as the rest of them… you're a Slytherin."

"I just want to protect you," Snape replied. "I love you – you're my best friend."

"But what about Potter?" she whispered.

"I don't care about what happens to him. Lily he's an arrogant prat. The world will be a better place without him."

"Perhaps but it's not your right to make that sort of decision. They want to kill him don't they?"

"Well – yes but he had it coming… attacking all the Slytherins… just because he caught them exherting their rights as pure-bloods. It's just a fact… pure-bloods are better than us. Us half-bloods and muggle-borns, we don't matter."

"Severus, I can't believe you mean that," Lily almost cried.

"Seriously Lily, why would I support muggle rights when my father is such a jerk," Snape asked angrily, "he's a muggle – that's what they're like. They hate us because we're different. We're freaks remember – that's what your sister calls us. Freaks. When in actual fact we're merely further up the evolutionary ladder than those muggles; their like animals."

Lily slapped him across the mouth, "that's absolute crap and you know it."

* * *

"Where's Evans?" James asked.

"Didn't you hear Potter? She's dead…" Bellatrix laughed.

"Don't mess with the boy Bella," Lestrange said to his new wife, "didn't your mother ever tell you not to mess with your food?"

"We're going to give you boys one chance – join us or die," Malfoy said calmly.

"Never," James answered simply.

Sirius however felt the need to elaborate, "join you? What the hell do you think we are? Murderers? Pure-blood fanatics? Crazy people? I don't think so…"

"Ah cousin – family ties break you know… snip snip…" Bellatrix laughed.

"Good," Sirius smiled menacingly, "I never wanted to be a part of the Black family – take my name off the family tapestry. See if I care."

"Where's Evans?" James asked.

"Ah… Snape was right… he is a bit of a sap isn't he? You love her Potter?" Narcissa smiled cruelly.

"She's fine – she'll live to see another day – she was just the bait to get you here without your protection!" Malfoy laughed, "How is Holly Kilmont? Quite pretty isn't she?"

* * *

The Gryffindor girls tip-toed up to Lily and Snape. The pair were arguing about James. It was a trap apparently. Marlene raised her wand, "Expelliarmus!"

Severus' wand went flying as Alice shouted "Stupefy!" Sirius fell back unconscious.

Kate looked at Lily, "come on. Let's go."

"We can't just leave him here!" Lily complained.

"Fine!" Alice replied angrily, "we want to save James' life and you're worried about Severus BLOODY Snape…"

Mary cast a hover charm on the unconscious boy, "quit arguing and let's go!"

"What are we going to do?" Kate asked, "We need a plan!"

Alice frowned, "I don't know."

Marlene smiled, "Mary – take him to Dumbledore and tell the headmaster what is going on. Kate go find Kilmont – I'm guessing she's in her room. Me, Alice and Lily are going to go find ourselves some Slytherins."

"Couldn't we just ask him?" Mary offered.

"Ah… I didn't think of that," Marlene laughed, "rennervate."

"Right – talk fast… where are they?" Alice asked the half awake Slytherin who was hovering in front of her.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because I'm asking you to," Lily said, stepping into his line of vision.

"Lily – don't go… they'll hurt you…"

"Answer the question, Snape," Lily said between her teeth. Her eyes were cold with anger.

"Astronomy tower," Snape said his eyes on Lily.

Lily turned her wand on her friend, "stupefy! Let's go."

* * *

Remus and Peter were running up the stairs to the astronomy tower. "Looks like your little friends have come to help, Potter," Malfoy smiled. "And to think we haven't even begun…"

"Come in… come in… you haven't missed a thing… it's all just starting to get interesting," Bellatrix giggled.

"Did you know Potter – we've learnt a new spell since we left Hogwarts," Lestrange smiled cruelly.

"Oh yes love… show him…" Bellatrix clapped her hands eagerly.

"Not yet – why kill him when we can torture him?" Lestrange smiled.

"But love…" She pouted.

"I know… All in good time," Lestrange smiled. "Crucio."

Several of the other death eaters had cast the same spell. All four Gryffindors were on the floor screaming. Bellatrix laughed at the pain in her cousin's eyes.

"Do you want it to stop, ickle babies?" Bellatrix asked.

"Eat dirt Bella," Sirius spat in her face.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted, pointing her wand at her cousin.

James cast non-verbal stunning spells at several of the Slytherins in the back whilst everyone else was distracted by Bellatrix and Sirius. She let up her spell and Sirius lay panting on the ground, "You're a bitch Bella!"

* * *

**Please review... I'm hoping to have this story finished either tomorrow or the day after so keep your eye out for it...**

**Next Chapter...**

**1. A Duel...**

**2. The world will all be put to right without anyone dying and Gryffindor will win the House Point Competition... oh hang on... dang that's not true... not yet anyway ;)**

**Love you guys and as ever; thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing! love IB**


	74. Chapter 74

**Hey guys...**

**EPIC FIGHT SCENE just for you...**

**Shout out to...**

**ebonbon, willtheranger, bookwurm1612, and Jannice Sace for the reviews of the last chapter...**

**I promise this is only the first of at least three potentially more updates tonight. It's currently 8pm and I'm going to write for at least four hours more...**

* * *

**Chapter 74:**

Lily, Marlene and Alice ran towards the astronomy tower. "Shouldn't we have a plan?" Marlene asked.

"I'm not really the planner – I usually let James or Frank do the planning," Alice frowned.

"We can't just run in there – we'll just get ourselves killed," Marlene continued.

"Well what do you suggest," Lily frowned, "and make it quick – James could be dead already."

"I vote we quietly sneak up on them," Marlene smiled.

"WOW – that wasn't obvious at all," Lily laughed, "come on – let's go."

The girls continued to run. They only slowed down when they could hear voices. "Is that Bellatrix?" Alice asked.

"I think so," Marlene nodded. The three girls, wand in hand began to climb the stairs that led to the top of the tower. When they were at eye level with the death eater's feet, Lily began to count – at least seventeen. They were talking… well Bellatrix was talking. She had her wand pointed at her cousin, "Crucio!" There was an earth shattering scream.

"You'd think you'd get fed up of using the same spell time after time," James laughed, seemingly relaxed, "I mean Bella – you're worse that Snivellus and sectumsempra… who knows how many times he's used that one on me?"

"Potter – you are inpetinant – you little boy. Don't you get it? Your not fighting with little first or second year Slytherins now… I'm as scary as it gets!"

"I doubt that very much – your boss man… Voldemort is it?"

"You dare to speak his name?" Bellatrix spat angrily.

"Yes Bella, I dare," James said confidently.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Bella what have I told you – we're not here to play with them… we should just do what the Dark Lord has asked of us and go… if you keep crucifying them their screams will wake the whole castle and they'll ship us off to Azkaban."

Bella gave her husband a look that suggested that she was not pleased at his interruption.

"We came for one blood-traitor but instead we got four!" Lestrange smiled.

Malfoy laughed, "won't be able to beat us at Quidditch next year Potter – you'll be too busy being dead!"

"Your brains amaze me Malfoy," Sirius laughed.

"You insufferable…" Malfoy began to walk forward but quickly crumbled as he was hit by a stunning spell from behind, "stupefy," Lily called calmly.

"Oh goody – a mud-blood…" Bellatrix smiled.

* * *

There was an eruption of spells. Potter and Lestrange were duelling one another to the death. It was clear from their facial expressions – they were both murderous.

"Confringo," James pointed his wand just behind Lestrange's head. Several pieces of rock and debrie fell as there was a loud explosion overhead.

"Crucio!" Lestrange shouted.

James blocked the death eater's curse.

* * *

Sirius was at war with Bellatrix, "We used to be family Sirius… Whatever happened?" She said as they circled one another.

"What happened? I decided I'd had enough crazy for one lifetime. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Bellatrix blocked the curse before sending her own at her cousin.

Sirius somehow blocked her's as well.

"Locomotor Wibbly!" Sirius called.

She swished her wand violently as she blocked Sirius' jelly-legs curse. "You've got to do better than that Sirius!"

* * *

Remus was engaged in a duell with a death eater that he didn't recognise. He was slightly older than the others and Remus saw a cold look in his eyes that filled him with dread.

"Crucio!" The man called pointing his wand at Remus.

Remus ducked before non-verbally sending a blasting curse at the older death eater. He fell back temporarily. Remus quickly tried to disarm him but he wasn't quick enough. He was back on his feet before Remus could say the incantation. "You thought it would be that easy?"

"Sectumsempra!" The man sent Snape's curse at Remus. Remus blocked the curse but felt a cut on his cheek begin to bleed. "You need to get a stronger blocking spell boy!"

Remus silently cast a tooth-growing hex, _Densaugeo!_

The death eater's teeth began to grow abnormally long. He was momentarily distracted by his new teeth and Remus stunned him. Remus looked around there were a variety of duels taking place. Lestrange had James screaming in agony under his cruciatus curse. Sirius and Bellatrix looked like they might murder one another. Lily was fighting Septimus Alfrid. He'd only just finished Hogwarts himself. Lily shouted loudly, "Engorgio Skullus!" Alfrid's head began to grow until it was an abnormally large size. He was struggling to keep his head up right. Remus almost laughed at the sight.

Peter was fighting Malfoy. For a moment Remus felt proud of the boy. He seemed confident. "Entomorphis!" Malfoy began to transform into a weird insectoid person. Remus was grateful for all the transfiguration work they had been doing.

Remus saw a death eater coming towards him. Remus recognised him from the Potter's party. "Crabb," Remus whispered.

"Oh good – you know my name… that's going to make this so much more fun…"

Remus didn't stop to think. He sent a horn tongue hex at Crabb but the death eater dodged it, "Crucio!"

Remus ducked behind something – he wasn't sure what it was. When the curse hit it, it broke into thousands of pieces. Remus cast a non-verbal knee-reversal hex on the death eater. He quickly fell to the floor, "Crucio!" He didn't stop. The curse hit Remus. He felt agony… excruciating pain.

* * *

Alice was duelling two Slytherins at once. They both appeared to be first years and were pretty crappy at their spellwork. In seconds Alice had them bound with rope on the floor. She straightened up and looked around for her next target. There was a death eater behind James. He was aiming his wand… "No – Stupefy!" Alice shouted over the noise.

Marlene was trying her best to keep up with Goyle. She had recognised him from the party. He was sending curse after curse at her. He didn't seem to think what curses he was using. "Mutatio Skullus!" Marlene frowned as she felt the powerful hex hit her protective spell.

She aimed her wand at him. A burst of white light escaped its tip. The death eater was hit with her stinging hex. It didn't slow down his attack however. Marlene was growing tired and her protective spell was growing weak. She tried a backfiring jinx. She saw several small explosions around his head. Debrie hit him but he merely basted it away.

* * *

James called, "impedimenta," as he pointed his wand at Lestrange. Lestrange stumbled slightly. "Flipendo!" James continued, stepping closer to his opponent. Lestrange fell back against the wall. James stunned him and bound him, collecting his wand in the process. He turned around to see who he could duell. Lily was currently fighting two death eaters. He made his way over to help her. Lily smiled briefly when he joined her. "Flipendo Tria!" James called. A miniature tornado came out of his wand and attacked the death eaters. One of them quickly cast it away.

"Mr Lestrange," James smiled at the other death eater's father.

"Potter," the man nodded. "Confringo."

James non-verbally cast a shield charm over himself and Lily, _protego horribilis._

Lily felt the fire hit the shield but it never hurt her. She looked at James in shock. He merely grinned, "Levicorpus!" James aimed his wand at the other death eater who was about to curse Lily. The death eater was raised off his feet. James felt a spell hit him from behind. It was stronger than his shield charm. He began to crumble to the floor as each of the bones in his body began to break and splinter. He wanted to scream but he refused to give the death eaters the satisfaction. Lily saw him go down but she continued duelling. She had no choice.

James looked around from his new place on the floor. He was not the only one on the floor. Peter was crumpled in a ball – James hoped that he'd merely been stunned and not something worse. Marlene was still up – duelling with several Hogwarts students. She almost looked like she was enjoying herself. Sirius and Bellatrix were still at it, _no one's going to win that battle anytime soon, _James thought to himself. Alice was on the ground. She was panting as a death eater towered over her using an unforgivable curse on her – the cruciatus curse. James began to stand. It was excruciating. He could barely put any weight on his legs and so he held himself up holding tightly to the wall. He pointed his wand at the death eater, "stupefy." The death eater crumpled. Now that the curse had been lifted Alice breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She began to pull herself up slowly before finding herself a new adversary. James hoped that help would come and quick.

* * *

**Really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review... especially since it's coming to an end... soon we'll be starting third year!**

**Next Chapter...**

**Hopefully Kate and Mary will be able to get help...**


	75. Chapter 75

**Bookwurm1612 - ta for the review**

* * *

**Chapter 75:**

Mary rused up to Gargoyle that stood before the headmaster's study. _Shit I don't know the password… _she thought, "Erm… pucking pastries, lemon drops," _it's always a sweet… _"Sugar quills… crystalised pineapple…" Nothing seemed to work, "Look I know you don't have to do this but… well there's a huge fight… please I need to see the headmaster… It's the death eaters."

"Well why didn't you say so?" the gargoyle moved out of her way. Professor Dumbledore had given the gargoyle a secondary password – death eaters… If the gargoyle got wind of an attack he was under direct orders from the headmaster to allow the individual in to see the headmaster. She ran up the stairs, the hovering Snape following directly after her. She banged loudly on the door. There was a cough from within and a scurrying around sort of noise. Mary banged again, "Professor – it's urgent!"

Professor Dumbledore came to the door, he was still tying his dressing gown, "Miss MacDonald," he yarned.

"Sorry Professor but there's a fight… please you have to come."

Dumbledore saw the terror in her eyes, "Ok – let me just change."

"But professor, theres no time."

Professor Dumbledore touched his clothes with his wand and they transformed into a dark purple wizarding robe, "let's go…" Dumbledore followed his student down the stairs, Snape following behind them. "Where are they?"

"Astronomy tower sir," Mary replied.

"Right – I want you to go fetch Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn… anyone you can find really. Make sharp MacDonald." Professor Dumbledore told her as he marched towards the astronomy tower.

* * *

Kate stood banging on Kilmont's door, "Holly! Holly!"

Holly came to the door fully dressed wand in hand, "where's James?"

"Astronomy tower," Kate replied.

"Crap – lead the way," Holly pointed her wand out the distance and non-verbally cast her patronus, _hurry Charlus… he's in danger._ She was so grateful Charlus had taught her that spell. Apparently it had been Dumbledore's idea to use the patronuses for communication. A spell that every member of the newly forming order had to know.

They ran towards the astronomy tower. As they approached it they ran into Dumbledore. They could hear crashes and screams from above. Dumbledore whispered to Kate, "Stone keep your wand up…" He led them up the stairs and into the fight. Dumbledore looked around, assessing the damage. Several of his students were on the ground but some were still fighting. His eye met James' briefly before he quickly cast a cascading jinx. It hit several of the death eaters and caused them to stumble briefly. Holly made her way over to where James was leaning against the wall still engaged in battle with a death eater that she didn't recognise. "Inflatus," the boy cried. He was trying to ignore the pain in his whole body. Holly quickly assessed the damage, "James…" She could see the pain in his eyes. She was so proud of him, _he's so brave – just like his father. _She turned towards the death eater and called "Flipendo" at the same time as James cast the backfiring jinx. The death eater flew backwards into a wall. James and Holly fought together against several death eaters. They just kept coming – James couldn't understand how there were so many. Dumbledore was duelling three death eaters, "aqua eructo!" An incy blue jet of water shot out of his wand. Dumbledore manipulated the water to hit the deatheaters in the face. They were momentarily blinded by the water as they covered their faces. Kate quickly joined Alice as she duelled several Slytherin second years. Avery was laughing happily as he pointed his wand at Kate, "Confringo!"

Kate blocked it before returning her own blasting curse at him. He stumbled but regained his composure and sent a cutting curse at her, "Interficiam!" It hit her across the face and she felt her skin break as if she'd been cut with a knife.

* * *

Lily was duelling Malfoy, "Come on Mudblood. Is that all you've got?"

Lily responded with a knockback jinx. He fell back but quickly righted himself, "Crucio!"

Lily felt pain like nothing she'd ever felt before. She screamed in agony. James heard her scream and was momentarily distracted. He made to go help her, completely forgetting the death eater he was currently duelling. The death eater raised his wand, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" There was a flash of green light that filled the entire room. James turned to see the light. Holly was lying on the ground at his feet. She had stepped in front of the curse for him. James felt tears on his cheeks, _she's gone._

The death eater sneered before pointing his wand into the air, "Morsmordre!" A green light flashed out of his wand into the sky. It quickly transformed into a skull. James watched it. The rest of the duels had momentarily paused to watch the skull. Alice screamed as she saw a snake protruding from the skull's mouth. In seconds the duel had begun again and James was fighting the death eater before him, completely forgetting the pain in his broken body, overcome by anger. The pain caused by the death of his friend far outwaying the pain in his hundreds of broken bones. He sent a stinging hex at the death eater. The curse however, barely affected him, he merely continued to leer at James. He tried a bat-bodey hex but the death eater just pushed it aside with his wand.

* * *

Mary ran from teacher to teacher, telling them what was happening. Professor McGonagall ran to the fight still in her nightgown, wand raised high. The other teachers were soon on her tail. Professor Sprout told Mary to go and warn Madam Pomfrey. Mary ran to the hospital wing to tell the nurse. "My dear, what on earth is the matter?" the young nurse asked.

Mary buried her head in her knees, trying desperately to regain her breath, "there's a fight – people are going to be hurt."

"How many?"

"I don't know… a lot."

"Ok – tonight Miss Macdonald you are my assistant."

Mary nodded.

"I need to write to St Mungo's urgently," Pomfrey ran into her office grabbing a quill and parchment. She quickly scrawled, _Fight at Hogwarts – not sure of severity as of yet… may need help! Pomfrey. _She returned to Mary, "first thing you can do is run this down to the owlery."

Mary quickly grabbed the piece of paper and ran from the room. She darted through the corridors quicker than she'd ever run in her life.

* * *

**Please don't hate me... I fully almost cried when I killed her off... She was my fav. non canon character... :(**

**Please review...**


	76. Chapter 76

**Couldn't leave you all there... that would have sucked... I had to make sure you got at least one more update tonight.**

**Thanks to Kerreb7 for the review - sorry for making you cry though :( If it helps I was almost crying here too. She really was like my favourite character... other than James and Lily and Sirius and Marlene and maybe Alice...**

* * *

**Chapter 76:**

The teachers gradually joined the fight against the death eaters. Professor McGonagall ran to James to help him. He looked like he was about to pass out. She put an arm around him before casting a cracker jinx. The conjured wizard crackers exploded in the death eater's face. "Flipendo!" McGonagall called, still supporting James' weight. James' head began to fall as he started to lose consciousness at the pain. He briefly caught sight of people running up to the castle. Bellatrix screamed, "The aurors are here!" She made to run, hitting Sirius with a curse. Harry recognised those purple flames. He made to call Sirius and warn him but Sirius never heard him. Sirius fell to the ground as the curse hit him square in the chest. In seconds he was out cold. Several of the death eater's were running for their brooms but the Hogwarts professors took advantage of their destraction, stunning them.

* * *

The aurors ran up the stairs to the astronomy tower. Charlus automatically searched for James amongst the crowd before going to apprehend the death eaters. "Did any get away?" Charlus asked.

"No," Albus replied. "When they saw you coming they tried to escape but my staff stunned them."

Charlus nodded. He looked over to the wall where Holly's body lay and a tear fell from his eye, "she was a good one." He turned to the room at large and called the aurors towards himself.

"I have jobs for each team so listen up…" Charlus demanded. There was complete silence as they awaited their task.

"Bradshaw's team!" Charlus called. A strong looking auror stepped forward, "can you arrange for these criminals to be taken to Azkaban?"

"Yes sir," Bradshaw nodded, "what about the younger ones?"

Charlus looked at the school aged death eaters, "I don't know." He turned to Dumbledore, "Albus is there a classroom near your study that we can use as a holding room?"

"There is… there's an old charms room."

"Very well… leave them here for now Bradshaw."

The wizard nodded again before rushing off. His team following behind him. "Byars!"

"Yes sir," a young witch answered.

"Can you and your team take the Slytherins to the class room that…?"

"Professor Flitwick will show you the way," Dumbledore finished for his friend. The witch nodded before directing her team towards the Slytherins.

"I need to inform Holly's family," Charlus frowned. "Wood!"

There were two last teams waiting to be despatched. "Wood – your team will join Bradshaw's team for now. You're with me." The wizard nodded before sending his team to assist with the deportation of the death eaters. "Finally Dodson – can you and your team return to the ministry. I need a press release prepared. I also need you to brief the minister."

The blonde haired witch nodded. "Keep Holly's name out of the paper for now."

"Yes sir," Dodson sighed.

"This is why I prefer my job – teachers could you please take our students to the hospital wing," Dumbledore smiled. "There aren't as many of them, you see."

Charlus laughed slightly before turning to Wood, "can you take Holly's body to her chambers here and then meet me at the hospital wing." The wizard nodded before kneeling to pick the dead witch up off the floor.

* * *

Professor McGonagall half carried James down the corridor and into the hospital wing. "I wish you'd let me carry you, James."

"No professor – I can do it," James replied.

"I know – but you don't have to," James saw tears running down her face. They took longer than most to make it to the hospital wing. She quickly helped him into a bed – magically changing his clothing. "Pomfrey!" She called the nurse. Madam Pomfrey came over to them, "James, I'm going to leave you with Madam Pomfrey – I need to check on the others."

"Don't worry professor I'll be fine," James laughed, although his laughter was short lived as it was too painful.

"Oh dear – you weren't half hit with it were you," Pomfrey frowned as she inspected his injuries.

"How are my friends?" James asked, trying to sit up.

"Stay still dear or you'll make it worse…"

"How are my friends?" James asked again.

"They are very shaken up but… you've given me enough practice these last two years. I can heal them. I promise."

* * *

McGonagall made her way from bed to bed. Alice Prewett was ok but she was in shock but Mary Macdonald was giving Alice a tonic to calm her nerves. Her injuries were relatively minor. That worried McGonagall even more. The girl was exhausted and not just from duelling for a long time. No she was tired from the emotional and physical drain caused by an unforgivable curse. These young children would survive. They may not even scar but the psychological reprecusions would affect them for years. McGonagall sighed as she moved on to the next bed, Sirius Black. The boy was asleep. He had dark marks under his eyes from the different curses he'd received. Mary looked at him, "Madam Pomfrey has just healed the worst – she can't do anything more until he has slept."

McGonagall nodded before stopping at the next bed, Peter Pettigrew. "He was stunned a few times and they used the cruciatus curse on all of them… but he'll be ok after a good sleep," Mary explained.

"You – you've been working with Poppy all night?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, professor… I warned her they were coming, after I told you teachers."

McGonagall leant forward and kissed the girl on the forhead, "thank you. Will you tell me about the rest?"

Mary nodded. They walked to the next bed, Marlene McKinnon. "Marley was badly injured. Peter said that she was ridiculous… she was like lightning. Total auror in the making. She was hit by several curses at the same time – the resulting effect was awful but the healers from St Mungo's came and put her right…"

"How did they get here so fast?"

"We wrote to them as soon as I told Pomfrey. They arrived just in time. They said that if they had of waited any longer that she wouldn't have made it."

McGonagall felt more tears on her skin; she didn't really think she could cry this much in one night. They continued to the next bed; Lily Evans. "They really hurt Lily. She was hit by so many curses that none of the healers could understand how she walked in here without help. Pomfrey thinks it was the adrenaline… she was just in shock. She kept asking for James… we had to put her to sleep. We dealt with most of her injuries but some of them will take time."

They walked passed a sleeping James to the bed on his other side. "Remus was hit by the cruciatus curse a lot but other than that he seems ok."

McGonagall nodded before stepping towards the last bed. "Kate on the other was completely unhurt except for a cut on her cheek. She's just sleeping it off."

McGonagall smiled at the small bit of good news.

* * *

**Please review... **

**Next Chapter(s)...**

**1. Recovery time in the Hospital Wing...**

**2. Holly's parents...**

**3. The Daily Prophet...**

**4. Something terrible...**

**5. The end of year feast... exams?**


	77. Chapter 77

**Thanks to Mystery-Immortal for the review.**

* * *

**Chapter 77:**

Professor McGonagall sent urgent letters to each of the Gryffindor's parents. Within an hour parents were arriving to see their children. Ignatius and Lucretia were the first to arrive. They ran to their daughter's bedside, "what happened?" Lucretia demanded with tears in her eyes.

"There was an attack. You should be incredibly proud of your daughter,"  
Professor McGonagall explained, tears in her own eyes.

Dorea practically ran into the hospital wing moments later, "James!"

Professor McGonagall explained what had happened to Mrs Potter, "and how is Sirius? Where is he?"

"Over here – I can show you him," McGonagall sighed, "they still look pretty bad."

Dorea grabbed the boy's hand, "I wish his mother cared."

McGonagall nodded sympathetically.

The other parents soon arrived. They sat by their children's bedsides waiting for them to wake. An hour later the doors banged open and in walked Orion Black. "Where is my son?" He asked.

"Over this way sir," McGonagall replied, shocked at the sight of the man.

Orion frowned at the sight of his son, "What happened?" He briefly looked at Mrs Potter who was still holding his son's hand, doing the job his wife should be doing, _if she cared, _he thought.

"The death eaters attacked the school tonight. They used one of the students as bait and Sirius and James went to the rescue…"

"Bloody hero complex," Orion groaned.

"He was very brave. The problem is that the death eater who attacked him was his cousin Bellatrix."

"Bloody hell – that's going to annoy Walburga."

"Does it matter?" Mrs Potter blurted out angrily, "Orion, she doesn't care. She's not here. She's no more a mother to this boy than I am to McGonagall here."

Orion frowned, hearing truth in his cousin's words, "there's nothing I can do about that. She is my wife."

"And he is your son!"

"I know that," Orion frowned. "But this changes things… not for me… but for Walburga this says that he has in actual fact put his views before his family. He fought his blood – she won't accept that and there is nothing I can do to make her." There was emotion in the father's voice. "I have to go."

"You're not staying?" Dorea demanded angrily.

"I can't – I just needed to know he was ok," Orion frowned before leaving them speechless.

* * *

Charlus wanted nothing more than to sit in the hospital wing with his son and his wife but he had work to do. He accompanied Dumbledore to interrogate Snape. He told them everything without much encouragement. When he was finished they sent him to join his friends in the charm classroom turned prision. "What are we going to do with them, Dumbledore?"

"I don't know," Dumbledore replied. "On one side, I really can't risk the safety of my other students."

"But you don't want them in Azkaban either," Charlus replied.

"They need a chance to change," Dumbledore replied.

"Detention doesn't seem to work," Charlus commented.

"If the governors agree we will accept them back but I vote we scare them a bit… give them all trials at the ministry…"

"A sort of worst case scenario sort of thing," Charlus smiled, "tie them up in the dungeons? The full works?"

"Why not," Dumbledore frowned. "If we're going to scare them we might as well terrorfy them."

Charlus laughed, "I'd be tempted to make them spend their summer in Azkaban…"

"That's not that bad an idea… not Azkaban but they could stay here over the summer – pay off their debt to the school for keeping them on."

Charlus nodded, "it's a plan."

* * *

All of the Gryffindors stayed in the hospital wing for a week. Even Mary chose to sleep there. Not wanting to be the only on in the girls' dorm room. Frank barely left the hospital wing either. He sat besides Alice's bed day and night. Frank and Mary only left for classes. The friends seemed to recover well. After a week, Pomfrey was ready to allow Kate to return to the main school. Mary was going to look after her so she had nothing to worry about.

James had refused to speak to anyone. He had sat quietly in his bed with the curtains wrapped around it – completely ignoring the rest of the world. Dorea was coming to visit every day and she was the only one who could get anything out of him but he barely said anything and it was always about Holly. Exactly a week after the incident Mr and Mrs Kilmont came in to see James. They sat by his bed and smiled at the young boy that their daughter had died saving.

"I'm so sorry," James cried; tears falling down his cheeks and into his hands. Mrs Kilmont stood to her feet and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry. I should never have gone to the astronomy tower…" He sobbed, "She shouldn't have died… it should have been me."

"No dear – it should never have been you," Mrs Kilmont cried. "My baby girl died protecting someone who she wanted to protect. Do you not know how special that makes you? How much you meant to her? Never appologise for the fact that my daughter cared enough to die for you."

"But she shouldn't have had to," James sighed.

"No – but we shouldn't be at war and yet I'm very sorry to say we verymuchso nearly are. We shouldn't die or get sick or hurt… you shouldn't be able to cry the way you are… in a perfect world none of this would happen… a teenage boy, no older than thirteen wouldn't need to dark wizard… James – this is not your fault."

"But I… I moved… I got distracted…" He looked over at Lily. She was watching him.

Mrs Kilmont looked at the girl in the bed next to him, "Yes you got distracted… darling we all do. You merely wanted to do what my daughter did. You wanted to protect someone you care about even at the expense of your own life. Believe me I understand… you have nothing to be sorry for. In fact, I'd be proud of what you did… if my son did that at your age, I'd be overwhelmed with pride. You are a very special boy… you love and it causes you to do slightly wreckless things… but it also makes you worth saving. I'm proud of my baby girl because… because of her you are alive."

* * *

**This chapter made me cry :*( Please review...**

**Next Chapter(s)...**

**1. Recovering the H.W.**

**2. The Daily Prophet**

**3. Something terrible**

**4. End of year feast/ exams**


	78. Chapter 78

**We're nearly at the end...**

* * *

**Chapter 78:**

Two days later Alice, Peter and Remus returned to the main school leaving on James, Lily, Marlene and Sirius in the hospital wing. James was still barely speaking to anyone. Lily had tried to talk to him several times but he'd pretended to be asleep. Lily was growing irritated. She ignored the achining in her body and climbed out of bed. She sat on the side of James' bed. "Oi Potter… I know you're awake. I want to speak to you," Lily demanded.

"Evans – go away," James groaned.

"I need to…"

"What? Say that you were wrong? Say that you're sorry? It doesn't matter. You don't matter… Holly's dead…" tears fell down his face, "and it's my fault because I cared about a girl who doesn't want to be saved, a girl who'd rather trust a death eater than me… For a clever girl, Lily Evans you can be mighty stupid."

"Potter – I didn't know," Lily cried.

"You didn't know – I TOLD YOU! I told you not to trust him," James shouted.

"He was trying to protect me… I wasn't the target…" Lily cried.

"No – you're right… I was… because I am so easily predicted… James Potter… the boy who saves the muggle borns… James Potter… the one who likes Lily Evans… James bloody Potter…"

"He's my best friend," Lily replied.

"He's also a death eater but don't take my word for it – I'm only the guy who would willingly die for you," James whispered, "just go away Evans… Please?"

* * *

James was the last to leave the hospital wing. He spent about two weeks in there because he didn't want to face the world. The other Gryffindors came to visit – all except Lily – to tell him what was happening in the school. Exams had been cancelled for the second years so they had very little to do now that classes were over. They told him that there had been several articles in the paper about the attack. There were questions about security. Parents were petitioning for more security at Hogwarts. One parent had even suggested that they should have a security troll. James almost laughed at the idea of a troll but he somehow failed to show his friends any response. "When are you coming out jim boy? We miss you man." Sirius complained.

"Yeah the room's a tip without you – Sirius' and Pete's socks are everywhere," Remus joked. The boys spent hours in the hospital wing trying to cheer him. Alice was the one that had the most effect on him. She would come into the room, smile sadly, take her shoes off and lay next to him. She'd hold his hand and they would just lay there staring at the ceiling. One such occasion she felt she needed to break their silence, "you really hurt Lily."

"I know."

She frowned, "she…"

"I know – but I don't know what she wants… she hates me… I'm just being the guy she thinks I am…"

"James you could never be the guy she thinks you are," Alice said turning her head to look at him.

"I don't know… I can't… I can't like her… it's dangerous."

"I know…"

"Someone died because I like her and I couldn't stand the sound of her screaming… the second I heard her I knew I had to save her…"

Alice lay listening to him.

"I can't do that… I can't allow people to die because I can't stand the sound of her in pain," James frowned angrily, "its weak."

"It's not weak…" she whispered.

"It is… I stopped thinking the second I realised she was in pain… I can't do that… I won't do that…"

* * *

At the beginning of the last week of school, Madam Pomfrey forced James to leave the hospital wing. James didn't know where his friends were so he walked up to the common room. It was empty. He looked out of the window. He could see them down by the lake. "James…"

He turned, "Evans," he replied coldly.

"I'm sorry James…"

"Evans – quit it… you don't like me… you hate me… this doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything – I was wrong about you," She replied.

"No, you weren't… sometimes I can be a nice guy but so can Severus and he's a death eater… you hate me, always have… that's not going to change now." He turned to leave, walking up the stairs towards his dorm room.

"What if I want it to change?" She shouted after him.

"Too bad – I don't."

* * *

James tried his best to join his friends. They had a ton of fun down by the lake. They even swam. His eyes would drift to Lily and he'd have to remind himself that he couldn't like her. James flew a lot. It gave him a chance to think about everything without everyone else interfering with his thoughts. But even that secret place was stolen from him when the other Gryffindors came to watch him fly. He resolved himself to spending time on his own in his secret garden; the one place no one would ever find him. It was as he was lying in the garden he had an idea. He ran up to the room of requirements and marched past it three times; _I need books to help me become an animagus._

The door appeared. He pushed it open and walked into the room. There was a single table with a pile of books in a pile. He picked up the pile of books and returned to his dorm. He safely hid them in his trunk before going to find his friends.

At breakfast on the last day of term there was an article in the daily prophet that caught everyone's attention;_ MASS BREAKOUT OF AZKABAN AS DEMENTORS LEAVE THEIR STATIONS! Breaking news, as dementors leave their posts at Azkaban prision, twenty five prisoners were able to escape. At present we do not know the names of the escapees nor do we know the reason why the dementors have left their stations as the guards of the prison._

"And so the war begins," James said quietly, shocking his friends as he puts down the paper and looks up at his headmaster, catching his eye. He shook his head sadly at the old man. "It'll only be a matter of days before the ministry tells us that we are at war."

* * *

**Please review...**

**One more chapter and then we'll be starting on year three... :)**


	79. Chapter 79

**Hey guys - so I quickly edited the chapter - I missed out Marlene. Sorry. Thanks to Kasyntra for letting me know...**

* * *

**Here you go... the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who has faithfully read this story and especially those who have graced me with a review or two... I absolutely love hearing what you think and some of you have been ridiculously encouraging!**

* * *

**Chapter 79:**

That evening the Gryffindors tried their hardest to be happy. It was the end of another school year yet the Great Hall was full of anticipation and fear. Professor Dumbledore stood to his feet, "Well there is much to say… first that I am proud to say that another year has passed and whilst some of you have disappointed me," his eyes fell on the Slytherins, "others have shown such courage and virtue that I am overwhelmed. As you all know Holly Kilmont died fighting to protect the students of this school. She was a superb auror and an amazing teacher. She was even better friend," his eyes lingered on James. "She was not the only person to fight on that particular night. If I were to tell you their names most of you would not be surprised. Many of you have been rescued by these people before. They show bravery that is expected of their house and then some… Peter Pettigrew, could you come here?" The small pudgy boy walked up to his headmaster, "for your bravery I award you fifty points and an award for special service to the school." Dumbledore shook the shocked boy's hand. Peter returned to his place at the table clutching his award. "Remus Lupin… for your incredible use of brains and an understanding of non-verbal spells at the age of thirteen; I award you fifty points and an award for special service to the school." Remus stared at his award in amazement.

Dumbledore smiled at the people around the hall, "Most of you will never know what really happened on that night… it will become the thing of rumours and you won't know the truth from the lie. You will have no idea, what it meant for Kate Stone to defend her friends and her school. Kate… for your love and your loyalty I give you fifty points and a special award for services to the school." Kate cried as she read her name on the plack. "You will probably never need to appreciate the courage it takes to stand up for your beliefs and your values when everyone you love most disagrees with you… Sirius Black has integrity even in the face of opposition…" He caught Sirius' eye as he passed him his plack. "For your brillant integrity I offer you fifty points and a special award for services to the school." Dumbledore saw a tear glisten in the boy's eye. "Alice Prewett… the girl who will never give up… Alice for your persistence I award you fifty points and a special award for service to the school." Alice hugged her headmaster before returning to her seat. Dumbledore chuckled, "Many of you will know that Marlene McKinnon has something us teachers call attitude. She may at times seem stubborn but in truth it is her firmness and clarity of mind that always keeps her on the right track. Marlene, you always seem to know what you want and how to get it. You read people as if they were a book on your shelf. You have a discernment of hearts that is rarely seen in someone your age. For your ability to see what other's fail to see, I give you fifty points and a special award for service to the school."

"Every year we have the priveldge of welcoming new witches and wizards into the magical community. Last year we had the amazing honour of welcoming Lily Evans. She came and made herself at home," his face lit up, "and she never once allowed what many sadly consider weakness to pull her down or stop her achieving. Instead she took what some would disregard and made it beautiful. Lily, I award you fifty points and a special award for services to the school because you made it your home, and you protected it accordingly, regardless of the fact that many did not make you feel welcome."

Lily smiled at Albus as she accepted her award. Dumbledore took a deep breath, "James Potter… one of the bravest boys I know… none of you know what he has done for this school. Not just this year either but consistently. He has been sacrificing so much consistently. He repeatedly has risked his own life for the lives of others. James, for your consistency and your stability I give you fifty points and a special award for service to the school. You are someone to truly rely upon, even in the dierest of circumstances." James shook his headmaster's hand. "The final award goes to Mary MacDonald. Now Mary didn't fight… instead she kept her wits about her in a different way. She served in the hospital wing caring for the hurt and the injured without once complaining. I would suggest Mary – you may have found yourself an occupation. You'd make a splendid nurse. For having a gentle touch when even the softest fingers hurt, I give you fifty points and a special award for services to the school."

Dumbldore took another breath, "I don't think I need to tell you who won the house cup this year." The headmaster chuckled. "Probably don't need to tell you that Slytherin lost either. Alas… it is a tradition. In fourth place with five points… Slytherin. In third place with 357 points… Hufflepuff. In second place, Ravenclaw with 421 points… and finally Gryffindor win the house cup with a total of 972 points… I do believe that might be some sort of a record. Tuck in!"

They spent ages eating the amazing meal that the house-elves had created for them. When all the dishes were once more empty, Dumbledore called for their attention once more; "Well, the year is over. This coming year may prove even more challenging than the one just gone. I ask that you follow the example of your fellow students… be brave, be clever, be loving and loyal, have courage and integrity, be persistent and never give up, be ever vigilant, defend what is right, be consistent and stable so that other's can always rely on you and finally have a gentle touch when the situation requires it. There is much that we will learn over the next few years but I look forward to going on that journey of exploration, that journey of learning with you all. For those of you who will be leaving us, you will be missed. For those of you who will be returning, I look forward to it. There may be dark clouds overheard and there may be a lot of uncertainty around us but one thing that will never change is this school. Until next year…"

* * *

The train journey the next morning seemed longer than usual. The Gryffindor second years sat together. "I'm scared," Mary admitted.

"Don't be… no matter what happens we'll face it together," James began, "We're stronger…"

"When we're united," Alice finished.

"Dumbledore was right… we still have Hogwarts… it's still home," Sirius said.

"Oh Si, you know that mum is expecting you at ours for the whole summer don't you? She arranged it with your parents and everything," James told his best friend. "We need to make the most of the summer before Nancy and everyone move into their own place."

"She already got her own place?" Sirius asked.

"No…" James smiled, "Mum and dad want to buy them a house…"

"Ah of course," Sirius laughed, "the Potter's and their extravagant gifts."

They were pulling into Kings Cross. The friends had a big group hug. "I'm going to miss you guys," Marlene cried.

"Ah come on Marley… you'll be round mine like every day," James laughed.

"I spose…" She snuffled.

"Come on pretty girl…" Sirius wrapped his arm around her and helped her carry her trunk off the train.

James looked at Lily as she struggled to carry her trunk. He wanted to help her but he couldn't. He poked Remus, "help her."

Remus frowned, "Why don't you."

"I can't. Please."

Remus went to the girl's rescue. James watched from the side of the platform as her parents welcomed her. Dorea and Charlus hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you are home, James."

"Me too mum," James replied, still watching the girl that he cared too much for.

* * *

**Well as ever... please review...**

**I'll upload a author's note when I start the sequel... but you might want to author alert me so you definitely hear about it. :)**

**Love you guys! Actually really do... it's been so awesome having you read my story!**


	80. Chapter 80

**Hey guys,**

**Illusive Butterfly here! Thanks so much for reading this story! You have been awesome readers. I just wanted to let you know that the first chapter of The Snitch of Secrets Three is UP!**

**If you go to my profile, it should be there. Please enjoy it… I hope it's as loved as Snitch 2. You guys really were amazing reviewers and readers… 182 reviews! I am grateful for every single one!**

**Illusive Butterfly xxx**


End file.
